Stranded?
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: 8 years have passed and the four friends have drifted far apart. Percy and Annabeth broke up, Thalia quit the Hunters and Nico is just Nico. Somehow the four friends reunite on a trip to Florida. But it goes awry and leads to a plane crash. Accident? R&R COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: A Plane? I am so screwed!

**Author's Note: **Hey, so this is my first Fan fiction.

Percy is a business man, successfully running his company. Like Percy, Annabeth is a blooming architecture. Nico is living a normal life and a happy one as well. Thalia is not doing so well. She has been suffering her boyfriend's wrath every single day. The four friends meet again on a trip to Florida that later goes awry. They get stranded. Together. Accident or on Purpose? Find out in _'Stranded?'_

AU. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan.

**Stranded?**

Lightning-AND 'Death

**Chapter One: A Plane? I am so screwed!**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in my office and spotted a glass of water. Like what any child of Poseidon would do, I started playing with it. As I touched the water, it seems as if all the stress from running the company has been lifted from my shoulders. With me being distracted, I didn't even know what I was doing with the water. Then on a shelf, I spotted a small, wooden picture frame. Right on cue, the water brought the picture to me.

"Oh Gods" I whispered. I was shocked! I forgot all about this picture. Oh how could I forget this picture? Nico, Thalia, Travis, Katie, Annabeth. How could I forget about them! The picture was taken at Camp Half-Blood, about a year and a half since the Great Prophecy. We were waiting for Thalia by her pine tree. You see, Thalia quit the Hunters. Reasons? Well Thalia said and I quote _'I needed freedom and most certainly, I needed to get away from this freaking damn of a group'. _It sure made a certain death spawn happy when he heard the news but certainly won't admit it. Anyways, we were just sitting by the tree, fooling around for a couple of seventeen year olds, excluding Thalia and Nico who were only fifteen.

Gods, whatever happened to Annabeth. We broke up eight years ago after she moved to who knows where! Oh, how I love this picture! How her honey blonde, princess curls bounce. How her eyes glisten in the sun. How her-. Wait. We broke up. I shouldn't be talking like this. I-

"Hey man" Said Grover as I gave him a man hug.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked softly.

"Gods, Perce. the trip to Florida! Remember, you need to talk to some guy about our business and all that crap" Grover explained with simply no thoughts wandering in his head.

I chuckled.

Give props to Grover. He is _one_ of the only ones who can make me laugh when I'm completely stressed out.

Then I remembered. Air, water, airplane, Zeus, Poseidon, uh-oh.

I must have looked like I just witnessed seeing my grandmother in a bikini. It's like Grover read my mind.

"Everything's going to be okay. It's not like Zeus would blast you out of the sky. I mean, you're the saviour of Olympus." Grover assured me. Though, I'm pretty sure he was trying to control his laughter from bursting to my, oh, so magnificent panic attack. But I pushed that thought of my head and just smiled and nodded my head.

"So how's Juniper?" Eager to change the subject fast.

Grover beamed. "Fantastic! Just stressed out raising little Violet with another one on the way."

I chuckled.

"Now, Seaweed Brain. Don't even bother changing the subject because I can see through your disguise." Grover said teasingly as he raised his index finger and pretending to be a kindergarten teacher.

I winced at the old nickname but tried to hide and also successfully changing the subject again.

"G-man, wish me good luck" I said with a goofy grin. But even that was fake. Gods, who am I kidding. I am freaking afraid. I feel like I'm ready to shit my pants and second now. Thank the gods Grover was very oblivious to me being scared as hell. Or that's what I think.

"If you say so Perce" said Grover, winking at me.

I flashed him a smile and turned the door knob, got in my car and heading to the airport.

I'm going to be flying on a plane. A Plane! A FREAKING PLANE! I am _so _screwed!

**Author's note: **Remember this is my first Fan-Fiction. Please help support my story and I promise I won't abandon it and at least try to update every week. Annabeth, Percy and Grover are 25 years old while Thalia and Nico are 23. This story is AU!

REVIEW! NO FLAMERS PLEASE. JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!

~ Lightning-AND 'Death


	2. Chapter 2: A lot of bumping

**Author's Note: **Thank you for my first reviewers: annabethrules, NikkiD1233 and Iheartbds. It made me so happy that I decided to publish the next chapter. So far I have 11 chapters for this story that is ready to be published. Keep up the Reviews!

**Book of the week: 'Legend'** by Marie Lu

_From very different worlds, June and Day have no reason to cross paths – until the day June's brother, Metias, is murdered and Day becomes the prime suspect. Caught in the ultimate game of cat and mouse, Day is in a race for his family's survival, while June seeks to avenge Metias's death. But in a shocking turn of events, the two uncover the truth of what has really __brought__ them together, and the sinister lengths their country will go to keep its secrets._

~Lightning-AND 'Death

Stranded?

Chapter Two: A lot of Bumping

Annabeth POV:

I walked out of Starbucks and accidently bumped into someone. A very familiar someone. Whoa wait-

"Annabeth! It has been so long" Exclaimed the familiar someone.

It now came to me. The choppy brown hair. The kaleidoscope eyes. The snowboarding jacket!

"Piper!" I ran and gave my friend a hug.

"So how long has it been? What 6, 7 years?"

I smiled and nodded. "Girl, we need some catching up to do."

"That we do Anne" "So how's Perce?" Piper added.

I was taken aback by the question. News travel fast in Camp Half-blood. With Seaweed Brain and I's break-up being the number one gossip. Then again, she went to stay with Jason. That reminds me. I need to ask her about him.

"We, uh, broke up" I mumbled.

"Ooh, sweetie. What happened" she said, genuinely concerned.

"I had a job offering. It was the job of my dream. The starting of my career. I was sent to travel all around Europe. To study all the different acienct architecture there. And once I return, I was told to create a tourist attraction somewhere in Washington to introduce them to more of the acient culture. But with me being away for 1 and a half year and spending most of my time in the construction, it push me and Percy's relationship. I didn't want to go, but he told me to go for it. He persuaded me and I did. I went for it. And we broke up due to it. And then I came back here, in NYC and Percy was no where to be found. So you could say, I gave up." I explained, with my heart shattering as I spoke.

"I'm sorry" Piper said awkwardly.

"Anyways, how's Jason?" I said eagerly to break the tension.

Piper beamed.

She showed me her hand. I gasped and squealed under my breath. I was truly happy for my friend.

"You're looking at the soon-to-be Mrs. Grace." Piper said proudly as she grinned.

"Oh my gods! Congrats Piper! Jason is a lucky man."

I stood up to give my good friend a congratulation hug.

"Ooh, how I envy you, Pipes!" I said teasingly.

"Well, how 'bout you give Percy a call and we'll see if you still are" Piper smirked at my strawberry face.

"Shut up" I mumbled. Piper laughed softly.

All of a sudden, my watch started ringing. Then I remembered. I had a meeting.

"Well, I have to go to work Pipes. This was nice. Keep in touch?" I asked my friend.

"Most definitely!" Piper said as she hugged me good-bye. We exchanged phone numbers and went our separate ways.

Luckily, I got a taxi in the busy streets of New York.

"ACMJ, please" I told the cab driver.

I know I didn't have to give him the full name of the building since it was the best architect firm in the US. My brother and I started the firm as soon as we graduated NYU. Thus the name 'ACMJ'; Annabeth Chase Malcolm John. I know the name is simple, but that's who we are.

Once the driver parked in front of the building. I handed him a $20 dollar bill and we exchanged "Thank You".

As soon as I entered inside my building, my half-brother bumped into me. I seem to be getting a lot of bumping today, huh?

"Mal!" I greeted my half brother. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Annabeth, we have an emergency. Our building in Florida has begun constructing.-" I cut Malcolm off.

"So? What does this have to do with me?" I asked, even though I am completely aware of what he is going to tell me. Luck guess.

"The leader of the building site was injured and would be bedridden for a couple of weeks. Anne. We need you to step in his place." Malcolm begged.

I cracked a smiled as I find this scene hilarious. Once in a lifetime. Of course, I couldn't say no.

"Sure, let me just pack first." I told my brother.

"No need" Malcolm gave me a goofy smile as he handed me a grey luggage.

"You went through my stuff" I raised an eyebrow at my snooping brother.

"Yes" He said sheeply. Probably afraid I'll release my wrath! Instead, I surprised him and roll my eyes and sighed.

"When am I leaving?"

"Your plane leaves in four and a half hours "he mumbled.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Yes, in four hours, now hurry up and leave. I have a date with a girl name Bianca" Malcolm rushed me.

"Bianca, huh" I said, as I placed my fingers on my chin, like what madman's do on cartoons.

* * *

Read and Review! I Promise to update every week or so!

~Lightning-AND 'Death


	3. Chapter 3:Curse you Stolls!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and people who have added this story on favourites and story alerts. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. x)

All rights reserved to Rick Riordan

**Book of the day:** '_CHERUB: The Recruit' _Meet James & the gang for the first time.

CHERUB: The Recruit tells James Adams' story from the day his mother dies. Read about his transformation from a couch potato into a skilled CHERUB agent.

Meet Lauren, Kyle, Kerry and the rest of the cherubs for the first time and learn how James foiled the biggest terrorist massacre in British history. CHERUB is a spy organization where kids are the spies. Why? Well, no one ever suspects kids as spies.

~ Lightning-AND 'Death

Stranded?

Chapter Three: Curse you Stolls!

Nico's POV

Gods, I am so bored. All day, I have been channel surfing and still can't find anything to do. So, I just tossed the remote in the air a couple of times. Maybe a little too high.

"Crap "I cussed, rubbing my head in the process. Ugh. That's going to leave a mark.

I continued channel surfing and placed my legs on the table, pushing a mug to the floor. Eeh, Bianca won't mind, she has plenty of mugs.

Aah, my sister. Father has granted Bianca a 2nd life, due to my constant begging. Now she is only one year older than me.

Anyways, back to my surfing.

"News, basketball, Fantastic Four, Dora?" I mumbled.

"NICO!" my sister screamed at the top of her lungs, making her way down the stairs.

"What" I replied, with clearly no emotion in my voice.

"I've got a date in an hour. Help." Bianca said frantically.

Instead of rolling my eyes at her, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who?" I let my protective brother side show.

"None of your business."

"Business my ass" I said making a gag face.

"Malcolm."

"Huh, sounds familiar." "Eeh. Have fun". I said as I continued channel surfing. Bianca rolled her eyes. She put her hands on my shoulder.

"Nico, your 23, just graduated from Colombia University, for crying out loud. When was the last time you have had a date?"She asked. More like pleading.

I stared at her with a hint of amusement and continued channel surfing.

"What about Thalia, huh? You used to have a crush on her right?"

I blushed so red that it would make a tomato jealous. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you keep rolling your eyes. They might fall off." I smirked.

Bianca looked like she was ready to strangle me. Instead, she just stood up, grabbing her purse.

"Well, I have to go. I'll just wear this. Wish me luck, Nic!" Bianca said as she walked to door and slammed it. I think she's still pretty pissed at my retort. I chuckled at the thought.

I continued channel surfing for about a minute until the phone rang. I lazily stood up, and jogged to the counter top, where the phone lays.

"Hello." I said

"Hello. Is this Nico Di Angelo?" Women asked.

"Yep."

"Well, congratulations Mr Di Angelo! You have won a free trip to Florida for a week!"

"Very funny Travis. Still trying to get back at me from the prank I pulled on you and Katie." I said, clearly amused. I mean seriously, Travis had prank called me too many times. This just doesn't surprise me.

"Excuse me?" The _woman_ asked. Ooh Travis. You need to take some acting lessons.

"Excuses my ass" I snorted.

"I beg your pardon." She said with such a formal manner, that even Travis can't pull off. Damn!

"Travis?" I asked sheeply.

"No, Mr. Nico Di Angelo. This is Mrs. Iris. Manager of the JFK's Airport. You entered a contest 2 months ago if I'm not mistaken. You have been selected to go on a one week trip to Florida! Congratulations!"

Contest, huh?

"Holy shit! You for real?" I exclaimed. Already jumping with joy.

"Yes, young man. I am '_for real'_. Your flight will be leaving in four hours."

"Crap!" I cursed. I hung up right away.

Ran up the stairs, stumbled on a few steps in the process. I ran to my room, pulled out my black suitcase and packed my things. Basically some shirts like Green day, Linkin Park and some other stuff. As soon as I packed and my suitcase is full, I put on my worn out black, low cut converse, grabbed my iPod touch and a pair of earplugs, got a cab and rushed to the airport.

Florida, here I come! -

Wait, a plane? Dammit!

**Author's Note: I **hope you enjoy this chapter. Be sure to review and continue to help support my fanfic story. I'll make sure to make a weekly update. Just hang on if I don't update fast. Got big tests coming up!

~Lightning-AND 'Death


	4. Chapter 4: Of Bruises And Scars

**Author's Note: **Thank you for those who have reviews, put this story into story alert and favourites, and those who have added me to their favourite authors;

annabethrules

bookworm131998

ILOVEONEDIRECTION98765

NikiD1233

PercyJacksonsLittleSister

Tenebrae Erebus

XxEclipticalNightmarexX

Please continue to review! I already have 13 chapters done and I'll be slowly publishing them so hang on. I hope you guys liked all my other chapters. Enjoy the next one :).

**Book of the day:** Uglies by Scott Westerfeld. Tally lives in a society where everyone turns supermodel pretty at the age of 16, but there's a dark side to the process! A good fast-paced novel. It can be a little tough convincing excellent adventure novel. Those of us who are old enough will see definite similarities to Logan's Run. This is the first book of a trilogy. Grade 7 and up. R&R ~Lightning-AND 'Death

Stranded?

Chapter Four: Of Bruises and Scars

Thalia's POV:

The cab pulled in front of the mall. I handed him a 20 and told to keep the change. Big Tip. I would've driven to the mall but Luke took the car.

As soon as I entered the mall, I started strolling around. Bought a few shirts at Hot Topic (Some may say I'm too old to shop there just because I already graduated at Cornell University. But age is just a number right?) And some new pairs of converse. Pretty good shopping spree, I must say.

As I continue window shopping, my stomach rumbled. Gods, am I hungry. I missed breakfast due to my all day watching TV marathon yesterday. Slept like a baby, by the way. So I made my way to the food court. Hell, it's packed. Just as I was analyzing every seat in the food court, I heard my name being called. I searched for the voice, until I saw a couple waving at me. I walked to the table and suddenly recognized their faces.

Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll.

"Katie, Travis "I said as I sat down. "Thalia, it's so good to see you" Katie greeted.

Katie and I kept chatting away like we were best friends who have never been separated, for a couple of minutes. Travis sometimes replied and commented in our conversation. It was because of Travis, I got caught.

"Hey Thals, How did you get that bruise on your neck and cheek" Travis said as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't be silly Travis. It's not a bruise but a hickie" Katie nagged Travis. I was red. Not from embarrassment but from anger. Not at Katie but at my so called boyfriend that I would _never_ let him lay a finger at me!

I simply shook my head. It was Katie's turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Luke." I mumbled softly, hoping they wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

"WHAT?" They both screamed at me. A crowd of people stared at us and I immediately grew uncomfortable. But I don't think 'Tratie' is aware of my discomfort.

"And you never told us about it!" Katie yelled. "That asshole!" Travis exclaimed, fuming with anger. His expression mirrored Katie's.

They kept on bursting questions at me, occasionally cussing, and I tried to answer but they kept interrupting me.

"Why the hell did Hades bring him back?" Katie demanded Well Hades isn't so bad. He has good children" I mumbled. "Yeah, Nico." Travis raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed slightly. Slightly. Or at least, that's what I thought.

Katie asked genuinely concerned. "Why are you still with him?" She spatted the word '_Him'_.

I broke into tears.

"He'll hit me if I leave" I continued. "All the bruises I have scars that I will hoard with me forever. He was nice at first. But what Luke wants, he gets. If he doesn't, he gets angry. He lashes his wrath at me." As I said that, I balled my fist in rage and determination is glued to my face. Lightning cackled around me. Realization hit my face.

"I'm ready to leave that jerk" I said proudly. Travis and Katie looked at me with sympathy at the same with a proud look in their eyes and faces.

All of a sudden, I spotted a speck of blonde hair with his arms around a brunette. I let curiosity get the best of me and I walked to them, with Katie and Travis not far behind. The guy leaned in for a kiss and that's when I realized who they were.

I walked up to him and I bitch slapped him, leaving a red palm mark on his cheek.

"What the hell!" Luke said, astonished. Completely out of his character. Look does not get impressed. He was later brought back to his senses and slapped me. Travis punched him in the stomach, filled with fury while Katie kicked him in the nuts. Ouch! He won't be having _kids_ anytime soon.

"I fed you! Cooked for you! Respected you! Cared for you! And this is how you repay me! You abuse me and cheated on me with some whore wearing shorts that are _WAY_ to short that it looks like she is wearing an under wear!

I slapped him one more time and stormed out of the mall. With Luke, Katie and Travis yelling my name. Well Luke isn't yelling, more like muffling due to the fact that Travis was beating the crap out of him. Honestly, I feel no sympathy for him. I'm just too enraged.

I spotted my car and quickly rushed to it. I drove to _my _house and quickly rushed inside. I ran to my room with great speed hoping Luke wont followed me and opened the closet door. I packed all my things in a sports bag and started making my way to the door. I got in the car and started joy driving, with thoughts of what am I going to do now in my head.

"Why is love so hard?" I said to myself.

"Not for long, sweetie!" A woman's voice said in my head.

"What?" I thought in my head.

"Love is in the air" she said before leaving my thoughts _alone_. The car automatically played Boulevard Of broken Dreams by Green Day. Oh My Gods, that's the song Nico and I would sing to. I smiled at the thought.

I need to get away. Somewhere far away for now. Florida! I always wanted to go there! That's it! It's settled.

I prayed to Hermes and Dad to get me a plane ticket. I know, daddy's girl. A plane ticket appeared on my lap. I scanned it and found the date and time of when my flight is. In 3 HOURS! DAMN!

REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

~Lightning-AND 'Death


	5. Chapter 5: The four Friends

**Author's Note: **Again, thank you for the reviews. If you have any questions feel free to ask them. Or PM me. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter. Not my best but I tried :) To reply to one of my reviewers; lillianlawrence. Don't worry their reunion is coming up ;) Feel free to ask me to upload the next chapter. I already did the next 13 chapters but I never published them yet. I've been waiting for more reviewers. What if nobody reads them, then what's the point of writing them? My sister had written an awesome fan fiction and she's only 10. It's called 'A second Chance'. It's about Bianca being reborn again and how her life goes. It's better than how it sounds like.

**Book of the day:** _'Gods of Manhattan' by Scott Mebus_. An interesting new take on mythology in New York. Rory and Bridget discover a hidden world in New York City where spirits of the past live on and sometimes become gods. If you liked the Gregor books, you may well enjoy this. Grades 5-7.

~Lightning-AND 'Death

Stranded?

Chapter Five: The Four Friends

No one's' POV

The four friends rushed to the Airport with different point of views

-l-

Percy was freaking out on the ride to the airport. Bursting cussing words at random times. Scared shitless, afraid that Zeus would blast him out of the sky. Gods, STRESS.

Annabeth was taking a cab to JFK. Boring the cab driver with her plans of how she was building the tower. Sometimes asking him why she has to take the dude's place. Of course, he doesn't have a clue to what Annabeth is saying so he just nods his head. She kept blabbing about her plans until the driver couldn't take it anymore and told her to shut up. Annabeth let her pride get the best of her, stepped out of the cab, slammed the door and just stormed off to the airport. Muttering asshole and bastard a _couple_ of times. Eeh, not a long walk.

Blasting out to some Green Day on his IPod, singing along to it. Annoying the cab driver as well but unlike Annabeth he was singing along to it. He was just annoyed by Nico's singing so LOUD. Nico would occasionally jump out of his seat with glee. Then a thought that never crossed his head yet. Bianca. He never told her. Shit.

Thalia was griping on the wheel so tight, her hands turned white. She played Boulevard of Broken Dreams on a continuous loop as she was still in shock of her encounter with '_The Woman'._ She was still pissed at Luke. Allot. She couldn't wait to go to Florida and just get away. It doesn't seem a Thalia thing to do. Run from her problems. But a voice in her head kept persuading her to go to Florida. Like it was _charming_ her. Many thoughts filled Thalia's head. _The woman_, Luke, Florida, Charm, Nico?

-l-

The Four friends were fine. Making their way safely to JFK's Airport. No Monster encounters; since they grew older, their scent slowly went away. Boy, did they not have a clue of what's in store for them!

Hope You Enjoyed It! REVIEW!

~Lightning-AND 'Death


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Author's Note**: Hey! alright, I didn't like my original twist to this chapter which is a huge understatement. so here I am, re-doing it, even after I vowed not to redo anything. But screw it, promises are meant to be broken.

* * *

Stranded?

**Chapter 6**: Reunion

**Percy's POV**:

"Thank you for flying with us."

I nodded at one of the flight attendants and smiled at her politely. I grabbed my two carry-ons and dragged them in the entrance.

Boarding a plane is probably the last thing I would think of doing. It was definitely on my bucket list but down at the pit, hiding away from me. Sitting on a plane, even if it's only for a while, is something I would do if I was insane. As I'm walking closer to my death chamber, I'm thinking that.

If it wasn't so urgent, a business trip; signing a contract with a major business partner, I wouldn't get on this. Well, let's not forget Grover's amusing begging sealed the deal for me.

I can already feel my arms sweating, my face stretched and my heart ready to burst. I can feel myself on the edge of hyperventilating. My mouth was shaking, and fear was escalating in my eyes, revealing itself with the beat of my footsteps.

'You can do this, Percy!' I mused to myself, but another side of me was ready to oppose within matter of seconds.

I closed my eyes and stopped. I put my luggage to the side and just leaned back. Right before I can close my eyes, I saw some passengers walking by, looking at me oddly. Some teenage boys snickered at me, girls winked -oddly enough-.

A family of three walked slowly, eyeing me curiously. A man was holding hands with a little girl, her other hand wrapped around her mother's fingers. The parents nodded at me politely and smiled, kindness hugging them.

The little girl walked slower, her doe shaped eyes etching with curiosity. The little girl pursed her lips, her blue eyes boring into mines. Her blonde curly hair in a bright pink and purple ponytail.

My eyes drooped down, as my features soften. She stopped and stared at me, her parents trying to drag her back. The girl looked stubborn and wouldn't listen, instead glaring at her parents. She stood in front of me, her hips popped. Her parents looked defeated and looked at me with humour in their eyes and gave me apologetic smiles.

I chuckled, smirking at the little girl.

She looked familiar. She reminded me way too much of her. The little girl had that same attitude she had, the same blonde curls. She had that pride smile. As soon as she ages, I know she would be a heart-breaker. The little girl would obviously become smart. She had the same eager eyes and snarky and sarcastic attitude.

"Hello," I whispered, waving my hands slowly. The little girl narrowed her eyes at me, cocked her head side to side.

Surprisingly she walked closer to me, jumped in my arms and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

I blinked, and looked at her parents oddly. Oddly enough, the mother grabbed her camera and stolen a shot, the father looked struck by his daughter's charm.

The little girl hugged me tight then jumped down. She looked at me, smirking.

She slapped my arm, much to my surprise it hurts.

"Man up and get on the plane!" The little girl exclaimed with that adorable little baby lisp.

I stood there quizzically and dumbfounded. The girl later skipped her way on the plane. The mother raced after her and I just stood in front of the father.

"Sorry about my little girl," He apologized, smiling at me.

I chuckled. "It's no problem," I waved it off "She's an adorable one."

The man wore that father smile I've always been jealous . He had the glisten in his eyes. "Yeah well...she's a great girl. Sorry about her actions. she's quite stubborn," He mused to himself.

He grabbed both his wife and daughter's carry ons and dragged them back. "Well I better get goin'. It's nice meeting you..." The man stated, with that southern accent.

"Percy." I nodded at him, waving goodbye.

The little girl's voice ran through mind. I sighed, hypnotized by that girl's voice and grabbed my luggage.

One step at a time, I carried my luggage, and braced myself for the plane.

My legs were shaking. It's quite peculiar for me to act like this. I've been through so much, fought so much, been through thick and thin. I've been through the edge of death situations. I almost died way too many times. So being scared of going on a plane is just plain out weird.

As soon as I was on the actual plane, sweat started coating my forehead.

I looked at my boarding pass, reading that my seat is B13.

My eyes scanned every words and numbers engraved on the nook of the seats. The words flashed in my mind, already reaching towards my seat.

My eyebrows peaked up when I saw someone already sitting beside me. I thought I was sitting alone, at least that's what Grover told me.

The seat beside me seemed occupied by a young woman with beautiful blonde ringlets. Her body was slim and was clothe in a grey cardigan, a white shirt with Big Ben peaking in the middle and bleached washed jeans.

My nose was scrunched, feeling the aura of the woman.

'She looks familiar' I noted in my head. I put my luggage at my respected section before walking to my seat.

"Excuse me," I brushed her. The girl wouldn't move and just stood there; paralyzed.

I knitted my eyebrows and looked up. The moment my eyes met with those sparkling grey ones, I was struck.

"Percy?" The girl whispered, obviously surprised. the sweet tender laced in her voice jolted me up, caused me to blink.

I was in complete shock, feeling a victim of Medusa myself. My lips were fighting the urge to smile or frown. My eyes were filled with various of emotions, all of which are fighting to take over the spot light.

But it was only my voice that stood tall and firm.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

**I think this spin is better than the original one and to those who has a rude comment and too afraid to say it, I'll do it for you. The original one sucks and this was obviously better; better but not great.**

**Review because I need them to live.**


	7. Chapter 7: Green Day, Three Days Grace

Author's Note:

Hey, I've been studying hard on the test but not even started my assignments. But I feel like I owe you another chapter. So enjoy!

Wait. Please check out 'A Second Chance' by annabethrules

I feel so lazy today and disappointed I hope you still like it. Story is AU. R&R

~Lightning-AND 'Death

Stranded?

Chapter 8: Green Day, Three Days Grace, and Pink cheeks?

Thalia's POV:

I searched for my seat my number and I eventually found it. It was located close to the bathroom as well as the window.

The person I was assigned to sit was scared shitless. I'm pretty sure no one else saw his state but I definitely did. It's the same look I get when I'm high up somewhere. Yup, still afraid of heights. Ironic, huh? I'm a daughter of Zeus and I'm afraid of heights! The sun chariot didn't help with my fear. Maybe that dude is scared of heights too. 'Yes, definitely a dude' I thought and approved my suspicion.

You see, he has shaggy, jet black hair; Wearing a lot of black. Hmmm. That reminds me of a _special _someone.

I approached my seat and gasped at the sight I'm seeing. "Oh my gods" I muttered under my breath. I'm pretty sure he heard me because he cocked his head at my direction and laid his eyes on mines. Eye to eye. There I saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, with a shocked look on his face. He then repeated the same words I have spoken. His face transformed from a stunned daze to a goofy grin. His smile was very contagious and of course, I ended up smiling as well. He stood up and I closed the gap between us by hugging him. Surprisingly, he hugged back. We stood there for what seems like minute and I separated from his arms and took my seat. He followed my example and twisted his body to face me.

"Nico" I said at the same time he said my name. We both laughed and had caused some unusually stares from a couple of people.

'_Everyone, please fasten your seat belts as we set ready to soar into the heavens!' _ A women's voice has spoken, sounds familiar. Nico and I stifled a laugh.

We talked for what seems like hours about things we have missed or have not yet told each other over the years we have lost connection. At the same time Luke came back, Bianca had been granted a second chance to live by Hades as well. When Nico told me the news, he beamed so bright, it made Apollo look like a wimp. I smiled at that.

*Thunder boomed* 'Sorry, Lord Apollo' I muffled mutely.

He also told me that Bianca is going on a date with some dude named Malcolm. Huh? Could it be Malcolm? _The _Malcolm from the Athena Cabin. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

I told Nico about Jason and his engagement with Piper. Nico smiled at the news. Honestly, I was proud that my little bro had finally had the balls to ask piper to marry him. I mean, come on! It's been 5 and half years. They already act like a married couple. The engagement made Aphrodite cry so much but stopped when Jason said she would probably be a grandma in the future. But that made her cry more. I swear it could be heard at the moons of Jupiter. That remark earned Jason a bruise courtesy of his Fiancé.

I never mentioned anything about Luke and how he abuses me. Still a touchy subject. Thank Gods for make up (A/N I don't know what that certain make p is called. The one that covers your blemishes. So I just went general)

All of a sudden, '_Gone Forever' _By Three Days Grace played and I started singing along to it, then Nico joined in. We sang in perfect harmony, like we rehearsed it all along. Worthy of a child of Apollo.

(**Thalia/Bolded, **_Nico/Italics, _Both/ Normal)

**Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years  
I still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life  
**  
[Chorus]  
I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes  
I'll forget about our life_

[Chorus](Both)

**First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave**  
**I should have known it could be so much better**  
_I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever_

**And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here**

**And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared**

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever

I dedicated that song to Luke!

After we finished the song Nico and I high fived each other. We were getting weird looks from almost everybody but two. A blonde and a Raven who had amused looks glued to their faces, and had started clapping slowly as their laughter took the energy out of them. Nico and I started laughing too, joining the _couple._

"Sorry. Forgot to set the alarm off." Nico said sheeply and blushed a fair shade of pink. I smirked. He passed me an ear bud and I generously took it. Our hands brushed as I reached for the ear plugs in his hands. I started blushing, pink and it was his turn to blush. I smiled at the sound of the next song. _American Idiot,_ By Green Day. We continued our mini concert and sang in unison.

(**Thalia/bolded, **_Nico/Italics, _Both/ Normal)

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind-Fuck America.  
_  
**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**  
_Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.  
_  
**Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia**.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**  
_Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information Age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**  
_Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue__._

That was basically how it went for 45 minutes. Singing to Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, Linkin Park, Green Day and a bunch of more bands while earning a bunch of more strange looks. Except for the couple who were now smirking at us.

Nico and I ended up falling asleep together (A/N that's not what I meant, you dirt minds! XD). with my head place on his chest and one of his arms wrapped around me protectively while the other one is embracing my hand. And of course, our ear buds are still planted in one of our ears. Both of us shared the same colour of pink with a tint of red, placed on both of our cheeks.

**Author's Note:** How was it? Good or Bad? Remember. No Flamers! I must remind you that I have a lot of assignments and I only put in this chapter because I felt like I owe you guys.

Here's the deal.

If I get 7-15 Reviews, I don't care if it's from the same person over and over again. I would publish a new chapter the next day.

Here's a contest.

The first 3 to review this chapter will get 3 of their story advertise in this story. They would also get a shout out.

Now it's time, I need your help.

I'm planning to create a character that would cause trouble for the gang once they get stranded.

I need this type of information:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Demigod: Yes or No**

**If so, who's the Godly parent?**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Appearance:**

**Height:**

**Characteristics:**

**Fear:**

**Specializes in:**

**Married/Single/In a relationship:**

**How did he/ she get introduced?**

**Plot:**

**I also need some ideas of how they will survive in the island!**

**Help. *Remember the deal and the contest* REVIEW! NO FLAMERS!**


	8. Chapter 8:Weird Noises

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys! it's good to be back. I finished all my presentations and test which and failed xD! As I mentioned in my previous chapter, I have promised to do shout outs and story advertisements.

Shout outs to:

Killjoy black soul: Love your profile pic. My Chemical Romance is my life,next to GD. In my opinion, this generation is messed up and needs better music.

Dominator4bolt: Thanks for the review. Reviews like yours make my day and help me continue the story and have more creative ideas added into the plot.

Iheartbd's: You're the first reviewer I ever got. It's an awesome feeling knowing that your first reviewer still reviews your story. By the way, your stories are awesome!

Limpet lamppost: Your reviews really made my day! Review up!

Tenebrae Erebus: Dudde! I love your stories and what, your only 10? You got some talent! Glad to know you're a Paramore lover at heart as well. People consider them as pop and I hate it. I believe they are punk rock I guess. Well that is what it said on my CD! XP

Gg: Percabeth is coming soon but it's going slow. Remember how they broke up. It would make them feel awkward around each other I guess.

lillianlawrence: thanks for the review! You a Taylor Swift fan. Gods, my sister is soo obsessed with her.

Serena Fallenheart: I loved writing that scene! It's so cute how couples do that. Gods, I'm never this cheesy XD.

annabethrules: Hurry up with the damn chapter already') you see my friends, her and I are writing a three shot fanfic. It's about how Gabe comes back and tries to get back together with sally. But we all know that Paul will stop him!

Louisa4533: Thanks for your review. I'm just speeding up the story so I can get on with the stranded part. The other part is just giving the back story of the story. X') by the way, nice story!

Thank you for all those who have gave me character suggestions! It really helped me allot!

~Lightning-And 'Death

Stranded?

Chapter ten: Weird Noises

Annabeth's POV:

Fabric touched leather as I settled on the leather seat. I still felt the embrace and warmth of Percy's hold. I can feel my face heating up as I think more about him.

He still looked the same though with just some few new added features. He definitely got more muscular like he was still working out. He was wearing a tight moss green shirt that hugged his abs perfectly. I also noticed that he had gained some back muscles. Sure, Percy had a six-pack but never back muscles. He was definitely working out. As I continued checking him out,ahem..Uhh, scanning him, I mean. He met my eye. Grey to Green. I flushed and got paler. I quickly broke the gaze leaving Percy with a smirk on his face. I grew red. Percy de-wrinkled his moss green shirt that I can't help thinking, goes great with his sea green eyes. Aah, those eyes. I could be forever getting lost in them. I-. Annabeth. We broke up.

I finally stopped checking him, I mean observing him. And took out my laptop from my case. With a bunch of papers falling off. I reached in to grab them. So did Percy. Our hands brushed against each other's and we stayed like that for at least 10 seconds. I decided to look up and it just so happens he did too. Our eyes connected. Like I said before. I could be forever lost in them. His eyes grew brighter and gain more of its colour making it too much like the sea. Not in a bad way. He made an uneasy cough and I broke the eye contact. Leaving both of us fumbling our words. Percy bends down to get my papers and handed them to me. I quietly said thank you and he smiled at me. That smile.

I turned on my laptop, still bright red. Typed in my pass word and check my inbox. Looks like I got an email from Katie.

Katie: **bolded/ **Annabeth: _Italics_

**Hey Annabeth! Long time no talk!**

_Oh my gods Katie, I missed you so much! How are you?_

**Great. Still worried about Thalia. Travis is basically beating the crap out of Luke!**

_What the Hades is wrong with Thalia? _

I was truly worried for my best friend. Has Luke done something to her? Last time I checked, a year after she quit the hunters, Thalia just left camp. She said she wanted more freedom. Weeks after her departure, Luke left camp. Was there a connection between them? For all I know. Thalia resented Luke. She hated how he went to Kronos' side. So did I. We were both heartbroken.

*Ding* Got new message from Katie.

**It's not in my positing to tell. Travis and I found out accidently. **

_No, it's okay. I completely understand._

**Annabeth, I have to go. Got to get my husband from shredding Luke to pieces! Bye!**

_Bye Katie! Say hi to Travis for me!_

What the hell did Luke do to Thalia. Was it that bad that Travis almost killed him. Travis always hated Luke, but always had a soft spot for him. After all, they were brothers. If Luke ever lays a finger on Thalia, I will personally kill him myself and let him rot in Tartarus!

**Will do!**

I smiled with a worry gleam in my eyes. I shut off my laptop and put it back on my case. Looks like the plane is ready for departure.

'_Everyone, please fasten your seat belts as we set ready to soar into the heavens!' _I chuckled softly as did Percy. I buckled myself in a swift motion. Although my seaweed brain friend over here, is having some difficulties. I laughed when he got himself tangled. I would've helped but it was just a too hilarious. Especially when he tries to glare at me. I swear he could never do that.

" Percy, stop. You look constipated." He blushed. Fortunately, well for him. A flight attendant helped him with his seat belt problems. Unfortunately, well for me. The flight attendant slipped a piece of paper in Percy's palm. I swear, I saw numbers on it. My jealousy meter has just broken when she started doing flirty fingers up and down on Percy's chest. I could tell he's too shocked. He wouldn't be enjoying it since Percy is not a perve. She started drawing her face to his. That's when all Hades broke loose. I unleashed the most horrific sound she has ever heard. I sent an owl screeched in her ears and made her head hurt. What, you thing only the Big Three gets cool powers. That's right, I could control owls and mess up your brain! Good thing is that only the whore of a waitress can only hear the sound, leaving Percy scarred watching her have a mental breakdown on the floor. Oh please, I didn't cause THAT much damage. But I locked my suspicious face and threw away the key. Good think Ol' Seaweed Brain is oblivious. He just simply shrugged when a couple of Attendants took the slutty Flight attendant away.

We then sat in silence. More silence. Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Even more silence! That's when my ADHD kicked in and I think it do for Percy as well because we both said " How are you?" in unison.

He chuckled and I cracked a smile.

"So Seaweed Brain, how are you?" I began. Though I turned red from realizing I used that nick name.

"Aah, back to the nicknames are we huh, Wise Girl?" Percy said teasingly. I punched him softly. He faked an injury as he put both of his hands to his chest and gasped for more of a dramatic effect.

" Actually, I'm in a business with Grover. Ever heard of _Eco Protection?" _He said. I shook my head in a reply of no. He continued explaining.

" Me and Grover-" I was about to correct his grammar when he beat me to it. Guess I taught him well.

" I mean, Grover and I run that company. We help the forests and the Ocean earn a proper environment and surrounding. Let me guess. You're in an architecture business or something like that."

I smiled at the thought of architecture and his weird explanation of an Architecture firm.

"Yes, I am. Ever heard of ACMJ?"

"No way, you run that place!" Percy exclaimed.

I nodded. " With Malcolm. Thus the name ACMJ. Annabeth Chase Malcolm John!" I said dramatically.

Just as Percy was about to say something, he was interrupted with some strange noises. Someone singing. More like someone dying!

That voice sounds familiar though. I'm sure Percy thought it too because our eyes linked. He mirrored the same face as mines. Could it be them? I started searching for the two and heard Percy hum along to the tune. Wasn't it Gone Forever? I always hear that song blast in either the Zeus cabin or the Hades cabin. Guess who played it?

I punched him. " What!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and told him to shut up. He immediately said yes. I continued searching for the _singers_ when I heard myself hum to Gone Forever. Percy caught my tune and smirked at me. I blushed.

"Admit it, it's a catchy tune." Percy started and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up. I blame Thals!" I sneered back.

I thought Percy would just shut up but all I got was the opposite of it. He chuckled!

Then I found the owner of the voices. I was stunned. I never expected them to be here. Two reasons. **_Height issues and Family issues_**. More importantly, TOGETHER! I smirked. Those two were always singing at camp and wandering alone together. I always ask if they are together. They would always give me the usual. Red faces, Denial with fake I-cant-believe-you-think-that looks because we all know they want be one.

I nudge Percy and pointed at the Punk '_Friends'_ and realization hit his face. He started cracking up and well, I joined him. We started clapping slowly as our laughter took almost all our energy out of us. It went like this for about 30 minutes. Until the Punks' voices got softer until it was deaf mute. Looks like the mini concert has need. Curiosity took the best of me and decided to go to the Rock stars. I told Percy to follow me as I guided him to where Thalia and Nico rested.

We found them sleeping in a cute position, the earphones still placed in their ears. I took a picture of them and had started laughing uncontrollably. Soon Percy joined in. I guess our laughter woke them up since their faces were bright red and had expressions that mixed between shock and embarrassment. More of embarrassment. Their faces had started relaxing and merged into what becomes the scariest glare of all time. I give them 100 out of 10. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Percy and I dialed down our laughter till it's no longer audible, we both cowered in fear. All of a sudden a bright, yellow light fogged the whole surrounding of what seems to be flashing from the pilot's room. Of what seems like a demon popped and flew to where us four stands. Before any of us could react. That _something_ tackled and embraced( a hug not wanted) a once in a lifetime, helpless Thalia. The remaindering of us screamed Thalia's name in terror as we were all worried for our friend. I was worried as hell.

Something was wrong. Something bad is going to happen. I could sense it.

**Author's note: **Hope you guys like this chapter! Continue reviewing please. Need at least 7 reviews to publish the next chapter. Like I said before. I don't care if it's from the same person. In fact, I encourage you guys to review every chapter! Sorry for being too demanding, it's in my nature x') Zeus kid at heart!

I will be writing a story with the help of annabethrules. Don't have a title yet but got the information settled.

It will be a three-shot. The story revolves on the three less known adults. Sally, Paul and Gabe. You remember Gabe's disappearance in TLT? Well he came back. Back into Sally and Paul's life.

Follow Gabe's path. How will Sally react to Gabe's arrival? What about Paul? Rated T for adult theme coursed language. PaulxSally Fanfic.

Stay tuned!

Review up Guys. Remember at least 7 reviews!

~Lightning-AND 'Death


	9. Chapter 9: BOOM!

**Author's Note: ** Okay, like I promised. I have made a new chapter in exchange for the 7 or more reviews. 7 more till I reach 70:D So Review UP!

Here's a contest:

Submit your favorite quote from my story with a quote of your own. I will then try to use those quotes in my story.

So remember to submit your favorite quotes from my story and a quote from your own. I will use that quote somehow n this story.

If my total reviews s 70, I'll upload another chapter. So that means 7 or more reviews! Review UP! :D

~Lightning-AND'Death

Stranded?

Chapter Eleven: Boom!

Nico's POV:

"THALIA!" I screamed in pain of seeing her like this. I stood still, like a statue. A dream vacation turned out to be a nightmare retreat.

I twitch my head to my friends and saw a sight almost as horrible as Thalia's injury. Annabeth was crying. The gray-eyed daughter of Athena was crying. That's when you know something is wrong. Annabeth hardly cries. I switched my attention to the person beside her. Percy. He was the most invulnerable out of all of us. Even he was trying to stay strong; he was trying to keep a brave face. Trying. He couldn't fool us.

I then jerked my head to the most horrible sight I have ever seen. Thalia. Her sides left a horrific wound. Blood gushing , leaving stains on her My Chemical Romance shirt. I was staring at her. Still scarred at the sight. Her hand moved slowly. Se jerked her head so that we were facing eye to eye. She smiled at me very shakily. Her eyes getting a little bit teary but she wasn't crying. She was stronger than to be weak. Just looking at her made me fill with guilt.

I saw it coming. I saw the light flashing. I spotted a winged creature. It was heading our way. But I just stood there acting like it was nothing. Pretending I never saw it. I should have warned the others. I should of, I should of...

I started getting a little bit teary. But nowhere compared to Annabeth. Her eyes were getting puffy.. So many tears were streaming down her face. Even Percy started shedding some tears. Even though Thalia hasn't left yet. Her wound was tremendously horrifying.

She was just thrown into the air , landing on the wine and bread cart. She just looked so vulnerable.

It was Annabeth who broke the tension.

"Who did this" She asked us.

Percy and I opened our mouths but nothing came out.

A dreadful laugh echoed throughout the whole surrounding.

Us three searched for the owner of the laugh.

Frosty fog filled up the whole plane. From the fog, came out a man dressed in all white. A cold aura is surrounding him. 2 angel wings stick out from his back. I scanned his face. He had an Elvis Presley hair cut, black hair with white specks sticking out; almost seems gray. Wait. Were those Icicles? When he spoke, it echoed throughout the whole room.

"Bienvenue!" The man announced

We three all had troubled faces. I cocked my head in confusion.

He sighed dramatically as if he was teaching a 4 year old about physics all over again and he can't get it right.

" Good day, young Demigods!" He translated

It was Percy who spoke up.

" Who are you?"

The mystery man blew frost into Percy's palm. Annabeth gasped and he seemed to get her attention. Percy's hand froze , his fingers lingering, trying to break loose.

The man walked to Annabeth with great speed as if he _flew _there, she just stood still. He took out his index finger and raised it up. He then moved it to Annabeth's chin, raising it up to meet his ice cold eyes. Percy looks murderous. Annabeth just stood still like she was _frozen._ I was still thinking who this guy is.

"Tu es d'une de Fleur de belle." The guy spoke

Cold Aura, icy blue eyes, old styled hair, hinted with white or icicles, speaks French?

Who is that guy?

Many names scrambled in my head but still no thoughts ringed a bell.

I looked down at Thalia.

She mirrored Percy's exact expression. Could it be him? Was he the one who did this to Thalia?

Thalia started shivering. As if his presence was making her like this.

Something about his presence was mixed with a godly aura. There was definitely nothing normal about him. I started thinking of all those lessons Annabeth had taught me.

I started thinking about the gods. He was definitely a god. I could just sense it. Probably a minor god. Hmmm. Cold. Ice. Who was related to cold and Ice. No names came to me, I couldn't think of any god of . Maybe something close to it like Boreas.

That's it!

Boreas.

But it still doesn't make sense. Boreas is the one of the season gods. Lord of the north wind. Winter has started in Canada. Where he residents. Boreas would be awfully busy. Then I started thinking about his family. In Greek Mythology, well according to Annabeth, he has three children. Hmm. Khione? No, she's a girl. Zac, no. Zeke, uh-uh. Zett, Hades no. Zethes? No. WAIT, yes!

It was Zethes, but I don't know anything about him but his name and the fact the he has wings placed on his back.

I looked at Annabeth. She was struggling to break loose from Zethes touch. Percy was fuming with anger or was it just jealousy.

"Annabeth! Zethes!" I alerted her.

Realization hit her face and she grew stiff.

Zethes jerked his head towards me.

"Ohh, Fantastic! Vous avez compris ma véritable identité?" Zethes exclaimed.

Thank the gods that Bianca had dated a French guy for a year. I have picked up a few things from him.

"You bet your ass I did" I snorted.

He was taken aback by my comment.

" Now to make things easier for you. Tu vas payer pours ce que vous avez fait pour Thalia. Personne ne la touche!" I sneered back at him.

"Soit Spar mon ami "Zethes challenged.

"Lets" I answered with so much venom leaking from my mouth as I spoke.

"Nico!" Annabeth called.

I looked at her and I saw her healing Thalia with ambrosia and nectar while tending with the mist.

"Zethes is immortal. He's the son of Boreas meaning he has just as much as control of the wind as Boreas but not as good. He was gifted with wings on his back and is known to be the fastest demigod alive." Annabeth exclaimed.

" Percy, get off your lazy ass and help Nico!" Annabeth instructed.

"Fine with me, 1 spar partner is boring. 2, is still boring but a little bit challenging. Anything for the ladies." He winked at Annabeth who had a disgusted face. Zethes removed the ice hand cuffs from Percy.

Percy ran to my side.

"Let us finish him off. Big three style." Percy told me and I nodded.

I took out my stygian iron sword while Percy took out Riptide.

It was my first strike. I walked to Zethes, could feel his fear surrounding him. I unleashed black fog throughout the whole room, making the mortals pass out. I'm used to the dark. I'm most active in the dark.

I looked at Percy. He may not be as strong as me in the darkness but Artemis has taught him well. Part of his training as the saviour of Olympus was taught by Artemis herself. She made Percy be able to see in the dark and understand and memorize the grounds pattern and surrounding.

As a child of Hades, I was stronger in the darkness making all my senses twice as powerful. I had great hearing.

I heard Zethes take a step back, unsure of his next move. He moves his leg. His right leg. Indicating he was right handed. Thank you Annabeth. I walked swiftly towards him, trying to retrace his steps. Percy was not far behind.

His foot prints made loud clangs as his shoe met the ground.

I looked over at Percy, I could see his face as his reflection bounce from his blade. He pointed to my left, near the washroom. I nodded, using my blade as my flashlight.

Percy and I cornered him. This was too easy. I thought he was freaking immortal for gods sake.

I did a 360* twist and sliced his pinkie of. He yelled in rage as yellow inchor fell from his once a pinkie. He blew frost at my feet and I froze in place. He smirked at me but he still winced at the pain. He raised his good hand and clawed my back. Not that deep. I just winced.

But he forgot about Percy. Percy unleashed Riptide with water surrounding him. He lashed water at Zethes. The water wrapped around him and Percy threw him to the bathroom. He then turned to me.

"Nico, dude. Do you remember you a son of Hades?" He chuckled.

I just gave him a blank stare.

Percy shook his head in disappointment. "Fires of hell. Underworld. Ring any bells to you Niccy?" Percy explained

Realization dawned my face.

I produce great amount of greek fire, well enough to break loose of Zethes mini iceberg plated at my legs.

I finally felt my leg wiggle.

I was free.

I ran towards were Zethes was. Found him.

"Where's your brother. I thought you guys were never far apart from each other?" I asked cockily.

"Look I_ dont want to be here_. _I was sent_." He explained. I didn't buy it. _Thunder rumbled _as he said that.

Percy and I shook our heads giving him the message that we dint buy it.

Instead, Zethes just flew to where I was and clawed my chest. I stumbled backwards. Percy was staring to duel him. Percy moved his right leg forward. He was on defense while attacking at open or vulnerable spots.

Zethes was just doing offense, meaning he never thought before he acted. He is using up all of his energy. Percy accidently slice part of his wings. He screamed in pain.

BINGO!

I knew his life source.

His weakness.

His power source.

It was his wing.

I manipulated the black fog making people looking through it. Completely blind. Well, except for me.

I walked up to Zethes. Gripping my sword with both of my hands. Stepped forward, moving my left leg first and my right place closely behind the left. I slid my left leg to where my right was, making at half turn. Giving me a perfect side of his vulnerable spot.

With all my might, I slice of his wing. Zethes stumbled back, breaking the windows in the process. He then disappeared out of thin air.

Good News: Zethes is gone.

Bad News: As he fell, he broke the control system.

I ran back to Annabeth and Thalia with Percy by my side.

" Hey, good job dude!" Percy jogged to me and placed a smile on his face. I smiled back.

" a job that couldn't be done without you, man!" I complimented my best bud.

The plane started jerking left and I have started to feel my stomach drop as I I'm going down on a rollercoaster.

I knew what is going to happen.

" Hey, the plane is going to crash soon. Let's get the hell out of here!" I yelled frantically.

We didn't have time to get our stuff. I grabbed Thalia and held her by the waist. Careful not to touch her wound. Her head rested on my shoulder as she passed out. The 4 of us walked to the exit, well Thalia is being carried. Courtesy of moi!

" On the count of three..." Percy said nervously. I admit, I was nervous. What if Zeus kills us! Nah, he wouldn't do that when Thalia is by my side. But he could aim it only at me.

"One..." I started

"Two..." Annabeth continued.

"THREE!" We yelled in unison. All of us fell into the air in perfect sync.

As soon as we reached close to the sea level, Percy made a sea bubble protecting us from the fall. The bubble is big enough for the three of us, with extra roaming space.

I laid Thalia on my lap and I started playing with her hair.

We hear a tremendous loud boom. Us three, all jerked to the direction of the noise.

It was the plane.

**Author's note: ** Oops. I forgot to answer all my reviews. By the way, if you have any suggestions please PM me or review this story!

HeroOfOlympus11: We are still working on it but I guarantee you that I will PM you when it comes! By the way! Love you for commenting all of my chapters! Review This chapter as well!

PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1: Thank you so much!

HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump: I love it when my reviewers quote my stories! Please do that more often!

TheHelper3440: Love you for reading and reviewing this story!

storycat12: Thank YOU !

GracieLou12: Hey, thanks so much for thanking your time reviewing this chapter. love how those two were singing as well!

trinigyal123: I hope I have pleased you well with this chapter!

So remember the deal! I have to reach 70 reviews to publish the next chapter...so at least 10 more reviews!

Also remember to submit your favorite quote from my story and a quote(s) made from you. I will all of your quotes in my story.

REVIEW UP!

~Lightning-AND'Death


	10. Chapter 10: Black Fog

**Author's Note: **

Hey Dudes! Sorry for not updating in a while! Just got too lazy xP and got caught up in other fanfic. Don't worry, since summer vacation has begun, you guys will be expecting more weekly or even daily updates! **I have written 2 one shots and published a new story on my profile so be sure to check it out! **

So I made a cover for Stranded?. The cover shows on the story but kind of crops it. **For the full image please go to my Profile page and click the link**. I drew it myself ;). If you guys want me to draw you guys a cover for your story, you can review my story telling me what story you want a cover in it and what you want it to look like! Please review my story to feedback about my cover and my chapter.

I just need a few more till I reach **ONE HUNDRED**! Its only one click away to review! And only takes about 1 minute! Sadly, I only have a few people who put my story on favorites, please put it on favorites or even story alerts. When you review it you check of the choices at the bottom!

Got a new beta reader! Smartass? You reading this?

**GUYS I need help! I don't know how I can make Percy and Annabeth a couple and Thalia and Nico a couple! PLEASE HELP AND SUGGEST SOME IDEAS! WHOEVER I PICK GETS A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! ADD IN YOUR FAVORITE QUOTES AND A QUOTE FROM YOUR OWN!**

**Shout outs:**

.ketchup: THANKS!

Anon: Thanks for the quote, I promise I would use it!

Hello: Aww, thanks!

: LOVE your username XD

TheHelper3440: Thank you!

Demigod123: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWs

Iheartbd's: ahaa, this was pretty much my favorite review in this chapter!

Nyx Calliope: Thank you so much!

StellBell-T: THANK YOU

12345678910111213: XD

annabethrules: Thanks!

**REVIEW!**

**~XxR.**

**Stranded?**

**Chapter Twelve: Black Fog**

**Third Person POV:**

The four friends are still underwater. Searching for land where they can happily dwell, sadly with no such luck. Thalia is still unconscious. The attack of Zethes was pretty appalling and left her with a bloodcurdling mark. Most of the bloody pretty much dried up. I guess you could say she is still stable. If it wasn't for the ambrosia and the nectar. She would be in a life support condition. Unfortunately, there is only a few more of the godly food left. Most of it had wandered in the icy cold water. Like Kronos cold! Nico is scared being in Poseidon's domain. What? Can you blame. It's pretty much trespassing a gods' territory. Who can kill you with a blink of an eye! Annabeth is worried for her company. What if they don't get a new superintendent for Florida in time? She and Malcolm worked hard over their university years trying to create a successful business. She can just let it get risked by a plane mishap. Percy can't calculate where they are. He has trouble controlling the water bubble. Of course he didn't tell his friends that. They were already in a bad situation, didn't need another thing to add into their list. It seems as if the bubble is controlling itself. Strange, huh?

**Bianca's POV:**

I was escorted to my front door.

"Thank You Mal! I had a great night" I thanked him softly.

"As did I. I-I hope we could do this again." He asked nervously. He was breaking the gaze between him and me. Probably scared that I would reject him. I shook my head and smiled.

"Oh, Mal ! No need for the nervous act! It's not like I would reject you. Or would I" I said teasingly.

I especially added a dramatic performance at the last sentence. You know when the actor faces the camera, the wind blows and her hair flops everywhere while a retarded face is glued on her face. Oh never mind!

Malcolm chuckled.

"Humph. Stop teasing me!" He whined like a little four year old horror.

I grin with a hint of a smirk.

"Hmm. Sounds like your acting like a four year old. I thought I was on a date not babysitting!" I joked.

Malcolm smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. Trying to make a move on how he is not being a child. Oh those Athena children! Always trying to prove a point!

I thought Malcolm was going to bore me with a huge lecture on how he isn't acting childish, which he is. But in fact he surprised me with his action. I was completely taken back.

He kissed me.

Malcolm kissed me.

Malcolm John kissed me.

And I kissed back.

It was a soft, lingering kiss. Not like one of those hardcore ones but those sweet, fairytale kinds of ones.

When I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I broke the contact apart.

I was dazed. Completely love struck. Of course I wouldn't admit that.

I looked back at Malcolm.

His soft, luscious blonde hair brushed his light yet intimidating grey eyes. I scanned his whole face. I realize he has a triumph smirk plastered on his face.

"I'll call you!" He hugged me while I was completely still, as if I was part of Medusa's collection. He planted one more kiss at my cheek and I was left with a strawberry face.

He walked to his car and waved good bye to me. Good thing I managed to reply. I finally got out of the love struck faze.

I watched as his car drove out of the neighborhood and I gained more control over my arms. Still a little numb.

I placed my hand on the ice cold metal door knob, sending shivers down my spine.

I walked inside my house. Once I stepped inside, all I hear is the wind breaking loose and through our windows. Normally I would hear Nico's TV blasting on full volume. But all I got was the sound of my heels meeting the floor.

"NICO!" I screamed at every room I entered. With no answer in each one.

"Maybe he just decided to go out." I thought to myself. Though, I knew it was very unlikely.

I suddenly heard a speck of a sound. Was it Nico? _RING!_ No, it was just the phone. Face palm.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the phone was left.

I answered it.

"Hello, this is Bianca. Whom am I speaking to?" I asked in a polite manner that made me want to barf.

"Hello, Ms. Di Angelo. I am sorry to inform you some grave news." The woman said with no sympathy in her voice at all.

Hmmm. Probably something Nico did. Don't want to be in that mess again!

"I'm sorry this is the pizza delivery dude! I think you got the wrong number. So dudette? What would you like to order? Hmm?" I said in the weirdest fake man voice ever.

What? I didn't want another lecture for my brother's mistakes. Can you blame a girl for trying to get out of her problems? Even if meaning to pretend she was some retarded pizza guy with some gay of an accent.

"I'm sorry miss. You can't fool me." The woman said with such accomplishment.

But I wasn't done.

" Oh I'm sorry this isn't Bianca Rae Di Angelo. But her evil twin sister, Acnaib Ear Di Angelo. Well, I guess I feel honored that you thought I was Bianca. She's so awesome!" I said, getting into the character too much and practically drowning myself with compliments.

"Bianca, this is urgent news. Please stop fooling around!" The woman nagged me.

I guess she didn't buy it. It was probably the evil part. Yeah, that's why!

"Yes miss, what is this magnificent news you have to tell me so urgently!" I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

" Your brother was in an accident" She rushed it out of her mouth.

I just stood there speechless. What happened to Nico?

"What happened?" I asked, greatly concerned.

By now tears were streaming down my face. I didn't have the courage to talk so I just let the woman continue.

" I'm sorry to inform you that your brother had died in a failed flight to Florida. We have searched everywhere for any survivors. But sadly we couldn't find anything. We tried rummage around for your brother's body near his designated seat but all we found were clustered bones surrounding his seat. I'm sorry for your loss" She said with no emotion in her voice.

She seemed to realize her mistake and added a new sentence to sound more sincere. "Sweetie, No one prays for death. But it happens anways"

Now I was just mad. Not about what she said but about Nico.

"What? He went on a plane without telling me!" I screeched.

"Well, ma'am. I scanned his file and found out that he has been offered a last minute flight to Florida. But we all know tha-" I cut the woman off.

"No. No. No. No, Nico can't be gone. He can't. He just can't. He can't just leave me like this." I started shaking my head furiously and my eyes had started bawling with tears.

"Again miss. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." She told me one last time as she hung up.

I started sobbing in my state of grief. I was slowing sliding against the cupboards to the floor. I place my hands on my face and just bowed my head. I started weeping silently. It later turned out to a great amount of tears escaping my eyes.

_He can't be gone. My only family member left is gone. I have no one left. Why did he leave me. I feel as if there's a hole in my heart. As if something has been taken away from me. In my case, my life. Nico. He just can't be gone. I refuse to believe it. No! He CAN'T BE! He just can't! He can't_. I told myself. Practically on the floor sobbing my eyes out. In such a tremendous, horrifying state.

I can't lose Nico.

My loud weeps turned to soft sobs. Breathing in and out rapidly. But this time, when I inhaled the air through my mouth, it felt _sticky. _

I looked up and saw black fog filling _my_ whole house.

I started panicking, believing that this was just a delusional image of my mind.

A tall, mysterious man came out of the fog, making a dramatic entrance. Surprisingly, he looked like Ashton Kutcher(**A/N: PJO reference? Guess who the man is and what reference did I take it from?)** even if you can barely see his face. Just his eyes. Dark. Pitch black .As if you're falling to Tartarus itself.

I had a puzzled look on my face.

"Bianca, take my hand and follow me."

I usually don't take people's hand that easily but there's something about him that I could trust. As if he was close to me.

I held his hand. His pale, spine chilling, hand. I closed my eyes together, tightly.

When my feet met contact with the ground. I opened my eyes.

I arrived at a magnificent and breathe taking place. Olympus.

I jerked my head to where this man had indicated me to look.

I was greeted by people I would never expect to be here.

Malcolm, Tyson, Sally, Jason, and Piper.

When I saw them, I knew something was up.

I turned to the man. Waiting for an explanation.

"Bianca, your brother is not dead. We have simply replaced his body with a different one. A fake. To deceive those foolish mortals and prevent them from sabotaging our plan. We need Nico and his friends in the plan. And the plane crash was just a set-up. The phone call was just fake. Nicely well done by Aphrodite"

Aphrodite winked at me.

The man continued to speak.

"We just needed them to believe that all passengers of the flight are dead so they wouldn't bother searching for their bodies"

I nodded, still confused and mentally shocked.

"What's the plan?"

**Author's Note: **Oooh, I'm evil. CLIFF-HANGER! Mwahahahaa!

Anyways, here's a checklist for you guys to do:

1. Check out the cover page for this story on my profile page. The link is there.

2. Give me ideas on how to create Percabeth and Thalico.

3. Tell me your favorite quote from this story and a quote of your own that I could use in this story.

4. Please read my Author's Note at all times!

5. REVIEW! PLEASE! ITS JUST ONE CLICK OF A BUTTON. PLEASE. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Washed On Shore

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OMFGS! I love you guys so much! 126 Reviews! I didn't really think I would get that high! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! It's only one click away to review! And only takes about 1 minute! Sadly, I only have a few people who put my story on favorites, please put it on favorites or even story alerts. When you review it you check of the choices at the bottom! Can I get to 135 Reviews? Even 140? Please review. Have faith in you, dudes!

**I got some awesome suggestions on how to make ThaliaxNico and PercyxAnnabeth, Percabeth and Thalico. Can you guys work something creative in that awesome brain of yours! Tell me your favorite quote and a quote from your own!**

**A message for my beta-reader: **Sup Smartass! You editing good? Read the chapter. Dedicated to you ;) remember the argument!

_**Read the author's note at the bottom to find information about my other stories!**_

**Shout outs to:**

**Guests'**: If only I would know your name instead of Guest's. Anyways THANKS!

**DaughterofAthena1234**: The review that made my day! THANK YOU So MUCH!

**pineconeface4444****: **I love that idea! Thank you so much!

**:** Thank you SO much for your awesome review! By the way, your profile pic is genius!

**Killjoy black sou****l: **XD Its okay. Thanks for reviewing!

**fanficluver90**: XD so do I, but I have to love them too!

**Nimrod65****: ** Sup Dude! Aha, I don't call it desperate. I prefer dramatic. Glad you followed my orders ;). But seriously dude, when you review. I need some spice, some drama! Gosh, I'm so bored at home, we need to do something!

**Sherlock's-Avenging-THG****: **Hey honey ;) you finished with your chapter. I want to read.

I was too lazy to do the rest of the shout-outs:D. But know that I read your reviews.

So I get really bored at home, so if you have the boredom illness too. Please feel free to PM me;D.

May have a few errors since my computer froze, lost, internet connection in the middle of editing.

KEEP ON REVIEWING!

~XxR.

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 13: Washed on Shore.**

**Chiron's POV: **

"Well done class! Now were 10 minutes ahead of schedule so how 'bout we have a shooting contest?" I asked my students.

The Athena cabin and the Demeter Cabin cheered.

"Okay then. The Athena cabin in front of the first target, in a single file line of course. Demeter cabin, please do the same but with the next target in front of it." I informed the campers.

They all nodded and followed my orders.

"You ready for the shoot out?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

Both the cabins hollered a loud cheer.

"Get in to your archer stance!"

"Begin!"

I watched in amazement on how fast my students learn. They truly did follow my instructions. How fast they unleash the arrows, letting the arrow cut through the air, earning a magnificent and perfect aim of the target.

I continued watching my students in amazement until a loud voice echoed throughout the camp.

"Greetings young demigods!" Zeus bellowed.

Everyone bowed with bewildered eyes.

"It is an honour to be under your presence." I bowed. Pretty hard to do when you have a horse's ass.

"Rise_ young_ centaur" Poseidon addressed. Dionysus chuckled.

"If you don't mind. May I ask why you are here?" I asked.

"We will tell you in a moment. But not here. May we speak to you in a place more private? Preferably the Big House." Athena said mannerly.

Poseidon chuckled.

"Athena, dear. No need for thou manners." Poseidon said sarcastically.

Athena glared 100 out of 10.

"We have so news to inform you." Demeter said.

"I think he knows Demeter. Why do you think we're here? In the big house." Hermes said in obvious tone.

Apollo chuckled.

"To make things easier and to save us from the trouble of explaining this to him." Apollo started. He cleared his throat.

"_Half Bloods washed on shore._

_Looking at the sun. That's me!-"_

"APOLLO!" All the gods yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Apollo said and shrunk down on his chair.

"Now let's get started." Artemis started.

"That's what she said!" Hermes laughed and hi fived Ares.

Artemis just ignored them and continued.

"We have felt that the four demigods; Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Annabeth Chase. Have not kept in touch over the years."

Hades spoke up.

"We need them to gain contact with each other. What if another grave event comes again and we need the four most powerful demigods of all time to help us." Zeus grumbled at the thought of needing Humans' help.

"We need them to socialize with each and feel comfortable with each other. So when the distress call comes, they won't have trouble fighting with each other by their sides." Demeter added.

"Okay, I understand. But what is the plan?" I asked the Olympians.

"Well, Aphrodite had come up with an idea of getting the four friends marooned on an island. They will get to spend time with each other and no one else since their by themselves." Hephaestus said.

"But we also wanted to make it interesting. We gods ran out of entertainment. We are planning on making a show about the 4 friends being stranded a reality show to amuse us. You know making their adventures a reality show on our TVs." Zeus added.

I mentally rolled y eyes. It's just like the gods to use the demigods for their own amusement.

"Plus, it is the perfect chance on creating Thalico and Percabeth!" Aphrodite squealed.

Athena, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus glared at Aphrodite.

"Great. So when does the show start?" I asked.

"Now." All the gods boomed.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was sleeping on the floor of the sea bubble. I was using Percy's lap as a pillow. A blush slithered on my face. I tried to get up but I realized that Percy's arms were wrapped around my waist. The truth is, I wasn't really sleeping. I was faking. I just needed some time to think. Are we really alive? Are we going to survive? What will Malcolm think? How will dad react? What about my company? The company that I have worked so hard to get to the top. I'm not just going to let it slip through my fingers. What would happen to ACMJ? As childish as this sounds; Mom! Help.

-LINE BREAK-

I landed face first on the shore. Land! The ground! Oh thank the gods!

I stood up brushing the sand off my tattered clothes I quickly stretched my arms and straightened by spine. I cocked my head to find where my friends are. I groaned in pain and placed my palm on the back of my neck. I put my palm in eye level and notice there was dried blood on it. I start rolling my head in order to make it relaxed and stretched, twitching my head at times when my neck cracked.

I looked back at my friends and noticed they were still asleep. I sighed mentally. Should I wake them up? No, they look peaceful falling asleep. That was until a snore came out of Percy's mouth.

I laughed quietly.

I finally broke my gaze from the sleeping beauties and looked up at the surroundings.

The island is beautiful. My breath was seriously taken away. It was paradise; so tropical. Trees so high and splitting at the top, with the leaves all formed into what seems like a cone, making the entire tree have leaves shaped into a hut. The sun peeking between the trees. All the trees were gathered in front of the shore, like a house in front of the grass. At the top of some of the trees, blooms vary of fruits; from bananas to coconuts. If you listen closely enough, you could hear the sound of the water streaming at an unknown place. Not the water that is currently crashing into the shore. It sound that the water is from a waterfall. Due to the fact that it sounds like the water was crashing into a puddle of water. You could hear the flies swarming around. I'm not sure if this island was animal safe. It doesn't seem like a jungle. It seems like a vacation retreat that is marooned and abandoned. Or a piece of land that no one else, but us found.

This island would make an ideal vacation spot, perfect for relaxing and getting the perfect tan, since the sun was aimed at a perfect distance. I would be ready to build a hut here and make it my vacation haven if our lives weren't at risk.

But something about this island gives me a wrong feeling; like it was sending me bad vibes; giving me the wrong instinct. From what I learned at camp, I could feel strong magic forming in the air but it also seems as if there is an invisible force field trying to keep it away.

This island is paradise but if you were in my position, you would correct me

I heard footsteps, meeting the sand. It seems as if the mystery person is jogging to me. I didn't bother to look up since I was too caught up from thinking. That person coughed to give their attention and ripped me away from my thoughts.

I noticed that person is Percy.

I sat down on the sand and motion Percy to do the same.

We just sat in comfortable silence. It was then Percy noticed the scratch on my hand. A scab had started forming and the pain slowly went away. I was relieved about that.

Percy took my hand to get a closer look at my scratch.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Percy asked with a gleam in his that shows that he is genuinely concerned and brought up his protective side.

"I'm not really sure how I got it, probably from the plane explosion. But no worries, I'm fine." I said softly and smiled. He smiled back.

"Soo..." Percy started. Probably trying to break the tension.

I rolled my eyes at his failed attempt.

" Oh, Percy. Don't even try." I chuckled. " I see you're still a seaweed brain, huh?" I questioned.

"Yup, I'll always be you your seaweed brain" He smiled that goofy smile.

"_Yeah. _My_ Seaweed Brain"_ I thought. I blushed how he put that sentence. He seems to notice my blush and raised an eyebrow at me. But realization hit his face, and noticed how he put his sentence.

"What? No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean-"Percy mumbled rapidly.

I brushed him off and told him to forget about it. But our tinted pink cheeks reminded us about the sentence.

I was about to speak again, to break the awkwardness but someone beat me to it.

"Hey guys, would you stop flirting and help me1" Nico yelled and motioned us to where he is.

I don't know who was blushing more; me or Percy.

We both ran to where Nico resides, well not exactly ran since the sand was decreasing our speed.

We finally got to where he is and saw him nursing Thalia.

"I need help waking up Thalia. I've been trying to wake her up for about 5 minutes! What if she's dead?" Nico said rapidly and really worried.

" I doubt it! Thalia is strong. She won't just give up!" I reassured him.

He nodded.

Percy cocked his head in Nico's direction.

" Hey, what's that?" Percy said as he gestured a blood mark on Nico's arm.

"I got if from Zethes" Nico just shrugged.

Percy took Nico's hand. Nico look taken back.

"Whoa dude! What the hell are you doing?" Nico said frantically.

Percy just laughed.

"Relax, I'm just going to heal you!"

Percy took Nico's hand again and placed it in the water. The scar automatically disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

"That never gets old! Nico exclaimed as he put on a goofy smile.

"Well, that's basically the only thing I could do. It's like my powers were turned off!" Percy said.

"Same thing for me. I can't shadow travel or raise the dead. I could only sense if someone's dying. Figured that out the hard way. Let's say about 211 people died at the plane crash." Nico winced.

I turned sympathetic to the people who died a tragic death.

" So you guys are saying that those are the only powers you have. Strange." I said, completely annoyed that I don't know the answer.

Percy looked at Thalia with worried eyes.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Percy let his big brother side show.

Percy always thought of Thalia as her little sister, even if she was older. Even though they fight, they still have that brother and sister bond.

Percy's eyes brightened.

"I can't believe I never thought of this!" Percy exclaimed.

He took Thalia's hand using his right hand and took his left hand and placed it in the water. Slowly, Thalia's major wounds turned to small scabs. She' not completely healed but it was so damn close! I beamed at the almost healthy face of my best friend.

Thalia moved her arm and slapped Nico.

"Oww!" Nico whined. Percy and I jerked our head to where Thalia Grace lies.

"Thalia." Percy said as he nudge her.

Thalia moved a bit and squirted water at Percy that came from her mouth.

Percy looked disgusted while Nico started cracking up. I couldn't help but join in. Percy whining like an eight year old telling us to shut up didn't help us die our laughter. And yet, he's older.

"Okay! That's enough. What are we going to do now?" Thalia ordered but still cracking up softly at the beginning.

All three heads looked at my direction.

"What?" I looked around confused. I even looked behind me because I thought they were looking at something behind me.

"Well, wise daughter of Athena. What shall we do?" Nico said sarcastically. Percy snickered.

I looked at my best friend. " Are you strong enough?"

Thalia stood up. " Perfectly fine! But just a little sore." Thalia reassured me.

"Great! First things first. According to studies, we can last about a week without food. But water may be a problem. We need to look for water first." I told them.

"Why can't we just drink the water from the ocean" Nico said oblivious.

Thalia smacked his arm.

"EDIBLE water, Corpse Breath!" Thalia said in an obvious tone. I nodded to show I agree with Thalia.

"Okay! So water first? Should we split into groups or search in one big group?" Percy asked.

" I think we should split. Would be easier to get things done." I gave my opinion.

"I agree." Thalia added.

"But what are the groups?" Nico asked.

"I volunteer for searching for the water!" Percy said cheerfully.

"I'll come with Seaweed Brain here, keep him from getting lost." I smirked.

"Then what would Thalia and I do?" Nico spoke up.

" I guess, make a shelter?" I suggested.

"How?" Thalia questioned.

"I don't know. Think of something." I said.

Thalia sent a playful glare in my direction.

"Okay! Let's start! If we get lost just scream." Percy said. We all rolled our eyes and went our separate ways.

_LINE BREAK_

PERCY & ANNABETH (Still in Annabeth's POV)

" Percy! When I was looking around the island, I heard the sound of a waterfall! By any chance do you think you could use that awesome Poseidon Powers of yours?" I said sarcastically.

"About time you admit it. Hold on for a second!"

I light blue fog trailing somewhere inside the tree bunch. It had ocean smell in it. I guess that's what Percy meant by hold on.

We started walking in silence as we followed the trail.

"Soo..."I started.

"Sure, you could do it but I can't" Percy mumbled. I laughed.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I thought we went through this conversation at the plane." Percy smirked at me.

"And..."I questioned him.

He just chuckled.

We continued walking but this time in comfortable silence. It was moments like this when we don't have to talk. Just enjoying each others company. In fact, that's what makes us closer.

I started getting sprayed by water at my face and I could smell an ocean breeze.

Percy nudged me.

"Annabeth, we're here."

I nodded. Completely breath taking. The water fall ; it is amazing. So gorgeous and magnificent.

Percy walked to the shallow part of the falls and cupped water and brought it to his mouth.

"Completely edible!" Percy said proudly. "Wait, how can we bring it back to them?"

" I learned how to weave a basket from Katie." I offered.

I stood up and searched for vines. I ripped the vines from its source and started weaving a basket. But my luck wasn't so good because there was a big hair creature on my shoulder.

A spider.

I let out a blood curdling scream. I started jumping frantically like I just won tickets to go to a One Direction concert. I tried brushing the spider of my shoulder but my fear came rising up.

Percy quickly rushed to my side.

"What's wrong?" He said frantically, with worried eyes.

"A,a,a. Spi-spi,der!"I rushed it out of my mouth, completely terrified.

Percy had an amused gleam in his eyes and if I wasn't scared out of my wits right now, I would murder him.

Percy had to make me look like a fool and dramatically reached his hand to my shoulder and flicked the spider off of me. I sent him a death glare.

Percy must've stumbled in the mud because he landed on top of me. We were so close that the length of your thumb may me the distance between us. He started leaning in. I closed my eyes, getting ready. But he just got off of me and offered his hand. We were both blushing crazy! Not pink, but bright red!

"I'm going to fill the basket now" I stumbled

"Wait!"

I stopped my tracks.

"What?" I asked softly, half confused.

"I'm sorry for what happened; just stumbled on a root." Percy reassured me.

I nodded.

I walked to the water and started filling the basket. I washed away the mud and cleaned my feet; threw away my shoes, so now I'm walking bare foot.

"Seaweed Brain, let's go" I smiled at him.

"Lead the way, wise girl" He retorted. I laughed.

We started walking back to shore, talking about really weird things. We were arguing about Nutella;

"I miss Nutella!" Percy sobbed. I rolled my eyes.

"It's unhealthy anyways!" I argued.

"So?"

I rolled my eyes again. "It's mainly chocolate, so it's sugary!"

"So is chocolate! What's your point?"

" My point is that in their commercials, they act like it's so healthy. Even though it's not!"

"So, does every commercial!" Percy reasoned.

"Shut up!" I said and pouted.

"Just admit I was right and you were wrong!"

"My daddy said I can't tell a lie." I said in a little kid's voice.

He was about to say something but Thalia cut him off.

"Guys! Get your asses over here, now!" Thalia yelled.

I smiled. She could be so immature.

I looked at their work. Very impressive.

The hut was located inside the pack of trees. It was small but big enough to hold us in. Just imagine a hut you see in those movies but a little less out there.

"How did you guys make this?" Percy said completely amazed.

"Well, when your completely devoted to your work and have a person like me on your team..." Nico started but Thalia cut him off.

"Actually, we found this lying around. Its abandoned I guess."

That confused me a little. I thought this island was kind of like a ghost town.

"So what should we do next?" Percy asked

"I read in a novel stating that we need to make a _'SOS' _to let airplanes no we're here. So let's start!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh. Too much work! I'll be here if you need me!" Thalia yelled, lying on the porch. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you too love birds go along. I'm too lazy!" Nico agreed.

"Aah, want some quality time with Thalia huh?" Percy teased Nico and Thalia or should I dare say '_Thalico'. _

Both Nico and Thalia blushed more than Percy and I did back at the Falls but this time they glared the scariest glare of all time.

Tartarus seems like a better option than to be in glared by the punk couple.

"Percy, stop teasing the Punk couple and lets go make the sign." I teased the couple some more.

I swear, I just heard them growled.

"Okay wise girl, let's go!" Percy said.

I smiled and nodded.

Now I'm off to look for twigs!

**Authors Note:**

**Here are my stories**

_**I'll be there to catch you:**_

Ever felt that there' something inside you that you hate? That it makes you feel weak and you have no control over it. In my case, it is my fear of heights. "Thalia. Do you know the reason why people are scared of heights?" I shook my head "They're usually scared of falling when there not on the ground. But you know what?" "I'll be there to catch you."

_**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams:**_

It's been 5 years since The Great War against The Titaness, Gaia. 5 years of being cast into the shadows. 5 years since I felt needed. 5 years since I was noticed. 5 years since I was not alone. 5 years when I was still at camp. I've been on the same road. And yet, no one found me. Songfic.

_**Fallen Heroes:**_

The saviours of Olympus have been given a chance to shine. Always in your head. But what about those who have died. This is to honour the heroes. The Fallen Heroes.

PLEASE REVIEW! You don't know how many people put this story on favourites but didn't review. Don't mean to sound pushy.


	12. Chapter 12: ON AIR! BIG SMILE!

**Author's Note: ** Whoa. 144 Reviews. OMFGS! Thank you, guys! Think we can reach it to 150 reviews? So I'm going on vacation on July 21; meaning I'm going to be updating a lot, since we would be driving to Quebec. And when we get to the hotel, I will probably be going on fan fiction, since I can't trash the hotel all day XD. I have an official updating day coming up, meaning I would be updating every story that needs to be updated on that day, and probably giving each story 2 chapters. It's on July 21 & July 22.

So if you haven't heard, "I'll be there to catch you" is no longer a one-shot. So stay alert for any new chapters on my update day.

I came up with an awesome idea or what I think it is when, I was asleep. So check the description of the story on the Author's note at the bottom.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY AWESOME, BAMF BIG SIS! :D LOVE YOU!xD**

**Shout Outs:**

**Nomnomnom**: XD I ate it all.

**KylaMarie123**: You are awesome! All the compliments you are giving keeps adding on to my BIG ego. So thank you.

**The L0st One**: Hell yes, dude!

**Nimrod65**: I know right, longest chapter I ever did. Dude! In your reviews, I need some spice, some drama! XD You could do better than that! And dude, love your profile pic ;)

**Guest**: Aha, you flatter me;D

**XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX**: Thanks! Aah, daughter of Hades,huh? Another awesome sister!

**Pokemonchen**: Thanks! I wasn't really sure if people would like that idea, but you made me sure

SummerSpirit18: Percyipic? I consider it a word:D

**CrazycousinsdoubleAduo**: THANKS! :D

**Awesome101**: XD Glad you liked the summary!

fanficluver90: I tried to make this chapter longer than the previous next chapter will be Thalico: D

ON WITH THE STORY! Review!

**Stranded?**

**Chapter Fourteen: On Air! Big Smile!**

**Third Persons POV:**

It was a hectic day at the Hephaestus TV Studio. Tree Nymphs, Wood Nymphs, Nature Spirits, scattered all around the studio to make the first episode of 'Stranded?' remarkable and eye captivating.

"Apollo, honey. Let me just add some finishing touches of your make up? Hold, still." A tree Nymph said flirtatiously.

"Anything for you, hon." Apollo winked at a now blushing tree.

The Tree Nymph twisted her body making sure Apollo sees the view and stretched her hand to reach for the powder. She started powdering Apollo's face, but got distracted by his face, leaving Apollo coughing uncontrollably. But she doesn't seem to notice.

" Finish!" The tree nymph said accomplish.

She kissed Lord Apollo's cheeks as he slipped his number in her pocket.

" Talk to you later, babe!" He winked at her and ran off to the set.

A deep voice echoed throughout the speakers.

" We are on air in three, two-"

**-LINE BREAK- -ON AIR!-**

The nine muses sang the catchy tune that always gets in your head; Lights sparkling towards the crowd, as if they were fireworks. The crowd cheering, and chanting 'Stranded?' in perfect harmony. The stage floors showed vary of clips from the four friends' adventure so far; professionally done by Hephaestus and his cabin. On the right section, shows the campers from Camp Half- Blood. Most campers were excited to see the first taping of Stranded? But those who are close to the four friends feel sympathy for them. There are three doors on the stage front. The one on the left is surrounded with orange fog. The one on the middle has dazzling, pink fog coming out of it. The last on the on the right is the brightest out of all the three doors. It was as if the sun was right behind the right door.

A drum roll blasted throughout the studio as the crowd counted down from ten.

"5, 4, 3, 2,-"The crowd chanted.

When they reached '1', the doors let out a person in each of it.

The first door brought Hermes out. The second door brought Aphrodite out. And the last door brought Apollo out.

The crowd cheered louder.

"Hello, pretty ladies" Apollo said flirtatiously and winked at the crowd. A bunch of girls swooned over him.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "We have an exciting show for you tonight!" The crowd cheered some more.

Hermes spoke up. "Full of comedy-"

Aphrodite squealed. "And love!" The Aphrodite Cabin giggled and hollered a cheer.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "You guys ready to watch the first premiere of Stranded?"

"YES!" Everybody yelled.

Apollo looked taken back. "Geez, tough crowd"

"Okay now you two gods get out, it's my turn" Apollo shooed the gods.

While the gods were escorted back to their door, Aphrodite spoke up. "Hey, I'm a GODDESS, not a god!"

Apollo rolled his eyes again.

"So let's start after commercial break!" Apollo announced while the crowd booed.

**-COMMERCIAL BREAK-**

"Brought to you by Athena Academy" A voice said.

A bunch of students are seated at what seems to be library desks at a university.

"Where students becomes the teachers"

-**END OF COMMERCIAL BREAK-**

"Well we are back" * the music played* "To Stranded?" Apollo cheered.

"So apparently, I get the boring job of explaining what this show is about. Since Mailman and Love dove here took the good ones." Apollo complained.

"Anyways, let's begin!"

Apollo walked to the big screen.

"Now let me explain what this show is really about."

The screen showed the four friends battling Zethes.

_"Zethes is immortal. He's the son of Boreas meaning he has just as much as control of the wind as Boreas but not as good. He was gifted with wings on his back and is known to be the fastest demigod alive." Annabeth exclaimed._

"_Percy, get off your lazy ass and help Nico!" Annabeth instructed._

_"Fine with me, 1 spar partner is boring. 2, is still boring but a little bit challenging. Anything for the ladies." He winked at Annabeth who had a disgusted face. Zethes removed the ice hand cuffs from Percy._

_Percy ran to my side._

_"Let us finish him off. Big three style." Percy told me and I nodded._

_I took out my stygian iron sword while Percy took out Riptide._

_It was my first strike. I walked to Zethes, could feel his fear surrounding him. I unleashed black fog throughout the whole room, making the mortals pass out. I'm used to the dark. I'm most active in the dark._

The crowd cheered and whistled.

"So basically we got the four friends marooned on an island, since we knew they have been separated far too long. But we also got their closest friends in it too!" Apollo started.

"Please welcome-"Apollo began.

Nine people came out of the doors and all stood in a straight line, facing the audience.

"Bianca Di Angelo"

A spotlight appeared where Bianca is, showing her face. She greeted the crowd.

"Travis Stoll"

He winked at the crowd.

"Connor Stoll"

He waved at the audience and smiled that boyish smile of his.

"Malcolm John"

He smiled, showing his cute dimples.

"Katie Gardener"

Katie smiled cheek to cheek, but glared and blushed at Travis who was checking her out.

"Piper Mclean"

Piper waved at the camera and the boys swooned.

"Jason Grace"

He nodded politely at the audience with a slight smile.

"Sally Blowfish"

Sally smiled at the crowd motherly but glared at Apollo.

Apollo coughed uneasily. "I uh mean, Blofis. Sally Blofis!" Sally smiled at Apollo.

"And last but not least, TYSON!" The crowd cheered.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" Tyson announced. The crowd just laughed.

"These nine people will be helping us air Stranded?" Apollo said. He cocked his head where the nine of them stood.

"Uhh, run along to the front row and enjoy the show!" Apollo said in an obvious tone.

All the nine people rolled their eyes, well except for Tyson who rolled his EYE.

"So, it's time to introduce the characters of our show!" Apollo spoke

The Big screen showed a bunch of pictures of our dearest demigods.

Then it showed Annabeth chase's picture.

"Annabeth Chase; daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus. She has miraculously found water and gave a big contribution in her and her friends' survival."

Percy Jackson's picture popped up. It was taken in Montauk Beach.

"Percy Jackson; Son of Poseidon and Saviour of Olympus. He has helped fight of Zethes and accompanied Miss Chase in their journey to find water."

It was Thalia Grace's photo turn to be up on the big screen.

"Thalia Grace; Daughter of Zeus and former Lieutenant of Artemis. She found a wonderful shelter for her friends and herself to stay.

And finally, Nico Di Angelo's picture took over the screen.

"Nico Di Angelo; Son of Hades and the Ghost king. He had magnificently given a big contribution into defeating Zethes and _helped_ Thalia with her search to find shelter."

Apollo continued speaking and charming the crowd, mostly the girls. He kept on ranting on and never noticed Hermes sneaking up on him.

Hermes slowly snuck up on him, like one of those really weird cartoon villains/spies do.

"Stranded_ on island,_

_With the awesome sun, shining,_

_Hey, that is me dude!"_

The crowd started bouncing up and down their seats. But not because of Apollo's haiku but of their anticipation for what Hermes is going to do.

"Wow! I guess you really like my Haiku. Shall I make ano-"Apollo didn't get to finish his sentence since Hermes stretched out his leg and wrapped it around Apollo's; making him trip.

Apollo, now on the floor is being held under my Hermes' foot.

"Who said walking on the sun was impossible?" Hermes spoke up.

Hermes took his foot out of Apollo's back and started walking on him before he could stand up and react. Hermes started singing 'I'm walking On Sunshine'. He finally got up of Apollo's back and the crowd went wild!

"That my friend is how you walk on the sun!" Hermes smiled.

Apollo just grumbled and walked to his door, greeted by that Tree Nymph he had flirted with earlier.

The camera went to where Hermes stands.

"So I guess Apollo gave you the boring introduction speech, huh?" The entire crowd nodded furiously. Hermes just chuckled.

"Well, the four friends are currently okay. Just relaxing and getting used to the fact they are stranded. But they sure don't know what's in store for them." Hermes explained.

"Now it's time for some questions!" A bunch of people raised their hands up high in the crowd.

"Now this is how it's going to work. The screen will show a random number. If that is your seat number, stand. Once you are given the cue to speak, ask your question."

The lights went out, just to add suspense. The only light there is, is the light coming from the big screen. In ten seconds, it shows a random number; 87.

A petite girl, who looks to be about 8, spoke up. Just by her startling gray eyes, you know, she is a daughter of Athena.

"Is Anniebeth going to be okay in the situation she is in?"

The girl is really good with how she speaks.

"Don't worry sweetie, she's going to be okay. Anyways, you're mother is going to kill us if she's not." Hermes informed her.

The little girl raised an eyebrow at the god.

"So you're saying that if mommy wouldn't hurt you, you would hurt Anniebeth?"

"Damn. That girl is smart!" Hermes muttered to himself.

The lights dimmed out again as it sets ready for the next random selected number. 28.

A really pretty girl popped from her seat; must be an Aphrodite's child. The girl started squealing; definitely an Aphrodite's child.

"When is like going to be like matchy making time?" Then the girl started flipping her hair.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Just wait till your mother comes up, than ask her that question."

"Okay now, this will be last question I will answer." Hermes informed the crowd.

One last time, the lights blinked of, leaving the big screen as their only source. 7.

Connor Stoll stood up. Hermes smiled that fatherly smile of his.

"Show us some funny clips!" Connor hollered. He got the whole crowd chanting, 'Funny clips!'

Hermes just shrugged and smiled, showing his whites.

"Alright then! Please enjoy this bloopers done without them knowing by our cast; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo!"

The Big screen lit up and showed a bunch of bloopers from the day the four friends get ready to on the phone to now.";

_"_

_G-man, wish me good luck" I said with a goofy grin. But even that was fake. Gods, who am I kidding. I am freaking afraid. I feel like I'm ready to shit my pants and second now. Thank the gods Grover was very oblivious to me being scared as hell. Or that's what I think._

_"If you say so Perce" said Grover, winking at me._

_I flashed him a smile and turned the door knob, got in my car and heading to the airport._

_I'm going to be flying on a plane. A Plane! A FREAKING PLANE! I am __so __screwed!_

**_-LINE BREAK-_**

_"Sure, let me just pack first." I told my brother._

_"No need" Malcolm gave me a goofy smile as he handed me a grey luggage._

_"You went through my stuff" I raised an eyebrow at my snooping brother._

_"Yes" He said sheeply. Probably afraid I'll release my wrath! Instead, I surprised him and roll my eyes and sighed._

_"When am I leaving?"_

_"Your plane leaves in four and a half hours "he mumbled._

_"WHAT?" I screeched._

_"Yes, in four hours, now hurry up and leave. I have a date with a girl name Bianca" Malcolm rushed me._

_"Bianca, huh" I said, as I placed my fingers on my chin, like what madman's do on cartoons_

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_"What about Thalia, huh? You used to have a crush on her right?"_

_I blushed so red that it would make a tomato jealous. Bianca rolled her eyes._

_"You know if you keep rolling your eyes. They might fall off." I smirked._

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_I lazily stood up, and jogged to the counter top, where the phone lays._

_"Hello." I said_

_"Hello. Is this Nico Di Angelo?" Women asked._

_"Yep."_

_"Well, congratulations Mr Di Angelo! You have won a free trip to Florida for a week!"_

_"Very funny Travis. Still trying to get back at me from the prank I pulled on you and Katie." I said, clearly amused. I mean seriously, Travis had prank called me too many times. This just doesn't surprise me._

_"Excuse me?" The __woman__ asked. Ooh Travis. You need to take some acting lessons._

_"Excuses my ass" I snorted._

_"I beg your pardon." She said with such a formal manner, that even Travis can't pull off. Damn!_

_"Travis?" I asked sheeply._

_"No, Mr. Nico Di Angelo. This is Mrs. Iris. Manager of the JFK's Airport. You entered a contest 2 months ago if I'm not mistaken. You have been selected to go on a one week trip to Florida! Congratulations!"_

_Contest, huh?_

_"Holy shit! You for real?" I exclaimed. Already jumping with joy._

_"Yes, young man. I am '__for real'__. Your flight will be leaving in four hours."_

_"Crap!" I cursed. I hung up right away._

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_"Hey Thals, How did you get that bruise on your neck and cheek" Travis said as he raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Don't be silly Travis. It's not a bruise but a hickie" Katie nagged Travis. _

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_Annabeth was taking a cab to JFK. Boring the cab driver with her plans of how she was building the tower. Sometimes asking him why she has to take the dude's place. Of course, he doesn't have a clue to what Annabeth is saying so he just nods his head. She kept blabbing about her plans until the driver couldn't take it anymore and told her to shut up. Annabeth let her pride get the best of her, stepped out of the cab, slammed the door and just stormed off to the airport. Muttering asshole and bastard a __couple__ of times. Eeh, not a long walk._

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_"Oh, Mal! No need for the nervous act! It's not like I would reject you. Or would I" I said teasingly._

_I especially added a dramatic performance at the last sentence. You know when the actor faces the camera, the wind blows and her hair flops everywhere while a retarded face is glued on her face. Oh never mind!_

_Malcolm chuckled._

_"Humph. Stop teasing me!" He whined like a little four year old horror._

_I grin with a hint of a smirk._

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_"Hello, this is Bianca. Whom am I speaking to?" I asked in a polite manner that made me want to barf._

_"Hello, Ms. Di Angelo. I am sorry to inform you some grave news." The woman said with no sympathy in her voice at all._

_Hmmm. probably something Nico did. Don't want to be in that mess again!_

_"I'm sorry this is the pizza delivery dude! I think you got the wrong number. So dudette? What would you like to order? Hmm?" I said in the weirdest fake man voice ever._

_What? I didn't want another lecture for my brother's mistakes. Can you blame a girl for trying to get out of her problems? Even if meaning to pretend she was some retarded pizza guy with some gay of an accent._

_"I'm sorry miss. You can't fool me." The woman said with such accomplishment._

_But I wasn't done._

"_Oh I'm sorry this isn't Bianca Rae Di Angelo. But her evil twin sister, Acnaib Ear Di Angelo. Well, I guess I feel honored that you thought I was Bianca. She's so awesome!" I said, getting into the character too much and practically drowning myself with compliments._

_"Bianca, this is urgent news. Please stop fooling around!" The woman nagged me._

_I guess she didn't buy it. It was probably the evil part. Yeah, that's why!_

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_I looked back at my friends and noticed they were still asleep. I sighed mentally. Should I wake them up? No, they look peaceful falling asleep. That was until a snore came out of Percy's mouth._

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_Percy cocked his head in Nico's direction._

"_Hey, what's that?" Percy said as he gestured a blood mark on Nico's arm._

_"I got if from Zethes" Nico just shrugged._

_Percy took Nico's hand. Nico look taken back._

_"Whoa dude! What the hell are you doing?" Nico said frantically._

_Percy just laughed._

_"Relax; I'm just going to heal you!"_

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_Thalia moved her arm and slapped Nico._

_"Oww!" Nico whined. Percy and I jerked our head to where Thalia Grace lies._

_"Thalia." Percy said as he nudge her._

_Thalia moved a bit and squirted water at Percy that came from her mouth._

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_"Okay! Let's start! If we get lost just scream." Percy said._

_"I miss Nutella!" Percy sobbed. I rolled my eyes._

_"It's unhealthy anyways!" I argued._

_"So?"_

_I rolled my eyes again. "It's mainly chocolate, so it's sugary!"_

_"So is chocolate! What's your point?"_

"_My point is that in their commercials, they act like it's so healthy. Even though it's not!"_

_"So, does every commercial!" Percy reasoned._

_"Shut up!" I said and pouted._

_"Just admit I was right and you were wrong!"_

_"My daddy said I can't tell a lie." I said in a little kid's voice._

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_The hut was located inside the pack of trees. It was small but big enough to hold us in. Just imagine a hut you see in those movies but a little less out there._

_"How did you guys make this?" Percy said completely amazed._

_"Well, when your completely devoted to your work and have a person like me on your team..." Nico started but Thalia cut him off._

_"Actually, we found this lying around. Its abandoned I guess."_

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

_Especially when he tries to glare at me. I swear he could never do that._

"_Percy, stop. You look constipated." He blushed._

"Sorry folks, but my time is up!" Hermes told the crowd. The entire crowd started groaning. "Don't worry dudes! Aphrodite is up next!" That earn a round of applause.

Hermes exited through his door and out came Aphrodite.

All the people stood up from the seat and either gave her applause or whistled.

"Well hello there!" Aphrodite waved at the crowd. The crowd went wild.

"So I'm most known as the Goddess of Love! And I love couples." Aphrodite started as the crowded started nodding.

"Most of you know that the world famous couple Percabeth has broken up. But now it's time for them to get back together! What about Thalico. Punk love! It's so cute!" Aphrodite squealed.

"With our nine guests, they are going to tell us some of their ideas on how to start the couples!" Aphrodite announced while some of the nine guests groaned.

"Katie! You're up!" Aphrodite said.

Katie made her way up the stage; Travis winked at her and she blushed.

"Have them pair up while looking for food, shelter, water, etc. Annabeth and Percy run into a spider and Percy kills it, while Nico and Thalia happen upon a huge water fall and Thalia almost falls but Nico saves her." Bianca said. (**A/N: **Pineconeface4444)

"Very good, idea!" Aphrodite gleamed. "Travis and Connor! Your next!"

The Stoll brothers made their way up the stage.

"So, what's your idea?" Aphrodite asked.

"I don't know. Make them make out with each other." Connor said. "Have Nico hit on Thalia and Percy hit on Annabeth" Travis added.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "That is a very, uh original idea. NEXT!"

Before you know it, Bianca was on the stage. Malcolm was checking her out, thinking no one notice but boywas he wrong! Aphrodite sent a wink to Malcolm's direction giving him a sign that she knows.

"Hmm, well Thalico kind of already hit it off so just let them continue acting like best friends and then more. For Percabeth, just have them slowly be drawn to each other because honestly, they never really stopped loving each other. then eventually they'll admit their feeling either at a romantic moment or life threatening situation where one of them is on the verge of death or when it's all over and they're saying goodbye but can't let each other go" Bianca spoke up(**A/N: **)

Aphrodite's eyes bulged out. "Whoa. That is a magnificent idea, Bianca! Why won't you use that same advice on yourself and Malcolm?" Aphrodite winked at the now red Bianca Di Angelo.

"I guess that's all the advice I need! Now just look for further episodes and watch as the love will bloom." Aphrodite told the crowd.

"Now you guys are in for a treat. It's time for the love bloopers!" The crowd cheered. ;

_Gods, whatever happened to Annabeth. We broke up eight years ago after she moved to who knows where! Oh, how I love this picture! How her honey blonde, princess curls bounce. How her eyes glisten in the sun. How her-. Wait. We broke up. I shouldn't be talking like this. I-_

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_"Now, Seaweed Brain. Don't even bother changing the subject because I can see through your disguise." Grover said teasingly as he raised his index finger and pretending to be a kindergarten teacher._

_I winced at the old nickname but tried to hide and also successfully changing the subject again._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_Anyways, how's Jason?" I said eagerly to break the tension._

_Piper beamed._

_She showed me her hand. I gasped and squealed under my breath. I was truly happy for my friend._

_"You're looking at the soon-to-be Mrs. Grace." Piper said proudly as she grinned._

_"Ooh, how I envy you, Pipes!" I said teasingly._

_"Well, how 'bout you give Percy a call and we'll see if you still are" Piper smirked at my strawberry face._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_"Yes, in four hours, now hurry up and leave. I have a date with a girl name Bianca" Malcolm rushed me._

_"Bianca, huh" I said, as I placed my fingers on my chin, like what madman's do on cartoons._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_"Nico, your 23, just graduated from Colombia University, for crying out loud. When was the last time you have had a date?"She asked. More like pleading._

_I stared at her with a hint of amusement and continued channel surfing._

_"What about Thalia, huh? You used to have a crush on her right?"_

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_Approached my seat and gasped at the sight I'm seeing. "Oh my gods" I muttered under my breath. I'm pretty sure he heard me because he cocked his head at my direction and laid his eyes on mines. Eye to eye. There I saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen_

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_All of a sudden, '__Gone Forever' __By Three Days Grace played and I started singing along to it, then Nico joined in. We sang in perfect harmony, like we rehearsed it all along. Worthy of a child of Apollo_

_After we finished the song Nico and I high fived each other. We were getting weird looks from almost everybody but two. A blonde and a Raven who had amused looks glued to their faces, and had started clapping slowly as their laughter took the energy out of them. Nico and I started laughing too, joining the __couple._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_"Sorry. Forgot to set the alarm off." Nico said sheeply and blushed a fair shade of pink. I smirked. He passed me an ear bud and I generously took it. Our hands brushed as I reached for the ear plugs in his hands. I started blushing, pink and it was his turn to blush. I smiled at the sound of the next song. __American Idiot,__ By Green Day. We continued our mini concert and sang in unison._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_Nico and I ended up falling asleep together, with my head place on his chest and one of his arms wrapped around me protectively while the other one is embracing my hand. And of course, our ear buds are still planted in one of our ears. Both of us shared the same colour of pink with a tint of red, placed on both of our cheeks._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_He still looked the same though with just some few new added features. He definitely got more muscular like he was still working out. He was wearing a tight moss green shirt that hugged his abs perfectly. I also noticed that he had gained some back muscles. Sure, Percy had a six-pack but never back muscles. He was definitely working out. As I continued checking him out, ahem...Uhh, scanning him, I mean. He met my eye. Grey to Green. I flushed and got paler. I quickly broke the gaze leaving Percy with a smirk on his face. I grew red. Percy de-wrinkled his moss green shirt that I can't help thinking goes great with his sea green eyes. Aah, those eyes. I could be forever getting lost in them. I-. Annabeth. We broke up._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_I finally stopped checking him, I mean observing him. And took out my laptop from my case. With a bunch of papers falling off. I reached in to grab them. So did Percy. Our hands brushed against each other's and we stayed like that for at least 10 seconds. I decided to look up and it just so happens he did too. Our eyes connected. Like I said before. I could be forever lost in them. His eyes grew brighter and gain more of its colour making it too much like the sea. Not in a bad way. He made an uneasy cough and I broke the eye contact. Leaving both of us fumbling our words. Percy bends down to get my papers and handed them to me. I quietly said thank you and he smiled at me. That smile._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_We didn't have time to get our stuff. I grabbed Thalia and held her by the waist. Careful not to touch her wound. Her head rested on my shoulder as she passed out. The 4 of us walked to the exit, well Thalia is being carried. Courtesy of moi!_

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_Thought Malcolm was going to bore me with a huge lecture on how he isn't acting childish, which he is. But in fact he surprised me with his action. I was completely taken back._

_He kissed me._

_Malcolm kissed me._

_Malcolm John kissed me._

_And I kissed back._

_It was a soft, lingering kiss. Not like one of those hardcore ones but those sweet, fairytale kinds of ones._

_When I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I broke the contact apart._

_I was dazed. Completely love struck. Of course I wouldn't admit that._

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_I stood up and searched for vines. I ripped the vines from its source and started weaving a basket. But my luck wasn't so good because there was a big hair creature on my shoulder._

_A spider._

_I let out a blood curdling scream. I started jumping frantically like I just won tickets to go to a One Direction concert. I tried brushing the spider of my shoulder but my fear came rising up._

_Percy quickly rushed to my side._

_"What's wrong?" He said frantically, with worried eyes._

_"A, a, a. Spi-spi, der!"I rushed it out of my mouth, completely terrified._

_Percy had an amused gleam in his eyes and if I wasn't scared out of my wits right now, I would murder him._

_Percy had to make me look like a fool and dramatically reached his hand to my shoulder and flicked the spider off of me. I sent him a death glare._

_Percy must've stumbled in the mud because he landed on top of me. We were so close that the length of your thumb may me the distance between us. He started leaning in. I closed my eyes, getting ready. But he just got off of me and offered his hand. We were both blushing crazy! Not pink, but bright red!_

_****____-LINE BREAK-_

_"Yeah, you too love birds go along. I'm too lazy!" Nico agreed._

_"Aah, want some quality time with Thalia huh?" Percy teased Nico and Thalia or should I dare say '__Thalico'. _

_Both Nico and Thalia blushed more than Percy and I did back at the Falls but this time they glared the scariest glare of all time._

_Tartarus seems like a better option than to be in glared by the punk couple._

_"Percy, stop teasing the Punk couple and lets go make the sign." I teased the couple some more._

"Now, that is the only time we have left! The four friends will have to encounter many difficulties with love by their side. But don't worry. That is what will make them stronger! Until next time!" Aphrodite beamed at the smiling crowd.

But the show wasn't done.

The whole studio dimmed and the big screen showed a silhouette.

The mystery person spoke up.

"They will never suspect a thing."

**___-LINE BREAK-_**

**Authors note: **Hey guys! So I came up with an idea, a new story idea!

; Percy and Annabeth had a kid when they were 19! They give it up for adoption thinking they can't handle it. Due to their job offers, Percy and Annabeth break up. 14 years later their daughter is a successful radio broadcaster. But she is now an orphan due to her adoptive parents has passed away. Their daughter interviews Percy to advertise his business and them later grow close. What is in store for Percy, Annabeth and their daughter?

If you would like for me to do this story, please review my story to tell me so. And I don't really have a title for this story so any suggestions?


	13. Chapter 13: From fighting to Blushing

**Author's Note: **

Sup dudes! I know some of you have been _patiently _waiting for the next chapter, *wink, wink* my little ego adding friend. So on July 22- July 28 (I think that's when it ends) I'm going on vacation, and every day I will be updating two of my stories. But some hotels may have not internet connection so I apologize if that happens. So, if you want to see my writing schedule, it's on my profile page

POSTED a Poll ON My profile page, please check it out.

**WARNING: I added a Thalico fluff, got me all giddy. ;D. **

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS STORY BY SummerSpirit18. IT'S CALLED 'THE FIGHT AGAINST FATES'. XD I BETA IT AND MADE THE COVER PAGE. :P**_

**Shout outs:**

**SummerSpirit18**: THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS. :D You're Awesome!

**WotcherLizzieGinny**: Thank you!

**Guest**: Ha, ha THANKS!

**Pokemonchen**: THANK YOU! :D Oh and love your profile pic ;D

**HeroOfOlympus11**: Thank you for the story title!

**KylaMarie123**: Ha, ha. Well I hope you've been patient because here's you reward! XD. THANK YOU!

**Louisa4533**:D I will, and thank you for your review.

**The L0st One**: Thanks for your review.

**trustingHim17**: I guess I'll be adding maybe one more television scene but that will probably be near the end.

**DISCLAIMER: **I probably should be doing this at least once, so yeah. Mkay, so I do not own Percy Jackson...Annabeth Chase does. Also the songs mention as well.

**R&R**

Stranded?

Chapter 15: From Fighting To Blushing.

**Thalia's POV:**

PREVIOSLY:

_"Percy, stop teasing the Punk couple and let's go make the sign." I teased the couple some more._

_I swear, I just heard them growled._

_"Okay wise girl, let's go!" Percy said._

_I smiled and nodded._

_Now I'm off to look for twigs!_

I just stood on the hut's low porch and let the sun shine on my face; the wind blowing around me, making my spiky, jet black hair flop everywhere. The sky was pretty clear, no traces of clouds, just the bright blue sky and Apollo. Huh? I guess dad and Apollo are in a great mood today. I looked around at my surroundings; a bunch of palm trees surrounding the hut, acting like some huge force field. The palm trees were so high, that I could break my neck from trying to look at it too much. The location of the hut was perfect; the trees gave us the just right quantity of shade and an ideal amount of sunlight.

I cocked my head in a 45 degrees angle to the right and saw a perfect view of 'Percabeth'. They were tackling each other, pushing the other on the ground, laughing their heads off and having the time of their lives. And they said they broke up. If we weren't stuck on an island, I would've took a picture of them and sell it to the Stolls and tease them about it afterwards.

I walked down the small steps to get a closer view of the hut. It was one of those typical houses you drew as a kindergartener; an uneven square with a triangle on top. But the differences were that the roof was made from varies of leaves and grass and the base were made from those materials you find in a straw hat but probably a little more stable. The base had a mini porch, preferably 30 centimeters off from the ground, with three puny steps on the edge of the porch. The porch seems like it could handle probably about 5 people's weight, so I guess it's pretty safe.

Another difference is that there were no child of Hades on your thin piece of paper, snoring softly, with little drool coming from his mouth.

I walked to the porch again, sitting next to where Nico lies. I looked at him. He hasn't changed that much. His shaggy, black hair almost covering his eyes, but I wouldn't call it long. Even if he was snoring slightly, and his body is resting, his cute, little dimples were still visible. He had it on both sides of his cheeks. When he's awake, he looks like some hot badass but when he's sleeping he's some kind of emo bunny. Don't tell him I said that!

His clothes were kind of tattered. His black v-neck had some holes and was kind of ripped at the edges. Nico definitely gained some muscles. His six-pack are fully developed as is tight shirt gave me the proof. He is starting to get back muscles, not fully developed but it's almost there. His arms have that strong vibe in it, but I knew he could never hurt anyone unless it was the right thing to do.

I really did miss him. I remember my last day of camp like it happened yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

_Nico and I were relaxing at the beach, the water brushing the sand off of our feet. We were enjoying our time together while it lasts. _

_Tomorrow is the day when we have to continue our Hunters' Duties; the day Artemis will pick us up. It was heart breaking for me to hear that. I love spending my time at camp. It became a second home to me, they became my family. The last time I came to camp, I was a daughter of Zeus not a Hunter of Artemis. Sure I felt like I belong at camp, but my heart still had that hole. Luke betrayed us, he was my best friend. I could never forgive him for doing that but I know that if I saw him again, I would be ready to forgive him right on the spot_

_It wasn't my last day too. It was Nico's as well. After this day, he had to go help Hades in the underworld with the souls._

_Nico cleared his throat._

"_Umm, Thalia?" Nico asked nervously._

_I gave Nico my full attention. His cheeks were so red, maybe he's blushing. _

_Nico and I have been the best of friends and I secretly hoped it could be something more. Even though I'm a huntress, I could be willing to give it up for him. I don't know but I really have grown on him. He makes my heart complete. But I haven't fully let my walls down. But I'm sure close to it. Please excuse my cheesiness. _

_I expected him to say another cocky joke but instead he surprised me._

_He wrapped his arms around me, completely protected with his strong, yet gentle touch. I blush a crimson of red. His hold makes me feel like I'm no longer alone. That was the first time he ever put his arms around me. Sure he has come close to it, but this is the first time when it wasn't forced._

_He took his index finger and brought it to my chin, making him have my full attention. Blue meets Brown. Lightning meets Death. _

_Before I even get the chance to speak, he crashed his lips towards mines. It wasn't force, not at all. It was sweet, longing and full of passion. Our lips move in perfect harmony. With months of being best friends with him, with months of spending time with him, with months of growing feelings for him, with months of wanting that to happen. It finally did._

_With the lack of oxygen between us, he removed his left hand from my neck and placed it on my hips. I removed my hands from his hair and put it on his neck. We were both blushing like a rose._

_He leaned forward to me but this time he whispered something in my ear. I'm pretty sure he has said he loves me but I could have heard it wrong. The question is still a big mystery to me._

_It has been 3 minutes and I didn't even get to give him my answer or even ask him what he asked me because he left and shadow traveled in the woods. _

_And that was the last time I saw Nico Di Angelo (well, until now.)_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Nico's head landed on my shoulder and I smiled. He tilted his head up so he was looking at me.

"Boo." He said with a goofy grin.

I smiled and pushed his head off of my shoulder.

"I thought you were asleep?"

Nico chuckled. "I saw you checking me out"

I blushed. "Oh okay, and like you never checked me out. Hello? Does camp ring a bell to you?"

It was Nico's turn to blush. I just smirked. Gee, what a nice friend I am!

I started getting up and dusted all the loose hay on me. My pants were ripped so it looks more like Capri now.

I looked down at Nico. "Let's go check out this hut." Nico nodded and followed my example.

Nico and I entered the hut. The hut was completely empty inside. It is basically an open space.

The roof was being held stably by some twigs and thick branches. The same process was used for the walls as well. Some hays were stuffed on the wall where the open spaces lie. At the roof, a huge log is put; the length is from each side. Two Hammocks made from banana leaves and are hung from the huge log. Below it are 4 piles of hay, which acts as a bed.

Nico went to where the hammock is and put his hand on it, pressing his palm on it. Just as he was doing that, the hammock fell on the ground. I chuckled.

"Eh. We'll leave the hammock to Percy, I call the bed!" I yelled. Nico just shook his head and smiled.

"Should we help Percy and Annabeth?" Nico asked me. I just shrugged making that as a sign of a yes.

We both walked to the exit, but at the same time. Making us both fall on the porch.

I was fuming and my knee is throbbing, since he made me get a splinter! I pulled it out of my leg and faced Nico.

I was steaming with anger and I guess he was too.

"Why do you have to be such a, a, an _American idiot_!" Nico exclaimed.

"Me? Me? I'm the idiot. Huh? Well apparently you didn't know you are a _basket case_!" I yelled at him.

"Okay then, maybe you need to go to a hospital. Because you didn't know you need a freaking _lobotomy_!" He screamed back at me in an exaggerative tone, making hand gestures in the process.

I shook my head and smirked at him.

"Hurry, you better get going. _The stairway to Heaven_ is closing. (**A/N She's talking about the underworld, okay.) **Apparently, you need _Sympathy from the Devil_!" I screeched

"Want to get rid of me so easily, huh? Well we are not done yet sweetie. By the time we are finish, you'll be screaming for your _Mama_."

I glared at him some more.

"_Karma police_!" I retorted.

"_Killer queen!" _He said back at me.

"_Nearly witches_!"

"_Man eater_!" I glared at Nico for saying that.

"_The Ghost of you_!" I snap.

"You _Give 'em Hell, kid_!"

"_The sharpest Lives_!"

"_Our lady of sorrows_!" Nico said. He smiled a bit and so did I. That was what he called me since I used to listen to that song a lot.

"_November Rain_." I replied and his grin grew wider.

_"I'll Be There For You"_

_"Amazing"_

"_You're My Best Friend_." By then we have been smiling like fools and we eventually laughed.

"What the Hades just happens?" I said jokingly.

Nico went to sit on the 2nd step of the porch and I went to sit below him.

"I have no idea" Nico said in a confused yet teasingly voice.

I turned around to face him. As I did, our faces were millimetres apart. We just stared at each other's eyes.

He may say his eyes are just plain brown, but I know it's not just brown. It holds so much emotion; Pain, loneliness, Happy, and Love?

He coughed uneasily and we broke apart.

"Uh, maybe we should go to Percy and Annabeth" He said, flushed.

I nodded, trying to get my thoughts together.

-LINE BREAK—

**Up on Olympus**

Aphrodite looked on the new tapings for Stranded?

"Huh? Thalico is really hitting it off! Time for Percabeth! But in the meantime, let's make Thalico the show of the night!" Aphrodite squealed to herself.

But Aphrodite knew the show needed more drama and spice!

-LINE BREAK-

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

The sun has already set and the sky changed from sky blue to already pure dark blue. The clouds have already left and stars are getting ready to replace it.

Percy and Nico are still trying to make fire and are failing miserably. The result was that they ended up getting burning themselves.

"Gods Dammit! Why can't I make a freaking fire?" Percy said as he kept rubbing a stick and rock together.

"That's because Seaweed Brain, you're doing it wrong. It's supposed to be rubbing two sticks!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Nico pushed Percy playfully. "Uh, I told you so!" Nico said in a cheerleader tone.

Percy pushed Nico back. "Uh, no you didn't! " Percy mocked Nico's voice.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Just let me do it!" Thalia just pointed her finger towards the fire branches and made a spark of electricity.

Percy and Nico just looked at her in awe. Annabeth laughed.

Thalia shrugged. "Pretty much the only thing I can do." Percy and Nico nodded in agreement.

The four friends talked for hours.

-LINE BREAK—(**A/N: **I'm just going to skip the talking part; can't think of a conversation:P )

Awkward tension starts brewing between the four friends.

"Soo..." Nico started. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I got it!" Annabeth announced.

"What?" Thalia cocked her head in confusion.

"Let's play a game!" Annabeth replied in a giddy expression.

"Sure when I say that, it's immature. But when you say it, it's smart." Percy mumbled to himself. You'd think Annabeth would fry him but she just smirked.

"So, what is it?" Thalia asked.

"We'll have a face-off!" Annabeth said enthusiastically.

"Um, I would like to keep my face, thank you very much." Percy said in a serious tone. The 3 friends laughed and Percy had completely no idea why.

"So, Percy and Nico battle each other with pick up lines. Let's see who would win."

Nico started making hand gestures that probably indicates 'You are going down'.

"So there will be what 5 rounds?" Thalia asks. Annabeth nodded.

"In those rounds you battle each other with pick up lines, got it?" Annabeth nodded.

"Let's begin!" Percy said all giddy.

-LINE BREAK-

**Thalia's POV:**

Annabeth and I sat on the log and watched the boys do their thing.

Percy lost the rock paper scissors meaning he will go first.

Percy went to where Annabeth is and she started blushing, but of course Annabeth kept her cool. I smirked, knowing what she is doing.

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Percy tried.

Annabeth and I booed.

"C'mon Kelp Head! You could do better than that!" I reasoned with him.

"Oh fine!" Percy whined. But I know he wanted to do it again, just to please Annabeth.

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!" Annabeth blushed but I just laughed.

Nico came in front of me, and my heart started pounding.

"If I had a nickel for every girl as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents" I smiled.

Percy and Nico stood beside each other and in front of us.

Now it's time for them to try and top each other. Oh, this will be good.

"If I were bread, would you be my butter?" Percy teased.

"Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's out of business, and speaking of Hershey's, how about a kiss?" Nico said and again may I say; blushed.

Thalia, what is wrong with you?

"Can I have your heart? I need it to be complete and I don't feel whole without you." Percy asked, making Annabeth go red.

"I don't think a firefighter could put you out." Nico tried to top him.

"Do you work for NASA? Because you're outta this world."

"We have two hands, two thumbs, and two feet. We also have two arms, ears, eyes and even legs. But do you want to know why we don't have two hearts? Because you have my other heart." By this time, Annabeth and I awed. Nico just stuck his tongue out.

Before Percy could reply, thunder filled the air. The clouds automatically came back. The beautiful midnight blue, changed to terrifying gray. As much as I love lightning, this wasn't acceptable when a lightning hit the tree beside us sending the branch falling down.

Rain started flooding this paradise, letting our fire out. But what surprised me the most was that none of us moved. It was as if we were vulnerable; like we were victims of Medusa, frozen. Thunder kept on rumbling and the rain kept on pouring. We all huddled together. We have to find a shelter. The hut was a conductor of electricity, so that isn't an option.

Lightning started hitting trees around us, and we started panicking. But it was when a branch fell from the nearest palm tree and landed on Nico, making him unconscious, we started doing something.

**- / / / / / -**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's basically a relaxation day for the four friends. So, what will happen to Nico? Tune in next week!

Here's a little game for you! Remember when Thalia and Nico had that fight. Can you name which singers sang what song that was mentioned. Get it all right and you get a virtual cookie and a compliment on a shout out! Yay. XD

Also, sorry for the change of POVS!

Oh, and please check out the poll on my profile!


	14. Chapter 14: Waiting

**Author`s note: **Well, I`m trying really hard to update. I don`t know when I`m going to get a new laptop. Right now, I`m using the hotel`s computer, and you know what sucks? It`s in french! Took me a while to understand it. The key board is WAY different from the one I'm used to. I mean all the alphabets are rearrange in alphabetical order. But its in a french way. I mean, the numbers were in french. Even the enter bar, space bar, back bar and so on! Even the internet was in french. And you know what's sad? The thing the makes you change the language is in french and is quite complicated. I really should have paid more attention to French Class. But I just can't help it! xD.

AND OMFGS! 198 Reviews! Thank you guys soo much!

Please check out my other stories and Poll on my Profile page:D

**Shoutouts:**

**Im sorry for u** : Really dude ? You were there when it got stolen !

**NoOneSoGetLost** : Holy crap ! GOSH, THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR SAYING THAT ! Means the world to me . No seriously, your review really made my day !

**Flygrrl** : :3 Huh ?

**Louisa4533** : Haha, I know ! I couldnt think of words good enough to describe how I feel.

**Nico Di Angelo and I eloped** : Thanks !

**Pokemonchen** : i`m not even sure they could be able to find all the stolen stuff. I mean, I live in a whole different province.

**The L0st One** : Haha, if only, right ?

**WisestOwl** : Gosh, i know ! And he even had the nerve to come back !

**The Daughter Of Hades** : Well big sis. apparently, we are going to go to the underworld and kick their sorry asses !

**Tenebrae Erebus** : i know, I hate that feeling. When you know you can`t do anything about it.

**Love **it : MY GODS, YOU ARE AWESOME ! I mean, you freaking reviewed almost all of my chapters !

**Oh and may I give you a hint that Thalico is going to be formed in hmm maybe 2-3 chapters, so stay tuned !**

**Well, on with the story...**

* * *

Stranded ?

Chapter Seventeen : Waiting

**Thalia`s POV :**

"NICO!" I bawl with salty water streaming down my face.

Percy and Annabeth went to where Nico is, using all their strength to try to lift the damn branch from him.

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't stop crying. I just stood there.

I was furious. I can't believe my dad had the power to do that. I always knew he had in for his brother's children, but he had me as well. He is being a hypocrite. Why...I can't believe this. He had to unleash his wrath.

Now this event will play as a nightmare, playing in continuously loop in my head. I remember it all too clearly. How the lightning flashed from the sky. The sky mysteriously unveils its mask and turn into a vicious shade of gray. With the wind practically howling, ripping the trees in halves; destroying this beauty. How the sun, the moon and the stars went into hiding. The beautiful, fluffy clouds have transformed to a spitting machine.

I'm practically wet, soaking and my tears aren't helping with the drying problem at all. I see pieces of straw on the ground; I wonder if the hut is okay.

Don't you think we had enough? I mean we practically had to fight of Zethes and live on some useless dump of an island, not knowing where the Hades are we. Then our dearest friend has suffered a grave injury.

Nico.

I ran to where the huge tree branch that has made a terrible mistake of falling. I've noticed that Annabeth and Percy have not gain any success of removing the branch. Not one small progress.

I stood by their sides and looked at my friends. They were both miserable. Annabeth had tear stains on her face and her eyes were bloodshot red. Percy didn't look too great either. His shaggy hair was completely straight, due to the rain. His lopsided grin looks like it was never on his face. If you like into his eyes, pain is clear.

But I know I look worst.

I can't even imagine how my mascara looks like.

It was Annabeth who spoke up.  
"Uhm, let's lift this branch from him." Her voice was cracking, completely lifeless.

We all nodded.  
I place my small hands on the other side of the log and put all my might into it. May I say, it was very successful because the log went rolling and crashing on the shore?

We all rushed to where Nico is and I wish I hadn't.  
His face had blood gushing on his forehead. On his chin lays a patch of purple and blue. He had little, tiny scratches on his face and his neck that kind of resembles a bunch of paper cuts. His arms were twitched in the wrong direction and had some puny bumps on it. He had a huge patch of blood on his right shoulder-blade and I knew that was his major injury. Thank the gods that his leg wasn't damaged but it was so darn close. You could tell that because his leg was almost moved in a very strange angle but i assume he had blocked it with his shoulder blade. Very stupid of him to do. Gosh, Nico! Although there were still some mini bruises and a few scratches that swarmed his leg.

It pains me to see him like that. it seems like the world has come crashing on to me. like my heart was cut into a million pieces. With a spear slashing its way to the middle. I was broken. Shattered. Gosh, I sound like a sap. Being overly dramatic. But I just can't help it. How would you feel if the love of your life had an enormous log fall on him within seconds. and you know you can't do anything about it. Wait. Did I just say the love of my life. No, Thalia. you didn't. You couldn't have. But if I could, would you blame me? I mean, he's freaking Nico Di Angelo for crying out loud!

It was Percy who broke the silence and my entrance to 'Thought Land'.

"Soo..What do we do?" Percy asked so obviously.

Annabeth and I rolled our eyes in a perfect sync.

"Well Seaweed Brain. We are supposed to treat him." Annabeth said in a matter of fact tone. I stifled a laugh.

Percy muffled something that sounds like 'Gods, I don't get any respect here!'. I smirked at him and he coward in fear. He probably thought I was going to rattle him out to Annabeth. But I'm not a snitch. Or am I? I did a mental evil laugh in my head. I guess Percy might of read my mind; It's a Big Three thing.; because he glared at me. Or should I say, 'tried'

I turned to Annabeth looking for answers. Annabeth must have sensed that because she spoke up.

"Perce! Go check if the hut is still okay!" Annabeth ordered Percy as if he was some pack mule. But to Annabeth eyes, he is. Of course, Percy doesn't mind. Because he is soo Love struck! My gods, it is so obvious!

I went to where Nico lies and rested his head on hill of sand. I did the same with his feet.

Annabeth sat beside me and I stood up.

"Annie. I'm going to look for some materials okay?" Annabeth nodded but still glared at me. Of course, with me being me. I just shrugged it off.

I walked inside the 'Paradise' and looked for something useful. With my experience with Hunters, it would be pretty easy for me. I looked around but all I could see were specks of green and blue reflecting from the plants and the sky to my eyes. Nothing that useful. My eyes continue to scan my whole surroundings untill I was met with a shiny silver rock. I know. A rock. But it seems as if it was calling me. Pretty strange. As if I was possessed, I approached the rock; completely mindlessly. Just as I was in a reaching distance with the rock, something even more strange happened. The rock sprouted some mechanical legs and it planted its legs on the ground. Digging its was to the sand as it moved. I followed it. Not knowing what to do. The 'rock' had finally reached its 'destination' and disappeared as if it were 'magic'. I had a very confused look plastered on my face. But I guess the rock was a sign because behind where the rock lead me to were a shroud of banana leaves. I took grasp of a bunch of banana leaves and hugged them to me. From I learned in the pack, it could be used as a healthy bandages. Once some banana leaves were cleared up, something from my corner of my eye caught my attention. There were vials of nectar and a ziplock bag of abrosia. Behind the abrosia was a water bottle. I was estatic, over joyed. It wass as if the gods it self have place these items for us! It's a miracle. I took a hold of all these wonderful items, careful not to drop anything and carried it all the way to where Annabeth and Nico is staying. I promise not to drop these items! Hopefully.

After a few minutes of almost tripping, admiring the view, getting pricked my tiny, un noticable pieces of rocks. The shore came into view. I coughed to get Annabeth's attenction. She twitched her head in my direction and gasped at the sight. Not just any ordianry gasp but a dramatic gasp at that! She put one of her hands on her hear and covered her mouth with her other palm. Just like those corny people on the soap operas do! I couldnt take it anymore. I just dropped all the items on the floor and started laughing. I was crouching on the floor, with mace completely red. This was too unreal. Annabeth gasping like a freaking drama queen. My stomach started aching, and I used my hands to grip my stomach. I couldn't help it! I mean, who does that! Did she just come out of some time machine that came from the freaking 50s? And the only reason it was so funny was because it came from Annabeth herself! We would always watch soap operas and we always make fun of it. Well, she would make fun of it more. That's why its knee slapping hilarious!

If it wasn't for Annabeth and her goofy mistakes, I would probably be crying a replica of the Niagara Falls here. I would be forever stuck in the depressed state. Well I kind of a little, tiny bit, am. My heart still aches. Wow. I am really being sappy right now!

Percy finally came in contact with my eyes, and at a perfect timing. Annabeth is blushing like she is some part of a farmer's strawberry collection. Percy, of course, had a puzzled look on his face, as he eyed the laughing me, and the flushed as ever, Annabeth. Somehow, and someway, he shook his head in amused way.

I finally dialed down my laughter, but stifled a laugh every minute or so. Let's just say, it isnt completely, dialed down.

Annabeth cleared her throat, uncomfortably.

"So, Percy? Is the hut still safe?" She asked, eager to change the subject from her.

Percy had a bewildered look on his face.

"Believe it or not. It didn't change one tiny bit. Well except the parts that are kind of ruined, courtesy of you know. Me." Percy said, proudly.  
"Well? Aren't you going to carry Nico?" I said.

Percy nodded like a 5 year old getting in trouble by her mother.

I grabbed half of the items and Annabeth grabbed the rest of it. I, once again, stiffled another laugh when I saw the sight of Percy and Nico. Well you see, Percy was carrying Nico, bridal style. Imagine a big, tough looking dude, carrying some worn down guy. Not a pretty sight.

And we made our way to the hut.

* * *

I stepped my foot inside the hut, and just as suspected. The hut was completely still. Like nothing was touched. I dropped the materials back into the corner and Annabeth followed my example. Percy dropped Nico and settled his head and feet, on seperate piles of hay.

Once that is all settled. Percy and I stared at Annabeth, waiting for some orders.

Annabeth followed my example, and kneeled down by Nico's side, beside me. Percy just stood up like an idiot.

Annie's eyes scanned Nico, putting all his injuries, even the tiniest slit, into memory. She turned to us a little wary.

She then stared into my eyes and gestured at Nico's arm. She again made movements indicating it was big. It probably is a big wound. Then we better heal it fast.

A lightning bolt flashed into my eyes. Realization hit my face and and bright red mark has landed on my cheeks. I was completely flushed. Of course, Percy still didn't get it.

It was Annabeth's turn to lau

gh. I just glared at her, but she just threw it on the floor, like it was nothing.

I kept on coughing, uneasily. After a few minutes, I finally stopped my coughing fit and Annabeth stopped her laughing montage.

I urged Annabeth to explain to the situation to our dearest ol' pal, Percy Jackson.

Annnabeth finally got my signals and continued on.

"Well, you see..." Annabeth started and I tried covering my face, hiding my blush of course. I don't even know why I am blushing.

"Nico's major wound is on his arm..." She continued, hoping Percy would understand it. Note to self. Mental facepalm.

Percy kept a straight face. "So? I can always heal him with the water." At the end of his sentence, he gestured at the water bottle sitting beside me.

I kept on rolling my eyes, at the same time as Annabeth.

"Oh for gods sake! You would have to treat him when he's shirtless!" Annabeth said, completely frustrated.

Percy finally got the message and nodded, uncomfortably and stumbled his way out the door.

After the kelp head finally left. I took a piece of Nico's shirt and ripped a piece of it and handed it to Annabeth. I ripped another piece and used it for myself. What? Nico won't mind. I hope.

I dipped my cloth in Ambrosia and Annabeth did the same but with the water.

I started rubbing his legs, careful not to put too much Ambrosia. As suspected, all those slits, bruises and cuts, magically disappeared. Annabeth washed his face, to rub the dirt from it. A sudden spark went inside me and I jolted right away. I was starting to feel something unusual. Was it jealousy? No, I doubt it. I don't love Nico that way. Do I?

Then the hard part came. His arm. I waited for Annabeth to make the first move and take off Nico's shirt. But of course , after a few whispering, cussing, gesturing, threatning, and glaring. I was stuck with the job.

(**A/N: Okay..this was really weird for me to write this, yet very intresting and more describey. Yup, made a new word!. But apperantley, someone PMed me and requested me to describe Nico more. If you want, just skip this paragraph. But I suggest you not xD.)**

I grumbled and blushed away. I started pulling Nico's shirt off and close my eyes in the process. But I just had to squint and reveal some colours into my eyes! Don't you ever feel like that. That something horrible is happening but you just can't help but look. Well, that's happening to me right now. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I just opend my eyes. My eyes gave me a full view of Nico. He had a fully developed washboaard abs. You could tell by the lines of his back, he soon awaits back muscles. Just small. He's not those insanely buff dudes you see in those weight lifting contests. His muscles were medium sized, but everyone knows he could do so much more. I heard Annabeth chuckle as I wiped some drool off of my face. I inhaled some breath and continued my work. I soaked his arm with Ambrosia, but a proper amount of it. But this time, it didnt fully heal. Well sort of. It just turned into a medium sized scar. I started to blush some more. I took a step back, once I was finish. I gaped at the sight. He was new. Completely fresh and healthy. I know he's okay. But there's the small voice at the back of my head, that disagrees with me. All those small cuts and bruises are no longer visable. He's back to normal. Well, at least looks like it. We all know he's not normal. When Nico is asleep, he looks like some bunny. Some hot, child of Hades bunny. Funny descriptio? But when he's awake and standing confidently, he's some cocky badass. Whoa. Don't tell anyone I said that.

I twitched my head, slowly in Annie's direction. She looked nervous. Completely wary. Scared out of her wits. I stared at her for an explanation. But she didn't give me one. Yet.

She slowly walked to Nico and examined him some more. She kept looking at his face. But not in the flirty kind of way. Like in the 'I'm a doctor' kind of way. She then turned to me. She took a deep breath before she spoke once again.

Annabeth spoke a shaky breath.

"Well, uhhm, from what I learned at camp. Nico is okay. But he's not okay at the same time. You see, the log mustve hit his head first, before it went to the arm. That's why he didn't protect himself. And that is the problem. If you take a notice, his eyes are sealed shut. completely glued. His face is pale. More pale than normal. From my calculations, he is asleep. There is a 50/50 chance of survial for him. My guess, he would wake up in 4 weeks, but we never know." Annabeth started, completely devastated.

I tried to take all this information in. My heart, pierced. My eyes started getting wtery. I took a shaky breath in. I bowed my head down. Annabeth reached her hand and placed it on my shoulder. I raised my head up.

"Thalia, he's in a coma."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. Finish. I know that wasn't that good. I tried to remeber what I wrote before. Ehh, well I tried xD. Sorry for the grammar errors!Like I said, I don't undertand that much french. It took me untill Midnight to finish this. I just HAD to watch the replay of the Olympics :D.

So I need some help.

; Well I have this small idea that could help the four friends to bond. I need some song ideas that described there situation. But please, some songs that's actually my taste xD. I guess you already know my type of music I like. i mean, I kind of made it obvious in the last chapter. Let's say, I reflect Thalia and Nico's personality on myself. Well mostly Nico. Hehehe basically all those weird things I write, true stuff. Nutella fight? HELL, I WON! :D Smartass, if you're reading this..you know I won.

Anyways back to the subject, just give me some song ideas that describes their situation or something close to. Or just some random song. My taste of course :D. I'm completely useless at thinking of songs. I mean in the last chapter, I think I made all those song titles kind of obvious.

Gosh, I didnt listen to any music all week. You don't know how many songs I had on items, in my laptop. I had ALL of Green Day's albums, well the ones that came out. You don't know how much it cost!

So, do you think I could get 12 reviews? Please? Helps me update faster?

Well, uhh, I dont know,, uhmm BYE!


	15. Chapt 15: Emotions are flying everywhere

**Author's Note:**

Hey, so I feel like I've been stacking a bunch of problems on top of other problems in this story. Do feel like its being rushed? I really need some feedback. So maybe I'll dial down the problems for a while and just let the four friends bond with each other... Thoughts? I also just realized I have a HUGE idea and that's probably going to be the main one, which will probably start in maybe 3-4 chapters. And that means that this story will probably have a lot of chapters. I think I'll probably have 30 in total or even maybe more. Well, I guess some of you may not like that idea or maybe some of you will. But hey, you never know unless you try it. Aha, You Only Live Once, right? And I'm SOO SORRY for the late update. I just had a huge writer's block. And haha did you guys know, you're too frickin' awesome. 224 Reviews? WOW. I really didn't expect that much! That's like 26 new reviews. Thank you soo much!

So basically this chapter is about what happens between the four friends but mostly about Thalia and Nico. This chapter has a lot going on but simple, I guess. It may be short, but feelings are definitely not my thing. I hope you guys like it ;3.

**Oh and I almost forgot! Please read SummerSpirit18's stories like; I'm Pregnant, I'm Here and Fight against Fates. Haha, I beta those xP **

**WARNING: **Too cheesy for your own good! And as much as hate to admit this. I am responsible for all the cheesiness, which some of you knows. I hate dearly, but I secretly love it. It's a complicated relationship between me and cheesiness okay!

_Well…Read on…_

* * *

_Stranded?_

**Chapter 18**: _Emotions are flying everywhere._

_Thalia's POV:_

_**Previously:**_

_Annabeth spoke a shaky breath._

_"Well, uhm, from what I learned at camp. Nico is okay. But he's not okay at the same time. You see, the log must've hit his head first, before it went to the arm. That's why he didn't protect himself. And that is the problem. If you take a notice, his eyes are sealed shut. completely glued. His face is pale. More pale than normal. From my calculations, he is asleep. There is a 50/50 chance of survival for him. My guess, he would wake up in 4 weeks, but we never know." Annabeth started, completely devastated._

_I tried to take all this information in. My heart, pierced. My eyes started getting watery. I took a shaky breath in. I bowed my head down. Annabeth reached her hand and placed it on my shoulder. I raised my head up._

_"Thalia, he's in a coma."_

I took one look at Nico. A teardrop of mines landed on his face. It was later joined by more of its kind. More tears escaped from my eyes. A shaky breath came out of my mouth. A red stained colour appeared in each of my eyes. My heart pumping as fast as it could. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have hiccups soon. I used the side of my palm to remove any tears from my face. I glanced at Annabeth and she resembled me. She gave me a sideways smile and embraced me into a sisterly hug. She patted my back, whispering in my ear that everything is going to be okay. But of course, we all know she's lying.

_I want to live to see tomorrow, but I fear what it might bring. (_**Killjoy Black Soul**)

I'm afraid what I might have to see. I don't want to get pained to longer. Don't you think I've had enough? First Luke now Nico. I just don't want to see my friends getting hurt.

I breathe in some of this island air and I looked at Annabeth. I gave her a smile.

"I think, I just need some time alone." She nodded, respectively.

I made some loud, clacking sounds as I walked to the exit. As I escaped from the house, I saw ol' Seaweed Brain here, snoring away like a baby. I pressed my lips together as I decide some way to way this fool up. I pressed both of hands together and started rubbing it; warming it up. I started slapping Percy, not _that _hard, but still no response. I swear, the house could have a bomb, ticking its way and once the reaction happens. Percy still won't remember anything, and just doze of and sleep. I moved his arm, and then his head, I kept doing that until he tips over. Again; nothing.

There was that voice again. That voice that came to me when I was in my car. It seems so powerful. Sending shivers down your spine. I know one thing for sure. It's magical. Like whatever it says, you want to follow it.

My arms move like it was being possessed, I pushed Percy up and I leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

" Percy. Annabeth is in danger." I said, sounding completely real. I leaned back against the porch lead and wait for the message get through Percy's little brain. After a few moments, Percy straightened up, grew stiff. His eyes bulging out and an alarm expression spread on his face. Like jelly on bread.

"ANNABETH!" He muttered. A smirk grew on my face and I stood up, straight.

"Haha, no. Annabeth is okay, just wanted you to wake up." I informed him. Percy has two small red dots on each of his cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow at him when a thought wondered inside my head.

"I thought you were over her?" Percy grew redder. I really hope Annabeth can't hear us. I don't want to ruin the fun.

Percy took a peak inside the hut and found _his _Wise girl, asleep on one of the hay piles. Percy sigh a sign of relief.

I only expected my reply to be a joke, but I guess he didn't take it as one.

"I don't know. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I just don't know." Percy asked me with a worry gleam. I really did feel bad for him. He's like an older brother to me, I don't want to see him get hurt.

I stood up and walked to one of the palm trees and leaned my back against it. Percy followed me and used one of the lowest tree branches to get to the one on top of it. He gave me a hand and I took it, warily. He pulled me up so I was sitting beside him. I incline my back on the tree's body while Percy just sat. He was fiddling with his fingers and I know him well enough that he's holding a baggage of stress.

"Percy. I know you guys broke up and that's what is weighing you down from making a move. And I know you still have feelings for her. Percy you're too shy. Too timid. Take it this way. Remove the break up from your mind. Now just look at her. What do you feel. Don't let your separation come in between you. That doesn't matter right now. It's the past. The past is history." I said, going in sisterly mode.

"But that's the thing. I can't get the break up at of my head." Percy whined. My palm met his cheek, a red mark appeared on his face.

Percy winced as he took grasp of his cheek. He gave me a wild and questioning look.

I just shrugged.

"You said it couldn't get it out of your head. Just tried to help." Percy rolled his eyes, slowly. Trying to make it look dramatic.

I took a breath in.

"Perce. You know that Annabeth still loves you. I can see it in her eyes. I could also see it in yours. Normally I'm not a people reader, but with you guys. You just make it too damn obvious. You know it's killing her, and I know it is for you. Just please remember what I said. Make a move. Get your feelings settled. Just look at her."

Percy smiled and holds me in his. We separate and I just shook my head.

"Now let's go back. I don't like sappy stuff." Percy just chuckled and I can't help but crack a smile. Thank the gods he's back to normal. He was seriously worrying me.

* * *

***2 weeks later***

The sun shined into my eyes and it became my personal alarm clock. I looked at Percy and Annabeth and noticed that their mini hay beds were too close to each other. My eyes continue to take a wander at them and I realized that Annabeth's head was placed on Percy's chest. His arms hugging her waist, protectively.

I smiled. And they said they're over each other. Over my ass!

I stood up and spread my arms so I can stretch properly. Surprisingly, I still have my shoes. Only Nico and I have our matching converse still on, but his was put aside at the far east corner. My eyes started walking around the hut, as if it's is its own body. I notice Nico. On the floor, with the hay piles supporting him. He looks so peaceful sleeping. And I can't help getting a little teary. I can't help thinking about the events that played 2 weeks ago. How the tree crashed on him. I will forever be reminded of that. And I know, I couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening. That's what sucks. He's not even waking up! Why? Why is he doing this to me? Why? It's killing me inside.

A small teardrop landing on Nico's cheek and it slowly dripped down to his neck.

I looked at him again. A smile hugged my lips. Even when he's a sleep and in a coma. His deep, little cute dimples are still visible and alive. I had to stop myself from leaning down. I'm still confused. My feelings are flying all over the place and I hate it. I mean, I'm pretty sure I have feelings for him. Maybe even more than feelings. I can't help but think about what he told me 7 years ago. I feel like a 16 year old all over again. Having to once again experience the drama. Did Nico really say he loves me. If he did, what would I say back? I don't know.

I re did my laces and went outside. The weather was okay. Not to hot. Not to cold. Just somewhere in the middle. The way I like it. The sun kissing my skin, not literally that would be gross. He's my brother! The wind blowing my hair everywhere. I took in the air and let it out. I walked through bundles of palm trees. Squashing some fruit that have fallen as well. I was getting deeper and deeper into the islands. But over the weeks, I grew knowledge of this place. All the surroundings, the right paths to take and our source of water. But I was looking for a certain place.

I continued walking and my feet grew stiff and weary Thank the gods I found it. It was a tree I would go to . It was a very of tree. It's tall, like its reaching into the heavens itself. But the thing is, there were 4 branches, as if the tree split in four different directions. I found this place along with Percy and Annabeth while we searching for water. This time Annabeth lead the way instead of Percy. Being the proud person she is, she wouldn't even ask for Percy's help. Even though it was completely obvious we were lost. We would come here either together or individual. It's kind of like our thinking space. It calms us down.

There on the tree were little small holes that we would use as steps. I would go and sit at the nearest branch to the floor. For personal reasons of course. I got up, using my feet and hands to remove my weight and pressure my self up. Once I got settled, I pressed my back against the body of the tree and closed my eyes.

I need to settle this Nico problem.

Every time I look at Nico, my stomach would have butterflies infesting it. My stomach would get tighter and would drop every time he smiles at me. How his personality and his overly cocky self just clicks me every time. I love being around him, it makes me feel like I could do whatever I want. And I won't get judged. I could be wearing a worn out t-shirt, some baggy pants and flip flops. He would still tell me I look beautiful. I don't know, but there's just something about him, I haven't felt in a long time. That feeling that girls would be fighting for.

But I don't know if I'm ready to trust. Am I?

Many thoughts wandered in my head. My mind is turning in to _brain stew_.

As I was lost into my thoughts, I heard footsteps and some grumbles of arguments. Of course it's the legendary Percabeth. I waved at them and made gestures, telling them to climb the tree with me. Of course, they followed my instructions and hop aboard.

Once we were all settled, we just sat there. Awkwardly.

"So, what's going on in your head?" Annabeth asked, softly. I was to shy to tell her what's going on, so I just stayed silent.

"Nico?" Percy suggested, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. I laughed and punched him playfully. I blush a crimson of red.

Annabeth sighed and gave me a smile.

"I know this is about Nico and I know your to proud to admit it. I also know you need help with this and that's why we're here."

I was shocked. I didn't know she could read me that fast. Was I that obvious?

But I still remained silent.

"Thalia. Here's the deal. I know you still have feelings for him" Annabeth said, and just before I was going to deny it. She added; "And don't you even dare of denying it!" Wow. She can be persuasive if she wants to be.

"I know you have trouble with that trust issues, and that's okay. But think about it. What if Nico is no longer here. How would you feel?"

That hit me like a large boulder hitting a house. It's true. She's right.

I try to think to something else, but it is impossible!  
The Only thing I can think of is **him**. I really like him, a lot. But it can't be love right? I can't be in love with Nico. Or can I? All these things I feel when I'm around him. That strange feeling like the world is spinning with me .Sometimes when I'm with Nico I feel like I can stay with him forever, just with him. But I'm not in love with him, right? For a second, I try to imagine how my life would be without Nico. I felt a stabbing in my heart. No, just no. I need Nico. Again that feeling. And now it hits me. Love. That is what I feel. I'm in love with Nico. Somehow I think I always knew. I never thought about it. But I guess it's the truth. And l should tell him. I can't lose him again._ (_**SummerSpirit18)**

"But if he ever hurts you. Tell me." Percy warned. I smiled. Since I was in the middle, I wrapped both of my arms around each of their sides.

"I love you guys" I told them.

We broke our embraced and I hopped of the branch.

"I think I have some things to do." I said.

Now I'm off, making my way through these trees. And searching for our hut.

* * *

_**Nico**_

_I'm sleeping. But I'm also awake. My spirit is wandering in my head. I was in a white endless room with clear fog, right below me. I think I'm in nowhere. Not a place to be exact. _

"_Nico" A voice called._

_That voice is familiar. It's the same voice that I would here when I'm being put to sleep. The same voice when I'm eating. Or telling me stories. The same voice that I miss. _

_Tears escape my eyes and started pouring. _

"_Mom?" I said, with a trembling breath. _

_A woman with long, silky raven black hair in a black dress came out of the shadows. She had that motherly smile planted on her face and those olive eyes that gleam with happiness. Her cheekbones were spread, due to the fact she was grinning broadly. Her skin ,like the sand you would find in a Caribbean beach. She expanded her long arms and I dove right in. She patted my back and held me tight. She told me she misses me when she whispered it in my ears. I embraced her tight, with my tears staining her dress. We broke apart._

"_Nico, I came here for a reason. Did you know you're in a coma?" She informed me. A bewildered look came on my face. I am?_

_My mom continued speaking. _

"_Do you best and try to wake up. Your friends are devastated, they are practically living zombies. Especially this one particularly girl." She smiled at me. I blushed, I grew red even more since I did it right in front of my mom! _

"_I know you love her Nico. I can see it in your eyes. Please wake up for her. You have a surprise waiting for you. I love you." She told me one last time as her presence melted into the shadows, and the wind blew right past me. _

_I thought if things I missed. Things I loved; to get back into the real world._

* * *

_**THALIA**_

I stepped into the hut and searched for Nico. This was pretty easy since there was only one person inside the hut. I think I saw him squirm a little but I may have just been imagining some things. I approached him and sat on my knees beside him.

I took a shaky breath in. I shouldn't be scared, right? I mean, he's not even awake for Hades' Sake!

"Nico. For a long time. I've getting these feelings. Feelings that I can't control. Feelings for you. It's odd for me. And I'm pretty sure you're new to this as well. But Corpse Breath? You know what?" I said, practically talking to my self.

I leaned down, to his ear.

"I _love you_." I whispered so quietly, I didn't even hear.

I looked at his face and leaned in some more. I pressed my lips against his and it felt so real. Even though he isn't _awake, _I could still feel that magic from 7 years ago. It still sends shivers down my spine and once again my stomach, as well as my legs became like jelly. But the funny thing is that, I welt a response. Like his lips were moving too. My heart started pumping as hard as it could.

I think Nico is awake.

* * *

**Okay, there! How's that? May not be as good, since feelings aren't my thing xD. Please check out my other stories. I made a new chapter for I'll Be There To Catch You. I also wrote a new one-shot. If you like Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Thalico. Or because you don't have anything to read. Please check that out .**

**Soo, until next time. 9 reviews? **


	16. Chapter 16: Kiss and Dash

**Author's Note: **

_Mkaay._ **STOP RIGHT THERE GUYS! BEFORE YOU EVEN LAY YOUR EYES ON THE STORY CONTENT, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM ONCE YOU'RE FINISH READING. PLEASE, DUDES.**

247 Reviews? Thanks soo much! You guys are just to frickin' awesome.

**Disclaimer: **Kay, so you guys remember when I asked for those character requests? Well in advance I'd like to thank **magics hippo... **Don't know if she still reads this story but she's a gust so can't PM them to thank her/him. So yeah, thanks! You're character will be introduced in the next chapter but I changed some things.

**Shout Outs:**

**KellyBug**: Aha, thanks!

**Guest**: Didn't see that as a funny line but how you put it, I see it in your view XD

**Crzy Gal**: Laughed at you're review a lot. Probably my favorite ;D

**Moon child**: Pssh *****_I take the punch as a fist punch and give you one in return_*** **Hmm, Thalico fan I see. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter.

**Lucia L**: I love it that when you review, you go like " *_* " and then you give me a compliment.

**TheDaughterOfHades**: Ahh Pssh, sis. You had a sappy moment one time! And Pssh, who said you were beloved in the first place, huh?

**Tenebrae Erebus**: You know? I really love your reviews. Haha, creative. Female Riordan, laughed at that xD Just imagine a female Riordan. Weird Sight. Kind of looks like a grandma.

**Killjoy Black Soul**: Haha, nah. I loved your quote, it's awesome. I just had to put it in there xD

**Purple-ninja7721**: OMFGS! I absolutely love your name! **Ninja**. It's awesome. I would fight with my friend who's the better ninja. But damn, she won't admit I'm awesomer!

**A Day With No Laughter Is A Day Wasted**: Nah. I hate sap. Well, at times. It's complicated. But thanks! And damn. Every time I type your name it doesn't show. So I hope this time it does xP.

**bowties and blues carves**: Haha, all caps lock I see. Must've been good. I feel special. ;3. He he, sometimes your name doesn't shoe, I hope this time it does.

**Well Then… Without Further Ado….**

* * *

_Stranded?_

**Chapter 19: **_Kiss and Dash?_

_**Previously:**_

_"Nico. For a long time. I've getting these feelings. Feelings that I can't control. Feelings for you. It's odd for me. And I'm pretty sure you're new to this as well. But Corpse Breath? You know what?" I said, practically talking to my self._

_I leaned down, to his ear._

_"I __love you__." I whispered so quietly, I didn't even hear._

_I looked at his face and leaned in some more. I pressed my lips against his and it felt so real. Even though he isn't __awake, __I could still feel that magic from 7 years ago. It still sends shivers down my spine and once again my stomach, as well as my legs became like jelly. But the funny thing is that, I felt a response. Like his lips were moving too. My heart started pumping as hard as it could._

_I think Nico is awake._

_**UP ON OLYMPUS: **_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" A girly squeal started flowing out of someone's mouth and releasing it to the vast palace known as Mount. Olympus.

In case you ever wonder how loud was that squeal? Well, just imagine two giant metal spoons clashing against one another and the screeching noise of someone's long bitterly nails, scratching its way on a chalkboard combine. Feel free to inserts some flocks of pigeons flying away from this horrid noise for dramatic effect.

"What was that treacherous noise?" Athena asked as she entered one of Aphrodite's many make up rooms.

Aphrodite turned around making her golden, coiled hair cascade out of its position from her ear to her back. She smacks her lips together as she was reapplying a new coat of lip gloss. She had a huge, beautiful smile planted on her face. Aphrodite pressed her two fingers side by side and folded it so it looks like a motion telling Athena to come forward.

Athena hunched so that Aphrodite can whisper the news in her ear.

"They kissed." Aphrodite whispered, with pleasure.

Athena gasped, her eyebrows scrunched and her tempestuous gray eyes start twitching. Her face changed and reveals an angry expression. You can practically see the smoke escaping from her ears.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Athena exclaimed.

"_Oh. She's probably thinking I was talking about Annabeth."_ Aphrodite thought.

But before she can save Percy from a misunderstanding, Athena just kept on ranting.

"I thought I taught my precious daughter more than that! How can she wind up to that old sea hag's child again. I thought she had more sense in her! I bet you she caught some of Kelp Head's son's disease. She probably has some seaweed planted in her head. What if he cursed her with stupidity? I 'm going to kill him. But I can't do anything. I mean, I can't remove his smarts if he didn't have it in the first place. Think Athena, you can do this. Oh my gods, this is too frustrating!" Athena rambled and started pulling locks of her hair out.

Aphrodite shrieked in disgust. She cannot believe Athena just did that. This is getting too far for her taste.

"Maybe I can plant some owl eggs in his underwear. No, that wouldn't be reasonable. Why am I even thinking that. Hermes. If he did anything to mess with my insanely huge logic, I'm going to pulverize him. What if I create some new invention using the most perilous substance known to man kind and then I wou…."

"STOP!" Aphrodite yelped. She had Athena's gray eyes staring at her with curiosity.

"Thalia kissed Nico. Annabeth didn't kiss Percy or neither did Percy kiss Annabeth." Aphrodite sighed as she explained all the gossip to the Goddess of Wisdom.

Athena absorbed all the information in and realization dawn her as she had been outsmarted by The Goddess Of Love. **With gossip.**

"Ohhh…." She said dim-wittily, if that was even possible.

"Yet." Aphrodite mumbled to herself, hoping Athena wouldn't notice.

"What?" Athena narrowed her computer analyzer of eyes at Aphrodite.

"Damn." Aphrodite hitched a breath.

* * *

_**Thalia's POV:**_

I was still moving my lips, in a complete trance. My mind was blank, all I could think of was the distance between me and Nico and our lips attached together. As if it was meant to be there. Missing puzzle piece. 2 intertwine hands but this time, with our lips.

I don't know why, but as soon as I let go. I saw Nico's eyes flutter open, and as cliché as this sounds. I ran away. I ran like those girls in movies who's afraid to let their true feelings show. I ran as if my dear life depended on it. I ran like I was doing a Dine and Ditch trick. I looked back and I realized that the hut was getting smaller and smaller. I pushed all the loose branches that came close to crashing on my face. Once again, I'm at the tree. But the only difference, I'm alone. Like always.

Arrgh. I feel like pulling my hair out. ***Thunder.* **Uh? Sorry..Aphrodite? I know I like him, I know because I just spilled it to him. Well thinking he was sleeping! I'm not 16 anymore! I shouldn't be feeling like this! I survived it already! I don't need to experience it again! I had two voices battling with each other in my head, this is getting weird.** ; **

_But why did I run away? Was I scared?_

**No. Never. Thalia Grace is never afraid. In fact. Scared is even scared of Thalia Grace. **

_Well, take out heights._

**Shut up. That's a whole different subject.**

_You know I'm right__**.**_

**Fhjrfwekjfbwkjfb. **

Ugh. This is just too weird. Having two IMAGINARY people battling in my thought land.

I heard the sound the giant paw print like leaves brushing against one another and a girl came out of the shadows. Don't you dare think it's a stranger, because it's just Annabeth.

Annabeth hopped on the tree and pushed her honey blond curls behind her ear.

"Hey, so you know that Nico has waked up right?" She suggestively wiggle her eyebrows.

I don't know, but I just know that I blushed.

I didn't trust my voice because I know I would just be stuttering and tripping over my words.

"What did you to him? He woke up completely daze, his face; really red." She informed me.

"I told him. I kissed him." I mumbled and bowed my head, but I know a smile was playing on my lips.

Annabeth here, gasped.

"NOO freaking way. Like legit, he woke up saying your name." Annabeth said all bubbly.

I started cracking up. I put my hand on Annabeth's forehead, just checking if she was okay. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed my hands away from her forehead.

"Shut up. For a girl who said every word known to man kind. I just wanted to try it." She protected herself.

"Don't you ever try it again. If you do, I'm going to slap some sense into you and try to bring back the old Annabeth." I warn teasingly.

Annabeth huff a breath.

" Don't worry Thals. Percy is talking to Nico. Just talk to him later, okay." She said coolly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Percy? He might disintegrate him!" I said frantically.

"Relax. He has no powers. Remember?" She remind me. I sigh a sign of relief.

Annabeth smiled. " You know I miss this. Just talking to my best friend and acting all ridiculous and stuff."

" I know. But its pretty fun seeing you ramble on and on about Kelp head." I sneered looking at the now wash out face of Annie.

"Speaking of Percy. What's the deal with you guys? What are you? Did he talk to you yet, about some…things?" I wiggled my eyebrows. I thought Annabeth was going to blush some more, but instead she had her eyebrows scrunched together.

"What thing?"

_Damn. I need to think of some clever remark to make her forget about what I just said._

"uhh… I-I, I, uhm. I don't know."

_Gee, Thalia. Way to make it obvious!_

Thank the gods Annabeth let it go.

"Soo…shall we go back to the hut. It's getting pretty dark. Look. Apollo's already setting." Annabeth said as she indicated to the sun.

I nodded and my heart started pumping really hard as I know that I would have to face Nico once again. Wish me good Luck. Hopefully, I won't need it. Hopefully.

* * *

My chin was placed on my hand, where my arm was resting on the porch ledge. The wind blowing my spiky raven hair back making it have this wind like feature. The sun is suppose to set, well it's on the edge. Apollo just want to have the entire spotlight, doesn't he? You can practically sense Artemis and Apollo battling for dominance of the sky. The bottom of the sky was already midnight blue, you'd think it was already Night time but Apollo's brightness just ruined the whole picture.

I let my eyes at the shore of the beach. And there I saw it. Him not it. Them not him.

My best friends in the whole entire world ,laughing around the fire just like we all used to do at Camp. I don't know why I didn't join them when I had the chance. I just didn't have the courage to face Nico. But maybe I do now. I mean, he's my best friend. I don't think it would be so bad. It's not like the world is going to end if I do this right? I thought so.

Right when I was going to go join my friends, I heard the sound of a machine rotating. Like the zooming in and out sound of a lens. I try to find the source of it, I let my eyes scan my whole surrounding. I spotted a black and silver camera, or is it. Just as I blinked, the _camera _was gone. Huh? Must've been my imagination.

I walked a slow pace to the beach fire and I saw Annabeth's face beam. And Percy's eyebrows just kept on squirming. I was now facing Nico's back. Annabeth was narrowing her eyes at Nico telling her to turn around by twitching her eye at my direction.

I saw Nico's shoulder slouch as if he shrugged and he turned around and there I saw it. Him. Once more. My heart started picking up a speed as if it was running a well trained marathon. My head had started spinning, taking the world with me. Those dark flames of his eyes jolted with electricity with giant sparks rimming around it. I managed a smile and he gave me one in return, making my heart melt. He stood up and walked to me. I can hear Annabeth's giggle from here and Percy's triumph smirk yet his glaring eyes. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Nico walked towards me and my forehead started forming some sweat beads, I see that he's walking closer to the beach and I followed his example. We walked slowly, letting our feet dig deep in the sand. I kept hitting Nico's hand _accidently _hoping he would get the message. Thank the gods, he wasn't dense. He started fitting his hands into my mines, I looked up at me and I saw his perfect jaw line. One of the qualities I love about him. I could hear the waves crashing against one another, the sweet serenity.

Nico coughed and I gave him my full attention. This was going to get cheesy. Gosh, kill me now.

Nico lifted my chin up to meet his gorgeous eyes and he cupped my face in his hands. He took a shaky breath in and gave me a sideways smile.

"Remember that day at camp, when you had to leave to go to the Huntresses and I had to go to the Underworld." He started, nervous as hell.

I nodded slowly, hoping he would get to the point.

"Well you know what I said?"

I shook my head and gave him a 'no' response.

"That day, I whispered in your ear. That I…I-I Love you." He said slowly.

I blinked. What?

Am I dreaming, is this true? I can't believe it.

I must've been thinking to long because I felt Nico's hands remove from my face, his eyes have lost that spark and I could sense it may get watery soon. He was going to turn around, and walk to some place I don't really know. But instead, I grabbed his arm before he can go. I held his hand in between mines and fitted perfectly. My heart continued racing but I ignored it. All I could think was him. I approached him slowly and he had a puzzled look on his face.

I surprised him with a hug. I embraced him tightly as I if I would never want to let go. I felt him bury his head in my hair and I started twirling his hair around my finger. I brushed my lips close to his ears and just from his touch. I felt my spine being twisted and I shivered. I felt him chuckle. But in that chuckle, I heard a trace of a shiver. It was my turn to smirk.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear.

I felt him smile and he pulled out. Before I can make a reaction, he planted his lips to mines and I felt like I was walking on air. Like I was on Cloud 9. I felt my self spinning, I poured all my emotion into that kiss. It was as if I was a Disney Princess who just found her Prince Charming. I balled his shirt in my hands, pulling him closer to me. Nico wrapped his hands around my waist and placed my hands around his neck, twiddling with his hair, which I know he loves. I felt him whimper and I chuckled, not wanting to break apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nico proposed, chuckling and smiling at the same time.

"Hell Yes." I announced and fist pounded in the air. I kissed the tip of Nico's noise. And then his lips once more.

I heard the noise of a wolf whistle, and of course. It belonged to our dearest pal, Percy Jackson. With that noise I pulled apart and I smiled a smile that will never leave my face because of Nico. We walked to the shore with our hands still intertwined. Just as we heard the sound of the roaring fire, Annabeth slapped Percy's arm, muttering something about ruining their moment.

I sat on the log with Nico beside. I'm still wearing that smile, I just can't help it.

"Soo..how are you guys? What have you been up to these years?" Annabeth being the curious person she is said that.

"Well, I've been on my couch for 2 months, still trying to find a job. Though my sister told me one of her friends have a job opening in the police station for crime investigation. Maybe I'll start there at first and move on to the big things later on." Nico spoke up.

"Oh that's great. Speaking of your sister. When I left New York. Malcolm rushed me to get out because he had a date with a girl name Bianca. Could it be?" Annabeth questioned.

Nico gasped. "Yes it is. Bianca told me she had a date with Malcolm but I didn't think it was Malcolm, Malcolm!" He exclaimed.

"Huh? Who knew Bianca would ever date Malcolm. What are the chances." I thought to loudly.

"That's what I was going to say!" Percy whined.

"Shut up Kelp Head. So how's Grover?" I asked.

"Well, you know that Juniper just gave birth to a little girl?" Percy informed all of us. I bet we all had our jaws dropped open.

"Hey. I thought Juniper can't stay to far from her tree?" Nico piped in.

"Well, Grover planted Juniper's tree closer to where they lived of course." Percy answered.

"Thalia? I talked to Katie before we got here? She said some thing about Luke getting beat up by Travis?" Annabeth asked me curiously.

I felt my heart getting stabbed. _They have to know. Like Now. _

I felt Nico's arms wrap around mines, getting tense.

" Well, you know how I left camp as soon as I quit the Huntress. I left because I wanted time to my self. And I rented an apartment and everything. I was happy. Then I met Luke. I was still mad at him. Pissed even. But he has always been a brother to me and you know that saying where you can never stay mad at family. I knew that. He somehow, tricked his way into me dating him. I didn't know until he announced I was his girlfriend. But I didn't say anything. I don't know why. But later on. He, he. He got worst." I blinked back the tears and I looked at my friends.

Annabeth's eyes started getting water, Percy's fist are folded, and Nico's arms pulled me closer to him. He brought his chin and placed it on my shoulder, burying his face into my hair.

" He started hitting me and abusing me. I never left. I tried to but the things just got worst and one time. I just gave up. I just continue to be with him to protect myself. I thought I was protecting myself! But I, I, I just made it…worst" I trembled with tears.

Nico wiped them with his thumb and embrace me into hug. I continue crying with him by my side. I heard Annabeth's soft whimpering as she was crying heavily as well. She approached me and gave me a hug too.

"I am soo sorry." Annabeth mumbled as she rubbed my back.

"I'm going to kick his ass once I get out of here." I heard Percy mumbled as he was now sitting close to us.

Nico just kissed my cheeks, as he was still in shock as well.

I felt our entire tears dial down and just left us with little soft moans and some hyperventilating sounds. Silence broke in and gave us its curse. Yes. Silence.

" So what about toilets, huh?" Percy said bluntly.

We all gave him blank stares.

"What? I mean, some toilets have electronic devices thingies attached to it! Like in Japan! Kind of like robots! What if toilets would take over the world, like how robots would?" Percy protected himself.

" Ohhh yeah! Like they could kill us with dirty water and blast us with old shit and crap." Nico joined in, and agreed with Percy.

"Such kids." Annabeth muttered to herself.

"Wouldn't it be epic if they make movies about toilet dominance?" I wondered loudly.

"Oh no, not you too!." Annabeth said in an over exaggerative tone.

Percy and Nico started nodding their head in agreement and chuckled.

"Yeah! One of them could be called The Rise Of The Toilets." Percy stated.

"Urgg." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Or… A Flush After Tomorrow." Nico said, and Percy hi fived him.

"Oh my gosh." Annabeth slapped her forehead.

"Flush Away" I suggested.

Annabeth finally caved in. " Harry Potty." She mumbled.

By then I started cracking up, as well as the boys. Harry Potty? That's classic.

I just love my friends. How they could release all the stress from me and we can just be our joking selves. My life is starting to make sense. I'm not in some mess anymore. I've grown stronger than ever, and nobody can knock me down. I have amazing best friends, and the love of my life by my side.

_It's just Perfect._

* * *

**There you have it. Thalico is formed. Percabeth; the next task. My goal. To reach 300 reviews. You think we can reach that? Hmm, well if we even come close to eat or maybe even pass it by this week. I'll publish a new chapter. And gods, you won't be disappointed. You'd probably don't see anything coming in the next 2 chapters. And I'm excited to post it. So those reviews? ;3 Is that a deal?**

**Plus. Would love you too pieces if you just take your time and read my other stories xD**

**One question: **_**Who's your favorite band/ singer. Let's see if we have anything in common xD**_

**Until then...**


	17. Chapter 17: The PERCY IS AWESOME group

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I can't believe I'm on my 20th chapter! It's unbelievable! This chapter is one that I'm actually proud of. Have a lot going on and a few twist and turn, that I hope you will not critic on. HOPE. With school starting on Tuesday and with it being my most important year, I'm freaking screwed. So I hope this chapter is good enough to last for 2 weeks tops.

**Made a **_**Tratie**_** One-shot, would love it if you would check it out**

**And Oh my gosh, dudes. Did you see the MOA characters? Of Coach Hedge, Bacchus, Thalia, and Nemesis? It's insane; I don't really imagine them to look like that. Thalia and Coach Hedge are an exception, he kind of looks like Grover. Your thoughts? Look it up!**

Soo, I've read your reviews and looked at who your favorite singers/band is! It's awesome 'cause I guess we have a lot in common in that department, well for those who reviewed xD.

**Shout Outs:**

**Goddess of the Tides:** Oh my gosh, THANK YOU :) You're review really made my day :D Aha, it's awesome you read my other stories! Taylor Swift , huh? Gosh, I know more songs from her than I'm suppose to xP Since you told me your favorites, might as well tell you mines :3. Obviously I love Green Day. MCR freaking rocks, 3DG is just too epic. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, oh my gosh, got obsessed with it once again. Queen, Aerosmith, and Bon Jovi are part of my life xD They were literally the first singers I have ever heard. Literally.

**BESTOFTHEBEST**: I like some of Taylor Swift's song. Can't believe that in Better Than Revenge, she actually said "She's better on the mattress." Cracked up when she sang that. I LOVE GREEN DAY and 3DG!

**Moon child**: Aha Thanks!

**fire horse is prussia awesome**: Awesome!

**sapphireshadow97**: Haha yeah. Wow. I love those bands too, obviously xD

**m1347**: I know right! I hate Aphrodite Fan Girl moments, it disgusts me! Haha, I see, you had a mini fangirling attack right there. Making you squeal? Well than, awesome.

**Guest**: Aha, I know right! Happens all the time to me too. The toilet gag thing, I was the one who started it, 'cause you know...I'm weird and stuff ;3

**Lucia L**: Fangirling? I see a lot of people are doing that now huh? Can't say I'm one of them, but I refuse to admit it. Haha, I love Green Day and MCR ( Well DUH.)

**Unknown2U**: Had a Linkin Park obsession (secretly xD) like last year.

**Purple-ninja7721**: I KNOW! Ninjas= the epicness of the world.

**KilljoyBlackSoul:** xD, it's possible! If robots can one day rule the world, than so can toilets!

**TheDaughterOfHades****:** I had to use the toilet thing! I mean, ever since I went to Japan. I've been in love with their toilets! I mean c'mon, they have WI-FI there, which is kind of weird but still! And a book turner. I think I broke that one, but Ehh. They can't track me down! And please, the sappiness only got to me because I was watching a new episode of the..uhh.. shows I watch and it got to me! It was sweet 'cause these couples got kicked out like they got eliminated and then they were sent to go home. And when the car was driving, the guy stopped the limo and went to the girl's limo so they can go home together. I was like "D'aww" tha whole time! It was annoying, hate when cheesy gets over people!

**Sorry if it was pretty long xD…**

* * *

**_Stranded? _**

**Chapter 20** (_I can't believe it! D':_ ) _**: A new addition to the Percy is Awesome Group**_**!**

**Up On Olympus:**

Hermes was watching intensely at his multi screens, observing all the footage of _Stranded?_ His foot was on the table and he was leaning back making his awe-striking chair with really cool, light up wheels, tilt back. Hermes' potato chips 'flew' out of the bag and landed on the floor.

Something caught his eyes when one screen showed Thalia Grace's face staring at the 'secret' cameras with curiosity. Hermes reacted quickly, almost falling of his chair and knee walked to the screen room, frantically afraid it was the end of this show. But instead, he was saved once again and poof the camera away, leaving Thalia Grace with a wondering look on her face.

Hermes sigh dramatically and faking a swipe of sweat for a thespian effect. He landed his butt on his epic chair, earning a huge thud noise. But he didn't care, at least his seriously, freaking awesome, and super epic chair didn't get damage what so ever.

But he still felt like the show needed something. Something to spice it up. Something to add a little soap opera drabble. Something to stir the chaos.

And he thought of the perfect solution. Silly (_being the Master of Pranks_) but perfect.

He quickly rushed out of the Screen Room, careful not to make his _epic-ally, best thing that every happen to mad __kind_ of a chair tip over.

Hermes was running around Mount Olympus' palace look for a certain someone like a reenactment of Tom and Jerry. He was furiously, seriously, rapidly burning the soles of his winged converse.

During his search for this mystery person, he bumped into 5 people:

Athena. **[ "HERMES! You dropped my scrolls and books! You will pay for that! Nobody shall ever disrespect books!"]**

Aphrodite. **[ "Hey Hermes." Aphrodite winked at Hermes.]**

Artemis. **[ "Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Apollo has gotten on my last nerve. And I need your help. Sadly."]**

Hephaestus. **["Careful on that…..err slip."]**

Ares. [**"I heard that Aphrodite winked at you." **_***sharpens spear.*]**_

Like always, he just ignored all of them and let them complain to themselves, hoping they would look like a fool. He stopped dead in his tracks and almost staggered back, right where the room with the brightest rays of sun is peaking from every corner.

Inside the room stood a flaxen-headed boy with overly perfect hair that we all know he spends hours preparing. He was on his chair, with earphones plugged in his ears, obviously listening to music. A snore escaped out his mouth. Yep. He's asleep too.

Hermes coughed and the mystery dude fell out of his chair and crash to the floor. Hermes rolled his eyes, but not at the mystery guy, but at his chair. Not as epic as his. Hermes had a dreamy look in his eyes as he was daydreaming about his super acetous chair.

He shook his head, making himself wake up as he left his short vacation in Day Dreaming World and booked an airline ticket to Reality.

Hermes looked up at the guy as he took of his Black Ray-Bans revealing pure blue eyes.

Guess who that guy is?

"Apollo, get your actors. I have a plan."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV (been a while, huh?)**

I woke up with the sun shining ever so brightly towards my face, as if saying '_Rise and shine'. _I quickly rose myself from, the quite comfy bed and stretched my arms. A yawn escaped from my mouth, it was so loud that I was surprised everyone was still asleep. Well not really surprised, since everyone, and by everyone I mean EVERYONE, knows that the Big Three kids' are not morning people.

I looked at my company, still amuse that their the Big Three's kids. The LEGENDARY Big Three. I mean, Percy still dyes his food blue, Thalia is still that sarcastic and cocky gal and Nico. My gods, Nico…..hasn't changed one bit. He's still that lazy ass that Thalia loves. If you know what I mean…. Hmm, if Thalia had the power to read my thoughts, I would forever have my golden locks in a frizzy hairdo. I mean they still go to Chuck. E. Cheese!

I was happy for them. I truly did miss them. I miss those days at camp where we would just hang out and not even worry about growing up. I miss those days where we would sneak out of camp to watch the latest movies. I miss those days where we would prank Mr. D. yet blame them on the Stolls. I miss those matchmaking business we did with Katie and Travis. I miss those days. Those days we didn't have to grow up and drift far apart. Those days where we didn't have work taking control of our lives. Those days where we would never find a gray hair in our head, for real this time due to our stressful jobs. Those days where we don't have to take care of our selves and actually grow up. I miss that.

But I'm glad. I'm glad that I had the opportunity to be reunited with my friends. Isn't it such a coincidence to be Stranded with 3 people I actually know. Too much of a coincidence. I just can't put my finger to it. Like it's at the tip of my tongue, preventing me from actually provoking it to the world! Like something was holding me back against it. Like my tongue is no longer in progress. I know something is up, and I just don't know. I don't know. And I hate it.

Something in my head told me to drop the thought, and I actually listen. It was persuading it and I've been a fool to actually follow it.

If someone caught me now, I would've weird them out. Here's why? I was sitting on my bottom, with my legs tied together like a pretzel. My hands in a polite posture and my face, in an expression where a scowl meets a scared face. I probably look like some hippy. I didn't move, I just think. Wait. Scratch that. I can't even think, which is very unusual for me. But I have my butterflies in my stomach once again, but not the flush type. More of the aware type. I know something bad is going to happen, but I just don't know what. There's that word I despise again.

My stomach starting rumbling like a thunder-cloud and I think I saw Percy stir a bit. That got me redden up a bit. It's embarrassing. I didn't want my err …friend to hear my stomach rumble! I stood up, wipe the hay from my now Capri of pants and went to the little corner where we store our food. But just as I approached it, guess what? All the food was empty. I swear, the last I checked, there was still some left to last for about 3 more days.

Just I thought that, a burp belched out of my _sophisticated _friends. Case Solved. It took all my will power not to kill them. Did I say, they all eat like a hundred handed ones! It's insane.

I mentally rolled at each of them, trying to keep my anger form lashing out. Why didn't I think of this before. I could just search for some. I tip-toed to wear Thalia is and I stole her pairs of converse. What? I didn't want to go bare-foot! Thank the gods, we're the same size.

I quickly laced it up and ran in search for some fruits and such. I was greeted by a whip of fresh air hitting my face and giving me a wind-blown hairstyle. Wow. It was awfully nice today! But I just know something weird is lurking deep in the shadows. And I'm about to find out what.

I entered the tropical forest, once again, taken back. The trees stood up tall, reaching up to the sky and the leaves latched on top, is soaring into the horizons. I walked deeper in the forest, letting my eyes wander around the place. No food came in contact with my eyes, and its pretty weird. Last time I checked, there was plenty to last for years. Oh my gods, did the 3 bears scarf that down too?

I groaned.

My stomach rumbled away and I'm tired. I don't have the energy to continue to walk. And I know, it would take 10 minutes to go back to the hut, since I have walked too far. I still found no food.

I heard the rustling of the leaves. Loud footsteps filled the air, and a bunch of howling has been yelled from someone's mouth. The air grew thick and the noises came closer to me and I know, that the person is close. I hear my heart thumping for no reason. I shouldn't be afraid. I shouldn't. I quickly reached for my ankle where I usually kept my dagger but I've realized I'm unarmed. Perfect timing to forget your weapon, huh? I let my eyes scan the place, looking for anything useful I can use to defend my self. Even a stick is fine with me. I was searching frantically but I know it's too late. The footsteps just keep coming closer to me. The sky grew darker suddenly. My forehead started sweating. I was looking for a safe pathway I can run out of here, but sadly, out of all the openings, the footsteps were coming out. I wanted to hide but my mind told me not, it told be to embrace what's happening. But where's that going to get me? My stomach starting jumping up and down and kept on dropping. My legs started loosing all their blood circulation. There's just no where to go. No where to run. I'm helpless, and it sucks. Out of the shadows stepped in two men. Or at least I think they are. They look like some Island Natives. But something is underhanded about them. I just know it. They were wearing Hula skirts, and its practically screaming girly but I held my self from a witty remark. They had red _face paint _on their faces, kind of like what football players have. A swab of grass is sprinkled all over their bare chest. They seem to have both grass anklets in each of their leg. Their face is what freaks me out the most. Their eyes, shine a twinkle of red. Almost devious. A scowl never escaped their faces and devious smile is planted as if they found their snack. Their coffee hair reflects their skin tone, making it almost red in the sun. The 2 island natives started approaching me, with a pointy stick in each of their hands. I didn't do anything but back away. They continue approaching me, walking like an ape. In fact they resembled an ape. Their mischievous grin, stretched from cheek to cheek. And their head is cocked down, making it even more freaky. As I was backing away, my foot tripped over a stick. I quickly grabbed it and wrapped both of my hands around it. I started twirling my stick for dramatic effect, hoping that would scare them off. But it didn't. They kept coming closer and closer. The two natives hid their sharp sticks to their back, and just used their hands to attack me. Just when I was ready to pounce on them. 2 heavy hands grabbed my waist, then my arms. I started to sweat ,ready to scream for help. But just as I thought that, the mystery guy covered my mouth. A raspy voice escaped from his mouth and by then, I realized he was talking to the island natives, and I know he's one of them. I used my elbow to punch him in the gut and once I did, he grimace but he didn't let go. I was scared. I admit it. I really was. I was completely helpless. I have a man holding me in his, but not in the good way. And two other guys ready to feed on me. And I was unarmed. I was getting Kidnapped.

The island natives were talking in a different language, but I caught one English word.

_Punch._

I knew they were going to knock me down. And before the guy who was holding me down can do anything. I whipped my neck and hit his arm, with me having a pretty boney chin, it helped a lot. It gave me some time to think of something as he was gripping on the hand I hit. I would've escaped by now, but his other hand was strongly wrapped around me, I was trapped.

I thought of some plan. It's simple but it's something. I quickly took off one of Thalia's converse and kicked it in the corner of this space, when the Islanders weren't looking. I'm hoping that my friends would come to my rescue and maybe this one shoe, can help them.

But I think, mother finally answered my prayers, because out of the corners, I met a pair of Midnight Blue eyes. A little girl, probably about eight or nine peeked out from the shadows. But the natives couldn't see her. By the looks of her face, she was scared, worried. She met my eyes, and I gave her signal. I gave her a wary look, hoping she would get the message of helping me.

But all she did was she ran away, whipping her black hair from side to side.

I used all my might, to pray to the gods, hoping she would get help.

But before I can even blink, my face was met with a hard fist and the wind blew past me. I was punched, sooner than I expected.

* * *

**Percy's POV (**Yep. I miss doing Fish Brain's even though I suck at it xD)

"_HELP. HELP ME. HELP! PERCY! PLEASE SAVE ME!" _A voice that awfully sounds so much like Annabeth's entered in my head as I was dreaming.

I instantly woke up, panting like a dog. I had an alarmed expression on my face.

Was Annabeth okay? If someone did anything to harm her, they will be sent to Tartarus immediately? Oh my gods.

I rapidly stood up making my eyes furiously searching from every corner looking for Annabeth but with no such luck. I was screwed. She wasn't there.

"Oh gods, no. No. where are you. N-n-no, this can't be, no." I started mumbling to my self with my forehead staring to sweat.

I quickly rushed to wear Thalia and Nico is and I see they're together. Nico was holding Thalia's hand and Thalia's head was softly resting on his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes but still smiled.

I crouched down to their level and nudged them.

Nothing.

I thought 2nd times a charm so I nudged them again.

Nothing.

I tried slapping them, kicking them, and spraying water at them but what?

Nothing.

Oh! I got it! I remember that Nico hates the sound of cracking knuckles. And being the amazing friend I am. I cracked my knuckles.

With the blink of an eye. Nico instantly woke up. He had an annoyed look on his face and his eyes started glaring daggers at me But I just gave him a smug smile.

I pointed to Thalia hoping he would get the message and wake her up. He sighed dramatically, because we both know that Thalia is the hardest to wake up out of all of us.

Nico started yelling in her ear, and pushing her from side to side. In about 6 minutes, Voila! Thalia Grace is awake. She stirred in her sleep and punch Nico as soon as her eyes unbolt. She had a satisfied smile.

"Oach." Nico mumbled but we just ignored him since this was a daily activity.

Thalia sat on the floor looking at me for an explanation.

"Annabeth's not here." I told her.

Her eyes flashed. "WHAT? SHE LEFT? She knows not to leave without an explanation! When I see Annabeth Chase I'm going to kill her. 'Cause I, Thalia Grace would never do that." She growled, but I think she's just talking to herself.

Nico chuckled. "Annabeth Chase. Thalia Grace. That rhymes." He pointed out and I laughed. But unfortunately, Pinecone Face doesn't seem so because she gave both us, her Glare combo. But I could see that at the corner of her mouth, lays a smile.

I stepped out of the hut and walked to our little camp fire-place from last night. With the Punk Couple following not far behind.

I sat on the wooden logs, careful not to get any splinters.

The ocean breeze clogging its way up into my nose, but in a good way. I could tell it was Afternoon because the sun wasn't peaking between the clouds and was outshining the sky.

"Maybe we should wait here for a few minutes and wait for Annabeth. If she doesn't come back in 20 minutes, let's go after her." Nico piped in.

I nodded, not sure if that answer is good.

I shook that thought away and focused on the silent that has erupted this very moment. And it's killing me. That's when a thought occurred to me, and it's a pretty good one!

" You know what I just realized? With all our crazy missions and all the ass kicking. We need a name for a group. Don't you think?" I asked, all hyper.

Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes.

" Fine. What name?" Thalia said.

I looked around for dramatic effect. " The name. ***Dramatic Pause*** THE PERCY IS AWESOME GROUP. Well? Well? What'd you thing? Tell me." I asked, grinning like a fool.

Thalia and Nico doubled with laughter. "Percy. You? Awesome?" Nico choked out as he kept laughing.

"Yes. Yes I am." I grumbled. They kept laughing at me for what seems like hours. But I mean, c'mon. The group name is genius! And it's extremely true!

It's time to change the subject.

"Hey, do you ever wonder if the gods and goddesses ever need to go to the washroom?" I asked, ever so bluntly.

Nico had an amused face but cocked his head. "No, but now that you say it. I bet you they don't!."

Thalia nodded. "Yep. I mean their immortal, shouldn't they have a HUGE bladder that prevents them from taking a whiz."

"But wouldn't that be weird. I mean, they've been alive for a LONG time. Numbers can't even go that far!" I said, and I'm now looking at the laughing Thalia and Nico.

"No wonder they're giants!" Nico exclaimed.

"Oh my gods. What if they do use the washroom. Wouldn't they pee out something, I don't know..uhh..godly?" Thalia asked.

"Like ambrosia." I suggested.

Nico made a gagging noise. "That's disgusting. What if ambrosia is the crap and Nectar is the..uhh. urine?"

Thalia slapped the back of Nico's head. "Eww." Thalia choked out but still laughed.

After minutes of laughing and debating over the gods potty problems, we have hit the Silent town once again.

**(Sorry 'bout this middle note thing. Got a request to add a song, so may get weird. But Ehh. I like it ;3 Obviously, this song belongs to its respective singer, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus )**

I used this peaceful free-noise time to think. My mind kept going through a bunch of thoughts. But all I can ever think of was Annabeth. I know that I miss her, and I was just so stupid to let a job come in between us. I didn't want her to go, but this is her dream job we're talking about! wh she t, went to Hawaii, to get this Marine Biologist job. But Grover made a great offer about working together in NYC and I agreed I came back, I came back seeing her picture everywhere, flyers swarming up the street. She was successful. And I didn't think she would need me to be baggage in her life. I didn't want to pull her down; Weigh her down. Before I know it, I started humming a song. A song I actually can relate to. I started singing it, not really caring if Thalia and Nico can hear me. If they judge, I'll just remind them what happened back in the plane.

_**(Damn Regret [ I love this song. And this band. Would love it if you check it out :) ] )**_

_The moon is shinning bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People'll stare and we won't care  
We're high above the ground  
We're nowhere to be found_

I think I was singing it louder than I thought, because Thalia and Nico gave me each odd looks. But I don't care. Throughout this song, all I've thought was Annabeth. I truly do mean every word I said. Or in this case, sang.

_Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel like I'm born again  
Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is gone for you  
To sit and pretend_

I can't hear my voice alone. But two more voices harmonizing with mines. I realized it was Nico and Thals. I smiled at them they will always have my back. But I know they all did this because they enjoy singing. Cue the smug smile.

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
'Cos I'm real fine  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

I know that those couple right there, know I'm singing this for Annabeth. They know the story. But the difference is, I tried to forget about her. I tried. But it just pains me too. I can't forget about Annabeth. It's like never eating Mom's Blue chocolate cookies. It's impossible.

_I'm wishing you were here  
My weakness is my fear  
Alone I am myself  
No reason, life for me to care_

_Distracted by the sound  
I hear footsteps all around  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again_

Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is kind for you  
To sit and pretend

It's true. I wish she was here. I miss her. Every second of my life. I regret actually listening to her for once. I regret leaving her behind. But I know, there's the one sliver inside me, knowing that she's better off without me and all I'd be doing if I was still there, is ruining her dreams. I can't do that. Sometimes you have to let go the person you love to give them the best, even if it's killing you inside. [That's right. I can be deep.]

_Damn regret, I try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
'Cos I'm real fine  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_You're the only one I turn to_  
_When I feel like no-one's there_  
_And when __I'm __lonely__ in__ my darkest hour  
You give me the power  
To sit and pretend_

It's true. I go to Annabeth fr my every problem. She's one of the only people who I can trust with my life, who knows me better than I know myself. She's my rock. Without her, I wouldve been thrown to the lake a long time ago.

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_  
_Don't worry about me_  
_'Cos I'm real fine_  
_Cast my line_  
_To see what's behind_  
_Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. I miss you. I really do. But if I come back into her life, I know I'll just screw it up.

_Did you think I forget?  
Did you think I surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?  
Did you think I forget?  
Did you think I surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

I didn't want you to leave. I really didn't. Sometimes I wish I can just time travel back into time, and regret every word I said. But I didn't want to hold her back from her dream job. I can never do that. And maybe, just maybe, she was better of without me. I can see it now. My thoughts have been true. She is better without me, she's successful.

Thalia and Nico came to me and Thalia put her hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we should find Annabeth now. She's not here yet?" She said worriedly.

I nodded and we stepped into the forest. But just as we were about to. A little girl came rushing out of the forest, with tears streaming down her face. She was running and looking back constantly, but I guess she didn't see where she was going because she crash right on top of Thalia.

Abruptly, I shook my head and went back into reality. I even tried pinching myself, making sure there was a little girl right in front of us. I can't believe it. We're not alone. Wow. Oh my, what if s_he's_ all alone.

I hastily got to Thalia's side, helping the both of them.

The little girl was right in front of us. No one dare to speak, we were all in a state of shock.

The little girl was pretty. Yes. I'm going to keep calling her little girl since I have no idea what's her name. Her raven black hair was in a messy ponytail, which fell on her back up to an inch below her shoulder. The sun was reflecting on her hair, and I noticed she had naturally brown highlights. I'm guessing she would be about nine or eight. Her skin is fairly tan, I guess kids her age would go outside a lot. She had dimples in one of cheek showing even though she's not even smiling. She had a small, cute button nose. Her eyes were the shade of the midnight sky. She has a fair height, a little above average for her age. She was wearing bright blue and grey shirt that wrinkled from the sides. Her denim black skirt was ruffled and ending just above her knees. She wore a golden heart locket that seems to be years old and very valuable. But what caught my attention the most was what she was holding. She was grasping on a very tall stick, enough to act like a crane for her. I'm guessing it was some sort of weapon to her. But why would a nine-year old need a weapon?

Thalia, warily approached her and ruffled her hair. I thought it would annoy the little girl but she had a grin sweeping on her face and a laugh flee out of her mouth.

" What's your name?" Thalia smiled. Wow. Who knew Thalia can be nice. I guess I didn't think of it but I said it, earning my self a glare courtesy of Thalia.

"Alex." The little girl answered. But before we can even comment, she added the highlight of my day. "You friend. She has been kidnapped by what I think seems to be cannibals." She spoke, maturely.

That hit me like a thunder bolt. A boulder. A rock.

Annabeth's in danger. My dream was right. Why didn't we look for her sooner. I'm such an idiot.

"Blonde hair? Gray eyes? In a messy ponytail?" Nico asked the little girl, just to clear everything up. She nodded.

Huh? Seeing Alex and Nico side by side, they kind of look alike. Take out their eye colour and the fact that Alex is a girl! They can be identical twins. Maybe even siblings.

The little girl approached me and grabbed my hand. I was a little taken back but she started leading me to where Annabeth is.

"Hey. At least we have a new addition to the Percy is awesome Group." Nico tried to lighten the mood, but all he did was lighten my ego.

"HA! You just admit it! That name is meant to be." I grin, quite satisfied.

Alex scoffed and crease her nose. Thalia laughed. "I like you." They both exchange smiles as I just stuck my tongue out being the sophisticated person I am.

I knew there was something fish about her. I narrowed my eyes more at her and started analyzing her. It was when I realized she was doing the same with all of us. I stared deep into her eyes, and beyond all the dark, navy blue and black. In the corner lays a golden tint. I looked closer at it, just to make sure I saw what I saw. And I did. She's not normal. She's one of us. You see, if you have a golden tint hidden somewhere in your eyes, you're a descendant of the gods. I have it. Thalia has it. Nico has it. Annabeth has it. And lastly, Alex has one too. She's a demigod. I realized that she knows about me, by the looks of it. I decided to take a risk and tell her my true identity, acting completely vulnerable.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I introduced myself. Thalia and Nico then realized what I was up to. Can you believe that. Even I figured it out first, yet they call me Seaweed Brain?!

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." Alex narrowed her eyes and then smiled.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." By then, I realized Alex's jaw dropped open a bit.

Well stared at Alex, hoping she's one of us and that we didn't open up to a mortal.

Alex took a deep breath in. "Alexandria Garcia." Alex blinked. "Daughter of...Hades."

By then I looked at Nico. I don't know why, but I just did. Nico was scowling, his face was stiff, his eyebrows are compress together and he was glaring coldly at the ground. Thalia put helping hand on Nico's shoulder and his face relaxed and he soften a bit. But he was still glaring at the ground.

We just walked in silence.

We passed colonies of trees, bunches of bushes and swarms of ants, until she stopped at this place where trees seems to be rotating around. Like this land is in a shape of circle. I think it was. But the thing that caught my eye, was the pair of black converse pushed to the side.

Thalia gasped. "She stole my converse?" She accused.

Nico scoffed. "What is this, Cinderella?"

"I'm surprised you even know Cinderella." Thalia laughed at the redden Nico.

" Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Nico faked laugh, with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Thalia patted his cheek with a smile and Nico soften up a bit but fake glare at Sparky. To make it all mushy, Thalia kiss Nico's cheek, leaving a satisfied, quiet, love-struck, redden, Nico Di Angelo.

Gag. Hit me with a spoon. This was too cheesy. And I guess Alex had the same reaction because she wrinkled her noise, I chuckled. Alex smiled at me and I reached out a hand, she gave me a sideways hi-five.

Alex let go of me and walked from every corner, probably trying to search for Annabeth.

Alex let out a satisfied laugh. She came to us and told us the direction on the left was the right one to take. I don't know, but I felt like I could trust her.

We walked with no silence, hoping that the enemy won't hear us coming. As soon as something came into view, we all hunched over at the bundle of trees. I heard the noises coming out some mans voice. It sounds like an ape. But I could be wrong. Why would there be an ape man in the first place?

I pushed myself up hoping I can get a better view, and Alex was right. I saw Annabeth. She looked okay, her hair was still in that messy ponytail and I see no blood nor scratch. But why wasn't she talking. Annabeth NEVER stops talking. But I just realized she's a sleep so that helps. Annabeth was leaning on a tree, with vines wrapping around her. To her left was a fire and a pot. It was guarded by 3 alien looking men. Or Mad Scientist in a costume. I really don't know. Mad Scientist or Aliens, they still all looked pretty abnormal.

I looked at my company and we came out with a pretty thoughtful, well spoken, well plan and fully rehearse of an ingenious and brainy plan.

**Just run, and attack.**

Pretty clever huh? I thought of it myself! Dad would be so proud.

Nico counted back from 3. I thought Alex would stay behind but she didn't. She came and followed us.

_**3, 2, 1**_

We all rushed getting the Alien dudes attention. Or should I say extraterrestrial, it sounds more professional. Nah. It's hard to say.

I quickly rushed to where Annabeth is , not really bothering attacking the weirdo animals there. I started rushing and pulling the vines from her. Once that work was completed, I rested her head somewhere in the bushes, where I was certain no one would find her. I quickly rushed to where my friends are knowing they would need my help. But I guess not. They were handling it all pretty well.

Nico was fighting off alien number one. He punched him in the gut at first, knowing that when your weaponless, quickly go for their weakest spot then once they are in pain. Finish them off. Alien guy number one was clutching on his stomach. Nico side kick the guy all the way to the tree, earning a loud thud. As Alien freaking came crashing down the tree, Nico let out a satisfied smirk and laugh.

Thalia was doing pretty well. But she was doing it more, uhh…violent. Alien guy number two made the mistake of using his left foot and reaching out and wrapping it around Thalia's leg. With that, she quickly fell on the ground. Thalia glared at Alien number two and he whimpered in fear. She stood up growling, and she lashed out a whole bunch of fury attacks, hitting him in numerous places. Poor dude was scarred for life. To finish off the fight, Thalia zapped him with pure amount of electricity and kicked him in the face, leaving him unconscious for a while. Thalia approached Alien number two and she stomped her foot on his stomach. He grunted in more pain.

Alex was doing pretty well. Turns out her stick came in handy after all. She was fighting off Alien number Three, though he looks more like a mad scientist. Her tiny body gave the Mad Scientist low expectations on her, giving Alex the advantage. Alex stabbed the ground and lifted it up. She took out her stick behind the Mad Scientist's leg, and with her swift agility. She quickly held on to the other side of the stick, and pulled it. Making the Mad Scientist hit head first to the ground. Alex quickly twirled her stick in the air, professionally, and like Thalia. She pressed the stick on the Mad Scientist chest. But he wasn't out yet. So to solve the problem, Alex quickly lashed out her stick and gripped on it tightly, smashing the Mad Scientist 's head.

All of them walked towards me, with each a smug look on their faces. I blinked. **Annabeth.**

I quickly rushed to her side knelt down beside her. She was asleep. But with the thumping of her heart acting like music to me. A smile broke onto my face. She's alive. I started getting Grass tattoos on my knee, knowing that I'm pressing to hard on the ground. But who cares?

I don't know what came over me, but I crashed my lips to Wise Girl. Even though she isn't awake, I can still feel the magic from all these years I've been missing on. I put all my emotions through it. I miss her.

As soon as I let go, I quickly miss her touch on mines. Her lips on top of mines.

But what confused me that most is that Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. She woke up and stood up. She was smiling.

From behind me I heard a bunch of whisperings.

I heard Nico's chuckle.

"First Cinderella now Sleeping Beauty. Make up your mind." I heard Alex mutter to herself.

"They stole that from us!" I heard Thalia whine.

We all rose from our current position.

"Hey, it's you!" Annabeth pointed out. We all had a baffle look on our faces except for Alex who just nodded.

"Before I got kidnapped. I saw ..uhh what's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Alex." The little girl smiled.

"Well yeah. Alex saw me getting kidnapped and I gave her a look telling her to go get help." I nodded and a question dawned on me.

"Hey Alex? Where do you stay?"

"I'm not alone in this island, if that's what you mean. Someone else takes care of me. In fact. How 'bout I take you to our hut?" Little girl said cheekily.

We all nodded and let Alex take the lead. She led us to more in the back. We passed the waterfall we first encounter here. I looked up and noticed that there was cliff above us. This island is huge. I thought in only had trees and bushes. But it has a cliff. And its just on top of the water fall. Perfect dive.

Once Alex stopped, I realize were finally here. I looked at the hut and I realized it resembled ours, but the only difference is that this one seems taller and filled with more things.

"Hey!" Alex called out to the hut. She smiled to us, the cute smile that mischievous kids would give to their parents once they did something wrong and they were trying to get them far away from trouble.

"Alex is that you?" A feminine voice started approaching us. From the hut, stepped out of the shadows, came out a girl.

I blinked. It's **HER.**

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I? I prefer evil genius xD…I left it with a cliff hanger. Who's **_**her? **_**Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18: DUN DUN DUUUUN!

**Author's Note: **

I'm not dead! I swear! Take my word on it! I'm alive, but now…I regret it**…*takes a peak at the window to find an angry mob approaching*** you all love me right? ***I pant heavily, shocked expression painted on my face*** Hehehe, you won't kill me…! ***dodges a knife*** I know, I know...it's been like a month. I've been a complete jerk and I'm taking full action towards it. ***dodges a dagger*** I thought we were all good! But I've been too caught up in school and helping Zombie Ninja penguins plan an attack to take over the world! C'mon, with that reason, you have to forgive me!

**The Lollipop Assassin**: Nah, Thalico is a canon...for now xP. Explain Percabeth then, Percy is basically Athena's cousin. So that would kind of make Percy Annabeth's uncle.

**Purple-ninja7721**: you're friggin' awesome! Ninja's can take over the damn world with their epicness…nobody can deny that XD

**Goddess of the Tides**: THIS GIRL CALLED ME AN EVIL GENIUS! There! I said it! What are you going to do then? Kick my ass?! Yes? Well…never mind.

**WritingIsMyPassion15**: You know you're one of my favorite reviewers? :D Your reviews are so damn long and I love it. You know why? Because I can reply to you and it's like a mini conversation and I love it :3

**Louisa4533**: I love that. Red head nightmare. You read Maximum ride? 'Cause Max goes like Red-haired Wonder, and I laugh 'cause I think of Rachel and not Lissa when she says that.

You bitches;), your guesses were spot-on correct..Well for some of you. I would've given more clues but it would've been to obvious if I did. Even when I barely given clues, most of you got it correct!

Now for the Long- not really- waited chapter….

* * *

Stranded?

Chapter 21: DUN DUNN DUUUUUUN!

Percy's POV

It's her. Oh my gods, it's her. I can't believe it. I remember it all too clearly. Her auburn brown hair that glistens in the sun and slowly cascades like a waterfall down her back. Her warm, dark chocolate eyes that gleam with every emotion stirring like a cauldron in it. Her tan feature that looks like she's living full day outside which is probably true, Her kind tenderness spread on her face like jelly and peanut butter swarming up on a sandwich. But the thing that I can't believe the most is that it's her.

Calypso.

How the Hades is she here?

I don't know how to feel. Happy? Sad? Over-joy? Frightened?

Well my friend, it's all of the above.

As Calypso was slowly revealed in the shadows, I stick my head out and took a glimpse at my friends. No signs of confusion or shock. Nobody knew her. And for once in my life, I'm glad. But I don't know. I'm feeling guilty, which is a reason I don't know.

I swear I heard her gulp. I guess she realized it was me. Who wouldn't? I'm just so damn awesome. Don't you all agree?

Annabeth, being the sophisticated –bleh- person she is, stepped out of the 'box' and introduced herself.

"Hi? I guess your Alex's guardian?" Annabeth said, oh-so-polite. I swear it would take me a million bucks for me to sound sophisticated. No wait, take that out..Million bucks and a dollar.

Calypso nodded. Alex stepped out, making me remind myself that she was still here.

"Yep. Now let's avoid all this chitchat moment and step inside, shall we?"

Is it just me or did I hear Nico grumble-"Killjoy"-.

Oh well.

I suddenly found my feet interesting as I was walking up the steps to the hut. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I mean, it's no big deal right? I felt a hand pressing on my shoulder and I suddenly stiffen. For a second I thought it was Calypso. It was when a golden lock came in contact with my eyes when I realized it was Annabeth. My shoulder relaxed and the tension was escaping out of my body. Let it go Percy. Let it go.

As I entered the hut, it felt too surreal yet amazing. It was breath-taking in the most natural, weird, and handmade way. I know, I'm a pretty bad explainer but what would you do. Hit me with a baseball bat. -Yes? - Scratch that question out. Imagine this, a chicken wearing grass skirt doing the running man. It's strange yet pretty awesome. Now convert all those feelings you felt towards the abnormal chicken and put it at the hut and voila! That's how the hut looks like!

The hut was towering, about 4 feet taller than me. It stretches in a log house manner, little slits polluted the roof; creating a nature-y sun roof. Dry grass filtered the floors acting like hardwood floorings itself with the cushiony feeling parallel to a carpet. Pots were neatly placed on several shelves popping out of the walls. Nails were sticking out of the plywood boards but not that bad since the nails were millimeters were off the wood.

I noticed Alex grabbing some piles of grass and took a seat. She looked at us, giving us messages on what are we going to do. I followed Alex's example and so did the others. There was tension filling in the air, so thick you can cut it with a knife. The knife might even break. I started fiddling with my hands, a childhood habit I tend to do when I'm nervous.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, gesturing towards Calypso.

Looks like curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm Calypso." Calypso kindly responded.

Annabeth squints her eyes trying to think of where she has heard that name from, the two weirdoes did the same. An imaginary lightning bolt zapped on top of Thalia's head as she realized who Calypso is. Let's just say, she has a way of persuading people. And her spear is scary.

"I thought you've been released from your island?" Nico asked.

"If your hinting if you may be stuck in Ogygia, you're wrong…"Calypso started. I stared at her, urging her to continue.

"When I was released from my personal prison, the gods secretly gave me a choice. I can either go out in the real world, or do what I do best. Stay in an island and take care of someone." Calypso smiled and looked at Alex.

"But why didn't you stay?" I piped in.

"I had no knowledge of the real world, back then, I thought the right decision was to stay back at an island." Calypso answered back.

"I'm still confused. Why go back to an island when you've been kicked out in the first place." Thalia oh-so-politely remarked.

"No, this time it's different. Back then, the gods gave me no support. But this time, because of you guys. They actually listened. But sometimes I think it's because of Alex, because she's Lord Hades' daughter. They provide us with food, clothes, everything."

"Yeah, but why stay in an island. Why can't you stay somewhere else and take care of Alex?" Nico bitterly said.

"Apparently, they kept Alex away from the other campers. They thought she would live a dangerous life…"

"We all live a dangerous life." Nico cut Calypso off.

"…and the only way the gods thought of was putting her away from the monsters and the ocean was the only solution they can think of"

"But why you?" Annabeth asked.

Calypso tripped over her words, she seems a little bit puzzled and hesitated. She seems like she's hiding something.

"I guess they wanted to trust me. I don't know." She uttered.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Nico exclaimed to loud for my taste. We were all taken back. "Why didn't he tell me! Why didn't he tell me he had another damn daughter!"

I winced, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did as well.

Thalia put a hand on Nico's shoulder and he gently relaxed.

Calypso sucked in a breath. "That is something I can't really answer. I guess once they get the word out, they can't risk any danger seeking. They don't want another war."

I looked at the window. It looks so peaceful and dreamy outside, something I never thought I would see again. I've been through a lot. And this, this stranded thing, added more baggage on my shoulders.

"Okay, I guess I'm able to piece by piece. Now what about Alex?" Annabeth asked.

This time, Alex answered for herself.

"Apparently, from stories I've been told. My mom died when I was four and I've been living in the streets since. Sure I cam across monsters, but I always thought it was my imaginary as a kid, I guess. They found me in the streets. My dad, our dad." Alex looked at Nico, trying to make eye contact. But he won't budge, he just snarled.

"I was told I'd be taken care of someone. And I guess, here I am."

Thalia smiled. "Well I'm off, I need some fresh air." Thalia stubbornly said. Nico trailed behind Thalia. Out of a mere second, Thalia stopped dead in her tracks. She twisted her head so she was facing me and cocked her head some more so she was now looking at Alex.

"Why don't you come with us. Let's leave these losers alone, shall we?" Thalia winked at me knowing my situation. I stubbornly stuck my tongue at her.

As the three kids of the big three left, it was now Calypso, Annabeth and I-lucky me-.

I looked at Annabeth then Calypso, I just realized how cliché I'm sounding.

I decided to be the manly man I am and spoke up.

"Hey, Annie…" I gulped at Wise Girl's glare.

"…I mean Annabeth. You remember the time at Mont. St. Helen's?" I may be seeing things but I think I just saw two red dots strut its way on Annabeth's cheeks.

"…Well, the time I disappeared, yea I was at Ogygia…" I nervously, stumbled on my words.

I stared at Annabeth for the longest amount of periods and I literally can imagine all the gears working in her head. Like a clock. Hey, if I open up a clock and see it's gears, would that make me looking at a clocks intestine? Strange, a question yet to be answered!

After what seems like millenniums, Annabeth finally put one piece together and found the answer. And she says I'm slow.

"Oh." Was she can manage.

"Yea." Calypso barged in.

"So…" I let out.

This was awkward.

Very awkward.

"Well…that's uhm, news." Annabeth nervously laughed.

How come everything I say or do goes wrong?

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I smiled as I watched Alex building a sandcastle. In a way, she's like me. In a way, of course, she's like Nico. I watched intensely as Alex was trying to mimic the image of a typical sandcastle, but miserably fail. In frustration she kicked her failure and stomped at it badly. I see she has a short fuse.

Alex then turned to look at us and approached me, she took a seat beside me and Nico.

"Soo, do you think squirrels are born full grown?" Alex awkwardly says.

"No." Nico coldly states.

I glared at him and 'softly' nudge him, he didn't budge. I'm hurt. He could at least pretended it hurts!

"Now that I think of it, I'm not sure." I stated.

"Well, I never have seen a baby squirrel!" Alex quarrel.

"Neither have I but I guess it can go in hiber-shit." I argued.

"Your point is?"Nico glared at the ground.

Alex bit her lip and tried to look at Nico. No matter how hard she tries to create a conversation with him, he just won't respond the way he normally responds.

"Well, how was your day?" Alex lamely asked but I smiled, 'cause I'm so nice!

"Ruined." I head Nico muttered.

I stood up and wiped the dirt mixed in with sand off my self, I saw Nico's head twitched and he was soon alerted that I was up.

"You. You're coming with me." I gestured to Nico. I took a peak at Alex a mentally gave her a signal telling her to wait.

As soon as were far from listening distance from Alex, I gave Nico a tense look.

"What's wrong with you?" I 'softly' asked.

"Nothing." He said way too innocent.

I shook my head telling him I'm just not buying it. "What's your problem?"

I think Nico was ready to explode. "How the hell, wha-why did my _father _not tell me about his other affair! I thought we developed a better relationship than this!"

"You're feeling abandoned by your father, not technically mad at Alex."

"I don't know, I just can't help but put the blame towards Alex! How can my dad do this, I thought I as enough" He gently said.

'Look Alex doesn't deserve the way you're treating her." He looked down at the ground.

I kissed his cheek and I think I saw a smile twitch on his lips. "Now get your ass over there and make nice-nice!" I ordered.

Nico groaned, jokingly of course and 'gangster' walked to where Alex is.

Maybe one day, I can take a job at some person who influences people. Nah, that involves work.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I don't really know what to make off the situation I'm currently in. First off, I'm living a dream come true, when Percy has kissed me approximately 7 hours ago and now, he tells me that he was stuck on Ogygia. I rea the myths, I now exactly what he's talking about. But I shouldn't feel jealous right? I mean, he's not my property, I guess I'll let it slide. But what's the warm, bubbly feeling my stomach. It's killing me.

(**Sometime at night, I guess. **I was gonna stop there, but I love you dudes;] )

"Just get the damn fish, now!" I fumed, about to blow my tops in about, 2 minutes.

It's night time and the black, well midnight blue, curtain was covering the blue sky. No clouds were in sight, just the stars and moon lightning up the sky. A cold wind brushed against my skin, though it was more like a soft breeze. The small lanterns Calypso was gen, light our path and added more light to out surrounding.

We were sitting on out usual log we normally sit at during our mini camp-fires.

But the beautiful night sky didn't even light up my mood. I was too angry at Percy here. I told him to catch some damn fish, but NOOO, he doesn't care about our stomachs and only cares about his innocent fish.

"Hurry up Perseus, if I don't get the fish swallowed up in my friggin' belly, you're my next meal!" Thalia furiously seethes.

"But how can I? These poor innocent fish must no suffer!" Percy whined. Ouch, he crossed that line.

"No freaking buts, now get in the ocean and fetch us some fish. NOW," Nico 'calmly', more like irritably said.

"Or I can just fish myself." Alex suggested.

The moment those words have been released, Calypso made a scene.

"NOO!" She cut Alex off. We all looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Well, it's not like you're a good err fisher, Alex. IT's not. Really, bu-but don't you uhh, remember last time, you err… uhh fished? Yeah, Uhm, we don't wan-t t-that to be repeated, right?" Calypso nervously said.

Alex raised an eyebrow but it seems like she accepted Calypso's reasoning.

"Percy. Go. Fish. Right. Now." I stated, sharpening my dagger for dramatic effect and I gave him the stink eye. I glared at him with all my might and unleashed my need of food at him.

Within seconds, I got my fish and was roasting it in the fire.

With every bite, Percy made wimping signs and has pain written in his eyes. What a drama queen.

Percy sighed. "I feel like I'm eating sushi. Icky sushi. The fish, I'm a murderer. A murdering freak!"

"Hush." Nico said as he devoured the fish and had a dreamy look in his yes. The sweet taste of food! Oh how I could relate! The soft, lingering feeling entering in my mouth sends shivers down my spine. My taste buds are popping out and my stomach was eager for more. I was in heaven. Heaven filled with food. I can stay here forever. The taste, oh the taste. Oh how I longed for that!

"Oh, Oh! Lets tell scary stories!" Alex excitedly suggested, she was gripping on her mini fish and had a huge cheeky grin on her.

"Ohhh! I got one!" Calypso said.

We all gave her our full attention, all eyes were on her and I think she seems a little bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, let's begin shall we?" Calypso took one more bite and swallowed loudly.

"Once upon a…"

"Why start off with once upon a time, it's so cliché and over used." Thalia interrupted.

Calypso shut her eyes closed, tightly. "Okay then,..In a land…"

"No, no that's still over used." Thalia cut Calypso off once again.

Calypso seethes in some air. " There was once a girl…"

Before Thalia can interrupt, Calypso rushed on with her story.

"..A girl named…"

"Why a girl? Why not a dude, it would be awesomer that way!" Nico remarked.

"..Fine, a boy named Bob."

"Why Bob? Why not something awesome, like Falcon, Jacob or…Spartacus! That's it, Spartacus."

Calypso was fuming. "Okay fine, There once was a boy name Spartacus who…"

"Nah. Why not something better. Spartacus is too something. How 'bout Garfield?" Percy asked.

"Whatever, whatever…Garfield it is. So where was I? There once was a boy name Garfield who had…"

"Stop, stop stop. Garfield is no good too. What about something more island-y? Like Florencesus?" Alex dreamingly said.

"Uh, no. Spartacus beats Garfield and Florencesus shit any day." Nico argued.

I can practically see the anger fumes escaping out of Calypso's ears.

I turned to her. "Welcome to my world."

Calypso sighed heavily. "How about this? There once was a boy name Garfield Spartacus Florencesus who had…"

"Guys this is boring…hey you know…"Thalia interrupted.

"I. Am. Trying. To Tell. A . Story. Now. You. Keep. Interrupting. M-…"

"Just get on with the damn story! Stop stalling Calypso!" Nico exclaimed. Thalia, Percy and Alex nodded in responses.

I'm pretty sure I get to share my dear friends' unique personality with Calypso now.

* * *

**Well? Pretty crappy I know, I'm sorry. But hey, I uhh.. You know what. I'm going to say the three words I dread the most; I need help. I need help. **

**1.) I'm stuck. I have no idea what to do with the next chapter. I need some ideas, please? ****The more ideas, the sooner the update. I swear!**

**2.) I need a beta-reader. Any of you available? I need someone who is not at all uptight or serious. Someone I can actually talk to and can handle my weirdness xD**

**3.) Soo, I think Penguin Zombie with Ninja skills is pretty epic. You have to admit, it would be pretty awesome if they made a movie 'bout that right?**

**4.) Out of curiosity, what was your favorite chapter in my story? **

**5.) :) Go to my profile, I have some upcoming stories there, take a look and if you'd like, put me on Alert if you see anything you'd like the read :3**

**6.) Hey! I need new fanfic to read. I love PJO fanfic of course and I love Maximum Ride fanfic as well. I'm a huge Fax shipper. But back-off. Fang is mines, got it? Try and break that a part, You're dead to me, understand**


	19. Chapter 19: Collision!

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Look, I'm really sorry for the lack of update I've been giving you guys. I've had the block for a long time and school…well school is school and I'm pretty sure you all understand. But hey, **I'm trying to do weekly updates**…does that make up for my update sickness? I can't really update on the weekends because mother dearest here takes my monitor so she can work with two freaking monitors. So **I'm thinking either Monday or Friday as my update days**? Is that fine with you guys? I hope to see you guys there!:) Anyways, thank you soooo much for all these reviews! We made it to 300 reviews! I seriously didn't expect this much reviews for such a crappy story. Without you guys, this story would've been deleted months ago! But thank you, no words can really show my appreciation. I love you dudes-in the most sibling-ish way :P- . If you need anything, someone to talk to or your just plain bored…I'm here. Don't be scared…I practically PM all of you by now. If you have any questions regarding 'bout my story…don't hesitate on PMing me or leaving it in a review. I love talking to you dudes.

Oh and I forgot, I got a beta. Thank you for all of you who said you would be my beta. I appreciate it

Well my beta is…DRUMROLLS PLEASE…** Unicorns. Bubbles .AWESOMENESS ..She's amazing and has the best stories on the Maximum Ride fandom. Go check them out!**

**You have anything to say Bubbles?**

**Goddess of the Tides, Purple-ninja7721, WritingIsMyPassion15…Oh my gosh dudes…where are you? You dudes dead…I miss all your creative and epic reviews D:**

I'm sorry for my long note:3

**Shout Outs:**

**Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos**: Haha, glad you agreed about the awesomeness of Zombie Penguin Ninjas!

**Tribute-From-Candor**: My gosh dude…let loose in your reviews!

**killjoyBlackSou**l: Shuuush dude. I'm not spoiling anything 'bout Alex. But let's just say you're on the edge of finding out the truth…Really? That's awesome! I can't believe I'm your first story you've read since you got your vision!:D

**sapphireshadow97**: xD I just don't think Calypso's the type you know…wink wink…nudge nudge.

**TheDaughterOfHades**: No way in friggin' hell is I ever going to have a fight between Annabeth and Calypso; Maybe hints but not a full out catfight. Don't you even dare say that you didn't say catfight…because you were probably thinking about it;)

**Moon child**: I used your suggestion in this chapter ;3

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed**: Full agenda right?

**LizziDaughterOfHades**: xD I told you I wasn't dead!

**Pokemonchen**: your review confused me in soooo many ways…but I like how you added so many faces xD

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 19: Collision!**

**Third Person's POV:**

**Up on Olympus…**

_Weeks have passed since the four friends were placed on an island for a very surreal purpose. _

Explosions of screaming and cheering are blazing from the studio of the hit reality show, Stranded? It has brought the ratings up through the roof and more importantly, gave the gods a little something to do rather than hooking up with some mortal and adding to their litter box.

Let's take a look inside shall we?

An insane crowd is putting the chairs to the side and roaring with excitement of another live performance of our beloved heroes. The audiences' loud stomping would probably result in another rainstorm down on Earth. What a tragedy! Anyhow, aside from the erupting crowd, spotlights were hitting every corner and space leaving no area dark. A fog machine was clogging the floor and creating a whole mysterious vibe. The stage starting spitting out images of the four friends recent events, from good to bad, you name it. To differ from the last episode, there are four doors instead of 3. The door closest to the right radiates purple light coming out of it, with a hint of alcohol mixed with the light. The door beside the hypnotizing door is a door forcing out brown fog and a loud tinkering sound. Next to it is a door letting out gray fog and surprisingly, if you inhale the air, you feel your brain weighing more than it should. You would feel…gifted. Lastly, a door with a brighter ray compared to all the other doors. It's almost a splitting image of a portrait of an ocean. Water is spitting out of the door and is flooding the floor.

Can you guess who these doors belong to?

The first door belongs to our..err..beloved Camp Half-Blood Camp director…Mr. Dionysus!

The second is our most talented with the hands and ladies…if you think of it that _way_…well you might change your mind in a second. Put your hands in the air for Hephaestus.

Up next is the light bulb to the head, the sharpest knife in the drawer, the early bloomer, the brightest pea in the pod, the mastermind of your brain, the..wait what? Your saying we have little time left? Well okay then..please give a warm welcome for Lady Athena. Hint, don't call her Mrs.…she's a maiden..take it from my experience.

Now up next is the complete opposite of smartass here…please welcome Poseidon, ruler of the tides, crasher of the earth and home of the handsomely and devilishly smexy looks. I'm sorry for that. He paid me.

Loud drum rolls were blazing out the speakers and the theme song played by the nine muses were getting stuck in people's ears; all those were played as they were adding emphasize on the Gods arrival.

In three, two, one…

The doors then magically open and pop out the gods.

Athena looked around from side to side as if a criminal searching for some eavesdroppers. "Why am I the only girl here?" Athena huffed.

Poseidon mirrored Athena's movement and lastly let his eyes settle on the goddess. "what girl? I don't see one?" Poseidon stated innocently.

Athena's face looked redder than melted lava. Her eyebrows were compressed and creating one eyebrow, a scowl never escaped her face and her gray eyes never looked deadly.

Before Athena can unleash and lash her anger towards are dense sea god, Hephaestus got in the way of the biggest fight since yesterday! "Hey, hey hey…well we're back with some new faces and by that new gods! Welcome to the new airing of Stranded? As you all know…I'm Hephaestus." Hephaestus raspy and husky voice echoed throughout the now silent room.

"Di-di-onysus" Added our god of wine as he stumbled on his footing coordination and letting his curly brown hair fall on his face.

"Athena." The goddess addressed in a typical bored teenager tone.

"Poseidon" He said as he flashes a smile towards the audience, a goofy one for that matter.

"Anyways, we have a show for all of you today!" Athena switched back to bossy mode.

"But first let's discuss the show!" Dionysus-surprisingly- interrupted with some thoughtful news.

"Uhh, yes. Well can we get a volunteer from the audience?" Hephaestus sputtered.

Many hands shot in the air and Poseidon was looking at every person trying to decide who should have the honor and being on stage with him.

"You! In the pink and frilly bunny shirt! Yes you! Now stop pointing at yourself and come on stage!" Poseidon yelled out.

Before you know it a petite girl though looks to be somewhat thirteen from the looks of it literally hopped on stage.

Now the stage portrays 4 gods and a teenager dressed in a animal lover outfit. To give you the full image, the girl was average height. You can tell that she is always optimistic and never seen a thundercloud. Her cheerfulness is about to explode and its going to kill you. She has insanely frizzy hair that cascades all the way past her shoulder by a few centimeters. Below her bunny shirt were a pair of wash out jeans and a pair of worn out sneakers to complete the outfit. This girl's eyes were obsidian, pure black if that was even possible. You could mistake her for a possessed little girl.

Our gigantic goddess crouched down to the girl's level.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked with tenderness laced in her words.

The girl smiled and a twinkle of light sparkled in her eye as if she is looking at her role model.

"Hello, my name is Janice. I'm a daughter of Demeter." She answered sweetly with politeness tied in her voice. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you darling. You have any comments on the show so far?" Athena coaxed.

"Well I love the show. Enough said. Though, I do feel that they need something to spice up the whole show to give the finale a WOW. You know?"

"Don't worry. Something is about to happen that I'm sure you will be proud of." Dionysus winked at Janice. Janice looked at the god with a puzzled look on her face. It seems that face is a natural habit. "Hey? You brought some friends with you here right?" Hephaestus asked.

Janice bounced her head up and down.

"Well go along and bring them up on stage!" Athena urged her on.

You could hear the pitter patter noise of the girl's shoe as it met contact with ground. As Janice was making her way back on stage, she has 3 friends trailing behind her. Part of them were confused but Janice's annoying cheerfulness finally exploded and rubbed on some people.

Within moments, new sets of faces were flashing on the stage.

The gods stared at Janice giving her signals of her introducing her friends.

Janice stared at the gods waiting for them to speak but it seems that she just now registered the news and the signals. "Oh right. Yeah, my friends can introduce themselves right?" She asked innocently.

One girl stepped forward and shot a murderously look towards Janice. She was almost a splitting image of Janice, enough to be related. On the contrary, she seems to me the opposite of her friend. She has wavy yet straight her rolling downs her back and covering parts of her Purple _Green Day_ shirt. A pair of dark stain gray jeans was what she worn and completely complimented her outfit. On her feel placed dark purple low cut converse. Though, her pair of obscure eyes was not as dark as her friends though dark enough to be a new colour.

"Hi. I'm Nancy." She grumpily said. "Whoa. Are you guy's twins?" Poseidon gawked. Behind his backs was a couple of eye rolling.

"Yes. I'm a daughter of Demeter bu…" Nancy started

"But she's not as good as gardening as I am!" Janice cockily stated.

"Am so! I'm multi-talented!"

"Uhh no idiot. You never take care of my precious bird. Oh Tweeters!" Janice sighed dreamingly.

"Oh shut up. Do you realize you're making a fool of yourself on television."

"No I'm not! They love me. I'm just awesome like that! Am I right?" Janice huffed.

Nancy mockingly laughed. "It's sweet of you to say those kind words about me, hon."

Janice rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous of me. Tweeters love me more! And I'm awesome!"

"Again, I appreciate all those kind words but please. Continue drowning me with compliments."

"Urgg! I have a long list of credits sis. And a badass to complete it!"

"Oh please, the closest thing you ever did that's so rebel worthy was eating a piece of cake at midnight. Even than you confessed to daddy!" Nancy smirked.

"Okay, okay that's enough girls." Hephaestus interrupted this useless feud.

"To stop all these questions, I'm Kathryn." A girl spoke with a cocky attitude. This girl was slightly shorter than Janice. Kathryn had medium length dark brown hair and was layered of many different lengths. She had an elfish feature which just proves who her godly parent is. She was wearing a bright green sports design shirt, those types with numbers on it and Varsity written on the bottom. A pair of black Capri's was what she wore and some new adidas was what's on her feet.

"I'm a daughter of Hermes." Kathryn added.

With that said the gods placed their hands in their pocket protecting their wallet. All Kathryn did was smirk.

"And I'm Erin, a tree Nymph." A girl with wavy brown hair and a flowing green gown piped in.

"What do you think of the show?" Dionysus groggily said.

"I just think it should have some ninja moments. That's it." Kathryn tiredly mentioned.

"Maybe some romance blooming in the air." Erin giggled at her witty pun. Get it? Blooming? Tree? Hello?

"hmm, we'll see what's going to happen. You know we can't control what the four friends will do." Hephaestus addressed.

"But it's a reality show." Nancy stated.

"Yes but they're demigods and they have they're on freedom." Athena answered.

"but it's a reality show." Nancy pressed on.

"Anyway…that's all we have time folks. Sorry for the short show but something spicy is about to happen with the four friends so yeah!"

With that said , 'Stranded?' ended with a Mission Impossible theme song and the lights softly faded until it was completely dim.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

_Calypso sighed heavily. "How about this? There once was a boy name Garfield Spartacus Florencesus who had…"_

_"Guys this is boring…hey you know…"Thalia interrupted._

_"I. Am. Trying. To Tell. A . Story. Now. You. Keep. Interrupting. M-…"_

_"Just get on with the damn story! Stop stalling Calypso!" Nico exclaimed. Thalia, Percy and Alex nodded in responses._

_I'm pretty sure I get to share my dear friends' unique personality with Calypso now._

I laughed at Calypso's frustration due to my idiot of friends. But I still love them. But they're still idiots. You can never change that.

"Hey? Something occurred to me? Don't you think it's a coincidence that we're all trapped in a island. All of us…together?" I said looking at the tides.

It's an astonishing view. The stars were lit up like small lanterns, draping over the midnight blue curtains. A soft breeze kissed my cheek and I twitched my head in the direction of the wind, bathing myself in it. The tides were pulling themselves towards the dazzling moon which was the center of the show. The waves were music to my ears and played in a peaceful loop. I played with my feet, burying my feet in the luscious and rich sand. It was a picture perfect scene. I was dazed by the natural beauty of nature. It makes me compare all this with my hoarding job. It makes me think of what I've been missing this whole time. I've been stuck in my little room, buried with stacks of paper and stepping on used pencils. This was serene. Enough to suck out all my pressure of my company's work. To tell you the truth, this is magnificent.

"Yeah, I'm with Annabeth on this one. I haven't thought of it that way but yeah. Your right. Was it some trick by the fates or something?" Thalia wondered.

"Maybe." Was all Nico could muster since he was in some heavy thinking.

"But why would the fates do that?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure." I regretless said.

I twitched my heads in the direction of Calypso who was sitting on a long across from me. I studied her face. She looks nervous and worry was written everywhere on her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and you could practically hear her heart racing from anticipitation. Alex on the other hand looks innocent and was studying her nails.

Well hello, we hit silent town all over again.

Instead of speaking or breaking this thick tension, I watched intensely at the flickering flame. It was again peaceful, the flickering sounds of the fire were blazing in my ears and sends warmth down my back. I stared at the sky and focus on the crackle of the fire. I felt some black snowflake like thing fall on my face. For a second, I thought it was from the fire so I just waved it off and brushed the burnt snowflake out of my face. Continuously, the burnt snowflake started falling out of the heavenly sky all diminishing down in sync. I scanned the sky some more and I focused on this part where I see smoke erupting out of a hill.

I noticed the fire was filled with the black snowflakes and it was dying the fire down. I stood up and wiped some falling dirt on my Capri's. I looked at my friends and I signal to them that I was going to get some new firewood. Simultaneously, they all nodded their head.

I walked in the forest and searching for the stack of firewood we have newly made. I let my eyes wander all over the place. I had to squint trying to make clear of my surrounding due to the darkness fogging my eyes. I felt more black snowflakes landing and sliding down my face. More were following behind the one small snowflake. I wonder what that is. I started pushing the loose tree branches and let my feet dig deep in the dirt. I felt pricks of something hot making contact with my foot. I shook it trying to get the heat out of my foot. After accomplishing my goal, I kept on walking trying to saunter in the right direction. My foot bumped into a piece of log. I let my hand feel the item to see if I found my right spot. Jackpot. I'm here. As I bent down to hoard my arms with logs, I heard something erupt. I looked up and noticed more smoke filling the sky. My heart started thumping, hoping my theory was wrong. I seriously didn't think it was active. The ground started shaking and I nervously let my eyes search where the smoke came from. I landed on one spot. A hill. No, not just a hill. A volcano. And not just some volcano, an active volcano at that. I saw hot red lava pouring out of the volcano and I just stood there. Petrified. I felt numbness throughout my body and I was a statue. The beating of my heart is what woke me up. I wipe the sweat bead that was forming on my head and as soon as I felt one more shake. I ran. I ran to my friends. I ran like the wind, cutting through the trees. I was running, making my legs burn from the speed. I was running as if my life depended on it, and for that matter. It did. Many thoughts swarmed my head. I made the mistake of looking back. I saw red lava melting the trees and was catching its way towards me. I quicken my pace and cringed. As soon as I saw my friends, I made a yell.

"RUUUN!" I exclaimed, pushing my friends aside and landing on them. I started coughing in the smoke. I looked up and saw who I pushed out of the way. Percy and Calypso. That would mean…

"NOOO!" I yelled frantically, feeling tears swelling in my eyes. This couldn't happen. It was too late. I failed. I failed miserably. I looked at the lava which was now in front of us and stopped its flowing at the ocean. On the other side were Nico, Thalia and Alex.

"ALEX!" I heard Calypso yell. Tears were in our eyes. All of our eyes. Smoke and scrapes were marking out faces.

I heard muffling of yells and screams flowing in my ears and that made me tear up more. I couldn't hear my friends anymore. The lava was flooding the whole island. My heart was pierced and I felt this was the last time I'll ever see my other half. It feels like I'm losing another family member. Actually, they ARE my family. And I just lost them. The lava started creating fire and it made it completely impossible to get back to my friends. With one final look, I pushed my hand in the air and gave Thalia, Nico and Alex a final wave. I started sobbing heavily and I looked at them; they were doing the same. I saw each of them give us one tight wave as they ran to safety. They disappeared in the darkness and making a clear picture of a once stunning scene and is now a nightmare. I was panting and sobbing. I was hyperventilating and my throat was tight. I looked at Percy and he gave me a stiff everlasting squeeze. I looked at him and Calypso, both have blood markings on themselves. With that look we ran to safety.

We were separated from our group.

**I'm still a little rusty on writing. I never wrote on Fan fiction in what? Almost a month right? So please forgive me if this wasn't good.**

**I guess you can count this as another cliff-hanger. Cue the evil laughter. **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, again forgive me if it is. I tried to put my all in this chapter but I'm just not used to writing again. I completely forgot what was going on in Stranded. **

**But hey. It's official. In a month, it's my birthday(: I actually remembered xD**

**For the next chapter, I might need some help. I need some ideas what to do in the next chapter. It doesn't have to be big ideas, it can be small snippets or scenes. All are welcome. Please!**

**Let's start a deal. If I see one or two or three reviews that seem to catch my eye, they get a sneak peak on the next chapter. How's that? **

**XXXX ONE QUESTION XXXX**

**Besides from Percy Jackson, what's your favorite book(s) or series?**

**Thanks for your time. Hope to see you dudes This Friday or Next Monday or Next Friday! Be there! **

**Thanks again to my beta!(:**


	20. Chapter 20: Let the gamesBEGIN!

**Author's Note: **Sorry I couldn't update on Monday, blame History on that. And Friday, I'm elsewhere XD Soo that is why I'm updating today! (: Thank you for all your reviews. 328 reviews!:D Hey, I need some ideas! Please! PM me or leave it in a reviews if you have one! Please! I don't think I'll be updating next week, busy week so I'm sorry! But it's a week you'll survive right?

**I'm in three communities! :D Thanks to people who put me in it!**

**Shout outs:**

**BrokenJadeStar**: Well…Percy had a business trip to Florida and yeaa...he would get a plane ticket.

**TheDaughterOfHades**: (: Thank you! I was right! Even though I was thinking 'bout the same thing. Aha, I feel love:3 "I can feel it in mah soul" Gag. Damn. So close to making you cry; "why didn't you cry!

**Goddess of the Tides**: I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!:D I talk to my reviewers when I see new reviews but I forget that I'm not actually talking to them. Poseidon? Suhmexy? Haha, really? Well..? Really? I guess so….? XD Well thank god you didn't die! I LOVE THE WITCH AND WIZARD SERIES! :D James Patterson…genius. Nawh. Long reviews equals epic.

**Pokemonchen**: Haha, I get confused when I'm the one saying it! Thank you! If your b-day didn't pass or it did…well Happy (soon/belated/now) birthday! Well Nico's POV it is(: I love the Kane Chronicles series..'xcept I don't like Salt. Sanubis FTW. Haha, you made a teacher humiliate. Did they like trip over their words or something?

**Agent 99**: I heard 'bout the dragon keeper chronicles from my idiot of a friend

**LizziDaughterOfHades****:** Whoa. You wore the exact same thing? O.O I never started the Alex Rider series YET. I love Hunger Games but I just think it went downhill at the last one.

**Anyways…. **

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 20: Let the games….begin!**

**Nico's POV**

Surprisingly, I'm alive.

I'm alive.

I held Thalia's hand and I'm pretty sure I'm cutting the circulations out. Alex was mirroring my exact example with Thalia also. We were running; running for safety. We passed bunches of bushes and brushed the leaves off our faces. We kept running as fast as we could and the result was our legs burning. I'm surprised Alex is catching up. I was pushing the tears back and let a few slide down my cheek. Can you blame me? I lost my other family. It's a void inside me. My feet were covered with dirt and mud. My arms were bloody and bruises were spread every where. My eyes were weary, red. My hair, my luscious hair, shaggy and little burnt pieces invaded it. Scratches I didn't know excited aches my face and I'm still running, which makes the matter completely worse.

I look at my companions.

Thalia was hard to look at. It hurts to see her hurt and vulnerable. Her spiky hair was like mines. Her legs had few scratches but more bruises out numbered it. She had a golf ball size gash above her elbow and I know it hurts. We were all suffering like this.

Alex is only nine. Her body shouldn't be invaded with scars and scratches. She shouldn't have tears running down her face. She shouldn't have a bloody mark line falling all the way from her left eye to her chin. Her fore head shouldn't be filled with burnt ashes.

I twitched my head in every corner trying to look at a cave or something to dwell in. But I couldn't place myself to see clearly. My head seams to be dizzy and I have double vision. I feel like the world is spinning, spinning out of control. I'm stumbling with my foot coordination and I leaned on Thalia for support. I shook my head trying to see everything back to normal, but all I did was made the matter worse. I wrapped my arms around Thalia's waist and pushed her closer to me. I need her support to guide me because I'm sure as hell, I'm failing at this whole walking thing. Then all Hades broke loose. I see Alex and Thalia yelling, probably trying to get my attention. My eyes felt heavy. I see Thalia pointing at something I can't place my finger on and she seems to be pointing at some cave. I think. I don't know. They were apparently grinning maniacally or that's what I thought. I see Alex waving her hand in front of my face as if saying "Earth to Nico" which she probably was. I blinked too many times and my eyes lids were closing. MY dizziness faded a while as I pressed my lids together. I think we're safe and found a place. But I don't know. You know why?

I fainted on the spot.

* * *

I woke up, groggy. I blinked and gingerly pushed myself on my feet. I scratch the back of my head and left my hand dangling on my neck, a habit I tend to do. I blinked again trying to get my surrounding in memory.

I was in a cave, I could tell you that much. It's nothing to look at, not much of a looker. Though one thing is for sure. I do not know where the hell I am and that we are definitely far away from the rest of our group.

I kicked some nearby stones and let my eyes wander around the place. I couldn't see Thalia or Alex. Worry was flashing in my eyes and in a blink of an eye, it slowly subside when I heard a few giggles made by the girls. I let out a huge breath of air as a sign of relief. That seriously freaked me out. I flipped my hair back and walked to the girls like the badass I am.

I was facing Thalia's back who was working intensely on a pot of soup or crap? Don't ask me how she made it, probably with fruits and yeah but it does not and I repeat, even though I love her, look at all edible.

I tapped Thals on the shoulder and she smiled at me.

"About time you woke up! It's around noon I guess!" She went all naggy-naggy on me.

I just simply shrugged. "So what's happening?"

Alex grimace at the thoughts of last night. "You fainted probably from the amount of heat and as you were taking a nap-nap, we stumble upon this cave as cliché as this sounds."

"Do you know how heavy you are..you're like this big!" Thalia exclaimed

"gee, way to make a dude feel loved!"

"Well aren't you going to thank us? We carried you because of our kind attitude!" Alex smirked.

I opened my mouth trying to get the painful words to come out. I propped myself on the ground and started tripping on my words. "I'm…I…Than… Youu…Err…"

"C'mon Nico! Just say those two simple words! It's not like your saying Voldemort's name!" Thalia urged me on.

I gave her a death glare. "Don't you dare speak of 'He who must not be named'!"

Thalia and Alex rolled their eyes in sync.

"Fine. Thank you." I squeaked.

Alex shoved her ear on my face, well not exactly but sure is close! "I'm sorry, but what?" She simpers.

"Thank you." I said my thanks louder than the first.

"What? Huh?"

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Thank YOU!" I petulantly said.

"Whaa?"

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed.

"Gee, way to be rude." Alex muttered to her self and pushed her self up to get some more of Thalia's _yummy _cooking.

I seriously have no idea how they got wooden bowls. Maybe the gods finally gave us mercy? I hope so.

"Hey, you hungry?" Thalia asked.

I miraculously nodded. I have longed for food, I can just remember the taste of my last heavenly meal. I remember how the soft fudge melted in my mouth and danced on my taste buds. The chocolate fountain dipped in strawberries creates a BAM meal. It fills my belly with wonders and how good it taste and I can't wait-

"Great. You'll have my cooking!"

Wait what?

"Alex! Get Nico some of my awesome cooking!"

From the corners I hear Alex laughing her butt off.

Ass.

You know, I'll settle for dying due to hunger than to eat Thalia dear's err unique cooking.

"No, no , no. It's fine. Don't go all through that trouble..ah ha ha." I nervously tried to persuade her.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You were all in for it just a minute ago. Is my cooking wrong?"

"No , no, no! I'll eat it, don't worry!" I regretfully said.

**SOS.**

I was counting down seconds of my death when I heard Alex's footsteps coming.

I am documenting my time here starting now. My death is very near due to my girlfriends cooking. I want you to know the cause of my death but don't arrest her. It wasn't her fault for having that sinful talent. It wasn't our fault but we were destined to meet face to face with her cooking. In my will I want all my boxers to go to Percy. Annabeth would kill him for not having enough. I hereby declare my IPod for Thalia. Any money for Alex-where's that gonna get her with life?-. Maybe my last piece of chicken for Bianca. Last but not the least, my spot in Camp Half-blood to the Stolls. Sigh, the days of a sexy beast are soon to end. I will miss you world. I'm sure you will miss me as well, my face the most. Don't worry, I'm not hurt by that because if I were you, I'll miss my face too.

OH Di Immortals! Alex is coming here in..

**Three**

Gods save me, I don't want my life to end! I'm too young to die!

**Two**

Why is Alex stumbling with her foot coordination? Is she falling?

**One**

Why Thalia is's cooking flying.

**The End.**

I was met face to face with Thalia's cooking all because of Alex. The taste! I can't get it out!

Anger was rising inside me and I wiped the 'spat' from my face.

"You! You made this gunk all over my face!"

Alex dialed down her laughter to a complete haul.

"Oh it's on. It's war. Alex, as cliché as this sounds….beware." I threaten and added a hint of evil laughter for suspense.

And I badass-ly walked away from this scene.

Nico- _zero_(for now). Alex-_one._

Oh it's war. A prank war. Alex, watch your back.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We have found shelter! Praise the gods! Shelter.

Oh but I still miss them. Dry tears marks were scarred on my face.

Our shelter was just a bunch of rocks piled up together to create a simple structure with each beams supporting the weigh of the whole building and makes it a sturdy one at that. In simpler terms, we found a cave.

After long walks and letting my fire legs simmer down a bit, we were just relaxing on the trees.

Long days and shorter nights, that's summer for you!

I wonder how my friends are doing. Did they make it? Did they survive? Are they okay? I looked at the friends I brought back with me. We were all fresh and clean. No scars or scratches and even batches of dry blood were seen in our body. The answer? Percy has magical powers. Scoff. I felt no pain waving inside me nor ache in my body.

It was all peace and quiet here. I can't hear Thalia and Percy's bickering but I have the memory. Every one does.

I can never hear Nico's snarky remarks towards Alex.

I can never hear Alex and Calypso's daughter and mother like talks.

But I do wish the best for Alex, Thalia and Nico.

I hope they're fine.

But if Thalia tries to cook, they are all doomed. Ehh. That's not my problem now but Hades have mercy on Nico and Alex's soul and Thalia's for her tasteless cooking. Please!

I looked in the clear blue sky and notice the clouds were moving all around us. But out of the blue, I saw a speck of black flying nearby us.

I heard collective gasps all coming form Percy.

I twitched my head in his directing. "What?"

"There's a monster coming! Get behind me!" Percy alerted me getting in his battle stance.

"No, that's just a bird. And please. I can kick your butt so why would I need to go behind you?"

"No, it's a monster. Now Annabeth, go!"

"Bird!"

"Monster!"

"Bird!"

"Gods, MONSTER!"

Coming from my left ear, I heard some loud crunches of grass and a growl with a hint of Calypso's scream mixed with the air. But I don't care. I have to make Percy learn his lessons!

"Err guys? Help?" I heard Calypso nervously say.

"Not now! It's a monster!" Percy waved Calypso off.

"No, I already told you. It's a bird!"

"Ahh no sweetie. I fight monsters, it's a monster, I would know."

"Ahh dearest, I'm a daughter of Athena. I WOULD KNOW. Bird."

"Help me?" Calypso squeaked.

"Bird"

"Monster."

"Bird."

"Monster"

"Guys" Calypso asked.

"Bird."

"There's a gorilla standing in front of me…would be nice if you can help you know?" Calypso asked.

"Monster.

"I get it, bird, and monster whatever. But we have an animal here right now!" Calypso seethe.

"Bird." I heard Calypso scream as if her life depended on it.

"GUYS!" Calypso exclaimed.

Percy and I twitched our head in Calypso's direction. And there stood Calypso face to face with a harry 'ol gorilla.

"Calypso. Please tell Percy that I am right. And that it's a bird." I threateningly stated.

"Hey! Help me!" Calypso waved her arms in desperation.

"No Calypso. It's a monster. And can you please tell Miss Smarty pants the correct answer." Percy grumpily said.

"Oh my gods!" Calypso yelled out and tried to get rid of the gorilla.

"You know what I can't take this any more. When you finally tell me that I am right I'll talk to you again!" I yelled out to Percy.

"Fine!" Percy answered with the same emotion.

"Fine!" I venom responded.

I threw a stick at Calypso and she caught it with ease. "Here Calypso. Have fun fighting off the Animal…NOT MONSTER!"

_And with that, Annabeth and Percy stormed out of the scene leaving Calypso to fight off the gorilla herself. Don't worry, she'll be fine. _

"Help me." Calypso yelped.

* * *

**There you have it! It may be VERY short but this is just a filler I guess. Next chapter is where all the action comes in! **

**Can I have help with Nico and Alex's prank war. **

**And Percy and Annabeth's fight.**

**PM me if you have ideas or leave it in a review! Please! **

**Vote in my poll please-profile page-**

**~This girl…over and out. **


	21. Chapter 21: Action!

**Author's Note: **Awesome! 343 Reviews? Really? Oh my gosh! Thank you! Sooo, Sooo much! Check out my poll please!

**Tribute-from-candor**: Dude, Shut up. You weird person. And yes Hill, that was not all the way back in June, it was in October or September.

**NINJASISTA813:** Oh my gosh, I love your name! It's epic! I swear on bacon, that name just screams awesomeness! xD Haha, poor you. Salty cupcake? Ouch. But I still laughed at it.

**Pokemonchen**: You know what? I seriously need to PM you ASAP. You sound seriously awesome, as much as me aha;). Really? On the 18! Gosh, it's almost your b-day soon!:D Well Happy Early B-day!:) Your b-day is close to mines, except I'm on the 29:). Nu-uh, Sanubis FTW!;D Impressed? Teachers I know are usually stubborn xD. Haha, I seriously was gonna make Nico have more torture but I'm too nice;). Haha, Gorilla disguised as birds…imagine that! xD

**LizziDaughterOfHades**: I agree with you too…starting with the second one but it wasn't all that bad but it was starting to. But once the third one was reached…well it went downhill from there.

**Anyways…The story continues….**

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 21: **Action!

**Nico's POV:**

Oh it's on Alex. Thalia's deadly cooking was the last straw. Now she better watch her back because the Stolls has taught me well. Beware.

I looked narrowly at Alex who was smiling innocently above me. I gave her a fake smile in return which resulted in a smirk eventually. She gave me an angelic smile. I narrowed my eyes. OH I see. You want to play it this way, huh Alex? I gave Alex the brightest sinister grin. Alex took the grin and flashed me a wink. Clouds of steam are washing over me. I gave HER a clown grin and wiggled my eyebrows. She returned it with an eye seizure and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh my gods! Stop it with those creepy smiles! You look weird!" Thalia exclaimed looking at us as if we're mental.

Well, now that I think of it, we did look pretty creepy. Oh well, don't judge.

I stood up and walked around the place. I left Thalia and Alex behind for a very good cause. The cause of finding some materials for a good prank. I looked at each object intensely as passed by each one. I let the wind whip me in the eye but that didn't stop my ambition to prank my little sister. I'm quite evil, aren't I? Pebbles are pricking my feet and vines of grass are thrashing my face. Now imagine that a thousand times and that's basically what I'm, feeling at this moment. Quite painful right? But don't worry, I'm a manly man!

No objects were worthy for an epic prank as I passed each useless item. I heard footsteps clouding the air and flipped around to see who the prime suspect was. But it was nothing but my girlfriend. I let a warm, loving smile escape on my face and walked towards her. A smile also tugged her face and she ruffled my hair. I let a pout shape my lips and looked at her with my nose creased.

"Stop it." I whined. She laughed at me teasingly and nudged me like the old times. Her laugh was music to my ears and I completely forgot what I was mad at her for.

"Well Nico. What are you doing here?" She asks me curiously. I let an evil laugh escape out of me and patted her head.

"Oh Thalia. My evil intentions are too much for you to handle. I let my arm wrap around her neck and smug to myself. Thalia irritably pushed my arm off of her. She narrowed her eyes at me. "What? Too much for me to handle? By what do you mean by that huh?" She locked her arms on her hip and popped it.

Oh, I'm in trouble now. I shook my head frantically. "No, no, no. It's not like you can't handle it but its top secret you know?" I tried to save myself but I guess it didn't work too well.

Thalia stepped forward, enough for me to feel her breath on my neck sending a tidal wave of rush drown me. "What now? I thought you have the dignity to trust me?"

My eyes bulged out. "No! No! You're not getting it! Of course I trust you!" I exclaimed trying to pull her closer to me and embrace her but she wouldn't budge and kept pulling back. My heart literally stopped right there.

"Well, why can't you tell me then?" Thalia venomously said with stubborn laced in her voice. She stepped back and glared at me. A glare I haven't taken the time to be immune to. I grimaced at the hard stare she was giving me.

"Because! Because it's private!" I screamed hoping she would just drop the subject. I looked at her pleadingly and held her wrist, in a comforting manner I used to always do at Camp.

"That's not a very good answer! Just tell me if it's so important to you!" Thalia seethes as she pushed my arm off and let it land back to my side as if its jelly.

"I don't want to!" I stubbornly reacted.

Thalia was fuming and I'm known I'm going to have a hell of a ride. "Why is it because apparently it's '_too much for me to handle?'_ I thought you would trust me! I would trust my whole life at your hands! I trust you and why can't you trust me now, huh? I mean what's one thing gonna hurt? I'm tough! You know I can handle it! I'm not weak and you know it! Please! It's killing me! It's never too much for me to handle and how dare you even think about me that way?! Please Nico, why can't you trus-…"

And with that sad, I kissed her. I kissed her to shut up. And I never felt so good. I felt Thalia loose herself in me as she wrapped her arms around my neck pushing me closer to her. I placed my arms around her waist and hugged her closely. Thalia was playing with my hair, tugging it which drove me crazy. I felt butterflies swarming inside me. I moved my lips as I was lost in her. I was twirling with her hair and played with it, pulling it a little causing a sound to escape out of her lips. I removed my hands from my waist and caressed it on her cheeks, brushing the loose strands off of her clean face. I pressed my palm on her cheeks pressing my lips closer to hers. I was embracing her. I felt that we didn't have any time with each other in a long time. Once my throat was getting tight and my lungs were burning, I let go with disappointed expressions in each of our eyes.

I smiled smugly at Thalia who looks like she has a case of a bad sunburn on her face. Oh the effect I have on her. "That's what you get when you won't shut up." I teased her.

And then Thalia surprised me.

Thalia approached me and wrapped her arms around my waist tugging me closer. She planted a kiss on my cheek. "I know about the prank war Nico. You can never keep a secret from me." Thalia kissed my nose and tapped it. She laughed as she let go from me letting me feel the cold wind once again.

I had a daze expression on my face.

Damn. She can play me well. And I don't mind at all.

Thalia kept laughing at my expression and walked away. She turned back and flashed me a wink at my puzzled face.

_How does she know?_

Shook my head trying to balance myself and throw away what just happened.

I was walking around looking for the perfect item or thing to prank my innocent, sweet angel of a little sister. Wait what? No, I did not just compliment Alex. No, no just no.

As I was walking, a tune let loose out of my mouth. I was humming a song. Which is very strange because this is not some musical.

"Help, I need somebody, Help, not just anybody, Help, you know I need someone, help." I started humming to myself, softly and not missing a beat.

I started tapping my foot as I continued singing the rest of the lyrics to this legendary song.

"When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured. Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. Help me if you can, I'm feeling down. And I do appreciate you being round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground, Won't you please, please help me." I sang softly, hoping not of my two spy girls are lurking in the shadow of the bushes.

I looked around to see if my speculations were accurate. My eyes look from every speck of the forest and I nod to myself approvingly one I'm positive no one was watching.

"And now my life has changed in oh so many ways. My independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure ,I know that I just need you like I've never done before." I finished as soon as I saw something that caught my eye.

I looked at it deeply and smirked to myself. I have a plan and it involves a slimy evil little creature. Alex, you messed with the wrong person. The prank has officially begun.

* * *

I sneaked my way to Alex as I found snuggling with a leaf? Oh well. I ninja walked to where Alex is snoring away like a pig and grinned to myself. In my hands is the creature of a lifetime. I let out a small chuckle as I placed the creature where Alex is closes to. I let it slither on her face and get tangled in her jet-black hair. I stood from a meter distance from her and watched the comedic show of the life time. With a reminder being reminded in my head, I walked to the snake and got some berries that fell from the bushes and landed on the side. I placed them in my palm and squirted some on the snake and some on Alex's neck and stirred it so it looks like a bloody mark. I got some more berries but this time, the colour of purple and mixed it with the _blood. _It now looks like a bloody attack and shows the deep veins on her. I picked up the snake and dropped it on Alex's neck. I pushed the mouth of the snake where the bloody fake gash I have made on Alex's neck hoping she would understand what was happening to her.

Do YOU understand where I'm going with this prank?

I quietly sat beside Alex and got my fingers out. I closed two of my fingers and dropped it by Alex's neck. And with that action done, I pinched Alex. I pinched Alex on the neck and a couple of many pinches followed in pursuit. Alex's eyes jolted open and look ready to fall out of its socket. She stood up rapidly and threw the snake to the side letting out a loud curdling scream. She touched the blood gash on her neck and let out a deadly scream escape out of her mouth and unleash in the air.

"OH MY GOSH! A SNAKE! OH MY! AGGGGHHHH! A SNAKE BIT ME! OH MY! IM GONNA DIE!"Alex screamed frantically, completely out of character and I just couldn't contain it no more.

I fell on the ground dying of laughing. I was clutching on my stomach and kept on laughing. My stomach was dropping and growing tighter. More laughter followed by more came out of my mouth. I was literally rolling on the floor and I felt Alex kick my leg.

I looked up at her and saw a deathly side of her. Her face has darkened and her eyes settle to a glare indicating at me. A venomously snarl came out of her innocent face.

"You're dead to me Nico. Just you wait. I will beat you in your game. Just you wait." Alex spat at me as she walked away to who knows where.

Well at least I got a point. And there you have it. We're tied. But not for long Alex, not for long. Because we all know, I will reign this game of pranks.

**The Prank War**

**Alex- 1 ….. Nico(Me!)- 1**

**Status: Tied**(not for long)

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I stormed away angrily at this crime scene. How dare Percy! How dare he waste my intelligence! How dare he question me! Consider this the silent treatment; _a woman's deadliest weapon. _I saw a bird fly by across the sky and I smirked yet fumed some smoke out of my ears.

I turned back and faced the area where Percy and I had the fight.

"You see that Percy? The thing that's flying towards you? A BIRD! NOT A MONSTER!" I yelled out and I heard some 3 year old responses coming form Seaweed brain.

* * *

I was walking around and found Calypso on the floor, just sitting down and staring at the sky.

I coughed, trying to get Calypso's attention and I saw her hair jerk towards me.

"Hey." I greeted warmly at Calypso.

I got pretty used to her. Apparently Percy thinks I would have some hissy catfight with Calypso just because of what happened years ago, but I'm not like that. Calypso is actually pretty nice.

Calypso looked dup at me with those bright chocolate eyes of hers. "Where's my wedding present?" She questioned.

I stared at Calypso, completely puzzled. "What?" I asked, confirming that I had heard what I had heard.

"When you left me to take care of that gorilla, the gorilla had some wrong thoughts. Apparently, we're engaged." Calypso spitted, completely disgusted.

I just couldn't help it. I let a laugh escape out of my lips followed by more fits of laughter.

"A gorilla? H-he. A-sk-asked? Yo-you, you-re-you're eng-gange-engaged. You're engaged to a go-rilla?" I exclaimed and stumbled on my words due to my fit of laughter.

Calypso glared at me; softly though. "Yes. This wouldn't have happened f you didn't leave me!" she pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you. I'll help organize your wedding!" I joked and nudged her. I saw a smile twitched in that pout of hers.

"Shut Up." She ended.

I smiled. "Okay."

"thank you." Calypso let out a sigh.

"Only if I can be your maid of honor." I winked at her. Calypso let out an exaggeration sigh.

"But seriously. I'm sorry for not helping you with you fiancé quarrel. How'd it go?" I asked.

Calypso shrugged. "Not much went on. I just threw a stick and it just went after it like a dog." I chuckled.

Calypso's eyes perked up. "Hey, can you get me those berries back at the cave? I'm starving. Please Annabeth." Calypso begged at me. I just shrugged as if it's nothing and nodded my head.

I was walking and walking back to the cave until I saw the green eyed traitor.

_Percy Jackson._

"Well Hello, Jackson." I spitted, venomously. Percy's head turned to face me. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What happened to the silent treatment, huh Chase?" Damn. Forgot about that.

"What? A girl can't change her mind, that's what right?" I questioned and all the savior of Olympus did was shrug.

"What are YOU doing here?" He pestered me with his presence.

I let my left eyebrow rise. "What? Is this somewhat your territory now?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Calypso's belly won't stop asking for food." Percy nodded in acknowledgement.

I just looked at the sky because I have nothing to do and just rested my eyes on it. Oh boredom, why must you exist? As I watched the clouds spin around in an endless loop my eyes settled to a familiar black creature.

I smirked and whipped my head at Percy. "Oh look at that. It's a monster." I said with sarcasm dripping out of my mouth.

Percy smiled innocently at me. "I'm glad you finally agree with me."

I waved my hand in front of him just to see if he's not mental. "You idiot."

More flocks of birds flew at us. "Look at that Jackson. A whole army of monsters are coming for us. Aah." I said monotone.

Percy rotates his eyes at me "Oh look. It's a blond who thinks she knows everything."

I narrowed y eyes at Percy because he just crossed the line. I think he could sense it too because a wave of guilt flashed in his eyes.

"For your health. I'm just going to forget about your remark and let you live."

Percy looked around innocently. " What? Was it because I said you don't know everything? Is that it?"

I gritted my teeth and seethes in some air. I controlled my breath and was breathing heavily. "You are such a jerk!"

"_You're a know it all!"_ Percy counter back

"You're frustrating!" I spitted.

"_You're ignorant!"_

"you're way too loose!

"_You're too uptight!"_

"You're a fool!"

"_You're overly smart!"_

"you're terrible!"

"_You're an annoying know it all!"_

""You're a seaweed brain!"

"_You're bad tempered! !"_

"You always have this way of messing up my speech box!"

"_You always make me nervous around you!"_

"I hate how you always make my heart flutter!"

"I _hate how you always make me sweat when I'm around!"_

"I hate your nature!" I ended. "You know what?"

I walked away and looked at Percy. Again he wore those eyes that have guilt clouded with it. I rolled my eyes and picked up the berries for Calypso and just left.

How did this fight even happen?

* * *

**Kay, and finished the chapter! The last part was not my best 'cause I had no idea what to do. So that's where you come in! I seriously need some ideas. Makes me update faster! Whether it's a prank idea for Nico or Alex. Or an argument for Annabeth and Percy. Or some fluff stuff. Or some conversations. All are welcome! I need those e ideas! I accept request! Song, ideas, fluffs, anything. As long as I'm capable of it. **

**Oh and **_**Help! By The Beatles**_** is of course, not mines! **

**Vote in my poll please!**

**Any 1D fans out there? I'm not a fan at all at their music but I have this friend who worrships them. She made a fanfic story called Secrets. Look her up : curly-and-nialler**

**Next Time…. **


	22. Chapter 22: My girlfriend is a traitor

**Author's Note: **Oh screw it. My beta didnt send this back to me but I was way to anxious to send this to you guys, so please forgve if you catch some errors...but hey..it's published.

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews:), it means a lot to me. I'm dying to know what story to do next after this one is you know…finish. So answering the poll would help me o3o.

**Shout outs:**

**WritingIsMyPassion15: **I like that, I really do which is why…this chapt is dedicated to you ahaa.

**Darkbloodynightmare38: **I love your user XD. Jasper FTW! And hell yes. Legend series are the best. Prodigy is coming out I think next year!:D Holy Snicker doodle cookies?! XD HAHAHA!

**Kill joy black soul: **NOO! I didn't hear their new songs D: And NOO! I don't have Green Day's new album even Uno! I'm so ashamed D:. Hmm…well I'll add the request once I think it'll look good in the chapter:)

**Johanneeee!: **'Sup Dude. And gosh, stop freaking out, deep breaths.

**Anyways..Ideas are always accepted and usually used!...Read on…**

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 22: My girlfriend is a traitor**

**Calypso's POV**

**(Set 2 chapters back but remember those two chapters were just one day, got it, so technically, not speaking in chapter form but in the actual story, this is set a couple of hours AKA the **_**Gorilla**_**.)**

I nervously clatter my teeth side to side.

I am so going to kill those two.

I let my eyes wonder around the place and I saw a stick not too far away from me. I cautiously walked to get a hold of it and once I was in a distance from it, I quickly took grasp of it. I looked at the gorilla. Its yellow sun eyes settled on mines. Its tall body shadowed over my puny one and his furry complexion makes the whole battle thing a difficult task. I walked around the gorilla, circling around it and once the gorilla cocked his head in an elsewhere directions I whipped the stick to meet its fur and spanked it at the gorilla's rear end. As the stick met in contact with it, the gorilla swiftly cocked his head in my direction, and squints its eyes at me, as if he was glaring over me. I nervously stepped back and let out a shrill.

"Guys?" I said nervously.

"Yeah Percy? WHY WON'T YOU HELP HER?! IM PRETTY SURE YOU CAN HANDL THIS MONSTER!" Annabeth sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes, they are definitely not going to help me at all.

I panic and made some noise I never knew I was capable of. I guess the gorilla thought of this noise as something else maybe a mating call and it loomed over me, gleaming with excitement. I patted its shoulder.

"Uhh. No. I'm a Capricorn and well…you're a gorilla…this aint going to work." I nervously lied. But all the gorilla did was step closer, very unrealistic I may say. (**The gods work..*cough cough*)**

I nervously flicked the gorilla's fur and laughed trying to act nonchalant. I picked up the stick that fell from my grasp once I realized the gorilla was proposing to me. I flicked the stick to the vast land of well…to the forest. And off the gorilla went as if it was a dog.

I guess the wedding is called off.

I stomped off, angry at the two for not helping me. I let myself rest at a rock near the forest and just looked around.

I wonder how Alex is doing. I mean what will the gods do once they realize what I did? Are they gong to fire-. No. They won't do that. They wont send me back to Ogygia and err turn _off _Alex. The gods won't do that. I seriously don't know why I agreed to this in the first place. I mean no harm. What if my friends find out about the truth, do you think they'll accept me. Even if I did somehow betray them. Because I didn't mean it, those weren't my intentions at all.

Enough of all that.

I knocked all the thoughts that were invading and swarming inside my head and I shook my head, hoping to dispose any of those thoughts and let it soar away from my head.

Anyways, what should I do? Percy and Annabeth are fighting over a flock of birds or monsters. It's stupid. But I now they are just hiding their true feelings and trying not to let it resurface.

That's it.

I know what to do.

I know what my ultimate mission goal is.

They may kill me for this later but they are going to thank me for this at their wedding. Hopefully when I'm attending. The gorilla won't be there.

I'm playing cupid with Seaweed Brain and Wise girl.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was sleeping soundly and peacefully when I realized that my dream was disguised and veils my brother's sinister plan. Let me start again shall we?

Oh yes, I was sleeping heavenly, like a normal 9 year old can ever dream off…the unicorns and the princesses and the princes maybe even cotton candy…yeah..I wasn't dreaming about that. Imagine the opposite of that entire girl, frilly things and all those opposites puts a smile on my face when I'm asleep.

So yes. We got to the sleeping part now the disturbing part. As I was resting my head on a fluff of fallen leaves, a cold slithering thing was crawling on my cheek and I waved the thought of something disturbing out of my head and continue my sleep. But when bites and bites and more army of bites were invading my skin, I gingerly stood up and screamed a blood curdling cry and touched my neck where I felt the bites were coming from. I felt some wet liquid clothe my fingers and I brought it close to my face to analyze it. But as I gazed at it, my eyes bulged out realizing it was my blood. I looked to my side as I felt something wrapping around my leg. A snake. I threw it as far as I can and let out a cold scream filled with panic and fear.

But my excuse of a brother's laughter was echoing inside my ear and brought my senses back to me. It was all I joke I thought amused. I can't believe he did that. Oh he's going to get it, if that's the last thing that comes out of me.

I approached him and look him dead in the eye. I let a snarl come out of me.

"You're dead to me Nico. Just you wait. I will beat you in your game. Just you wait." And with that said, I stormed out of the scene and went inside the forest until my idiotic brother was just an ant size in my eyes.

And probably has a brain of one, just saying.

I was fleeing in the woods, don't ask me why. I saw Thalia resting herself on a slab of stone and I kneeled down behind her. I smirked to myself, due to what I'm about to do.

"Hi." I greeted Thalia and with my words being spoken, I saw her shoulder get tense and rise up and a little yelp escape out of her mouth. She rotated her self around facing me with ease. I saw her eyes flare up at me and settling on my face with her stare fixing into a glare. Ha-ha. That rhymes.

I just smiled innocently at her being the sweet angel I am. And then the memory of what happened a couple of minutes replayed in my mind and I fumed.

Thalia questioned me. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I scrunched my nose "You're boyfriend," I spitted venomously. "That excuse of a child."

"Aah. What did he do this time?" Thalia nodded knowingly.

I twisted my lips and thought about whether I should confine her with the valuable information or throw it away. "Well we sort of have this prank war going on…."

"Hold it right there. I know 'bout the war, so there is no need for you grilling your panties." Thalia interrupted, enough for me choke a laugh. And she's older than 20, huh?

"Yeah anyways. Your stupid son of expired bacon of a boyfriend made it seem as if I got bitten by a snake." I said furious. Thalia bobbed her head.

Thalia laughed to herself, which would be funny long from a far 'cause it seems as if she's talking to herself. "You know your brother used to be obsessed with these card games?" I couldn't help it. This apparently tough dude who fears nothing plays a 6 year old game? Well..I laughed.

"You serious? Mister Rebel is actually an emo bunny?" I asked, stunned. Thalia chuckled and nodded.

"Mhm. When I first saved your brother and Bianca…"Thalia was interrupted by me.

"Bianca?" I asked puzzled. "Is that his ex girlfriend or something?" Thalia burst out into double fits of laughter and looked amuses.

"No..No..That's …his..Yours..Sister!" Thalia soothes herself to dial down her laughter.

"Oh."

"She's Nico's FULL sister. Once dead but sprung to life." Thalia explained but not so well.

"What?"

"Oh never mind! Anyways, when we first met Nico, he practically invaded Percy with questions. Like why wasn't Annabeth not smart enough to realize she fell off a cliff or if she was Percy's girlfriend." Thalia chuckled but I was seriously not getting the story and I let a confuse face mark on my face.

"Huh?" I said, hoping she'll answer my questions.

"Oh that's right. You weren't here at camp," Thalia snapped her fingers to show her realization. "Anyway, we go to this camp for half blood obviously called Camp Half-blood. And we're taught by this pony dude name Chiron, the centaur. And I was a tree before. But because of some ram's skin I'm a demigod again. And then we went to save Nico and Bianca at some boarding school. But Annabeth disappeared. And I became a huntress. Then this huge war between the gods, the demigods VS the Titans went BAM! BAM! But we won. Then I quit the huntress. Personal reasons of course. Then I go on a plane, again for personal reasons. And I saw your bro and we sang. And we were marooned here. So we stayed in this hut your bro has found. Then BAM! We're here with you!"Thalia smiled at her explanation and all I did was…

"Excuse me?"I blurted out. Thalia sighed exaggerating and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my. Camp taught by a pony guy. I was a tree but not anymore. Then Anne disappeared and Nico and Bi were saved. Then a war occurred and now we're here with you!" Thalia explained some more.

"Whaa? What pony guy?" I said, puzzled.

Thalia let out a frustrating cry. "Camp Half-Blood. Chiron. Me equals tree. No, no now. Your bro and sis, saved by moi. War. Now here with you. Comprende? Capiche?"

"Err, yeeaaa." I gave up and surrendered and just left me not knowing.

Thalia out of nowhere just sneezed and a thought dawned my face.

"Hey Thals? If you ever plugged your nose and mouth when you're about to sneeze, would the sneeze come out of your ears or your head would just automatically explode?" I asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No Alex. I never thought of that." She said sarcastically.

"Well can try it and we'll see?" I asked and smiled.

"What?! NOO!" Thalia exclaimed, outraged.

"Please?" I coaxed and she let out a sigh.

"No. Just let it go." Thalia pressed on and I heave a sigh.

"Fine." I stubbornly replied.

"Good."Thalia smiled triumphal and stared at the rotating sky.

"Try sneezing." I smirked.

"ALEX!"

"Fine, fine. I'll shut up but wait. I need your help." I said, grinning maniacally. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"I want you, me, to form an alliance in this prank war. 2 ninjas against an emo bunny. You in?" I asked, pumping my fist in front of me, looking at Thalia, hoping she'll stack her fist on top of mines.

After waiting the longest minutes of my life, I felt a warm hand brush against mines and I look up smiling at Thalia.

We are definitely going to win this.

Watch out emo bunny, because the epic ninjas will squash you like a bug; like how I threw your prank to the side; thats going to be you.

* * *

**Short, I know. Had the block and I just wanted to get this chapter out. But hey, semi cliff hangers for both POVS! What is Calypso hiding? Who will win the prank war? **_**Cast your vote in your reviews of which team you think or want to win the prank war.**_

_**Team Emo Bunny or Team Epic Ninjas.**_

**Keep the prank and argument and ideas rolling! **

**Ideas=longer chapters=faster updates**

**B-day on Thursday, just letting you know that so you know that I didn't update because I'm dead, its because I'm in jail due to the fact of what my friends and I might accidently do on thurs. XD Jokes. **

**VOTE!**


	23. Chapter 23: Sick

**Author's Note: **_**FLYING PENGUIN NINJAS!**_

**Did that get your attention? Read on, please…**

You know. Thank you for all those reviews. They inspire me a lot, you know. And I hardly say thank you so feel special that I said it a lot this time :P. Anyways, I'm trying to take it as slow with my writing. I want it to be the best I could write it as. Even though I always try and do my best in each chapter I type up, I feel as if those chapters I published during the summers were soo much better than these ones. So, I'm trying to bring those up again:) I guess it's because I had nothing to worry about during summer XD.

**Warning: **Tried to add fluffs. Sorry if I fail, fluffs aren't my thing XD

**Heads Up:**** Percabeth** is slowly..Well not really slow but there..Is gonna be formed so watch out for that. Hints of Calypso, Alex, THE TRUTH and the Stranded?(the show) are revealed in every chapter. For those who have keen senses should have realized that by now. EXAMPLE: You remember that first I think, Stranded episode at the end where the lights go out and a mystery person appears. XD FYI, that's Calypso, aha.

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Idiot Wizard: **Make an account and PM me! I am dying to talk to you. And XD, ninjas are epic so High Five!

**SapphiresShadows97**: true, true. The Stolls have taught them well but Team Epic Ninjas surely do take after their name but who knows…XD

**Annabeth the Wise Girl**: YEAH! Girl Power FTW! Hmmm…I'll take that in consideration!;)

**Crystal Daughter of Hades**: :D I love Gone Forever! Over and Over right now, is my fav song from them. Thank you!

**Bigbluesparlez**: OMFGS! I love that! You have the best ideas! Oh my! I am so gonna do that! GAAAH!:D

**TheDaughterOfHades**: How can you not expect that from me? XD Pssh…You would bail me out of jail right? Nawh 'Cause you'd be beside me XD ahaa.

**xXTheDragonRiderXx:** GAAAGH! Love your review! I love it when people tell me what their favorite line s form my story :D

**Flavster**: xD Haha, see what I did there? Yep! Didn't want to make Calypso evil, ya know?

**LizziDaughterOfHades**: You're close, but read on and stay with me if you want to know the truth bout Ms. Ninja *cue evil laughter*. XD HAA

**Pokemonchen**: Well DUH! Girls obviously rule, RIGHT? Disagree..you get the silent treatment, girls' deadliest weapon. XD Hahahaaa

_**WRITINGISMYPASSION15: MY PARTNER IN CRIME! YOU DEAD? (hehe NVM…I read your review and thank you:) )**_

**Pssh, your names are too long to type so in your reviews…type in a nickname so it's easier XD.**

* * *

Stranded?

**Chapter 23: Sick**

The bright ray of sun is soon to subside as it is losing its shine and setting onto the horizons. The cold air merged well with the hot volcanic air and swiftly whipped up a soft breeze hitting the palm trees. The lacy blue curtain of a sky was draping and stretching high above with sea themed colours splattered all over the curtain creating a jaw dropping scene. Clouds were dancing around the sky as it formed countless of surreal items. The palm trees were wide and protected the contents down below as it also provided a cool shade letting the sunlight beam on the leaves and beam towards the sea; a beautiful picture.

But from all the great beauty of this vast island were hidden whispers all being mustered up by our conniving girls.

The two young girls were huddled close to each other as they were letting some evil schemes come out of their mouth.

"Aah. That wouldn't be such a bad idea. But the question is how." Thalia replied and agreed completely, as she whipped her jet black her to the side and looked at Alex curiously.

"That's the problem. Uggh. Why must we have the prank war at such a useless place?" Alex sighed dramatically as she creased her nose in disgust.

"Why don't we just drop this prank idea and move on to a next one?" Thalia suggested, amused at the fact of Alex's sudden outburst.

Alex twisted her lips as if giving the suggestion a thought. She shrugged and nodded half-heartily.

Alex looked up at Thalia in a sign of urging her to continue.

Thalia raised her hand in surrender. "Hey don't look at me. My evil mind just isn't working today."

Alex smirked and stifled a cough. " Are you sure it's just the evil mind?" She muttered under her breath hoping Ms. Lightning not to hear a word, but she has always been cursed.

Thalia raised an eyebrow and peak her rumbling lightning pair of eyes at Alex who shrink a bit. "Whatd'you say?" Thalia slurred as he she glowers over Alex.

Alex coughed nervously "Ah..err..I bow down to your awesomeness day and night." Alex responded as if her statement was a question.

Thalia cracked a smile and waved off Alex's mistake. "Brainstorm." Thalia said as she warmed up her hands.

Ale nodded. "Okay. Nico is…"

"Weird." Thalia finished.

"Competitive." Alex added on.

"Grumpy." Thalia continued as Alex nodded in acknowledgement.

"Stubborn." Alex responded.

"Wears black as if his life depended on it."

"Grudge holder" Alex stated as she shrugged nonchalant since she shared the same trait with her brother completely.

"Almost as bad as Percy." Thalia stated flatly as she had a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. A stifling sound of laughter was her as Alex smiled at Thalia in amusement. And that was his girlfriend.

"Hates me." Alex muttered weakly and a dark look stained her usual midnight blue eyes as her ink colored hair framed her slightly pale face.

Thalia burrowed her eyebrows and looked at Alex softly. She swiftly turned herself around and propped herself right in front of Alex. She smiled weakly at Alex and patted her shoulder. As strange as this sound, Thalia pulled in 9 year old Alex for a hug as she wrapped her arms around her in a comforting way.

"No, no sweetie. He doesn't hate you." Thalia soothes Alex as she cradles her in her arms.

Alex twisted her lips and abruptly found the ground an interesting display and realized the ground had a wonderful colour.

"Oh yeah?" Alex mumbled weakly.

Thalia nodded her head and smiled upon her. Alex shaken up a bit.

"Yeah but when I first met him. He looked up at me as if I was some _mistake_." Alex replied shaky as tears were forming in her beautiful eyes and slowly rolled down on her cheek.

Thalia-without skipping a beat- wiped the tears off of Alex's clean face.

"Alex. Please. Please don't say that again." Thalia said warmly as Alex meant the world to her.

"Well can you explain my own mother then?" Alex yelled out and made Thalia shocked at her sudden explosion. More tears streamed down Alex's stern face as she was breathing heavily. Alex was angry, an emotion that was clearly shown. Her heart was piercing and it ached inside her. A huge wave of sorrow and sadness crashed onto Alex and completely drowned her. She felt herself suffocating and knows that the pain is outweighing her natural and usual confidence. Her pain was clearly showing in her bloodstained eyes and she has no home.

"Can you explain how my mom just left me and abandon me?! Can you explain why she left me there to survive? I was ruined! I had no where to go. I was ready to give up. I had no home! She didn't even take care of me! Can you believe my own mother left be there, on the streets all to let me get burnt! I had no life. And the sad thing is this is all coming from a nine year old! SHE LEFT ME! I never felt lost in my life! I was ALONE! ALONE!I had no control! My spirit was shattered!" Alex yelled out in pain and it hit Thalia's heart. Her tears were growing gradually and she was shaking even more.

"She left me! She just gave birth to me. Didn't even keep me for 6 years. And all of a sudden she throws me outside. Into the streets. I had nowhere to go! NOWHERE!"

"Do you think life with her was so great? She didn't even notice! She doesn't even take me under her! She didn't act as if she was my mother. She didn't take me in as her daughter! Every artwork I show her, she waves off. Every craft I post on the fridge, she throws off! I was un wanted. I was a MISTAKE." Alex mumble weakly as she let the snuffle dial down. She felt weak and tired. It was like she was truly dead.

Thalia automatically held Alex in a hug and send Alex some soothing words. She cradled her as if she was her baby and buried her face in her dark hair. Thalia was stroking and twirling Alex's hair. Alex was sobbing on Thalia's shirt and let her tears come out.

"I'm so sorry Alex. You are not a mistake. Not in my eyes and I'm sure as hell that it's the same in Nico's eyes as well. Your mother was a horrible person to treat you like that. I will never treat you like this. Never. I won't let any of this happen to you. Now get your self together and stand up on your arse or else I will kick it all the way to next week. This feeling thing and shit going on is not how I roll. We have some things to do." Thalia smile down at Alex as she let a laugh escape out of her lips. Thalia seems to beam at the sound of Alex's laughter and not a sound of crying. Thalia kissed Alex's cheek as she carried her off her lap.

"Now where were we? Do we need to start planning all over again?" Thalia started and dusted any dust of her lap.

Alex grin manically and seems to be back in character pretty quickly. "No need. After a little brainstorm from back there, one thing popped up the most."

Thalia drew her face in, in anticipation. "Hmm. Now care to share?" She asked curiously. Alex sat beside Thalia as she whispered in her ears her little prank. As the whispers were rushing inside Thalia's ears, laughter and nods of head have been released out of Thalia as she completely, whole-heartedly adores this prank and obviously thought it was damn straight amusing.

Thalia grin and smirked all at once. "I love that."

"Yes. I was planning on doing this without the prank war's help."

"Now what materials do you think will need in this prank." Thalia asked.

"Colour. Definitely colour. Bright colours for that matter." Alex smirks and chuckled.

Thalia gave her a side smile. "From what?"

"Berries. Most definitely berries. Cranberries." Alex shrugged.

Thalia laughed. "Oh pink. What a lovely colour."

* * *

"Ouch. Oww! Oii!" Alex screeched out as prickles of loose vines and branches pierced her foot.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Don't be a wimp. You're brother is still sleeping. I can hear his loud snoring all the way from here."

Alex chuckled and nodded.

"Now where were these berries anyways."

"Wait woman! I'm getting there. We're almost there." Alex replied petulantly.

Thalia bounced her eyes in a spinning coordination. "Huh? If I remember all too correctly you said that what? 5 times?"

Alex growled. "I'm getting there!"

"Now are we lost?" Thalia said with no patience in her voice.

"No we are not!" Alex snarled.

"Next time you are never guiding me to a place."

"I said we are not lost!" Alex exclaimed!

"Oh yeah? I thought it was only a five minute walk?" Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"It is! It's just that you don't have any sense of timing!" Alex yelled out!

"Well you don't have a sense of direction!" Thalia countered back and spitted her words flatly.

"Urgg!" Alex let a cry of frustration out. "Yes I do woman. As a matter of fact, we're right here." Alex stated as she swerved her footing to the right and walked in the direction of nowhere.

Thalia rolled her eyes and chuckle a small laughter, obviously amused. Thalia grasp Alex's hand as she pulled her towards her, making Alex spin a bit.

"Uhh. Alex? Yeah. The berries are that way." Thalia stated, trying to hold her laughter as she pointed in the opposite direction of where Alex was heading, with her confidence. Now she just left it there.

Alex steamed some hot air yet seem to soothe her self and waved it off. "Pssh. I knew that."

Alex walked in the direction where the bright red and pink cranberries and berries were planted. Alex walked ahead of Thalia leaving her behind.

As Thalia watched Alex walk ahead of her. She let all her laughter out and was dying of laughter.

* * *

Snores were drifting out of a person's mouth which FYI, can be heard from a mile away and outnumbered a lion's roar.

If you guessed where those snores and drool stains were coming from emo bunny. Well, you're correct!

Alex and Thalia –the ninjas- tiptoed to where Nico is taking a manly nap and Alex hissed at Thalia.

"Well?" Alex stated. Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"What?"She asked calmly.

"Take off his shirt!" Alex exclaimed and quickly covered her mouth at her sudden outburst. Thank the gods Nico was such a heavy sleeper.

Thalia brushed a crimson of red as she nodded her head. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her face heating up more. She took in a big gulp and kneeled beside her boyfriend. She clutched on Nico's shirt and rolled it up swiftly, taking his shirt off with ease. She balled Nico's old washed up black shirt and held on it. She walked up to Alex and saw Nico stir up a bit. But her panic left her as she saw him snore up a storm.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You sure took off his shirt with ease." She questioned her brother's flushed and red girlfriend.

Thalia shook her head and brought out the shirt and laid it flat on the ground. Alex got the cranberries and crushed it all over the shirt. She showed no mercy towards her brother. She splatter mountains and storms of pink and red juice onto Nico's pitch black shirt, which was no longer seen. Thalia stirred the stirred the shirt and rolled it up to make sure the coloring was all right. She stretched it out and examined it. The black and emo shirt was veiled by a huge attack of pink and red colours.

Thalia grinned maniacally and hi-fived Alex. "A job well done my fellow ninja."  
As to you my fellow ninja." Alex smiled evilly.

Thalia zapped up some electricity in her finger and waved it all over the shirt causing heat to escape. The heat dried all the berries juice and left the pink to stain on it. As the shirt was completely dry and no trace of juice was on it, Thalia whipped back the finger and lowered the heat.

She carried the shirt and walked to the sleeping bunny. She quickly slipped on the shirt, making his already messy pitch black hair messier than before. Thalia stepped back and Alex joined her. They look at each other with the same thought dancing in their head.

1, 2, 3.

The two ninjas slapped Nico awake followed by some cracks of the knuckles which created Nico to jolt awake in an instant.

He squint his eyes towards them and tried to make out their existence. He shook his head and his vision was back to normal. He gave them a questioned expression and then his eyes bulged out. He looked down on his shirt and realization dawn his face once he realized that his black was pink. Nico's eyes were ready to pop out of its socket and his mouth was waiting for entree fees for any flies. A shocked expression was plastered on his face and was petrified by the colour.

"Oh my gods." Was all Nico can muster up.

Nico looked like he was ready to cry but held it in. He panic and looked at Alex dead in the eye.

But he looked at Thalia who was standing beside Alex. That made Nico's eyes bulge out more.

"YOU…" Nico exclaimed.

Thalia smiled sweetly at him.

"My girlfriend is a traitor!" Nico said dramatically, half joking.

Thalia chuckled. "Calm down. It's just a prank war. Just wanted to help Alex out. And this game will clearly show which gender is obviously better. Girls for the win." She reminded him with a victory smile written all over her face.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh please honey, the Stolls have taught me well." Nico stated but he cautiously looked at the pink, frilly shirt he was wearing.

"No honey. We will win this." Thalia pressed on. "We played easy on you. Don't think I didn't see you almost cry. If this is so bad, think about the pranks we have coming ahead of you." Thalia warned.

And with that said, Thalia walked away and gave Nico a wink. Alex rushed to Thalia's side and yelled out to Nico…

"WE'RE IN THE LEAD MR. EMO BUNNY!" Alex bellowed.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"How dare that stupid Seaweed Brain. How dare him. How dare he say those things to me. You know what, how dare he make me say those things." I muttered under my breath, kicking the same rock continuously as I was glaring at the ground. I was strolling out of the woods and -it seems from what it feels like- I've been leaving clouds of smoke coming out of my ears.

As I was kicking some heavy ground coffee like soil, I felt my world going dizzy. I shrugged off my headache and went on with my stroll. But I couldn't concentrate at all. I still see Seaweed Brain from a distance, looking curiously at me. As I stumble my foot coordination, I hear my name being called from miles away and barely hitting my ear. Everything seems to be in a blur. I blinked my eyes, numerous of times; trying to make my vision all sense to me. My head was hot and feels like I've been hit by a boulder. I was missing my classic footstep beat and instead look like a sober. I automatically feel tired and sleepy, ready to fall dead right now. I feel like I was spinning around way to fast and long and this was the aftermath. When I started to see dark spots in my vision, it made my eyelids feel heavier than normal. Before you know it, I dropped to the ground, probably cold yet steamy.

* * *

I felt something soothing and cold brush my forehead as I slowly flutter my eyes open. I groggily stretched my arms after being stiff as a statue and I whipped my head from side to side, gingerly. I was greeted by a warm voice all too recognizable.

"Hey. How you feeling so far?" A briskly yet tender voice was filling my ears all belonging to the green-eyed seaweed brain.

As that statement being said, I was just reminded of my state so long ago. As a matter of fact, I did feel better. But for all I know, my headache s still there, throbbing at the back of my head. And my chest is still light yet hot. My throat seems slightly itchy and my nose is stuffed as ever. But I never felt better in my case;…The case of a girl fighting off against vicious monsters at the age of seven whom also happened to run away from an unwanted family at that time.

"Hmm. Better than last night that's for sure. Maybe a little groggy but still delicate on the head. But other than that, just peachy." I stated, giving him a small smile which cause my heart to lift as he gave me a smile in return.

"That's good." He said nodding.

"Hey. One question. What DID happen?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, as I watched you walk away. I notice your foot walking thing was off and I just quietly observed your wonderful dancing." Percy chuckled. "but when you seem a little bit you know tipsy and seems that with one slight push, you can tip over. Started yelling your name. But you didn't respond. The moment you crashed, I ran for your help."

With that sad, that made a huge impact on me. I couldn't have felt so grateful in my life. So grateful for Percy saving my life again. But guilty. Guilty for that silly fight we had.

And that's when I man up.

"Percy. Thank you so much. For everything" I looked at him delicately. "I've been a total pain and this whole argument is a waste you know. I'm sorry."

Percy gasped dramatically. "Annabeth Case? Is she actually saying sorry. To, to, to a Seaweed Brain?! The world we've become!"

"You know you just admitted you're head was full of seaweed right?" I smirked.

"Honey, I admitted that a long time ago." He grinned at me and I responded with a roll in the eyes.

Percy walked closer to me, enough to feel his breath spiraling down my neck and I looked at him, with his eyes locking with mines. My cheeks seems to redden but I ignored the fact. My stomach was tingling and vibrating. He got a wet cloth-shirt- soaked in cold water and dabbed it on my forehead. We were so close. I was watching him the whole time, trying not to look at him but as soon as those tempting green eyes was staring upon my own pair, I whipped my eyes to lock with his. This felt like the old days. The good days of 16. He was cleaning my face and a small smile escaped his lips. He dabbed it softly on my face and let the urge of calming my self go. I closed my eyes and relaxed at his spa like gift. The cold cloth brushed my skin and slowly felt better. He was rubbing the cloth on my neck and I let a sound of pleasure escape my mouth. He pushed my honey blonde hair to the side and passed me some coconut juice. I drank it with pleasure and looked up at him gratefully.

"Thank you." I muttered a quick thanks. He nodded at me as a sign of 'my pleasure'.

He massaged my shoulders because he knows that's one of my favorite illness remedies. I felt my stiff shoulders break out of its iron planks and relax like a waterfall. He started rubbing my shoulders and I let out a heavenly sigh. I can feel his smirk behind my back and I'm pretty sure he can sense my eye rolling.

"You know what about Calypso?" I asked, wondering.

Percy chuckled. "Who knows?"

I shrugged that thought, falling deeply into Percy's wonderful massaging skills.

Just as his hands slowly drifted from my shoulder, I missed his touch. But he brought the cloth back. He kept rubbing and dabbing the cloth on me, trying to dispose the heat-ness from me. We were still face to face yet nose to nose as well. I felt my heart rise and my face redden once again. I lifted my eyelids open and met eye to eye with his beautiful ones. We seem to be locked in each others eyes because the washing of the cloth on my face grew slower by the second. The dabbing slowly went away until the cloth was falling on the ground and Percy's hand was resting on my thigh. We just stared deep into each others eyes, gazing for a reason I don't know. You know, Percy really has gorgeous eyes. So easy to get lost in them.

"You know, you really scared me." He said softly as he touched my pink tinted cheeks.

I felt his face draw in close to mines and my heart swelled up. His face was going closer and slowly meeting mines as I did the same.

* * *

**Will They kiss or not. Cast your votes in on what you THINK or WANT to happen after this chapt! PLEEEAASE!**

**So far..**

**Epic Ninjas: 4 **

**Emo Bunny: 7**

**Don't like where you're favorites are standing..Well vote dude ;D**

**Oh and the Calypso and the gorilla thing…just know that I was joking! XD**

**And Cast your votes on my poll please!**

**PS: PS Stands for Post Script. All your questions has been answered! :D**

**This girl…over and out…**


	24. This is what happens when you're asleep

**Author's Note: **Feel special. I used my free time to do double updates…XD I would've anyways.

You know...it's funny how you guys are always like… "I wonder what's going to happen next!" and here I am sighing "Me too, dude. Me too"

Do you know how hard it is for me to update? MY computer is freaking jacked up and restarts for no apparent reason, so far it shut down on me 3 times writing this chapter. Gosh, sucks right? I have classes practically every week and it takes me long to write a chapter. I hate short chapters and I'm never satisfied with 2,000 words. I update slow and thanks for those sticking up with me…props to you dudes.

*Jaw drops* so close to 400…so close!

Funny story…I've been talking in text format in front of my sister to annoy the living crap out of her. You should've seen it…when I leave I'm like "BRB and TTYL, FYI!" And she replies with a face like "STFU"

AND FYI (**Gosh when she reads this…2012)** I learned how to snap! *snaps, snaps, snaps* Do it with me! Look at that; used to be one of those people who people would snap in front of to rub it in my faces, now BOOYAAH! This ninja can do it!

**Sooo….BRB, TTYL, FYI…;D**

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 24: This is what happens when you're asleep. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

As my face was drawing closer to his, I felt my cheeks flare and heat up. Without a thought wondering in my head, I was being pulled closer to him. My lips met with a pair of soft ones and it felt as if it belongs there. Without me knowing, my lips just kept responding to the mystery person's own and it kept going. It felt so good of how it just fits. Jolts of electricity are flowing down me as every second passes. These lips just remind me of one person, but I can't put my finger to it. Falling into a trance, I wrap my arms around him pulling myself closer to him. As strands of my locks are falling, he responds quickly by softly pushing it back and grasping my waist, tugging me closer to him. I removed one hand from his waist and caressing his soft cheeks, without even looking I can tell he was flaring as much as I am. As I was lost in a trance, I heard a familiar voice.

"Anne! Where are you? I'm hungry...oh there…oh, wait…Aah…I see…well...this is awkward…" I heard a voce mumble as it rose and gradually deduces its volume from loud and annoying to awkward silence.

"Well then…My mission may be accomplished but one little push wouldn't cause any damage." The voice talked to itself as it strolled off casually.

But as realization smacked me in the face, it made me jolt up. The voice…I know it…it was Calypso's! Then this means that the par of lips that s drawn to mines belongs to…

"Oh god…oh gosh…"I jolt up with a shock look spread on my face, as I push my blonde locks to the side n frustration.

Percy looks up at me with wide eyes, but as a flash of hurt works up in his eyes, it made me feel guilty for what I did.

"Uhm…What was that?" I wondered loudly, not meaning for it to sound rude rather than a lost question.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck with his palm and biting his bottom lip to compliment it. "I…I...I really don't know."

I suddenly feel embarrass for a reason undetermined and I suddenly found the ground interesting. "Well…I mean it was an accident though right? We just got lost in the moment, that's all."

He looks up at me with worry and hurting eyes that had such a huge impact on me. "Yeah. That's right."

I nodded in agreement. "Friendships kiss."

"Yeah." But I had something inside me that wanted him to say the opposite of it. I don't know but I wanted him to say those stuff he said back when we were 16. The days I longed and missed. Wanted him to feel the way he did before. But I know he lost it.

I started fumbling with the loose items on the ground, daring not meet his eyes. That kiss meant something that I know of. What was that tingling feeling sandwiched in between. The same emotion from years back. That was there. But I can't be sure. I don't even know my own feeling. I mean sure we broke up but that wasn't because of our feelings rather than a job interference.

My train of thoughts was broken when….

"So you still feeling alright?" Percy questions as he titled his head up with a look of concern.

I nodded smiling. "Yep." Popping out the 'p'. "Just a little delicate in the head and a little bit weak. But other than that. This girl is pretty stable.

Percy gasped, mockingly. "What? Annabeth. THE Annabeth Chase…weak? The world!"

"Oh shut up. May I remind you, you were whimpering when your sweet mother showed me your pictures in a tub?" I taunted, smirking in the process.

Percy narrowed his eyes at me but it soon softens. "You know she hasn't been the same."

I tilted my head with a questioning face.

"Mom. To you known as Sally." He said in a 'DUH' tone.

I nodded my head, using hand gestures to urge him to continue on.

"She hasn't been the same ever since we you know…" Percy nervously said as he showed did gestures of something breaking.

Ohhh….since we broke up.

"By that you mean…" I asked, hurt by the effect I caused on Sally.

Percy looks up. "You know, nag me on where you are, how you are, if we kept in touch and kept pestering me of the mistake I made."

I chortled. "Heh. Seems like she hasn't changed one bit."

"You're supposed to agree with me you know! Not make fun of me!" Percy whined with that baby face of his.

"Well to bad." I mocked him childishly and he faked a slap on his cheek.

Percy walked up to me with our sides touching. Before I know it, he dabbed the cloth on me some more. He gently pressures me on my back like I was lying down. He put the wet, soothing cloth on my forehead and brushed my cheek. He looks down on me smiling and of course-as if on cue- my cheek turned rosy red.

"Go to sleep. You need it." Percy muttered quietly, stroking my forehead and twirling with a fallen loose strand.

I folded my arms and brought it to my chest, with a fake pout. "Nope." I grumpily stated.

Percy narrowed his green eyes at me. "Yes."

"No." I stubbornly stated.

"Yes, and that's final. Now hush, hush and take a nap-nap."

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder, teasingly. "What if I don't wanna?" I moan.

Percy smirked and flicked my ear. "Punishment you shall get."

I groaned and that suddenly came to a seize when a light bulb appeared on my head. "Tell me a story then."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Sure when I do it it's childish. When you do it, it's perfectly acceptable." He mumbled.

Percy re- positioned him so he was sitting 'politely'. "Well…There once was a sick girl…"

"-Ooh. Entertaining."

"…Who was told by a handsome and dashing doctor who performs great miracles to rest?"

"By miracles you mean a miracle that he is actually a doctor."

Percy glared at me yet continued. "The problem is the girl was a stubborn, lazy, annoying, nerve wrecking, frustrating…"

"Okay, okay. That's enough." I mumbled and sending him me to glower from the back of my shoulder.

Percy grinned at me. "So yeah. The girl was all that, who refused to listen to the charming doctor…"

"No brainer there."

"And so the devilishly gorgeous guy who can blind someone by flashing his pearly white teeth, talked to the girl." Percy stated with a far look in his eyes. "To get the girl to sleep. The guy told the girl a story. But of course that didn't work. So what the guy did was he told her something. A confession or a secret…yeah …a secret fits!"

I rolled my eyes, feeling the weight of my eyelids. "Carry on."

Percy looks down at me with those eyes. I never understood those soft green flecks stirring in his eyes every time he looks at me. I only knew it was some strong emotion but I never understood that look. "He told the girl he loves her. Forever…"

Percy never got to finish his story because my eyelids suddenly crashed down on me and I knew was falling asleep.

But I did catch a few things. I felt Percy kiss my forehead and mutter a quick "sweet dreams" and an 'I love you…?'

*Line Break*

**Percy's POV**

The moment Annabeth's soft lips crash onto mines, I was lost in a dream. At first this was all a dream, and that she was not kissing me, truly. But when she wrapped her arms towards me, pulling me closer made me wake up and jolt back to reality. I was rally kissing Annabeth Chase. As I was getting lost in this fantasy, I atomically grasped her waist, bringing her close to me until our sides touched. I felt those ringlets of hers touch my skin and without a thought in my mind, I pulled it back to where it was. I felt her hands caress on my cheek and I knew I was blushing, hard for that matter. My stomach was filled with lightning-not the constipated way! - And butterflies all working together to make me feel like this. I was lost forever in Annabeth's Chase's arms, forever.

"Anne! Where are you? I'm hungry...oh there…oh waits…Aah…I see…well...this is awkward…" A feminine voice perked up but suddenly walked away as if she just realizes what we were doing.

That voice obviously belongs to Calypso who was no doubt influenced by Alex.

I heard the voice mumble to itself in an accomplished voice but my thought was not into her voice. But the woman in front of me when she removed her lips from mines and looks at me; wide eyes. Don't know whether to be surprised this isn't a dream, but that she doesn't feel the same way.

"Oh god…oh gosh…" Annabeth whispered deadly to me, panic written all over her face.

My heart just dropped right there. She didn't feel that way about me.

She just looks so confused and puzzled and is obviously regretting the situation. I don't know whether to follow her example and regret it but I just can't. I can't forget all this. I missed her. The moment we broke up, I was lost and needed her but I know she doesn't need me back. And the look on her face as of now and from what it looks like she's thinking, she obviously wants to erase all thoughts from today and just get on with her life. Maybe she has someone at home waiting for her, whom I will always hope is me.

"Well…I mean it was an accident though right? We just got lost in the moment, that's all." Annabeth muttered to herself nervously, pacing and twirling her hair.

I put on a brave face and nodded meekly. "Yeah. That's right."

She looks down, making me unable to see her radiant face. "Friendships kiss."

I was ready to break down right there, being the wonderful and tough person I am. I looked at her, unleashing all the feelings in my eyes. "Yeah." I murmur, hiding the grim tone in it.

I can't believe I just said that. I should've told her the truth. But I know the other part of me was forbidding me. 'She doesn't love you back; she has no feelings for you.' That voice kept repeating itself inside me, bringing me down each time. I know she doesn't love me anymore. The break-up….I should've prevented myself from doing that. 'But she wanted it so bad' the other voice battled inside me. 'Maybe if I told her the truth, we can come up with some solution'. The hopeful side of me perked up and countered back. 'But can't you tell…she doesn't care for you anymore. I love her but the feeling aint mutual.' The negative part of me mentioned.

The thing is…the only thing in common both sides have in common is that they both love Annabeth…but they know she doesn't love them back.

I continued this conversation with Annabeth about my mother and how she wasn't the same-as was I- ever since we broke up. This went on until we got to the story time. Where I had told her my feelings…though in a form of a story….in a secret.

"Well…There once was a sick girl…" I started, shaking a bit because I knew where this was heading.

"-Ooh. Entertaining." Annabeth burbled, in a sarcastic tone, no duh.

I made a small smile.

"…Who was told by a handsome and dashing doctor who performs great miracles to rest?" I babbled on about myself…seriously irritating my sick patient.

"By miracles you mean a miracle that he is actually a doctor." Annabeth twitched her head to look away from me and hitched this under her breath.

I glared at her weakly and continued. "The problem is the girl was a stubborn, lazy, annoying, nerve wrecking, frustrating…" To busy getting caught into this…

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Annabeth cut me off, glaring at me which only made me grin.

"So yeah. The girl was all that, who refused to listen to the charming doctor…" I finished off and went to my narrator mode.

"No brainer there."

"And so the devilishly gorgeous guy who can blind someone by flashing his pearly white teeth, talked to the girl." I started

"To get the girl to sleep. The guy told the girl a story. But of course that didn't work. So what the guy did was he told her something. A confession or a secret…yeah …a secret fits!" I nervously continued on…knowing it's time.

I heard Annabeth mutter a quick respond.

"He told her he loves her. Forever." I chirped, love lacing inside my eyes as gaze down at her affectionately.

Without a thought in my head, I kissed her forehead slowly and softly and mutter a quick 'I love you' meaning it with all my heart.

With that said I waltz out of Annabeth's way and just inhaled some of the island air.

And as soon as I stepped outside, I heard a soft chuckle whip out from the back of my shoulder. I jerked towards the nose and smirked.

"I see you were having fun there, eh Jackson?" Calypso taunted jokingly with a grin on her face.

I flushed a bit and looked at her. "Uh yeah."

Calypso sat down and leaned on a tree. I followed her example though this time climbing on a tree branch and looked down at her.

"So did you finally confess?" she questioned me.

I opened my mouth to respond. "Well I was trying to but I didn't have the guts do it and I know she regrets it and….wait…what?"

Calypso looks at me with a smirk dancing on her face. "You know tell her you love her which you obviously do."

I redden up boosting up my record. "Says who, huh?"

Calypso rolls her eyes and squints her eyes at me. "OH please, Percy. Stop telling lies, we all know the truth. Even Alex noticed it right off the bat."

"Okay, maybe I do. But she doesn't fee the same. She regrets every bit of it." I grumbled, suddenly feeling like a 13 year old.

"Okay, hush, hush. I'm gonna go all big-sister mode and help you out. For it is my mission. Let's get this started, how do you know all that?" Calypso looks that at me and raised her brown eyebrows.

I shrugged a but and twisted my lips. "Well we kissed and she pulls back. And she had that guilty look in her eyes."

Calypso sighed dramatically in aggravation. "Oh Percy. Oh sweet naïve Percy. Don't you realize this? Annabeth is just confused. She's a closed girl, you do know that right? She's been through a lot. Don't act like I don't know the things between you too, that's what girl talk is for." Calypso sneered at me, with her cheeks perking up.

I looked away slowly and rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment.

"She is just closed and has trust issues. But with you it's different. I mean she even took a knife for you! Yeah…know 'bout that one too. But seriously Perce, you don't know if you don't give it a try."

"But what if she doesn't love me!" I trashed my hand, and angrily fumed.

Calypso rolled her chocolate eyes in a loop. "Oh Di Immortals. Does she ever stutter when she's around you? OR has always blush more than usual? Think about your 16 year old days, did she resemble does days where you were both in love? Because if she did, there's no doubt she is now. Which I'm pretty damn sure she is still in love with you. Not loves you Perce but IN love with you, there's a difference."

I bulged my eyes at her, forming a red fuzzy feeling rising up on my neck and cheeks.

She pressed her hands on her hip. "Now do you believe me?"

I nodded hesitantly but there was that gut feeling that she's right.

She smiled approvingly. "Good. Now go and tell her. Just promise me I'll attend your wedding." She winked at me and I slowly walked inside the cave.

I took deep breaths, in and out.

You can do this Perce! C'mon, you fought monsters; one Annabeth can't rain on your parade.

**But she has a dagger.**

No, no. Perce! You have skills and the guts, now go.

**But she has a mom.**

Stop it and walk in there!

**But she has a scary mom.**

And she has a scary daughter who cares for you if she kills you. Now go and tell her how you feel!

I heard Annabeth mumble in her sleep, speaking words and that got my eyebrows to perk up and look at her curiously.

I approached her with ghosting footsteps until I was now kneeling close to her.

"Percy…"Annabeth muttered, fully asleep.

"I'm sorry…I...I…kiss…"

"Annabeth?" I softly coaxed her, stroking her face gently.

"You're amazing..."

Okay, I have to admit. I was flattered.

"I lied…I can't forget…the…kiss…never…regret…but…I...knnnooowwr…you did."

I felt a grin break out on my face and my face beam with joy. My heart starts fluttering realizing the annoying Calypso was right and she …she…well she returns it.

"I miss you…the break-up….I just wish it…never …h-h-happened. I'm…lost." Annabeth whispered it to herself, looking so peaceful in her sleep.

"I….I…I...I love you, Percy…forever…you foolish…seaweed brain." Still asleep.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. "I love you too." I murmur and placed a kiss on her lips.

Now this never felt so right. I kissed her with the same fiery passion as earlier, but maybe more. Because you know why? Annabeth stirred a bit in her sleep, kissing me back with the same emotion as before. I brought her up a bit, so she was cradling in my lap. Her arms were tangled all over me as I pulled her closer to me. I smiled in the kiss and she mirrored my example. It felt so right and it belongs there. I fiddled with her hair, softly cheering within the kiss, with me all happy. I caress her cheeks lovingly. The moment we broke up and gasp for air. I looked at her lovingly with the same twinkle in my eyes I always get when looking at her –from what Thalia and Nico has told me-.

I smiled at her and laughed cheerfully. I kissed her one last time, a soft peck on the lips. "I guess that's what happens when you're asleep." I winked at her redden face.

Annabeth chuckled and suddenly switched to a loving and tender face full of love, care and affection. "You know that I love you?" She chirped vulnerable with ender laced in it.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer if that was even possible. "Of course, because I do too."

**And there. Percabeth. I hope it's not too cheesy 'cause I'm not the type of person to type up ONE whole chapter about this fluffy and cheesy and all that stuff XD. **

**Now read on and take a look at the next chapter. Double updates, FTW!**

**Made updates for Musical Notes, as well…check it out please :) **


	25. Chapter 25: Sibling bondwellerr

**Second update! Woot!:) Plus updating on the end of the world. Don't worry, I'll save you when the zombies come out….I'm a certified Zombie Hunter…(from what my bracelet has told me =P) Kso my friend and I made a plan on the and for the end of the world:**

**One. Fight off the zombies. **Got that covered….CERTIFIED!

**Two. Rob the worlds biggest chip factory and soda.** And this girl is secretly gonna bring desserts.

**Three. Kidnap our favorite celebs, people and bands. ****Ahem, Logan Lerman_(Personal reasons *.*)_, Rick Riordan _(Books, hellur?)_, James Patterson_(Need mah books!) _, Fang _(He CANNOT die)_, Boys like Girls _(Entertainment)_, Green Day _(Who wouldn't bring them?)_, MCR_(No brainer there)_, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, etc. AHEM**

**Four. Go to the moon. **

**Five. Live on the moon. **_Living on chips 'cause we can't gain weight, yaaahaa! _

**Six. Create Wi-Fi on the moon. ***Ahem Fanfiction, ahem*

**Seven. Breathe from the chip bags…**_**'cause its 50% oxygen!**_

**You guys in? **

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 25: Siblings bond..Well..The closest these two can..**

**Nico's POV:**

Oh gosh. This shirt, it's just well…pinks not my colour. I can't believe they did this to me…the horror!

I walked away sitting on the same slab stone as always.

Huh? I don't know, I just think this whole thing is some daily routine. Think about it. First someone pranks the other team. Then the other team gets mad and runs of to this particular slab stone my ass is currently cushioned on. Then they or in my case I brings out the evil side of ourselves and use t to think of some creative way to prank the so called other team. Then the cycle repeats, and repeats. But this guy will not leave defeated…if repeating the cycle, over and over and over and over and over and well..You get…I am willing to risk it all.

So here am, mimicking the weird and too revealing statue which I believe was called the thinker.

If you don't know how it looks like because its pretty ancient, give it a try and Google it or something. –Funny how we're always like Google it instead of searches it.-

Okay, I know that they are in the lead. For now.

Now what abilities can I form on them. Well I can…well…I can..Blind them with my awesomeness…I know…well I can sing….I do a killer can-can….

I was massaging my chin with a rather intense thinking face spread on my eyes and my mouth. I bounced my leg up and down and squinted my eyes at the ground, slouching.

Think, think.

"Okay, so Alex is afraid of…being alone. Thalia loves me…obviously. Afraid of heights also…" I muttered under my breath, feeling my hair fly over the place as a breeze whipped at me.

But how can II use this information against them? Just, how?

I rose from the slab stone, pacing maniacally and speaking some corruptive thoughts.

"Uggh. Why must planning be so…well…erg." I complained as I mimicked my exact position as before, yet this time picking on a rock and letting it fly through the air.

Whoosh! A breeze just passed by me and stirred my thoughts all under one place…surprisingly.

The wind magically opened my eyes and made me think a lot more. It opened my thoughts and surroundings, helping me realize my true abilities and how can use it against the so called ninja.

This son of Hades is not going down without a fight, and he's about to give one hell of one.

*line break*

I sneaked my way to where the girls where. I brushed pass the bushes and latched it open to peak at them. There are Alex and Thalia, laughing and smiling victoriously and singing loudly. I sneered to myself, letting my eyes form into a mischievous expression; worthy of a Stoll.

As I targeted my prank, I tiptoed out of the scene and settled myself on a dark corner.

"Practice makes perfect." I smirked to myself.

"Now, how does this trick go again?" I wondered out loud, trying to recall the memory.

The moment the trick flashed inside my eyes, I slouched back and grinned.

"Okay." I said, all giddy, warming my hands together by rubbing them.

I let loose of my arms and my legs, forcing myself to fall to the ground without making it intentional. I closed my eyes, making my face completely still and masked. I relaxed my pacing of my heart, trying to put an imaginary veil towards it. With the action made, from the outside you can't see my chest rising from breathing yet in the inside, it totally differs. I made my legs relaxed yet stoned to the ground. No sudden movement is being made. I willed myself as hard as I can to make my face pale white as a ghost. I thought of the River of Styx. I thought of my father. I thought of my wish and my intention of trying to do. I let my soul drape out of me and fly elsewhere, but I know, its just all an illusion and that it is still inside. From the outside, I look completely lifeless. As if I was dead. Which by the way, I'm pretty damn sure can pass off as one. My hair was left to dance around, my eyes glued shut, my mouth making no move of breathing. My chest is no longer rising, my legs are relaxed, though still as if I was frozen. My arms were draping below my head to rest as I was leaning towards my side. I opened my mouth slightly to make it look more realistic.

As I stood in that same position for a couple more seconds, I stood up with ease and a grin spread on my face. I brushed the dirt off of myself.

"Oh this is going to work, pretty well. They are not going to suspect a think and are obviously going to bow down to the kind. The Stolls have taught me well." I declared, feeling triumph.

I stroll towards the bushes revealing the two. I pushed the branches out with both of my hands spread. They were in plain view. As I stepped out of the bushes, I faked my walk to be a little tipsy and weak. I made my face drain and my eyes look tired. I slowly walked up to my girls letting out a shaky smile. I masked myself to actor mode, a lying method the Stolls have taught me.

"Hey." I called out to them faintly, giving them a frail smile. The girls jerked in my direction, both with surprised expressions.

"Whoa." Alex gasped, wiping a loose black thread of her hair out of her tan face.

Thalia opened her eye at m, curiosity dancing in it. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Well. Thanks for your concern." I mumbled sarcastically.

"No seriously, how are you feeling?" Thalia replied worriedly, making me feel guilty for what I'm about to do.

Nico, man up.

I made my eyelids go heavy and my foot coordination jumbled up.

"Eh. Just feeling a little sick, that's all." Answered, pretending to wave off the thought.

Anger flashed it Alex's eyes. "Don't you pretend to be so nonchalant about it! You're not fine!" She exclaimed with worry dripping over her words.

I flashed a weak sneer. "No, I'm fine okay!"

I acted up a fake stumble, pretending I'm about to collapse. With a snap of a finger, Thalia wrapped her arm on me balancing me right up and aligning me straight.

"No, your not." Thalia pressed.

"I said I'm fin-" And the moment I stopped my sentence, I collapsed right on the floor…performing my act. From my ears perking up, I heard gasps of screams and panic. Guilt bubbled inside my stomach. I willed my face to drain and my eyes shutting straight. I made my legs still as a rock and my mouth gasping. My heart, from the outside, looks as if it just stopped. My throat s frozen, not looking like I'm breathing. My chest is immobile.

From my act, I heard two fragile voices.

"Oh my gods, what just happened." I heard Alex frantically yell.

Thalia seems to be shaking form the sound of it. "I..I don't know."

"He can't be dead, right?" Alex chocked out, trying to hold herself from breaking down into a fetal position and just sob.

"No. I don't believe it." Thalia being the stubborn person she said, refused to believe the events right in front of her eyes.

Felt a stick jab my stomach, and here I am, trying not to wince as it hit a sensitive part. I'm pretty sure who did that was yours truly, the reckless Alex.

"Nico…Nico..Don't mess with me…wake up..Please…" I felt Thalia trying to soothe me, breaking down a bit. Enough for me wanting to wrap my arms around her and relax her, but I know that I was at fault.

I felt her fingers gently stoke my chin to my forehead, she scooted her way closer to my side.

**Thalia's POV**

I felt a twang of a rock smash my heart, as cheesy and cliché as this sounds, literally to pieces. But when your best friend whom you've secretly been crushing on and is the world to you falls dead right on the spot. You would break down and refuse to believe. And guess what I'm doing.

I was caressing Nico's pale face. "Nico…wake up..Please.."

I leaned over him, pressing my lips on top of his, living n the moment. But the reaction I got was nothing, nada, zip. But that didn't stop me. I was massaging his forehead, pushing loose strands of his hair back. I kissed his eyelids, wanting it to open and reveal his mesmerizing eyes and just look at me eagerly wanting to see those golden specks in his eyes that I've been so curious why those appear when he looks at me. I moved my lips to his own and felt like the Prince from Sleeping Beauty, doing whatever it takes to wake up the love of his life. Though this isn't a one hour movie and there is no magical fairies around. I was getting lost into him all over again. He can't be gone. He's my other half and well..This happened all to soon. Why? He can't leave just like that, he can't. He can't.

He can't be dead. Just this time, he was taunting us and amusing me with his fancy pink shirt. Just a time ago we were singing. Just a time ago, I was feeding him with my splendid cooking. Just a time ago, I was nurturing him to life. Just a time ago, we were separated from out other group. Just a time ago, Calypso was telling us a story. Just a time ago, we met Alex and Calypso. Just a time ago, he was complaining with me for food. Just a time ago, we were finally a couple. Just a time ago, we would steal glances from each other and blushing ever our eyes met. Just a time ago, we were marooned on this island. Just a time ago, we were on a plane singing at the top of our lungs and having fun, being the crazy wild people we are.

Just a time ago, he was alive.

But when a pair of lips starts moving and massaging mines, this ripped me from my emo thoughts and cause me to reflect on their actions as well. I was kissing this person back, relaxing and melting into his arms. I took a hold of his neck, drawing him closer to me and feeling myself tug closer to him. As I was enjoying myself, I realized I was kissing Nico. Nico who once was dead. Or should I say, awake. I don't know what to feel. And with that said, I willed myself to break free and look at him, peculiarly.

"But..You were..And now…and…and what?" I blurted out, pacing and tripping over my words.

I felt a hand on my arm and realized it was Alex. She glared at Nico, who was giving us a weak smile and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You." She hissed.

Nico didn't meet our eyes but gave us both a fainted smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Heh. Surprise…?" He squeaked, which if it wasn't for this tense situation, I would be laughing from this peculiar noise.

"So you're saying…you were alive after all?" I pressed, cocking my hips.

Before Nico dearest can reply, Alex did it for him.

"Yes he did. He willed himself to fake his death. Ability for a Hades child." Alex informed me, almost sounding proud and approvingly. Almost.

"Can't believe I never knew. Or thought of it before him." I heard Alex mumble to herself from the back of my shoulder.

"Whoa. So you're telling me you faked this whole act. How could you?" I hissed at him. Nico looked up at me, looking very guilty and making me loose my thoughts and change my emotions.

"It was just a prank, you know?" Nico muttered to himself. But I heard, loud and clear alright.

I stepped forward and fixed my glare on him. "You know you worried the living hell out of me right? I don't call that a prank if you're not laughing, and I'm sure as hell aint laughing."

"I'm sorry, but the pink thing," Nico gestured towards his shirt. "Was just too far."

I twisted my lips in understanding. "But that doesn't mean you can fake your death right before my eyes. You know how freaking worried I was?"

Nico smiled warmly at me. "You know I'll never leave you right?"

I rolled my eyes, and jerked my head away from him, trying to hide the smile forming on my face. "Shut up. It was a prank. A prank I hate."

I then looked at him sincerely. "Don't do that ever again to me. Please."

Nico gave me a heartfelt smile and embraced me in a hug. He rubbed my back and pulled me closer.

"Uhh…sorry to ruin this whole cheesy fest but we still need revenge." Alex informed me, looking me dead in the eye with her pair of navy blue eyes, though looks somewhat black yet blue.

I broke loose of Nico's grasp and stood beside Alex, with a smirk forming on my face. Ruffled this nine year olds hair, feeling like a giant being much inches taller than her.

"So Nico, heard you're a manly man.." Alex started, flashing her eyes at a tree then moving her gaze towards me. With that move, I suddenly knew what she was aiming for.

"Yes, Nico. I heard you say t once." Coaxed him, forming my best flirtatious face.

"Yes, why yes. Yes I am." Nico smugly replied, having a triumph face.

"Great. Whoa. Look at that tree, isn't it gorgeous?" Alex wondered loudly.

I looked at the tree, with the branches soaring up to the sky and spreading out. The tree was fairly tall, and draping over the scene to keep a nice and cool shade.

"Whoa. I can never climb that tree and sleep there. I'm not as tough as you, hon." I chirped acting like my brain s filled with nothing but air.

"Why yes. But no. I don't agree. Nico can't sleep there for longer than a day. He may be a tough guy but not manly enough to do that." Alex speculate loudly, hinting obviously.

Nico looked a little taken back. Just as we were aiming for. He looked heroic and intense. "What did you say? Of course I can!" He snarled at us.

Check. Mate.

"I don't know…I mean…sleep in that tree…I heard some group of monkeys live there…"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Please. II can take care of that. Piece of cake."

"Don't you mean banana?"

"Shut up. Alex. So, Nico. You sure you can do this? I mean I would dare you…but I don't know…"

Nico growled at us. "You know what? I'll prove it to you. In fact, don't even dare me. I'll dare myself! Trust me, I'll be having the time of my life in that tree, you'll see!"

**Nico's POV**

"I hate you guys, I hate you." I muttered, looking down at them from the lowest branch of the tree.

From below me, Thalia and Alex were boasting in laughter.

"What? I thought you were a manly man, huh Nico?" Alex mocked me, too busy laughing.

I started grumbling some cursive words, worthy of a sailor.

"Shut up." I complained, pouting a tad.

"What Nico? You can't handle it, huh? Can you now huh?" Thalia taunted me, a smirk growing on her face each time I mope.

"Uhuh. Nope," I retorted, popping the 'p'. "I can do this, just like I said before"

"You do know you have to sleep there as well right?" Thalia reminded me as the realization dawned on my brain.

I rolled my eyes. "Uhh…yeah. I knew that."

"Hah. Sure you did," Alex scoffed.

All of a sudden, a light blue bird flew past us and landed on a branch, perching on it. Alex cooed and awed watching the beautiful bird in an amazement.

Alex slowly walked to the bird, making no sudden sound any way to frighten it. Alex smiled as the bird flew and landing on Alex's shoulders.

"Awe. You're so cute!" Alex chirped, watching its light blue feathers drizzle on her shoulder. With the sunlight peaking, it revealed the radiant yellow and midnight blue spots on the bird.

"I'm gonna name you Tweeters!" Alex cooed as I rolled my eyes, but a small smile forming on my face.

"Thals, let's go. I'm starving." She announced to Thalia.

Thalia nodded, leaving me with a pang of loneliness. Pssh, been alone for most of my years, I can handle this.

"Kay!" Thalia chirped. "Bye Corpse breath!" she winked at me, leaving me watching them walk into the distance until they were no more.

Oh gosh, what to do, what to do. I just sat there, fiddling with my hands until I heard a noise. With a sudden movement, I heard rustling in the leaves, as f that thing is running. Noises, make that strange noises were being made, making me jerk my ear towards the so called culprit. I stood up, in my battle stance, keeping my natural balance. One last move was made and I narrowed my eyes at it. Making my heart leap, a monkey suddenly leaped out of the tree and facing me. The monkey, surprisingly, tilted its head at me as if it's mocking me. II snarled.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on."

I snapped a loose tree branch from the tree and I gripped it tight in my hands, making my knuckles go white. I narrowed my eyes at the monkey, fixing my glare. I position my feet and dug it in the roots, balancing my weight. Trying and May I say successfully not falling. In annoyance at the taunting monkey, I lashed the stick at the monkey, making its stomach jiggle and staggering its foot back. I smirked in amusement. The monkey seems to have growled at me and made that ooh-ooh, aah-aah sound. Damn him. The monkey approached me n great speed and slashed my legs, obviously leaving a mark. This got me even more mad. With the stick, I swiftly turned around and whipped the stick on his leg, with my left leg spread on the branch and my right leg crouched down and feeling the rest of my weight. And with my hands, I made a gesture to make him come closer. The monkey seems to have snarled at me and fixed its eyes towards mines. Without skipping a beat, I jabbed the stick at him , making a sudden miss though recovering from it with agility. The moment I missed, I raised my arms, feeling my muscle move in my shoulder-blade and thrashed the monkeys leg, making it wobble a bit Before the monkey can even say a noise nor word, I held the stick with both of my hands, a determination look flashing on my face and with poise, I balanced my weight on my toes, crouched down then lift myself off my feet and making my arms thrust down, pushing the monkey to stagger back all the way to crashing on the ground. I looked at it and whistled as the monkey slowly came crashing down to the ground. And the moment I heard a yelp coming form the monkey, I threw the stick at it, hopefully making it ht the monkey in the process.

Heh. Just proves not to mess with the ghost king.

I dusted the dirt from my hands and just sat down on the branch. What a day. Without me even knowing, the girls came back and Alex even let out a blurt; causing me laugh of course.

"So, what happened while were gone." Alex curiously wondered loudly as she indicated to the trashed monkey and the stick rolling beside it.

"Oh nothing."

*Line Break*

The days were gone and it veils a beautiful midnight blue curtains of a sky. Yep, its Evening you may say. The starts were lighting up the way, helping the moon shine our paths. It's awfully dark out here, you know. No light or electricity, obviously no wi-fi, which is terrible. This about the fourth time I woke up today. How do you know this you may ask? Easy. I have a tally beside me dug deep into the tree. Yep. Still in the tree and if you ask, yes. I'm doing fine. And No, no t does not hurt. Note my sarcasm?

I kept shuffling in the tree, making the leaves make noises in the process. From the ground, I heard a voice perk up at me.

"Nico? Are you awake?" Alex groggily asked me looking in a search for me.

I positioned myself so that I sitting don on a branch, my hands posing me on the branch and giving me the perfect angle to view her clearly.

"Yeah…how come you're awake?" I asked her curiously. Alex rubbed her eyes, lifting her chin to look at me.

"Couldn't sleep, nightmares." I nodded, understanding and agreement.

"Nico?" Alex called for me softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here, please?"

I gave her a smile and follow her orders. With swift moves and balance, I slowly reached the bottom of the tree. With a leap, I was in front of Alex.

I saw Alex rubbing two stones over a bunch of logs. I helped her with making a fire.

"You okay?"

Alex nodded, grimly with her eyebrows creased and a sadden look washed on her face. "I guess."

"Tell me, tell me what's wrong." I soothe her softly, hoping to relax my sister a bit

Alex looked at me, with those midnight blue pairs of eyes, firelight dancing inside. "Yeah…," She replied. "Have you ever our dad?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Many times actually."

Alex raised an eyebrow at me. "II heard from Calypso that not a lot of gods visit their child, in fact..Its prohibited."

I laughed. "Well what can I say. I got these reckless and rebel genes from someone."

Alex flashed me a grin but it slowly falter. "I don't think I've met him once."

"Well you were claimed by him ,right?"

Yeah…but I heard his voice. He didn't even have the decency to tell me in person." Alex snarled, whipping the stone in the newly made fireplace.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, was exactly like you."

Alex pursed her lips and looked up at me, positioning herself so she was now facing me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I was so mad at dad when he let Bianca died," Before Alex was going to speak, I answered her question for her. "Bianca is our sister. Older than me by a year now. You see, when I was ten and Bianca was twelve, Percy found us in a boarding school. He knew we were half-bloods. You know, I'm actually born in the 1930s"

Alex raised an eyebrow at me and looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Long story. I was frozen in time and yeah…no longer old but yeah. So anyways…Bianca became a huntress, just like Thalia. She was chosen to go on a quest. But she died. Percy was supposed to guard her, protect her but she traded her life for everyone in her quest. But dad, he granted her a second chance…"

"Well…I didn't know about Bianca…" Alex thought loudly.

I chuckled a bit. "So many things you missed, and you only have a lazy boy to tell you the whole story."

"Why do you hate me?" Alex asked, almost without making a sound.

I twisted my lips and a little taken back at her question. I felt a twang of guilt cloud my face. "No, no. It's not like I hate you. ..I was just mad at dad. I felt as f I wasn't worthy enough and so he conceived another child to try and start fresh…I wasn't use to being his dad and having you as my sister. "

"I get it." Alex nodded, suddenly feeling relief.

Alex pressed her back on the ground and I followed her lying down pose.

"You know you scared me when you faked your death." Alex whispered to me, her eyelids shut closed.

I looked at her, moving closer to her. I pursed my lips. "How so?"

"I was left by mother. Just left to live and survive alone. Unlike you, I can't stand being alone. And when you 'died'. I felt like I was alone again." Alex muttered, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

I scooted over her hugging and cuddling with her, like a father and his baby. I wiped the tear off her face. "Shhhsh. Never again Alex, I promise."

Alex pressed her forehead on my chest and sniffled softly. "Thank you, you know. You're a great brother. G'night. I love you." She dozed off, murmuring softly.

I smiled down at her, watching my nine year old sister doze off and fall asleep. "I love you too, 'lex." I spoke softly.

**Hope you like it:) Here's your Christmas present, Christmas break is starting next week but I am completely busy, so I wanted to update today in advance. Thank you. Happy End of the World DAY! You guys watching 2012…Nawh..Do that tomorrow and go like "Pssh. survived that." And laugh at every part.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year…and…err…for those who don't…Seasons Greetings! **

**Read Musical Notes, please! :) **

**Love you dudes! See you in 2013...or maybe next week if I have a chance! Sorry for spelling mistakes, got really tired while writing those chapts! Night, night...god...feel so grandma-y saying that when its only like 5:30**


	26. This time when you feel bad for Calypso

**One word to describe me: A procrastinator. **

**Please read the note at the bottom****, it's really important!**

_**Dedicated to Secret and Percabethlvrknowsall for practically reviewing every single one of my chapters!:) **_

* * *

Stranded?

Chapter 26: This time when you feel bad for Calypso

**Percy's POV**

I gingerly walked beside Annabeth and rested my head on the pile of leaves she was resting on. I closed my eyes, and sneezed warily. My nose is red, that's for sure and I'm hot and cold at the same time. Tiredly, I slowly turn my head towards Annabeth.

"I hate you." I muttered, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"Nawh. You looooove me." Annabeth chirped, coughing the slightest.

"You got me sick!" I protested, giving up and letting my eye lids drop as I focus myself into trying to sleep.

"It's your fault. You're the one who kissed me!" Annabeth mumble stubbornly, pushing me.

I rested my head on her as she nuzzle into my hair. "Oh please, you loved it. And c'mon, a simple reminder of being sick would've been fantastic, you know?" I breathe, a smile tugging on the corner of my lips.

Annabeth chuckled mockingly. "Uhuh. Oh yeah...I sure loved it!" She remarked sarcastically, gagging was evident.

"Well then why did you kiss me back?" I retorted, waiting for a reply.

"I feel bad for you." She patted my cheek. I turned to look at Annabeth, and gazing in her gray eyes. I see the gold swirling inside and I know she's just joking.

I kissed her cheek. "Okay. Sure." I leer

"Okay. Quit it with the lovey dovey thing." Calypso gagged as she entered the cave, but I can literally hear her smile forming.

"You're the one who encouraged me!" I counter back, grinning.

Calypso laughed raising her hand in surrender. "Okay, okay. Guilty." Calypso speaks. "But seriously…guess who has to take care of you?"

Annabeth twisted her lips to make it looks like she's thinking. "Hmm…I don' know…you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ding, ding, ding. Your right, give this girl a prize." Calypso replied dryly.

"Well great! I'm pretty easy to manage but with the kelp head there…well…"Annabeth dragged her last word on, causing me to whine in protest.

"Tell me what you guys are feeling?" Calypso asked, resting herself in a yoga position.

"Hmm...I don't know...sick maybe?" I threw at her, ironically.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Well...I sneeze a lot…a little heavy headed…I get cold and hot easily and my stomach is dying." Annabeth stated, sneezing at the end of her sentence.

"Bless you." I muttered a reply to Annabeth and she nodded.

"Okay…you Perce?" Calypso thought.

I shrugged. "Ehh. Same as Annabeth I guess…just that I'm starving."

Annabeth slapped my arm. "That's what I meant by my stomach is dying!"

"Oh." I spoke dumbfound

"Well...I guess I'll make some fruit salad from the berries." Calypso stood up, wiping the dirt off her knees as she left.

* * *

"Okay! Back!" Calypso announced as she was holding to bowls carved out of a tree.

"Oh thank the gods. I'm dying for food. I was practically dying right then!" I whined, grabbing the food.

I quickly shoved the fruits down my throat letting out a sigh of pleasure out of my mouth. "How come Percy got it first huh?" Annabeth whined, eyeing the food like it's her prey.

Calypso handed the bowl to Annabeth and with a snap, she quickly took the bowl and just gobbled it down.

"Oh my." Annabeth breathe as I looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"You sick people." Calypso rolled her eyes and chuckling at her pun.

I threw the bowl to the side. "Gaah. Mooore!"

Calypso looked at me with wide eyes. "That's all you'd get!"

"Well it was dry and I felt like it needed more sweetness. Next time..Add more sugar." I stated, with a formal tone.

"You're kidding right? We are stuck on some island! I don't have sugar!" Calypso exploded, looking bewildered.

"Well..It needs some!" Annabeth raised her bowl, and slurred her words looking groggily.

"Yeah!" I remarked, agreeing with Annabeth. "Make it sweet like…"

"-Peanut butter." Annabeth said completely nodding her head.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Oh my. Peanut butter is not even sweet!"

"Well it's not salty either!" I argued, pouting.  
"Are you insane or something?!" Calypso threw her hands in exaggeration.

"Of course not. We're completely capable of making our own sweet peanut butter dish!" Annabeth huffed, standing up and failing to stand as a matter of fact.

"Does the world hate me or something for giving me the task to babysit you two?" Calypso murmured to herself, sighing in desperation.

"There, there Calypso." I stroked her head and as did Annabeth.

Calypso turned to look at us with her eyes looking at us with stupidity.

"Yeah. Callie. If you'd like..When we make our peanut butter bowl..We can share!" Annabeth smiled cheekily, giggling.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Callie looks at us as if we're insane and Annabeth and I just start laughing, playing with her caramel hair.

"Of course I am silly!" Annabeth chirped, yawning a tad.

"Oh gosh…the sickness makes you guys all gaaah.." Calypso groaned, burying her head in her hands.

I gasped and turned to look at Annabeth. "Annie. I think Calypso's dead!" I whispered loudly.

Annabeth dropped her mouth open and breathe heavily. "Did we kill her?"

Calypso then raised her head from her hands and looked at us with a mask of no expression. "No. You didn't kill me."

Annabeth swiped her forehead in relief. "Oh thank you! We were so worried, we thought we killed you!" She spoke and Calypso just rolled her eyes.

"Oh sweet Anne. I am so sorry for you when I tell you about this whole thing once you're sane again."She sighed, looking at us as if we're aliens.

"Well…should we make the peanut butter thing?" I asked, looking at both of the girls curiously.

Calypso shakes her head. "I don't think so. You guys are sick."

"Okay." I sighed in defeat as I mope with Annabeth.

All of a sudden, my stomach starts rumbling and I start laughing. "Haha…my stomach just farted"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww. That's yucky Percy!" Annabeth chuckled. "That rhymed!"

"Oh sweet gods." Calypso moaned. "I think you guys need a nap." She tried to set us to bed but Annabeth and I stormed past her as she heaved louder.

"Catch us if you can!" Annabeth and I sang in unison as we stuck our tongue at her. She looked at us and dragged her body in a chase to catch the both of us.

I held Annabeth's hand as we weaved ourselves through the trees. Annabeth and I giggled as we threw the feeling of throwing up to the side. I groaned as a headache started to stir in my head but I just shook the feeling off. I coughed into the wind as I ran faster. I looked back and saw 'THE Calypso' was slowly gaining on us. I yanked Annabeth's hand as we quicken our speed, drifting past Calypso.

"Annabeth! She's gaining on us!" I whispered and making a few turns to block ourselves from the trees.

"Oh no!" Annabeth exclaimed as she moved her legs faster and soar.

"GAAH! Annabeth! Percy! I'm getting tired! You guys are sick!" Calypso called out and once again growling which is obviously her forte at this moment.

"No!" I yelled at her, and laced myself in between the trees. I stretched my legs so that I was leaping in this forest. I found the same short tree that I saw a few moments ago and realized we're going in a circle.

"Annabeth. Guess what? We're going in a circle!"

Annabeth grinned, revealing her teeth. "No way. This is soo cool. But how come I'm not dizzy?" She asked, curiously.

I shrugged as a reply, not knowing the answer.

In an instant my pace started to slow as I start grasping for air like a fish that just got pulled out of the water. "Anne. I'm soo tired." I informed her, breathing in some air and exhaling heavily.

"Me too." Annabeth said as she mimicked my breathing pace. We started jogging, forgetting all about the chase to get away from Calypso.

The cave suddenly came in view as I pointed towards it. "Hey! The cave!"

Annabeth nodded and ran to the cave. She let her eyes whip around the place as she stared at the pile of leaves. She approached it, resting her head as if that's her pillow and she scooted her body to make some room for me.

"I'm so tired and I feel terrible." Annabeth huffed, closing her eyes.

"Me too." Agreeing with her as I started shagging my hair with my hands and combing it to spray the leaves off of it.

With an instant, Calypso just entered the room and smiled victoriously. "HA!" She sneered. "YOU GUYS GIVE UP! I WIN! VICTORY!"

I frowned. "Awe. Calypso's a meanie!"

"Oh shut up." Calypso replied, looking weary as sweat beads rolled down from her forehead and hearing pants escaping out of her mouth.

"SEE! There you go again! Being meanie!" I crossed my arms and folded my legs. "Right Anniebeth?"

I turn to look at Annabeth who was curled in a ball, and snoozing away as she drifted to sleep. Her forehead lines were drifting far apart as a calm expression was spread on her face. She let little snores come out as you hear grasp for air sounds coming from her. Just by looking at her makes me tired myself realizing looking at a sleeping person is very contagious.

"See. You should be like Annabeth and sleeping. You're sick!" She pestered me, repeating the same words ever since she realized I was sick.

"I know I know. " I whined and suddenly my expression just changed.

"Ooh. Callie! I got a joke!" I raised my hands, smiling broadly.

"Okay, Perce. What is it?" She asked, drumming her fingers on her chin and looks at me waiting for my response.

"Well. Aren't you gonna guess?" I look at her, waiting for her response because that's the whole rule of telling a joke.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me the joke first?" Calypso said sarcastically.

"Ohhh yeaa." I spoke, realization dawning on me. "What did the salad say to the banana when the banana went inside her room?"

"Uhh..I don't know.."

" 'Get out! I'm dressing!'" I laughed, all over again falling for the charm of that joke.

"Ahaa-ahaa!" Calypso spoke sarcastically.

"I know right!" I pointed out, laughing and bobbing my head up and down.

Calypso slapped her forehead and just looked at me. "Percy. Just go to sleep."

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"RISE AND SHINE, YOU LITTLE PIECES OF LAZY ARSE!" Thalia yelled out as she nudged all of us to wake up. I groaned in protest and smack her leg.

"Go away. 5 more minutes, mommy." I murmured in my sleep as I waved her off. Thalia kicked my leg and I already know with an instinct she's crossing her arm and popping her hip, probably glaring at me and maybe either kissing her teeth or twisting her lips in annoyance.

"If I recall from last night, you were up there sleeping in a tree!" Thalia retorted, feeling her glare melting on my shirt.

Good. At least it'll stain my pink shirt.

"Ehh. Blame Alex." I shook her off, dozing myself into a trance I like to call sleep. Thalia kicked my leg again, causing me to wince in pain.

"Alex. What did he just say?" She questioned, like she's some investigator on some crime scene.

"Go away mum." Alex groaned as she turned herself around in a more comfortable positioned.

"No I will not go away. And for your information. I am 23. Not your mother. Now shut up. And I'll shut up too, I'm confusing my self. " Thalia jumbled her words as she starts kicking me again.

I chuckled at her trouble finding it amusing. "No. I'm sleeping."

"I said get up!" She hissed at me, and I know she's glaring with her whole gut.

"And if we wake up now, we are losing some sleep. And we will die and it'll be your entire fault." Alex huffed softly, with her eyes lids still clinging onto each other.

"Oh shut up. You're confusing me again all over again." Thalia threw her hands in exaggeration.

"Fine, fine. If it pleases you so much. I'll wake up." I dragged my words, propping myself up and looking at Alex. I kicked her leg and nudged her to wake her up.

Alex snorted. "You're a hypocrite you know."

I pursed my lips. "How so?"

"Well, you just told Thalia to go away. She kicked you and you yelled at her. And now you're doing it to me. " She informed me, her black hair loose from its ponytail as its draping over the sand.

"Alex! WAKE UP!" Thalia screamed as she kept nudging my sister and rocking her back and forth.

"No. It's that plain and simple." Alex stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Alex!" I heard Thalia screech at the top of her lungs.

"Really? Read my lips. NOOOOO." Alex dragged on in a slow motion voice as she exaggerated her words by moving her lips for all of us to see its motion or quote 'read her lips.'

Why must she be my clone?

I sighed in defeat and I can practically see the smirk growing on my little sister's face as she just realized she has won. "Thals, let's just leave this Sleeping weirdo and let her rest."

"No. She can rest when she's dead!"Thalia protested, kissing her teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "Technically hon. we have a dude whose death is their middle name's blood flowing in us. So, death is pretty ironic and really hilarious to listen."

I saw Alex nod in agreement.

"Okay. My third time to be confused for the day." Thalia stated, as she yawned.

"No surprise there." Alex muttered as I snorted at her words.

Thalia stomped her foot. "What did you say, 'lex?"

"Uh-uh…You're.."Alex stuttered. I decided to save my sister's ass by distracting Thalia.

"Uhh..Let's go Thals. Giver her some time to sleep." I wrapped my hand on her waste as I pushed her in the forest with me.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked Thalia as she rested her head on my shoulders and perking her head up to look at me.

She made an 'hmm?' sound, urging me to continue.

"I'm starting to see Alex as my sister."

Thalia smiled broadly. "Good for you Nics. Why the change of heart?"

"Last night," I recalled from the night before. "She told me how she thought hated her. And you know how badly that struck me? She thought I hated her."

Thalia rubbed my back in circles as she kissed my cheek.

"But I never did. Maybe at first but now that I think of it that was just me being mad. Mostly at my father. I thought I hated having another sister but it feels amazing. Wonderful."

Thalia smiled. "I Know how you feel. When I found out about Jason, it made me all protective and stuff."

"I can even do those embarrassing stuff where I embarrass her in front of her friends and go all protective when an ass tries to date her. And I can even kick the ass when he breaks her heart." I chuckled thinking about it as Thalia slapped my arm jokingly and I can see a smile tugging on her lips, wanting to break free.

"Have mercy on the poor boy who tries to date Alex." Thalia muttered leaving me to snort.

My amuse face later turned into a frown realizing all the boys I have to threaten and it's not long when that time comes.

"You know Alex is a lot like you." Thalia stated.

I rolled my eyes. "You serious? She reminds me a lot like you."

"Well…she's your sister. She's stubborn as Hades, strong and sarcastic." Thalia ticked of her fingers as she thought of it.

"Like you." I pointed out.

"I guess we also have a lot of things in common." I laughed.

I saw loud footsteps roam the air and it soon revealed to belong to my sister dearest. She looks at us with those wondering navy blue eyes. "Thanks a lot. You got me awake and I can't sleep."

Thalia grinned cheekily. "You're welcome."

Alex rolled her eyes and just shook Thalia off. What were you guys just talking about?"

I shrugged. "Things in common I guess."

"You know. You're mah bro, and I don't know a thing about you except for the fact that Thals is your love companion, your muh bro and you're name is stupid. I mean Nico." Alex coughed looking at with a smirk naturally on her face.

"Ooh!" Thalia raised her hand like a school child. I rolled my eyes and pointed at her.

"Yes Thalia?" I mimicked the tone of a teacher.

"A game!" She sat down leaving us to follow her example. "We say favourte blaah. And we all respond to that."

I shrugged and nodded.

"Okay. Favourte colour?"Alex asked looking at us.

"Black." Thalia and I responded in unison causing us to laugh also in unison.

"Blue and green." Alex stated nonchalant, shaking her shoulders.

"Okay. Band?" Thalia asked.

"Damn. This is hard you know. Well I have always love Green Day, MCR, Mayday Parade and P!ATD . So I guess it's tied." Nico thought as he did the pose to match.

"You know. I always love Bon Jovi." Alex answered leaving Thals and me to go wide eyed. He-he, that rhymes!

Alex blinked. "What?"

"I'm actually surprised you know who they are despite your age." Thalia blurted out leaving Alex to once again shrug.

"I always heard mother playing it from the kitchen. And when Hermes would drive me to places, songs by them would be blasting." Alex replied to us answering our questions.

"Okay. Same as both of you guys." Thalia smiled at Alex.

"Well..Favourite song" I asked, couldn't think of a question.

"Gaah. Not easy. Perfect by Simple Plan. Not my favourte but I can relate to it." Thalia responded humming to the tune of the song.

"Boulevard of broken dreams. 'Cause I can relate and it's awesome." Nico responded in an instant, smiling broadly.

"Blaze of glory." Alex smiled cheekily also singing along to the tune.

"Hah. This time I'm actually glad dad knocked up some mortal." I chuckled to myself and so did Thalia.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Alex asked us with curious eyes.

My eyes exploded, ready to fall out of its sockets. "Thalia?"

"Uh…uh…uhh" Thalia stuttered. "She's your sister!"

"Well Alex…knocked up means…well you'll find out when you're older." I panic and started shaking.

"Why? It doesn't sound so bad. Is it like knocking a door?" Alex looks at us.

Thalia automatically started laughing. "Uhuh. Yeah sweetie. Knocked up means knocking up the door."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"Ugh. I can't stand this!" Bianca exclaimed, stomping her foot and looking helplessly at the screen.

Jason put a hand on Bianca's shoulder and whispered some comforting words. "I hate it too…and we just need to do something about it. But first, calm down." Jason soothes me.

"Well…we can't have them Stranded on an island! It's sick and just sick of the gods to do something like that." Piper boasted, her jaws set.

"But what should we do?" Malcolm asked, his gray eyes looking with worry as he watched the playback of the show and looking wide eyes seeing his sister captured by cannibals.

"It's terrible and we need to do it soon." Sally informed us, her worry lines clearly showing as she also gazed upon the screen.

"Don't worry Nico. Stay strong." Bianca murmured towards the screen as she thought about her brother whom she longingly misses.

* * *

**Okay. I need some help.**

**1: You see, I'm gonna write this story called Prove It (information on my profile) and want someone to co-write t with me so the task will be easer. Anyone interested?**

**2: I dunno…but I think I might go on a short hiatus; maybe 3 weeks? Just to take a break. But I'm trying to think of some reasons why I shouldn't because I don't want to but there's another part arguing with me. Any reasons why shouldn't, you could change my mind. **

**3: To make up for the long wait, here's a little game for you guys:)**

**If you can answer these questions all right about Alex, well…you can suggest me whatever you want to see happen in the next chapters and I'll do 'em. If you can answer some right about ME…can ask me a question 'bout anything. If you get all right..Well…you can ask …two? XD Good luck! **

**Age:**

**Favourite colour:**

**Favourte song:**

**Favourite band: **

**P.S Tell me your suggestions in the reviews. **

**4: Remember the last part btw…very important;) The story might end soon..Gaah…my baby(Muh story) is growing up! **

**We made it to four hundred reviews! Thank you guys soo much. And 'Secret' I'm up for that emotion con challenge ;)**

**5: Check out my fanfiction blog...links on my profile page:)**


	27. Chapter 27: I Think it's Time

**Author's Note (Check my little note at the bottom, important.): **I'm back! Been on a hiatus for like 2 months I think….but I'm back. Sucks that this story is ending soon and writing a new story would feel like I'm cheating on _Stranded?_. Anyways…after this, I'm working on Prove It (winner of the poll but it's still open!) with _**Thalico Couple of the year**__. _Thanks to those who asked to be my co-writer and I hope you're not mad!

Oh my gosh. 534 reviews? That's freaking insane. Gaah, that's unbelievable. Thank you so much!

_**Shout outs:**_

**WritingIsMyPassion15: **Dance party with Ninjas and Toilets…that's a plan worthy of Einstein right there ;-D

**Da Man In Pajama: **Funny how I wrote this chapter wearing PJs anyways…love the name.

**Guest: **The one who asked if my favourite colour is blue….well yes…it's one of my favourite colours! :D Next to black and silver. So you got one part right, ask me any question…and I'll answer 'em. Btw, I love Hero by Skillet(:

**GreenDayLover306: **Alex is 9, but she doesn't know that stuff being stuck on an island. And trust me, I knew what that meant when I was 9. Gaspee…love your name ;-D

**Secret: **Damn, those are a lot of emotion cons. Uhm Let me try: =.= , (: , ):, :'(, :*, :{ , :$, ^.^, -.v, . , :O, O.O, o.O, ….

**Zmusic2014: **Heh..just bought the whole Leviathan series

**SummerSpirit18: **Hah…you were one of the few who got that stuff right about me but I' pretty sure you already knew it xD BUT..you get to ask me questions *cue drum roll*

**LizziDaughterOfHades: **Hah…had the whole MCR epiphany a month ago but seriously…that's some deep awareness. THEY ARE AWESOMESAUCE.

* * *

Stranded?

**Chapter 27: **I Think it's Time

**Nico's POV**

I don't know but last night has to be one of my most favourite days in the history of…ever. I strengthen my bond with Alex whom I figured wasn't that bad. Thalia and I seem inseparable. Last night even patched up the scar of the volcanic experience. A slight. But the thought of the others still lingers inside me. Despite the fact that I'm comfortable now, the presence of the others is still wanted. I miss them like crazy, even if I don't show it enough. Annabeth is like my big sister, we're family. Percy is my best friend, he's my uhm…buddy? But seriously, he's the brother I always wanted. Callie…well Alex seems to miss her like a mad person and I'd hate to see my sister so glum. We're family, we stick together and regardless of the distance. The same rule will stand.

Damn. I wish that same deepness was there during my high school years. It would've helped me heaps.

Well let me think. I still have that prank war with Alex and Thals, and I'm sure as hell I'm going to take this home. I have a prank coming up. It may be simple but it is going it end this whole war. You know how I'm going to win this whole prank war? I am going to cheat. That's right ladies, I spoke the word. **Cheat.** The Stolls would be so proud.

Let's see, I have my whole day written on stone. First, I am going to eavesdrop on Thalia and Alex's so called amazing prank. I am going to try and manipulate it so that I would win. Then I will play low for a while. Lastly, the ninja strikes.

Now, step one has officially been commence.

* * *

I whistled through the forest, taking a stroll. I saw my girls in plain view and a sly grin made its way on my face. I approached the two, eager to start my plan.

"Hello ladies." I greet, my grin breaking wider on my face.

Both heads jerked in my direction and traded smiles.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at my sudden change in mood as for Alex, she didn't suspect a thing.

"Hi Nico!" Alex replied, blasé. She didn't even look at me fully, all I can see is her raven coloured hair flopping with the wind.

"What's with the mood?" Thalia questioned as I took a seat beside her on the log.

I shrugged in response, trying to keep my façade under control. "Whataya mean by that?"

She scooted closer to me, our thighs brushing against each other. I fought back a blush as I stared deep into her eyes. "I don't know. You just look cheery, that's all."

I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips together. "Why? Does it bother you?"

Thalia shook her head and fiddled with her hair. "No, no. It's just…different."

I had a smirk planted on my face as her frustrations amuses me. "So I'll take that as a 'Yes Nico, it does bother me.'"

She buried her face in her hands as she groaned. "No! Gaah. Nico, you're making this much more complicated than I intended it to be!"

"Intended it to be?" I teased her some more.

She threw her hands to the side and snapped at me. "You know what? Shut up, smartass."

I smiled trying to make it contagious. She was mad at me, that's for sure. I cupped her face into my hands. She twitched her face from side to side, daring not to look at me. She removed our gaze and switched it elsewhere. She groaned, as if she's about to cave. I scooted closer to her, grasping her waist with my right hand. If she's not going to look at me, I'll make her look. I pulled her in and placed my left hand on her neck, embracing her tight. I buried my face in her neck and nuzzled it there. I kissed her neck and moved my lips to her ear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, smirking as she shivered. I started twirling her hair knowing it was her weak spot. I planted a kiss at her cheeks as I kept mumbling _' I'm sorry'_ a couple times. I trailed soft kisses down her neck and inhaled her fruity aura. I smiled as she wrapped her hands tighter around me, knowing she had cracked. She broke the embrace and looked at me, a radiant smile outshining the sun itself. I was mesmerized by her eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. I cradled her in my arms as my hands snaked it's when on her neck. I pulled her close, fabric touching fabric. Regardless of the fact that I kissed her many times, I still get nervous around her and the blooming butterflies are always there. I pulled her closer, twirling with a falling strand of hers. We then pulled away when my chest started to tighten. I gazed at her, smiling broadly as she kissed my nose.

"Damn. You don't know how bad of an impact you have on me." Thalia grunted, but the twinkle in her eyes seems to contradict from the emotion in her sentence.

I grinned knowing how bad I have her wrapped around my pinkie. "Really? You know, I'm practically wrapped around your fingers right?"

Thalia laughed, her head bouncing with her movement. "Of course I do. But I am too nice to abuse my power."

I smiled slyly. "You sure about that?"

Thalia seems to be thinking about it for a while as her thoughts were ordered the way it is supposed to be. "Well I misuse my power when I want food but I'm pretty sure you neglect it with me too."

"Uhm.. yeah..I over use my power when I want your cooking." I agreed though a white lie can be found in what I said.

From a few trees back, I heard Alex go into double fits of laughter as she approached us. She cleared her throat as she notice Thalia's eyebrow raising. "You need to realize that you have a nine-year here so dial down the whole lovey dovey thing you have going on." Alex creased her nose at the thought of it.

I roll my eyes as I turned to face her.

"Pfft. You'll go through this too sweetie." Thalia cooed as she grinned.

My eyes bulged out at the thought of my little sister growing up, much less dating a boy. I felt my stomach bubble and my fist clenching, with my jaws to match. "What?" I sneered, my eyes clouded with nuisance.

"Well she's going to grow up eventually Nics." Thalia placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to pacify me but the thought of her growing up still irks me.

"Who says she needs to date in the first place?" I scorned, as rumbling noises escaped out of me.

Thalia rolled her eyes and moved my chin so that I was eye to eye with her. "Are you kidding? You're going to make her grow up with a billion cats aren't you?"

"I'm not such a fan of cats. I'm more of a dog person." Alex decided to chime in with an innocent beam on her face.

I smiled at her as I wrapped my arm around her neck. I brought her on my lap as I tickled her stomach. She was telling me to stop but I can't take her seriously with her giggles practically filling the room. I kissed her cheeks as she groaned in protest.

"Eww Nico! Coodies?!" She stated in a 'Duh' tone as she wiped her cheeks.

"Wish she'd think that when she's older." I muttered, not looking at her but the ground. I then switched my attention to Alex and bounced her on my lap.

"So what now Thals?" I asked Thalia who is smiling at how much Alex and I's relationship grew. We used to- well I used to- hate her guts. I couldn't believe my father had another child but I learned that what he gave me was a blessing. She well…she's the best sister I can ask for…well little sister since Bianca would grill me. But seriously, I'm blessed to have two amazing sisters. I would trade my life to make theirs last longer. I would do anything for them, I admit; they are my life.

"Well, rest I guess? It's been long days." Thalia remarked. "I still think it's pretty surreal we're even on an island in the first place, much less stranded and alone."

I bobbed my head, thinking about it once again. "Same. But I think I've been able to overlook that and just live you know? I don't worry about my life back at New York. I'm just living the life in paradise."

I felt Alex lose its grip on me as she drifted into sleep. I smiled as I stared at her. I fixed her on my lap so that she won't fall and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"True," Thalia agreed. " I mean I don't think about Luke or my struggles I had at that time. I seriously think this island is magical."

My tension rose as she spoke Luke's name but the anxiety was later washed away when I heard Alex's soft snores.

"You never really told me why you were on that plane in the first place." I wondered as the thought suddenly dawned on me.

Thalia twisted her lips as a pain look shined on her face. The look was so strong that I was regretting asking. "Well…pretty long story."

I know I shouldn't leave her aggrieved but I really do want to know. In this case, curiosity got the best of me. "We have time to kill."

Thalia took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Well…you know the story about me and Luke right?"

I nodded, my jaw gritting. "You told us that he abused you but not why you got on the plane."

Thalia nodded grimly and carried on."Well the day he was gone. I decided to go to the mall. I had an encounter with Travis and Katie. We ate, the usual. Then I saw Luke," She began, her eyes darkening to a shade of uncertainty.

"He was with some girl. That bastard cheated on me. I just left without a fight. I let Travis to do that for me. Then I called Hermes to book me a flight just to get away from this drama and here I am." A small smile broke on her face as she looked at me, but I remained silent.

She looked at me, eagerly waiting for a response but I made no sound. Her eyes were pleading, wanting to hear my feedback but I just remained frozen.

"Nico? …Answer me…NICO?!" Thalia beseeched, looking at me with those begging eyes but I just remained silent and I don't know why. I saw tears trickled down her beautiful face. The moment I saw those tears, it broke me from my frozen state and just realize my whole surroundings. A gutted feeling was pitting inside my stomach as I quickly gave Thalia a hug. She return the embrace as well as hugging Alex and she cried in my shoulders.

"Yo-you didn't answer me…I was s-so scared. I th-thought you ha-hated me." Thalia cried as she was hyperventilating. I rubbed circles on her back as my face buried in her forest of hair.

"Sssh…" I appease her "Never. I will never hate you Thals. Know that I love you, please?"

I felt Thalia smile in my neck as she nodded her head. Her tears seem to dial down as she let go of me, but her head still perching on my shoulder. Her eyes along with her head shifted its gaze from the trees to my face.

"Your turn." She commanded, only taking 'yes' for an answer.

I chuckled to myself at the memory. "Okay so Bianca was out on a date and boring me was just lying on the couch having my date with my TV."

"And so I got this phone call where the person said I won a contest. At first I thought it was the Stolls but not even the Stolls can pull off that accent. And so I just left and went on the plane."

Thalia looked at me with wide eyes. "Wait, wait, and wait. So you forgot to tell Bianca?!" I nodded and she exploded with laughter.

"Oh my Gods…wh-when we get home I c-can't wait to know wh-what her r-reaction is!" Thalia chuckled, her laughter breaking through her words.

"If we get home that is…" I muttered, not realizing the downer I have made.

"Speaking of home… you know, I'd never actually been to your house" I stated, trying to change the mood.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Well no shit Sherlock. We, as in all four of us never kept in contact for so long."

"Almost 8 years for that matter." I interrupted her, exposing my Smart Aleck side.

"I know!" Thalia exclaimed in disbelief. "Can you believe that? We used to be the best of friends…the four musketeers, the-"

"Thals…it's the Three Musketeers." I corrected.

"…The four amigos…but look at us now. We've completely drifted far apart. I haven't heard from you in ages. Hell, I never even seen you after I left camp." Thalia ignored my correction and babbled on like I never said anything.

I shrugged and just ignored her ignoring me-quite confusing, eh?-. "True. Not to sound all stalkerish or anything, where do you live?"

"Upper Manhattan." All of a sudden, dark clouds swarmed Thalia's eyes.

"Far from Daddy?" I tried teasing her, to get the sadden look on her face.

She gave me a faint smile, trying to mask her face. "Yeah, that's it." Thalia responded with a weak laugh, hiding her frail eyes.

I pushed her chin up lightly and stared deep into her eyes, enthralled. "Hey, what's wrong"

She bit her lip, seeming as if she was arguing with her self. "Uhm…well I used to live with Luke. Keyword: USED. But I ran away, I have to live on the streets now." Thalia choked on her sobs.

I couldn't stand to see her so vulnerable. She's suppose to be strong and tough not fragile and exposed.

A thought appeared in my head and I gave her a small smile. "Stay with me. Move in with me. Bianca won't mind knowing the situation you're in."

I saw Thalia hesitate a bit and my courage started deflating. "Uhm…I don't know. I have a life there."

"But you're with Luke! C'mon Thals, I don't want to see you hurt when you don't deserve it!" I argued back, practically looking at her with my pleading eyes.

Thalia laughed. Despite the situation, she still found my begging incredible hilarious. "Aww, someone's going to miss me."

I gave her a bright smile, I can't help it but show my happiness. "So is that a yes?"

Thalia chuckled and gave me a small nod. "Don't get all cheery on me. I will pay you back but I want the details."

I rolled my eyes. "Bianca and I are living with each other, so roomies! I usually cook the breakfast since she can't cook if her life depended on it. We now resident in Lower Manhattan, her job. It's a decent house if I say so myself. Dad sends us money from time to time, to help us out. Bianca has a stable job, enough to pay for both of us. I have yet to find one. The TV upstairs is mines. Got that?" I told her a whole re-cap about my house and she smiled.

"Okay. Well, whatever." She noted, grinning.

In Thalia talk, _whatever _translates to "Yes Nico, I'm excited as hell but I'm too cool for that so I'll cover that with a _whatever_." Some time it decipher to "I know I'm wrong and your right but I'll just say _whatever_ to show that I don't care."

"Roomies!" I chirped as kept nudging her. Thalia smirked at me but the laugh that kept trying to escape tells me that she's looking forward to it.

Thalia lowered down her laughter and looked at me. "When we do get back home, what will we do with Callie and Alex?"

The thought never came to me. I looked down at Alex and the thought of leaving her here would be devastating. I can't imagine a life without her now. Tears starts to swell in my eyes just by the mere thought of leaving Alex here by herself. What if Calypso doesn't want to leave? What if Alex doesn't want to stay with me? What if Alex wants to stay with Callie? What if Callie refuses Alex to go with me? Those are all possibilities. I can't imagine any of that happening. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I stared at Alex. I stroke my fingers on her cheeks. I don't want to leave her. She's my sister. I will fight for her.

"They will come with us." I vowed as I rubbed my eyes to remove any enduring tears.

Thalia also looked at Alex with pairs of motherly eyes as she smiled. She played with her hair and chuckled when a snore escaped out of her. She then looked at me with those worry eyes. "But what if she doesn't want to come?"

I bit my lip, not able to think of it. "I can't even bear to think of all the possibilities of our flawed plan."

* * *

Okay, now it's really time for Plan One to commence.

A few hours or what it seems has passed and I am supposedly asleep. That's right, the emo bunny is asleep. Relax, relax. You may be all "Nico! What the hell?! You're supposed to be doing a prank, remember?!" And you know what my response is? "I have a couple of chill pills in my pocket, want some?"

I'm faking my sleep so I can pry on Thalia and Alex's plan. To me, I think its flawed, but who knows. They had a few slips on discussing it at night time, and despite their impeccable ability to mask their mistake, nothing can pass this boy.

"Is he asleep? Are you one hundred percent positive?" Thalia's voice rang in my ears as she spoke to Alex.

I could practically here Alex nodding her head and I fought back a smirk.

"Okay…shall we start our plan?" Thalia asked as the dirt seems to make noises.

"There's a cave a kilometer from here. I saw it when I was walking around the place. I saw a bunch of monkeys sleeping there…" Alex replied sinister as Thalia supposedly gave her a high five.

"Perfect. With that plan, we would absolutely win this whole thing. What were the rules again 'Lex?" Thalia spoke superior as she asked Alex a question.

"First one to cave looses or one is outsmarted by the other…like _twisting your prank and redirecting it to the opponent_." Alex quoted from me which I quoted the rules from the Stolls.

I heard Thalia kiss her teeth and sighed. "Okay…so we have to make sure this prank is bullet proof."

"Agreed." Alex seems to see eye to eye with Thals.

"Shall we go check out the cave. Maybe we can set up some little traps to make sure the whole prank doesn't ricochet. " Thalia informed Alex as I heard the rustling of the leaves.

I laid there motionless, trying to fight the urge to make a triumphal scream. I am One Hundred percent sure their plan is not fatal.

"Yep, lets." And with that said, their chitter-chatter seems to be drifting far apart from me until it seems like they were no longer there. I peaked with my right eye and tried to scan my whole surrounding. Once I realized the coast was clear, I lifted both my eyelids and pushed myself up.

"Hah…their going to lock me in a cave. I see. Well the plan will backfire and the Emo Bunny as well as his army will live!" I chanted in my head.

I may sound like a maniac but I will be crowned Prank King so suck it.

* * *

It is officially the next morning and I am very excited. You know why? Today is legitimately the day of my crowning. Apparently, Thalia and Alex are allegedly going to lure me in a cave and just lock me. Thalia is going to make some electricity bars to block me out and the rabid monkeys will just torture me all they want. But I have a little trick up my sleeves, so Thals and Alex…watch out.

I saw Thalia and Alex walking towards me as I try to group myself together.

"Hey Nico? I saw this pretty cool cave. I'm kind of scared to go inside by myself, so care to come?" Thalia chirped, bouncing a slight.

I raised my eyebrows, trying to keep up with my act. "Okay, but the great Thalia Grace can't handle a puny cave?" I snickered at her glare.

Thalia shrugged. "You called me 'The Great Thalia Grace'. I'll take what I can get."

Alex then began to walk towards the forest, and I soon realized she was showing us the cave. Thalia stayed by my side, looking too suspicious for my taste as she analyzed the whole surrounding and taking it all in.

"What's with you Thals? Relax. Remember, we're here for a vacation." I smirked as I kept my eyes front.

Thalia rolled her eyes as she laughed wryly. "Yeah like that movie Perfect Getaway."

I laughed realized the flaws in my sentence. "Okay, okay. Point taken."

Alex then ran towards us with a broaden smile. "The cave is here!" She cheered as she ran towards the cave.

In short, the cave was grand, that's for sure. Ancient is another characteristic that is clear. Dark, slimy green vines were ringing throughout the whole cave as sultry moss was swarming the walls. The cave was typically coated with old, gray stones as patches of murky colours were spread everywhere. Inside the cave was dark and I realized why Thalia was scared to go inside it. Just by looking inside, it seems like the path is endless and clouded hell. Trees were draping over the cave, creating a perfect movie scene right here.

I looked at Thalia and smiled. "Ready for an adventure Thals?"

I saw a smirk twitching on the corners of her lips, trying to break free but she covered it with a nervous smile. Thalia's acting was so academy worthy that I almost bought it, inspite of the fact that I know the truth of her plan. I followed the charade and held Thalia's hand.

"Ladies first." I politely remarked as she and Alex both went in first.

I looked around and all I can see was pitch black. In spite of the fissures and the light beaming out of it, it was not enough to light up this cave. As we explored this cave more, I heard sounds of monkeys booming throughout the room. I raised my eyebrows trying to stay in character.

"Wow this place is full of monkeys." I commented innocently, looking up and down at the cave.

Thalia and Alex then ganged up on me, crossing their arms and a natural sneer born on their faces.

Thalia then walked towards the exit of the cave and zapped electricity at it, revealing voltage bars. The bars were sizzling blue and looked fatal as it appeared to be heap volts of electricity.

Thalia and Alex then circled me, looking like idiotic evil scientists. "Well Nico…you see. This cave has many monkeys. Those electric bars right there will keep you out of here. But not Alex and I. Alex has a banana. She is going to throw it at the monkeys and they will come here for more. Then we-Alex and I-are going to leave you and be crowned the Queens of Pranks. Capiche?" Thalia smirked as Alex pulled out a banana.

She unraveled it until the banana was lump and naked. Alex flung it hallway across the cave giving me time for MY prank. The sounds of the monkeys are heard from here as they fought for the treat.

I pursed my lips and snickered at the girls. "Think again." It was my turn to circle around them as they both shared the dumbfounded look on their face.

"You may think you have won, but dearies. It's the complete opposite. Yo se-"

"But we-" Thalia protested but I placed my index finger on her lips.

"Hush," I soothe, grinning sinister. "You lost. I knew about your plan all along."

I can hear the rabid monkeys coming soon and the panic look on both Thalia and Alex's faces boosted my ego-ness. "The joke is on you and I have won. Not yet but when I finish the prank, its official."

I turned to the electric bars and covered it with black fog. With that, they can't get out because of the veil around Thalia's bars. Alex doesn't know how to get out; regardless of the fact that she's my sister, she's still young.

I looked at my girls and smirked. "Adios amigas." And with that said, I shadow travelled out of the cave and back to the forest.

Days ago, I realized I can only shadow travel short distances and that it must stay in the island. The numbers of shadow travels are limited with 2 travels a day only, which is rather sucky but confusing.

I heard curses and cuss words worthy of a sailor coming from the cave as I smirked. I waited for about hmm…five minutes until I can let the girls out. Wait; scratch that; SIX minutes and 30 seconds. I counted down the time until I realized I tortured them for too long. I walked to the cave entrance and vacuumed all the black fog from the cave revealing Thalia's radiant electricity bars. It seems the two were panting heavily and waiting by the entrance. With a snap of a finger, they both got out of the cave, the monkeys dying of the power of the bars and crashing to the ground.

The two girls were scratched with dirt and their clothes were ripped more. Their hairs were coated with sweat leaving it with hair that may seem untamed. Alex looked at me, glaring but they seem to not have any injuries.

"I hate you." Alex growled but the pout on her face tells me she doesn't truly mean it. Just that she hates me at the moment. Who can hate me? They both sat down and leaned against an elevated tree as I perched myself in between them.

"How'd you find out?" Thalia question, her panting dialed down.

"Easy. You should watch whatever you say to me when you think I'm asleep." I replied nonchalant and just gazed forward.

Alex sighed. "I seriously thought we had you there. I thought we won. But you are an evil person who ruined my dreams."

I grinned sardonically. "I WON!" I yelled out, proudly. I stood up and started jumping like an idiot.

I was doing the electric slide, dancing like the idiot and singing the same repeated words 'I won' in the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars.

In the middle of my dance, Thalia stuck out her foot causing me to land face first on the ground. Thalia crouched down to my position. "Shut up and stop bragging." She snarled as she pulled me up.

"What? I can't speak of my amazing victory?" I asked innocently as I gloated some more.

Thalia clutched the hem of my shirt and balled in on her fist, drawing me closer. "I said shut up."

I raised my hand in surrender. "Geez. Okay, okay. Who pissed in you Cheerios?"

I saw Thalia roll her eyes and a smile twitching on the corner of her lip.

All of a sudden the trees were rustling and noises were being made. The grass was hitting against each other and the leaves brushed against one another. A voice that seems to be speaking _'Gosh, you offer to care for the sick and this is what happens'_ was exploding throughout the area.

"Stupid bowl of fruits. They got me lost. Where am I?" A voice all too familiar spoke, but I'm not taking any chances.

I saw the figure's shadow marking on the grass and I watched it grow closer to us. The voice kept speaking and my jaw started clenching. I pushed back Thalia and Alex behind me, shielding them.

My eyes turned deadly and it automatically made me their bodyguard. I would risk my life to keep theirs. If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself.

"I'll protect you guys. Just incase, prepare for fight mode, but stay behind me." I warned venomously, not taking a no for an answer.

But Alex had other plans. She was trying to remove my arm. "Alex, get behind me!" I hissed, commanding her. If anything happens to my sister, it would be my fault.

"Nico. Let go of me!" Alex screamed, with those pleading eyes. Tears were swelling inside it and it took all my might to push her away.

"No." I grimly addressed, looking away from her. All of a sudden her teeth dug into my skin as I realized she bit me. I removed my arm from her and clutched on it, in pain.

Alex ran to where that person is and laughed. My protective side rose as I followed Alex, urgently. But what I saw was very surprising.

I saw Alex in a woman's arms, embracing her tight. Tears were both streaming down their faces as smiles broke out on their lips. The woman then looked at me with this those caramel eyes.

Before I know it, a grin broke on my face as hope flourished inside me. Happiness submerged inside me as it fitted in my eyes. "Callie!"

* * *

**It's snowing like crazy and no school! So there you have it, Nico won! Though it may seem like Team Epic Ninjas won at first, but I love the Emo Bunny :3**

**Writing about New York was hard since I'm from Canada but I visited it a couple time…**

**Made a Percabeth one-shot! **

**I tried to incorporate all those ideas who submitted some…tell me if I didn't incorporate one of your ideas:) **

**Okay, so I didn't even plan to update today. I was planning to finish my whole entire story first and then update every week, so I have more time to work on Prove It. But I've noticed people are starting to give up on my story, and I hate it. I've wrote up to chapter 30 out of 38...yep...I'm slow, but I plan on working all week to finish 'em. So hang on, kay? I gave you a long chapter. Next update will be in two weeks, then after that, weekly updates. I seriously hope you're to mad. **

**But I hate being rushed, one of my peeves. **

**Check out my Fanfiction blog: Link is on my profile:) **

**Review? Please? It gives me more inspiration, feel free to leave ideas 'cause so far, I have writer's block. Ideas wll help me fnish it faster.**

**Please? ideas?**

**Review, maybe?**


	28. C28:Someone looks sexy in a pink shirt

**Author's Note: **Hellur people of the universe. Okay, so I want to ask you a question. Don't you just think cookies are amazing? I like, spent a whole day looking at my bitten cookie in awe. It's so gorgeous and oh my gosh, I was just mesmerized by it. The cookie is so soft and how the butter just shows onto it…heaven I tell you. Anyway, enough of my cookie fantasies.

One question: Would you guys read a Beckelina story?

Btw, story is going to end soon, just wanted to give you a heads up. Something significant or what I think it is will occur in 2 chapters so keep your eyes open.

I made a Thalico one-shot, winner of the II awards! :DD check it out?

I'll be updating** ON MONDAYS. EVERY MONDAY**

* * *

Stranded?

**Chapter 28: **Someone is looking sexy in a pink shirt

**Calypso's POV**

"How are you two feeling?" I crouched down to see a better view of Annabeth and Percy.

Their noses were slightly red but it was still visible. Despite the fact that they still carry the sick aura, their personalities oppose.

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm alright I guess."

"Same here, but I am hungry." Percy chimes in as he looked at me seriously.

I sighed. I know what this means. Guess who has to feed them? Me. Joy, eh?

"Alright." I moaned and took a seat between Percy and Annabeth. "But I'm giving you fruits, and I am not taking a NO for an answer."

Percy twisted his lips. "Aww, why? I thought we were your patients? As the saying goes 'Patients are always right.'" Percy stated, pouting with his nose up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scruffed his hair. "Uh Seaweed Brain? Yeah, it's 'Customers are always right.'"

"Excuses, excuses. I'm pretty sure that's a saying." Percy stubbornly said as he crossed his arms.

Thinking Annabeth's pride was going to kill Percy, I interrupted the two.

"Okaaay." I dragged my words. "So you want fruits?"

Annabeth pointed her finger as if she's mimicking a teacher. "Uhm, if I remember correctly, you were saying you'll just give them to us. So I suppose it's rhetorical."

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm off, but don't get into any trouble or I'll …I'll eat the fruits!" I nervously stammered trying to think of a punishment.

Annabeth and Percy chorused into fits of laughter as I grumbled my protests. "BYE!" I yelled sarcastically as I walked to the exit.

As I was walking, I heard footsteps approach me. Panic started swelling inside my stomach as I switched my gaze from side to side trying to find a weapon I can use. But it was too late when the foot steps came to a halt and the person was right beside me. I felt a hand brush my shoulder as my body grew tense. Without a thought it my head, I whipped the hand off and pushed the suspect hard, causing him to crash to the ground. Realization hits me as the black hair was proverbial. I gasped watching the person groan in pain. His companion was laughing so hard, their face turned red. I chuckled nervously, but I felt bad.

"Heh…sorry Perce." I rubbed my neck as I looked at him with worryingly eyes.

Percy groaned, but he still kept a smile. He then turned his gaze towards his hysterical laughing girlfriend. I watched Annabeth laugh harder at Percy's glare and because of that, Percy just waved it off and dropped it. "It's alright."

"What do you need anyways? Didn't I tell you guys to stay in the cave?!" I interrogated them, growling and my eyes menacingly glowering at the two.

The two bit their lip as Annabeth took the lead. "We just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well…you know how you were going to get us some fruits to fill our belly?" Annabeth continued.

"Yes."

"I'm craving for some mangoes. During our run, I saw some mangoes further back." Annabeth finished, looking at me,

I moaned, spitting my hair out. "Aww, but Annabeth. That's all the way at the back, and I don't even know where this is!"

"Stop protesting…we know where it is." Annabeth waved me off as she looked further back.

"Fine, fine, fine. What's the location?" I caved in, heaving a breath.

Annabeth looked at Percy as if arguing who shall give me the directions, but it looks like Annabeth lost. "Okay, it's uhm..." She looks at Percy hoping he'll finish it for him, but he just mouthed out a response as she nodded and carried on.

"…at the back. Just follow the palm trees. You'll see a bunch of scratches on them from when Percy was playing with a stick while running. I'm pretty sure you can piece that together to find the result." Annabeth concluded with a smirk looking at Percy.

"Really? Follow the palm trees. I'm surprised you didn't say follow the green palm trees. As far as I'm concerned, this aint' Wizard of Oz." Percy retorted wryly.

Annabeth gasped mockingly. "Wow. You actually know what Wizard of Oz is?" She applauds disdainfully.

Percy rolled his eyes as I watched this whole word duel in amusement. "Why are you surprised when you're the one who dragged me to watch it in the Hecate cabin?"

Annabeth pouted realizing she lost, but she won't admit it. "Whatever."

"ANYWAY," I dramatically interrupted "The mangoes you were talking about…?"

"Oh yeah!" Annabeth snapped her fingers, leaving me green-eyed that she can actually do that. "So basically just follow the palm trees and just keep following it until you see the mango tree."

I sighed trying to take all the information. "Okay…so palm trees…scratches…mango tree. I think I got it." I wrapped up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If I don't get my mangoes, I will get hungry. And it will be your entire fault if I die." Percy threatens way too theatrical.

"Alright, alright," I calmed him down dryly. "Go back in the cave and I'll be back with your mangoes." I instructed, watching them amble their way back to the cave.

With that reaction, I continued my stroll at the opposite side of where the two was going. Okay, they said to follow the palm trees. Well, that's what I'm going to do. I analyzed every palm tree that came into view. I saw a bunch of palm trees having scratch marks and that made my day, knowing that I'm on the right track.

"Sigh, why must they be so demanding and spoiled." I grunted as I continued my stroll.

My simple walked later turned out to be some long marathon realizing that I should be at the mango tree now.

I looked around nervously, searching for any scratchy palm trees. "Gosh Percy, why didn't you give me directions instead of Annabeth?!" I buried my face in my hands and whimpered.

I looked back, frantically to see if our cave was still there but the dull gray lump was no longer in view. I stomped my foot, realizing I was lost. I kept walking further and further back. Thank the gods that I have a good sense in direction and I can go back to the cave with ease, but my pride is very strong. I need to find those mangoes and I will not go back until those mangoes are resting in my hands.

I continued my pace as I went deeper and deeper into the island. The scratch marks are still sprayed on some of the trees, but the scratch marks differs from the marks I saw in the earlier trees. They seem to be dugged deeper like claw marks. As I walked around the island, my surroundings seem to have changed and I know this part of the island is not at all familiar with my eye. I saw the sun slowing setting and my legs burning as I've been walking from what I like to say miles. I left when sun was still bright, and now it looks like it's time for Apollo to say goodbye. What seems to have caught my eye was this one looming palm tree. The strange part of this art work was the monkey just lying on the ground. My suspiousions seems to be correct when I saw the flies circling the monkey. By the way, in case you haven't heard; it's dead.

I made a curious sound as I ambled more. All of a sudden, familiar sounds rang in my ear as inquisitiveness leaped inside. I heard voices which seem to belong to two girls and an overly cocky man. By the way it sounds like, the man was gloating, which I find very childish. I shrugged the thought off and just carried on with my life.

"Stupid bowls of fruits. They got me lost. Where am I?" I grumpily wondered as I marched over the crumply leaves.

"Nico. Let go of me!" A voice screamed and that made my hear leap. Nico? It couldn't be. And that voice, that voice was oh so familiar that it hurts just to think of it. I can't, I must be dreaming.

Then the leaves started rustling as my eyes bulged out. Through the leaves opened a gateway for a little squirt. I gasped, not believing what I saw. My mind was baffled at what I'm looking right now. The moment I gathered my thoughts, my lips merged into a smile as I started laughing. I picked up the ball of sunshine and carried her, hugging her tightly. I stroked her messy hair and just closed my eyes, smiling.

"Baby." I muttered as she grinned.

And then the best moment popped into my view.

I saw my two friends walk to me and if it was even possible, my grin grew bigger.

"Calypso?" Nico's voice called out to me as he looked like he saw hope.

I nodded, grinning at my two friends in amazement.

You know what? Mangoes are now my favourite fruit.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Tears starts streaming down my face as happiness took over me. My face broke into a grin while balls of sunshine beams out of me. I deliberately wiped the tears away from my face and looked at her with pride.

I noticed my brother come beside me, the feeling of him glaring daggers at me is gone realizing what I did.

"Callie!" I cried out, grinning form ear to ear.

She laughed as she hugged me tighter. I heard Nico say his greets while Callie responded them. I was perching on her shoulder, unable to contain my laughter and my happiness all in one place. She was tickling me. I had my mother figure back.

"Oh my gods...you're here! Unbelievable…oh my gods…" Thals repeated, in awe as she had a big smile spread on her face.

Callie giggled as she nodded her head. "Yeah…wow. I can't believe we're…well we're even here."

Nico scratched his head. "Yeah…how…?"

Calypso sighed while flicking a strand behind her ear. "Long story short, Percy and Annabeth wanted mangoes. Annabeth gave me the directions and here I am."

Thalia made a 'Yeah' sound in sympathy as she found the truth. "I understand…" She chuckled.

Nico snapped his fingers. "Hey, where are the others?"

Callie smiled. "The two love birds are sick."

"LOVE BIRDS?!" Nico and Thalia burst in unison with bemused expressions.

"Yep. Happened suddenly actually." Callie shrugged, a beam tugging on her lips.

"Well…that's some news." Thalia summarized.

"Uhm, shall we go back to them?" Calypso asked for our permission, causing me to roll my eyes.

"No, Calypso. We don't miss the others and we never want to see their faces." I replied dryly, shooting her a look.

She raised-well tried- her hands in surrender as she pouted. "Fine. Don't need to be so rude about it."

Callie dropped me down, still holding my hand. We walked to where Percy and Annabeth was, weaving in and out of the trees. I saw Nico look at Callie with envy. I don't know why, but I just smirked. I hate to see him like this so with my free hand. I reached out to grab Nico's hand. Now we all look like some family which can be mistaken as adoptive. A full grown woman with long, brown hair to the left, a little girl with ripped clothes beside her, a man with dark features and pale skin holding her right hand, and a woman with spiky hair and the most intimidating eyes. Yep. We're a lovely batch.

Nico looked down at me while I gave him a smile which he gladly returned.

"This might take a while…it's a very long walk back." Calypso warned us, whimpering at her tired feet.

"Aww…I'm laaaaazy." I dragged my words, sulking as I whip the bambi eyes at my brother.

I saw Nico wince at my look and I know he's falling for it. He was grimacing and whimpering. I can tell he's fighting but I am going to win. My theory was correct when he heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. He picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride. I giggled as I played with his hair.

I looked at Thalia and she gave me a wink and an approval nod. Calypso seems to be overjoyed and laughing at the effect I have on my big brother.

I slapped Nico's shoulder. "Giddy up, horsey." I ordered and the result I got was not very horsey like. That is if you count a growl. Not well horse manners.

"Be quiet, child." Nico grumbled while I flashed him a satisfying smirk.

"Why is this taking so long? Are we there yet?" I complained, messing up Nico's hair.

"Why are you complaining when I'm the one carrying you?" Nico questioned, his eyebrows perching up.

Thalia and Calypso chorused in laughter, without skipping a beat. "Aww Nics, don't be so rude to your sister." Thalia backed me up, throwing me a wink.

"But I a-" Nico began but he was later cut off.

"No buts." Thalia warned, shooting him a glare

Nico and I started chuckling at her choice of words. Thalia soon realized her mistake and decided to join us, leaving Calypso with a dumbfounded expression.

"What? I do not understand?" Calypso timidly wondered.

Nico's eyes bulged out. "What? Well Thals said buts…" I cut Nico off.

"Nico, it's not worth it."

After what seems like light years of travelling, we finally arrived at the cave.

Calypso looked at us and smiled. She then proceeded her way inside the cave.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I carried Alex inside the cave and all I saw was my two friends, lying on the floor with matching red noses. Yep, they were sick alright. But despite their circumstances, I wanted to hug them so badly. I missed them so much and I don't even care if it ruins my badass reputation. They are my family after all.

I coughed, causing both heads to fling in my direction. They had shocked and unbelievable expressions written on their face and I couldn't help myself and just smirked. "Miss me?"

Annabeth gasped and wiped her eyes, seeming like this was too good to be true.

"Oh my gods…but how…? You were just, and we were just….wow." Annabeth breathed, eyes round.

Thalia laughed while Calypso just had a proud expression.

"Huh? Why do you have a pink shirt?" Percy stated flabbergasted.

I'm not sure, but I do know I'm blushing hard. My eyes settled into a glare as I fixed them deep into my sister and Thalia's eyes. "Ask the devils, period."

But my voice couldn't be heard through the loud laughter's blazing out of Thals and Alex's mouth. They were high. They were laughing like lunatics, their faces turning bright red. Enough to make tomatoes want to sue them for stealing their look.

"Long story." Thalia spoke through her laughter.

I started grumbling some good choice of words as I made my stare harder.

"But I think he looks sexy." Thalia winked at me, a smirk fitting into her lips.

My cheeks turned red as I could feel the blush taking over my pale skin. Damn, she has me good.

I sat down beside Percy and the rest followed my example.

"We got some time for the story." Annabeth concluded, giving Thalia bear hug. The two seems to be talking for a while and have drifted to their world. Alex and Callie seem to be catching up and I guess it's just Percy and I.

"Well…I guess I'll tell you later..." I chuckled, looking at Percy.

Percy smiled at me. "Yeah. It's really good to have you back man."

"I know it's been weird not having you, Annabeth and Callie here with us. And it's even funnier that the distances weren't that far either." I wonder curiously, but waved the thought off.

"So, I heard you and Alex got along, finally." Percy started leaving me to chuckle and a grin breaking out on my face.

"Yep. Realized she's not so bad after all. " I shrugged.

Percy flicked his black hair as he stared at me. "I'm glad you finally admit it squirt. I mean, she's your sister after all."

I glared at him, hard. "Don't call me that."

"So…heard you landed on the smart blonde…" I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned at him. I was satisfied when I saw a blush creeping on his face and coughing like he was dying which is a very good sign that he's uncomfortable.

"Yeah…." He dragged, daring not to meet my eyes.

"C'mon Perce. We all know you love her. Even Alex knew and she barely knows you!" I protested, laughing at his embarrassment.

"It wasn't that obvious that I still love her." Percy muttered, looking at the ground.

"Keyword: THAT obvious." I smirked at his realization face. "But good job Perce. I'm happy for you."

Percy smiled. "Well, what are the odds we got together when she was sick?"

"Relationships are weird for you eh? You first kissed Annabeth when you were about to die. Rachel kissed you when you were leaving her to go on some flying pony. You were washed on shore to see Calypso. The world must love you. If we weren't demigods…I would think you were lying about your relationship experiences."

"Shut up Nico, and for your information…" Percy began but was interrupted.

"FYI" I corrected him

"STFU." He threw me a side glare. "Callie and Rachel weren't part of my relationship experiences!"

I raised my hand in surrender. "Fine, fine, fine."

Percy sighed dramatically. "Good!"

* * *

**That was rather weird. I'm sorry if it wasn't good. I wrote this pretty late but I tried:)**

**If you like the Mortal Instruments check out this story You'll love it…trust me. : **_**City of Crime**_** by **_Sherlock's-Avenging-THG_

**If you like One Direction and PJO…check out**_** Janus**_** by **_destiel-at-221b_** …I heard there was a pretty kickass girl in it ;-D**

**So I'll leave it with the usual. Check out my Fanfiction blog(Link is on my profile). Also, vote on my poll!(On my profile) And Review, maybe? Please?**

**BlueBerrySourStraps-Beta for Lightning-AND'Death. It was a pleasure to read your story first:) Good job, it was well written. Anyone need a beta? I'm always here**

**R&R, see you Monday! :)**


	29. Chapter 29:Something up my sleeve

**Author's Note: **I pre-wrote the ending, hence the weekly updates. When I publish this, I probably finished Stranded, but haven't published them yet. I probably will be bawling my eyes out once I finish it. It's been a stressful journey writing this story. I always need to get words above 3K or I'm not satisfied. They need to be planned out in my head or in my notebook before I write it. Most of the time, I only plan the layout and the small conversations are made up on the spot. Chapter 29 out of Chapter 36 perhaps? I hope you like it. This will sort of be a filler since it's just filling you in. But it's still a chapter nonetheless that I hope will go over 3K. Be grateful, I'm spending my day off school typing this up;-D

Without further ado…

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 29: **A little something up my sleeve

**Bianca's POV**

I sat in the front row, staring upon the vast stage. To my annoyance, the bright lights are shining on my face causing me to squint. The anticipation of the audience was killing me as they kept chanting the words,_"Stranded"_ over and over again. I swear, they sound like some computer malfunctioning. To my right was the legendary couple, Travis and Katie Stoll. Who would've knew they would get together. I've been around for some years and I was clueless to their past, but due to the gossips of the nymphs, I was caught on of the latest news. To my left was Tyson, my cousin, you can say.

I groaned as I drummed my fingers against my chin. When is this show going to start? It's bad enough that my brother has been taken away from me, but being forced to watch front row and see my brother suffering is not the best experience in the world.

Imagine your most precious person you have in the whole entire world who perhaps may be your last family member taken away from you on the spot without you knowing. Then you get notified that they're trapped on some island, leaving you in a state even worst than the break-up state. You then learned your dad had something to do with this and he travels you to some freaky place. Eventually you learn why your love one was put on an island and you thought the reason was selfish and cruel. You then have to suffer the pain of watching front row and see your love one bear the life of the wilderness.

Not the best feeling let me tell you. Heck, I'm not in the best mood right now and you probably could tell why. Especially since watching '_Stranded?'_ isn't exactly my cup of tea.

Now here I am, waiting for the gods to appear and just get this torture session over with. But it doesn't help when the gods are Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Artemis and some special guest.

I then turned to face Travis and Katie. "When is this show going to start?" I asked, biting my lips.

Katie shrugged. "Who knows, it's mother and Hermes we're talking about after all. I expect some bickering."

Travis put a hand on Katie's shoulder. "True. But B, when's the meeting for your plan."

I winked at both Travis and Katie. "I got a plan up my sleeve. But I'll tell you when I'm ready."

I then positioned myself back on my seat and just watched the lights and the empty stage.

I bright light bulb flashed in my head and I automatically whipped my head back to Travis and Katie. "I got an idea."

Travis pursed his lips and looked at me with his eyes, curiosity dripping out of it. "Please do elaborate. "

I eyed both of them. "The stage is clear. The gods aren't ready as you can see. There are so many things you can do on a stage." I grinned mischievously.

Katie seems to think about it while Travis laughed. "Now Ms Di Angelo…what do you have in plan?"

Now, that thought never occurred to me. I just wanted to go on stage and steal the spotlight form the gods rather than sit on my chair, waiting for the moment to start.

"I don't know. Just wing it I guess." I dismissed.

I then leaped out of my chair and crouched down. I walked in the same position to the stage until the stage popped up. I turned around and saw the couple trailing behind me. I smirked and hopped on stage.

I now understand how the gods feel. The lights were shining right on my eyes and it burns so badly. The amount of people looking at me with interest was unbearable. I gulped as my stomach twisted. My nerves were showing when my hands started shaking and my legs were moving the slight. My mouth stayed motionless as each person stared at me.

I shut my eyes close. C'mon Bianca, it's just a crowd, no need to be afraid of. With that thought playing in a loop over and over again in my head, I gulped and had a huge grin breaking on my face. I gave them a bright wave as the crowd returned the favor.

"HELLO OLYMPUS!" Travis boomed with a natural, charming expression. Katie just rolled her eyes but that kind, loving smile was evident.

"I know the wait for '_Stranded?'_ has been awfully long-" Travis started.

"…But here we are to entertain you-" I continued off.

"While the long anticipated time comes. So without further ado…we present you…us…" Katie finished off.

Travis smiled and took a chair from one of the nymphs who looks like she is about to faint. Travis positioned himself on the chair. "Now what?"

"Tell us a joke!" Someone from the audience called out while I chuckled.

I coughed, clearing my throat and said the corniest joke I can think off. "Hey everybody? You know what? Somebody said you all look like owls."

Everyone spoke in unison. "Who?...Ohhh…haha.." As realization hits them laughter was being made.

Travis rolled his eyes. "My turn,"

"What did the lawyer name his daughter?" Travis asked the crowd.

"What _did_ the lawyer name his daughter?" Everyone repeated, at the edge of their seats.

"Sue." Was his answer, causing everyone to chuckle.

Then it was Katie's turn to speak. "Hey, I have a joke about toilets."

Everyone looked at her with curious eyes. "What?"

"Nawh. Never mind. It's too dirty." With that said, chuckles were swarming the air.

Travis pursed his lips and looked at Katie. "I have to say, that was a pretty good corny joke but well. It's a little too corny. Not good enough to be on the pro list."

Katie's eyes began to turn murderous as she popped her hip. Ooh, Travis is going to get it.

"What did you say, Travis?" She snarled, twitching her eyebrows upwards.

Phew. She gave him a second chance, he better not blow it.

"I said your joke wasn't that good. The crowd was just being lovely and laughed." Travis repeated, smirking.

Oh he blew it. And he was part of the explosion.

Katie balled her fist, her jaw clenching. You can imagine steams coming out of her ears and she would be the typical angry cartoon character. "TRAVIS! OH yeah? Like your lawyer joke was any better?"

Travis rolled his eyes while the crowd made an "OOOOOH" sound to match. "At least it was better than that toilet joke of yours. Unlike your joke, mines actually have some sense of humor."

Katie's eyes glared at Travis while she was breathing heavily. "Oh please. Sue? Sue? You've got to be kidding me."

Choruses of "OOOOOHs" were being made as the couple went on full bashing mode.

The couple went on with their fighting while I made it my liberty to see who the crowd thinks should win.

"Any Travis fans out there?" I spoke fast.

I saw hands shoot up while I counted. " 5 votes for Travis…oh…wait…make that 6 votes for Travis...So far the lovely couple is tied…6 for Katie….7 for Travis…C'mon folks, more votes for the winner…pick…10 votes for Travis…14 votes for Katie's…wait…11 votes for Travis." I yelled out through the loud bickering, mimicking one of those auctioneers.

"OOOOH! Looks like Katie's winning by 5 points…wait make the four points! C'mon folks, show your love!...26 points for Katie? Sold! 26? 27! 27 points?...27 points! Let's make those 30 points! 30 points? Going once, you twice…..yes! 30 points! Now 40 points? Anyone, 40 points? 45 points! 50 points? 60 points? 60 points, going once, twice…..SOLD! Sold to Katie!" I cheered, panting a slight

"Looks like Katie won! That was a lovely auction! Sorry Travis fans!" I smiled, as the bickering dialed down and the laughter suddenly rose.

I then turned to Katie. "Looks like you're the crowd pleaser for that bickering match you two had going on."

Katie smirk as Travis had a natural sulk expression. Katie patted his cheek as she winked at him.

Wow. Their relationship is pretty bipolar.

All of a sudden, the laughers dialed down and the crowd turned mute. Their eyes were no longer staring at us but what is behind us. Curiosity leaped out of me as I turned around. There stood 3 Goddesses and an Olympian God. My mouth cupped in a circular shape as my cheeks blushed.

"Uhm, hello?" I gave them a faint smile while looking at them sheepishly.

Simultaneously, they raised their eyebrows. "Yeah, sweetie. I think you should go back to your seat. We appreciate you all taking over the show for us though."

I glared at Aphrodite while I walked back to my seat.

**SOS.**

The three of us positioned ourselves back to our seats while we watched the show.

"Hello everyone!" Aphrodite's voice boomed throughout the whole studio.

Fits of cheers were her lovely response. She flashed them all a grin.

"Now who's up for a show?" Hermes asked enthusiastically while he gave them all charming grins. A bunch of nymphs fainted at the sight of him, but who can blame them?

Artemis gave the crowd a polite nod. "We've got a show for you guys. Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia are joined with Calypso and Alex."

"Shall we follow their journey?" Demeter questioned, though she didn't take a 'no' for an answer.

The crowd seems to response with the same positive energy as loud applauses were made.

The god and goddesses all looked at each other as if discussing whose segment shall go first.

By the look of it, Aphrodite seems to have won.

All the goddesses and Hermes left the stage except for Aphrodite.

She smiled largely at all the audience, clearly making the boys faint. She wore a flowing yellow dress, cascading all the way to the ground. Her blonde hair was decorated with lovely braids as it fitted her hair elegantly. Her hair was folded into a ponytail, framing her face nice. Brushes of pink eye shadow were clear and made her beautiful eyes pop out. As she smiled, dimples would show. Beauty was clearly in her dictionary.

"Now my favourite part of the whole show!" Aphrodite chirped. She walked to the red loveseats placed to the right side of the stage. Behind her was a looming screen, displaying pictures of the scenarios my friends had to go through.

"First off will be Thalia and Nico." With that said, the crowd cheered and I smirked. The Vast screen switched its pictures to Thalia and Nico.

Many pictures showed them holding hands, fighting, Nico in a pink shirt…?

I don't know, but I approve of their relationship already.

"Thalia and Nico's relationship or should I say Thalico, was formed about 2 months you could say. Yes that's right, the four friends have been marooned for quite some time. But I don't think they seem to notice the time fly by through all the romance blooming!"

Has it really been four months?

"Let me illustrate the beautiful scene were Thalico's relationship was born." Aphrodite smiled as she turned to look at the screen.

The screen seems to be shaky or should I say the camera appeared to be shaky. The lens zoomed in with the zooming sound to match.

_Thalia's Flashback..._

_Nico lifted my chin up to meet his gorgeous eyes and he cupped my face in his hands. He took a shaky breath in and gave me a sideways smile._

_"Remember that day at camp, when you had to leave to go to the Huntresses and I had to go to the Underworld." He started, nervous as hell._

_I nodded slowly, hoping he would get to the point._

_"Well you know what I said?"_

_I shook my head and gave him a 'no' response._

_"That day, I whispered in your ear. That I…I-I love you." He said slowly._

_I blinked. What?_

_Am I dreaming, is this true? I can't believe it._

_I must've been thinking too long because I felt Nico's hands remove from my face, his eyes have lost that spark and I could sense it may get watery soon. He was going to turn around, and walk to some place I don't really know. But instead, I grabbed his arm before he can go. I held his hand in between mines and fitted it perfectly. My heart continued racing but I ignored it. All I could think was him. I approached him _slowly _and he had a puzzled look on his face._

_I surprised him with a hug. I embraced him tightly as if I would never want to let go. I felt him bury his head in my hair and I started twirling his hair around my finger. I brushed my lips close to his ears and just from his touch. I felt my spine being twisted and I shivered. I felt him chuckle. But in that chuckle, I heard a trace of a shiver. It was my turn to smirk._

_"I love you too." I whispered in his ear._

_I felt him smile and he pulled out. Before I can make a reaction, he planted his lips to mines and I felt like I was walking on air. Like I was on Cloud 9. I felt my self spinning; I poured all my emotion into that kiss. It was as if I was a Disney Princess who just found her Prince Charming. I balled his shirt in my hands, pulling him closer to me. Nico wrapped his hands around my waist and I placed my hands around his neck, twiddling with his hair, which I know he loves. I felt him whimper and I chuckled, not wanting to break apart._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nico proposed, chuckling and smiling at the same time._

_"Hell Yes." I announced and fist pounded in the air. I kissed the tip of Nico's noise. And then his lips once more._

"Now that was sweet right?" Aphrodite gushed, tears swelling in her eyes. The women in the crowd seem to be mirroring Aphrodite as everyone nodded. The boys seem to look at Nico with high level of respect and all the single ladies seems to look at Thals with green eyes.

I smiled, happy for my brother and Thalia.

"Thalico is having a quite steady relationship; a fairytale one at that. It's so sweet!" Aphrodite squealed as she crossed her legs.

"They have a whole Love-Hate relationship going on. They have the dreaded fights every now and then but they always seem to pull through. Take a look."

_"What's with the mood?" Thalia questioned as I took a seat beside her on the log._

_I shrugged in response, trying to keep my façade under control. "Whataya mean by that?"_

_She scooted closer to me, our thighs brushing against each other. I fought back a blush as I stared deep into her eyes. "I don't know. You just look cheery, that's all."_

_I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips together. "Why? Does it bother you?"_

_Thalia shook her head and fiddled with her hair. "No, no. It's just…different."_

_I had a smirk planted on my face as her frustration amuses me. "So I'll take that as a 'Yes Nico, it does bother me.'"_

_She buried her face in her hands as she groaned. "No! Gaah. Nico, you're making this much more complicated then I intended it to be!"_

_"Intended it to be?" I teased her some more._

_She threw her hands to the side and snapped at me. "You know what? Shut up, smartass."_

_I smiled trying to make it contagious. She was mad at me, that's for sure. I cupped her face into my hands. She twitched her face from side to side, daring not to look at me. She removed our gaze and switched it elsewhere. She groaned, as if she's about to cave. I scooted closer to her, grasping her waist with my right hand. If she's not going to look at me, I'll make her look. I pulled her in and placed my left hand on her neck, embracing her tight. I buried my face in her neck and nuzzled it there. I kissed her neck and moved my lips to her ear._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered, smirking as she shivered. I started twirling her hair knowing it was her weak spot. I planted a kiss at her cheeks as I kept mumbling' I'm sorry'a couple times. I trailed soft kisses down her neck and inhaled her fruity aura. I smiled as she wrapped her hands tighter around me, knowing she had cracked. She broke the embrace and looked at me, a radiant smile outshining the sun itself. I was mesmerized by her eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. I cradled her in my arms as my hands snaked its when on her neck. I pulled her close, fabric touching fabric. Regardless of the fact that I kissed her many times, I still get nervous around her and the blooming butterflies are always there. I pulled her closer, twirling with a falling strand of hers. We then pulled away when my chest started to tighten. I gazed at her, smiling broadly as she kissed my nose._

_End of Flashback..._

Aphrodite chuckled as everyone joined her. "Isn't it just so romantic? Aren't all the single ladies out there jealous of Thalia?"

Many whoops of cheers were created.

"And to all the boys, are you jealous of Nico?"

The same result was repeated as boys howled into applauses and cheers.

"Now Percabeth…" Aphrodite began but was interrupted but the room rumbling with cheers and applauds.

"…is finally formed!" Aphrodite exclaimed; grinning broadly with a squeal mixed in her words.

"Would you like to watch the replay?"

A chorus of 'YES's were made but Aphrodite doesn't seem satisfied.

"I repeat…would you all like to watch the replay?"

If it was even possible, the volume increased and Aphrodite was now nodding.

She turned her body to face the screen, as did the audience.

_Percy's Flashback..._

_I heard Annabeth mumble in her sleep, speaking words and that got my eyebrows to perk up and look at her curiously._

_I approached her with ghosting footsteps until I was now kneeling close to her._

_"Percy…"Annabeth muttered, fully asleep._

_"I'm sorry…I...I…kiss…"_

_"Annabeth?" I softly coaxed her, stroking her face gently._

_"You're amazing..."_

_Okay, I have to admit. I was flattered._

_"I lied…I can't forget…the…kiss…never…regret…but…I...knnnooowwr…you did."_

_I felt a grin break out on my face and my face beam with joy. My heart starts fluttering realizing the annoying Calypso was right and she …she…well, she returns it._

_"I miss you…the break-up….I just wish it…never …h-h-happened. I'm…lost." Annabeth whispered it to herself, looking so peaceful in her sleep._

_"I….I…I...I love you, Percy…forever…you foolish…seaweed brain." Still asleep._

_I smiled and chuckled to myself. "I love you too." I murmur and placed a kiss on her lips._

_Now this never felt so right. I kissed her with the same fiery passion as earlier, but maybe more. Because you know why? Annabeth stirred a bit in her sleep, kissing me back with the same emotion as before. I brought her up a bit, so she was cradling in my lap. Her arms were tangled all over me as I pulled her closer to me. I smiled in the kiss and she mirrored my example. It felt so right and it belongs there. I fiddled with her hair, softly cheering within the kiss, with me all happy. I caressed her cheeks lovingly. The moment we broke up and gasp for air. I looked at her lovingly with the same twinkle in my eyes I always get when looking at her –from what Thalia and Nico has told me._

_I smiled at her and laughed cheerfully. I kissed her one last time, a soft peck on the lips. "I guess that's what happens when you're asleep." I winked at her redden face._

_Annabeth chuckled and suddenly switched to a loving and tender face full of love, care and affection. "You know that I love you?" She chirped vulnerable with tenderness laced in it._

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer if that was even possible. "Of course, because I do too."_

_End of Flashback..._

The crowd exchanged into fits of "Awww"s

Aphrodite just smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know. Our favourite couple is still our favourite couple."

"Now, my time seems to be up and I guess it's Hermes turn for this show." Aphrodite pouted, and the crowd seems to join her. Aphrodite then poofed out of the studio and in popped Hermes.

He replaced the red seats with a green recliner. She popped the tongue out and laid his foot on top of it. "Hello, children. I guess Aphrodite is out. My turn."

"Now, let me give you a whole recap on the show so far for those who are new viewers. Callie and Alex are brought in. A volcano erupted and caused them to spilt up. Drama was then created for Thalia, Nico, and Alex. You see, Nico and Alex don't get along as much…"

I winced at the thought of Alex. Just can't believe I have another sister, but she's still my sister and love her nonetheless, but I don't know. There's just something about her.

"Eventually, the relationship of Alex and Nico appear to settle down and that's good. Nothing bad happened to Annabeth, Percy, and Calypso. Everything looks like it's under control,"

"But if you haven't noticed, in Thalia, Nico and Alex's side of the island. They seem to have a prank war." Hermes grinned mischievously while the crowd seems to cheer "Ohhh yeah!"

"Here's a segment where we rate the pranks." Hermes introduced as the screen showed various clips of random pranks and settled on a three way picture of Alex, Nico and Thalia.

Oh boy, this is about to get pretty bad. I sighed at the screen, fiddling with my fingers.

"The whole prank war began when Alex supposedly threw Thalia's awesome cooking at Nico's face hence the angry Nico. Nico's revenge….?"

_Nico's Flashback..._

_I sneaked my way to Alex as I found snuggling with a leaf? Oh well. I ninja walked to where Alex is snoring away like a pig and grinned to myself. In my hands is the creature of a lifetime. I let out a small chuckle as I placed the creature where Alex is closes to. I let it slither on her face and get tangled in her jet-black hair. I stood from a meter distance from her and watched the comedic show of the life time. With a reminder being reminded in my head, I walked to the snake and got some berries that fell from the bushes and landed on the side. I placed them in my palm and squirted some on the snake and some on Alex's neck and stirred it so it looks like a bloody mark. I got some more berries but this time, the colour of purple and mixed it with now looks like a bloody attack and shows the deep veins on her. I picked up the snake and dropped it on Alex's neck. I pushed the mouth of the snake where the bloody fake gash I have made on Alex's neck hoping she would understand what was happening to her._

_Do YOU understand where I'm going with this prank?_

_I quietly sat beside Alex and got my fingers out. I closed two of my fingers and dropped it by Alex's neck. And with that action done, I pinched Alex. I pinched Alex on the neck and a couple of many pinches followed in pursuit. Alex's eyes jolted open and look ready to fall out of its socket. She stood up rapidly and threw the snake to the side letting out a loud curdling scream. She touched the blood gash on her neck and let out a deadly scream escape out of her mouth and unleash in the air._

_"OH MY GOSH! A SNAKE! OH MY! AGGGGHHHH! A SNAKE BIT ME! OH MY! IM GONNA DIE!"Alex screamed frantically, completely out of character and I just couldn't contain it no more._

_I fell on the ground dying of laughing. I was clutching on my stomach and kept on laughing. My stomach was dropping and growing tighter. More laughter followed by more came out of my mouth. I was literally rolling on the floor and I felt Alex kick my leg._

_I looked up at her and saw a deathly side of her. Her face has darkened and her eyes settle to a glare indicating at me. A venomously snarl came out of her innocent face._

_"You're dead to me Nico. Just you wait. I will beat you in your game. Just you wait." Alex spat at me as she walked away to who knows where._

_End of Flashback..._

The screen shows these words 'Rate this prank from 1-10 in the control box to your right' big and bold.

The screen then flickered and changed its scene. There lie a 7 and half in bold wordings.

"Seven and a half, I see. The prank wasn't that bad. I especially like it and would personally given it an 8 but nothing over than that. After all, my sons have taught him well." Hermes flashed Travis a wink and Connor a smile.

I completely forgot about the plan I was planning on doing. I cursed realization my stupidity and again looked at Travis and Katie.

"We need to leave and discuss our plan. Let's all get the others."

* * *

I sat down at the head of the table. Travis to my right and Katie to my left. The others who decided to join us were Jason, Malcolm, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Sally, and Tyson.

"Now we all agree that '_Stranded?'_ is a cruel and harsh show that reflects on the selfishness of the gods?" I asked as everyone responded with respected nods.

"We need to do something about this." Jason stated, his eyes grim and his face dull but showed courage.

"I agree, but what?" Malcolm wondered, looking at me with those vibrant gray eyes.

I smirked, roguish was evident and was lacing in my eyes "Oh, I have a plan."

Everyone's eyebrows perched up and looked at me with curiosity.

"And it involves a lot of teamwork and people who have twisted and mischievous minds." I concluded grinning.

With that said, everyone's hands shot up and they were nodding without hesitation.

"We are in this together. You know why? Because we all want to save the ones we love." I smiled, spreading my arm to the middle.

Hands after hands went on top of mines and we were automatically a team.

"Don't worry guys; hang on because we are coming to your rescue." I whispered and shut my eye close.

* * *

**And that's it dudes! Whataya think? I know it's a bit boring but I don't know, I like Aphrodite's segment. This chapter may be stiff due to my writer's block which I know everyone at least suffered from this disease.**

**I'm currently obsessing over the song Going to Pasalacqua …it's been going on repeat for days.**

**I'll leave it with my usual. Check out my Fanfiction blog (Link is on my profile); answer my poll (on my profile) and review, maybe? Please?**

**R&R**

**Hi, BlueBerrySourStraps here:) Anyone need a beta? I'd be happy to beta:) It was my pleasure betaing 'Stranded?'**


	30. Chapter 30: Fears are revealed

**Author's Note: **Hello! Soo…I'll make your day awkward by saying…Sooo….

Have you ever been too afraid to go to the washroom by yourself because you're scared someone will come and attack you? I wrote this chapter on Valentines Day, but when I update this, it probably won't be on Valentine's Day. But to celebrate Valentines Day, my friends and I watched Horror Movies. And so, I got scared to go pee, and I really needed to piss. I'm too scared 'cause I have a gigantic mirror looming on the side of my wall, so after I take a tinkle some creepy girl will be on the mirror with her hair down. But then I realize I'll probably be like "The frigg? You come haunt me when I have a date with the toilet? You know, you're lucky I wasn't in Japan right now or I'll whoop your ass…"

Enough of that…How's your Valentine's Day? Even though it's not even Valentine's Day…I wanna know! C'mon, was it sappy or the complete opposite? I'd love to hear stories! :D

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 30: Fears are revealed**

**Thalia's POV**

I yawned as the light peered through my eyes. That was a good approx. 12 hours of sleep right there. I smiled as I saw Annabeth and Callie by the fire. I saw it coming that those two would be the first to wake up. It's only ordinary if they did.

I whistled to catch their attention. I watched their heads swivel in my direction and my face fitted to a natural smirk.

Their eyes rolled in sync as I approached the two of them. I took a seat beside Annabeth and crossed my legs.

"So…what's shaking ladies?" I pushed my chin to my palm.

Despite the fact that I'm not even looking towards Annie, I can feel her rolling her eyes behind my head.

"Nothing much, I guess." She threw at me, nonchalant.

I gave her a pout and lashed out the killer bambi eyes. "Aww, c'mon, Annie. Gimme some juice! I know you have some. Huh…Percy?" I winked as I nudged her goose-bump coated arm.

Annabeth's face drained and she was flustered. "How do you know about that?"

1I smirked and eyed Callie who seems to be rubbing her neck with impeccable speed. "Callie told me." I said, carelessly, sighing and drifting into daydream mode.

Huh? Who knew trees were so beautiful? It's a wonderful work of art. It never seizes to amaze me that the sky I am looking at is stretched endlessly and how someone is looking at the radiant sky the same time I am. What if there are other people marooned on an island like all of us. What if someone is doing the exact same position I'm dong right now? Oh my gods, what if someone in this whole world looks like me? That would be so cool, I have a clone. You know what? You know you're super bored when you think trees are incredible and think you have a doppelganger.

Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of me and I've noticed I have dazed out for a while. I gave her a sheepishly smile as I wiped some of my hair to the said. "Sorry about that. I've been daydreaming."

All of a sudden, I crack my finger as I looked at Annabeth. "You didn't think I would forget my question about you and the idiot now, eh?"

To my amusement, Annabeth's cheeks continue to redden while I let out a chuckle. "Fine, I like Percy. Happy?"

I rolled my eyes, and straighten my position. "You think I don't know that?"

To my surprise, Calypso spoke up. "I really am sorry Annabeth. I just thought you were okay with me telling them."

"WHOA." I acknowledge, with the most idiotic facial expression merging on my face. "I thought you were asleep!"

"No, Thalia, I teleported here from the mother ship." Callie replied dryly as she gave me a straight expression.

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" I grumbled, sulking, but they knew it was all a joke. "Anyway," I dragged my words. "Annabeth, please do elaborate on your statement."

Annabeth perched her eyebrows up and gave me a curious smile. "Since when do you use big words?"

Annabeth then shrugged, knowing I wouldn't answer her question properly and just continued on. "Are we seriously having the girl talk?"

I gagged, an 'Eww' expression plastered on my face. "When you put it that way, you make it sound like we're mental."

Before Annabeth can support my declaration, I interrupted her. "Annabeth, stop stalling! Carry on…" I urged her on, grinning broadly at her expression.

"Fine," Annabeth muttered, her eyes drooped down. "Percy and I were sick, and poof: Couple."

My jaw dropped. "What the hell? You become a couple because you're sick?"

Callie laughed at my dumbfounded expression while Annabeth looked defeated.

"No!" Annabeth objected. "Oh gods, Thals. It never seizes to amaze me at the fact that you actually graduated."

I grinned mischievously and flashed Annie a wink. "I have my ways,"

"Anyway! Please elaborate since I did not get it the first time." I ordered, aligning my body so that it was in a comfortable position with my ears ready for Annabeth's ringing voice.

Annabeth heaved a deep sigh for theatrical affect while I drummed my fingers on my chin. "Fine, fine…no need to be pushy," Annabeth began. "So, I was sick…Percy kissed me and the dreaded confession and realization and I don't know how to explain what happened next but the only terms I can muster up is 'Bibbidi, Bobbidi, Boo'"

My eyes widened while my lips twitched. "For a smart kid like you, the best explanation you can do is quote from Cinderella."

"Whatever." Annabeth laid flat on the ground.

"It's a _whatever_ to you?! Guess who had to babysit two uncontrollable demigods when they were high-I mean sick?" Callie argued, causing Annabeth to blush.

I started laughing as pain swelled on the line between my stomach and hp. "Are you serious? They were _that_ bad?"

Calypso nodded her head exaggeratedly while letting out an annoyance sigh. "YES! Can you believe that? They kept demanding for food! But I guess that's a reason why I found you guys."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "True that, sistah."

"What did you just say?" Annabeth question, her eyebrows perking up.

I told her to wave off the thought and we just stood in comfortable silence. I sighed again, trying to break the tension but it was so thick, I can cut it with a knife and even the knife would break.

All of sudden, a yell was being made causing my curiosity to fly all over the place. The scream seems to have a manly spark to it as I noticed it belonged to Percy.

"AHHHHH! THEY STOLE MY FOOOOOOD!" Percy screamed, running to us with a shocked and frightens expression merging on his face.

I started laughing at his shock idiom. I felt my face heat up and my sides aching at the amount of laughter I've been doing.

In a fluid motion like dominoes, Nico walked out of the cave, half-asleep. His hair was messy and his eyes were barely open. He was walking like a zombie as he rubbed his eyes. He seems to be annoyed at the sudden yell and I couldn't help but become flustered when I saw the sight of him.

"What the Hades was that?" Nico grumbled, yawning as he walked to us.

Percy gasped as he looked straight towards Nico. "The ants stole our food-my precious food! - And we shall find it! Don't worry babe, I'll save you!"

Nico rolled his eyes and stared at Percy dumbfounded.

In a snap, Percy lifted Nico up bridal style, causing him to yelp, and Percy running toward the jungle.

My laughter was extended as the laughter of Callie and Annie was ringing in my ears. I let fits of chuckles escape out of my as my arms started trashing the ground. How can they be so stupid? I mean it's just ants who took the food…big whoop. And the bridal style carry! Oh my gosh, that's the best part. The babe was also a nice ring to it. I still can't believe I'm dating one of those idiots, but I feel bad for Annie because it was Percy who gave Nics the bridal style pick up.

"Oh gods, what would we do without them?" Annabeth looked back at the jungle and chuckled.

"Without those idiots, we would be bored and would be the stupid ones when we do immature stuff." I pointed out, grinning.

From the cave walked out a looming shadow belonging to a demon stuck inside a sweet nine year olds body.

"Morning 'Lex!" I called out, messing her hair when she sat right beside me.

"Uhm, actually," Annabeth corrected "It's afternoon according to the sun."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the info, smartass."

I looked at Alex with curious eyes. "So how was your…err…sleep?" I tried to make conversation and my reply was her rolling her eyes at me.

"Just dandy."

I nodded, looking away as I felt awkwardness filling both of us.

"Well…isn't the weather beautiful…?" Callie started, with the same, usual smile as an innocent face matched with t.

"Hey, what was that noise that woke me up from my lovely sleep?" Alex interrupted Callie with a question, irritation lacing her words.

I rolled my eyes. "Your idiot of a bother and Percy went to the ant hill to take back our food." I retold her the moments she had missed.

Alex rolled her midnight blue eyes and nodded in understandment.

"Ehh…you're dating him so I have nothing to do with that mess." Alex sighed, playing with her fingers.

Callie and Annabeth laughed and completely agreed with Alex's reasoning.

"Hey! You're related to him!" I argued, crossing my arms.

"Not technically. Last night, Anniebeth told me that we're half siblings so you could say I'm related to him _half_ while your dating him _full_." Alex retorted relaxed.

"What the hell? Did I just get told by a nine year old?!" I then turned to look at Annabeth, glaring at her. "See what you did?! You made a nine year old tell me off by teaching her logic!"

Annabeth raised her hands in surrender. "What? I just told her the truth."

Callie and Alex nodded and that was just a sign telling me that I'm about to loose this debate.

"Fine." I grumbled, crossing my arms and moped.

Alex smiled triumphal as she pressed her hands back and leaned against it. "Heh. Never underestimate my age."

I twisted my lips. "Is that so, eh?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes while Calypso chuckled, watching the two of us with amusement.

"Yes." Alex made a 'humph' sound while she turned her back on.

The nerve that little demon child had.

"Please do elaborate, child." I urged her, curiously waiting for her reply.

"Okay," Alex began, looking at me. "My mom always thought I never understood what she was talking about 'cause she underestimated my age but she shouldn't because I told her off."

I raised an eyebrow while Annabeth talked. "And what was that situation about?"

"My mom wanted to give me away," Alex simply stated, picking her nails and daring not to look at me. "Left me on the streets. Alone. You know what my fear is?"

I gave her a signal telling her to continue while I rubbed her back.

"Being alone," Was her reply. "I don't ever want to be alone. I hate being alone. Promise me you won't leave me"

She looked at me with those pleading eyes and locked her eyes with Callie and Annie. She raised her pinkie and one by one, we wrapped our pinkies with her and created and an intertwined pinkie promise that will last until I die, not even; it's eternal.

She surprised me, all of us to be exact, by embracing us with teddy bear hugs. That was a total 'Aww' moment right there. I smiled while I perched my head on the nook of Alex's neck.

"Are you kidding me?! We risked our lives saving my I mean our precious little food and when I come back, all I see is a little group hug!" Percy exclaimed, looking at us with that annoying little eyebrow rising.

Nico tagged along and stood by Percy's side. Oh crap, here we go.

"Yeah! We go on a fatal mission and we don't even get hugs in return?! What has this world become?" Nico said in disbelief, looking at us with wide eyes.

I shrugged, and pouted, humor twinkling in my eyes. "I would hug you right now but I don't want to get cooties."

Nico rolled his eyes as he ran beside me. He lifted me up and carried me, spinning. I let fits of giggles escape out of me as he pecked my cheeks numerous times. I slapped his bulky arm in protest, pouting.

"Nico, put me down dammit!" I hit his arm, pouting.

Nico laughed as he buried his face in my hair. Everyone else laughed as they watched us with amusement. "Say please." Nico whispered in my ear, causing my spine to tingle.

"Please." I grumbled and Nico politely obeyed. As soon as my thighs hit the ground, I glowered at him and crossed both my legs and arms.

Callie eyed Nico and Perce. "Yeah, by fatal you mean going on a so called mission to fight off ants…"

I laughed and gave her a high five. "It was so a fatal mission! I almost died!" Percy argued rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, by that you mean dying at the ant bites you probably received." Annabeth retorted, using a 'DUH' tone.

"And speaking of the ants…I have a question." Alex began but was interrupted by Nico.

"And that was your question." Nico smirked, looking at Alex dryly.

"And I want an answer. Now let me finish!" Alex snarled. "Where's the food then if you went on a so called mission."

The boys refused to answer the question and tried to masquerade it by changing the subject, but us girls are smart and can see right through their disguises.

"We were on a deadly mission, travelling bare feet to the ant's secret headquarters. We attacked with full force, battering their hill but their reaction was impeccable and their defense team were invincible that we almost didn't come back alive!" Percy argued, crossing his arms as he began his story telling.

Annabeth and I rolled our eyes simultaneously and gave them dry smiles.

"In my defense, I didn't die nor almost. All I know that it was all Percy who almost died when the ants crawled in Percy's pants, obviously wanted to tap that. Annie, you've got some competition." Nico winked at Annabeth who laughed and caused Percy to redden and glare at Nico.

I was set into fits of laughter as well as Annabeth and Nico. Callie just smiled, chuckling while Alex had no clue to what Nico just said. My sides started burning, imagining Percy impregnating an ant. What would be the outcome…an anteater?

"Hey! It's not funny!" Percy whined, trashing his arms up and done which didn't help our laughter to dial done cause we took his arm moving up and down as a much dirtier action.

I looked to the side and I saw Alex sleeping on Callie's lap. I smiled.

"I'll have you know, the ants were very hard to defeat and it's going to be very difficult to sit down for the next few days." Percy pouted.

I chuckled, my face red from laughing to much and Annie's and Nico's face seems to resemble to my reaction.

"Oh shut up. Let it go. And don't worry Wise girl. Those ants have nothing on you. Forever babe." Percy flashed a wink towards Annabeth.

Annabeth burst out laughing harder, causing everyone to rumble. She slapped Percy's arm at his stupidity who faked in wincing at pain.

"What was that Perce? Don't ever do that _babe_ thing every again." Annabeth said in between her laughter as she took the time to roll her eyes dramatically.

"Whatever." Percy grumbled.

I started laughing even more, leaning back on Nico for support.

All of a sudden, Nico spoke up. "Hey? What's for breakfast? Or lunch…"

"Weeelll…" I dragged my words for theatrical effect. "Due to the fact that Percy didn't get our food back, breakfast would have to be NADA."

Nico gasped, his eyes wide to match. "WHAT?! NO FOOD?! What the Hades?! Are you Kronus in disguise or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, don't blame me. Kill Kelp head for food, for all I care…free computer for me."

"Why don't we just fish, there's a perfect landscape of water right in front of us and is practically begging us to use it." Calypso suggested, looking at all of us.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alex nodding her head constantly with unimpeachable rate and speed. Huh? When did she wake up?

"WHAT?!" Percy screeched, causing all of us to jump in surprise form his sudden yell.

"What?" I looked at him, questioning.

"I'm not going to get my poor innocent babies eaten! I'm not going to eat fish!" Percy exclaimed, his mouth cupped into an 'O' shape.

Nico shrugged and gave him a sardonically look. "Fine. More fish for us."

Percy looked at all of us with venomous glares. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!"

I turned to Annabeth and rolled my eyes. "Have you asked Hephaestus to fix his brain yet?"

Annabeth smirked and shook her head. "He said it was beyond his reach to fix."

I laughed and turned back to our little drama king.

"Oh gods, this is like the sushi fiasco couple weeks ago. Percy, may the gods bless your soul." I sighed, my chin perching on my hands.

"Hey! I was only protecting them!"

I again switched my body to face Annabeth. "Can you PLEASE talk some sense to that kelp head, please? He's going to starve and I don't want the death aura plugging inside my nose."

Hey!" I heard Nico's voice exclaim behind me but I just waved it off.

Annabeth nodded and dragged Percy to the jungle.

Silence then started brewing between all of us and tension and awkwardness was clear.

Callie then decided it was appropriate for her to speak. "Soo…how about we sing a song?" She suggested nervously while Nico and I rolled our eyes in sync.

* * *

**Well…that was quite weird. Sorry, I was hyper, ehee! Btw, thanks to Flavster who got me out of Writer's block for this chapter! :)**

**Vote on my poll, see the links on my profile and enjoy Nutella. **

**PS: Have you heard MCR's split? I was bawling and freaking punching pillows. **

**PPS: Favourite song? Just out of curiosity. **

**Hi, BlueBerrySourStraps! It was again and honor to beta for her, so funny:)**

******Review, maybe? See you next Monday! Hopefully! If not Tuesday. WHOOOSH!**


	31. Promises splinters and fears are hungry

**Author's Note:**Hello people of the world! Thanks for those who reviewed/favourited/followed this story! I shall spare all of your lives when I rule the word. Be grateful. But don't think you're off the hook, I shall lock you all in a jail cell…don't worry it's mediocre and because I'm feeling nice. I'll feed you one bacon strip a week. You are welcome.

Sorry! I couldn't update yesterday because thou was on vacation to Pencil-vain-ya -corny, I know- and so was my beta reader. But here's the update! I'll still be updating on Mondays though.

Hey? I really want to reach **_700 reviews_** when this story is finished and it is soon. You think you can help me out? It would mean the world to me if I finish this story with over 700 reviews. Hey, **700th reviewer...I can write you a one-shot**, possibly? But please, not to sound desperate or anything.

A friendly reminder, I suggest you get your pitchforks ready, I think you might want to kill me. He he.

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 31: Promises begins to splinter, fears are hungry.**

**Alex's POV**

"_NOOO__!" I screamed, digging my hands on the walls. A woman's eyes__bursted__into dark flames, a permanent angry look splattered all over her face. She looked at me deadly, her hand raised. Her lips twitched as did mine. My legs quivered as panic swelled in my stomach._

_The woman's eyes turned menacingly black while her lips jerked with the same movement as her hand. "Now be a good girl and go outside like what kids your age does__nowadays__."_

_Her hands__were planted__on her__poofy__skirt, her eyes daring me to object._

_I mustered up some courage and shook my head warily. I bit my lip, my eyes droopy. "No." I muttered, shaking._

_The woman's face__was outraged__by my comment. A slight vein was twitching showing she was truly mad. Her fist starts to ball up and grasp the nearest thing she had beside her. She grabbed a black and white picture of both of us framed in an elegant wooden box. She then threw it at the wall while I dodged the frame with ease. Tears starts escaping out of my eyes as my heart was racing._

"_GO OUTSIDE!" The woman bellowed, her eyes dark red. I started sobbing heavily, my fist rubbing my golden locket, tears splattering all over it._

_My face looked like a mess and my hair was out of its neat__ponytail__. I whipped my dress skirt back, and removed my black church shoes. I crouched down and flicked it to the side, with the woman growling at my action._

_I closed my eyes hard as tears escaped between the holes. I started panting heavily, and spoke. "NO!"_

_The woman's teeth gritted while she shot me a glare. "No 'no's missy! Get out! Go outside!" The woman ordered, pushing me out of the living room._

_I__was clothed__in panic as I pushed the woman back. She flanged her overly hair sprayed hair and looked at me, pushing herself up. I stared at her wide eyes. "No mother, I am not going outside! I see things!__Th-there's__creatures' ou-out there!__NOOO__! I-I__d-don't__wa-want to g-go!" I sobbed, trashing my arms up and down as I shook my head constantly. My eyes__were stretched__as my mouth__was soaked__in tears._

_My mother laughed menacingly, raising her arm. She then flanged her finger and nagged me. "No, no sweetie. Young__ladies__need to go outside. You must go." She hissed, her eyes clouded with a misty blue fog._

_I stepped back, her face inching forward as II do so. "Mother, please…no. I__do-don't__want to!"_

_The woman seethes in some air as she flashed me a sinister smile. Her eyes then grew black as her forehead__was coated__in sweat. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOUR DAD LEFT!" She yelled, tears springing out of her own eyes. She started breathing heavily, her fist__balling__harder as her knuckles went white._

_She cocked her head at me, looking completely insane. "NOW GO OUTSIDE! THERE ARE NO MONSTERS__OUTSDE__, DAMMIT!"_

_That's when my mother completely went ape and knew I was in heaps of trouble. Before I can follow my escape route, my mother dragged me by the collar, causing me to fling my hands in protest. She threw me by the porch, dirt splattering over my neat dress. I looked at her with tears stained eyes, but all got were a pair of stone hard eyes, not the tender that was missing inside it. I gulped as she gave me one last smile. She then slammed the door right in my face, causing me to curl up in a ball._

_I remembered feeling so hurt. My stomach was a pit while my eyes seem__to be__tearless. I then walked with my nose up and removed the dirt on my dress. I bundled my hair in once again neat__ponytail__and ran far way from my used__to be__home._

_Automobiles__past__by as my vision blurred. Little boys and girls were all dancing by the railway. One girl clothed with a__poofy__skirt and poodles dancing on the fabric waved at me and smiled. She called for me to come to her and without a hesitation, I approached her._

"_Hey little__lady__." The girl chirped, smiling. Her friends then dropped their__hoola-hoops__and looked at me. Their straight faces later merged to welcoming smiles._

_I gave them all__weak__smiles, shuffling my feet._

_The little girl pouted, and played with her tidy__ponytail__. "__Aww__, now don't be such a bad news!__C'mon__! Join us!" She encouraged me, tossing me a hoop._

_I bit my lip, having my doubts but then carried on. I started playing with the__hoola-hoop__as did everyone. We seem to have our own contest to see who can last theirs the longest._

_Only 4 people were left and I was one of them. All of a sudden my__hoola-hoop__was spinning out of control and with wide eyes; it flanged out of me and rolled in the bushes. I sighed and searched for it. I then realized that the hoop wasn't mine, so I turned to the group of kids. "Be right back, the hoop seems to have gone missing!"_

_I then ran, careful not to get my dress messy. I pushed myself in the forest, swiping the leaves and tree branches out-of-the-way. My eyes looked around for the bright blue hoop. I was walking deeper into the forest; I saw the sun setting. Birds are starting to chirp louder and loud rustled as the leaves aren't coming from me. I gulped, nervous. I searched__the whole__forest and looked around. All of a sudden, a__creature__from my imagination leaped out of the bushes and landed on top of me._

_And all I did was I started to scream._

That's when I woke up from this nightmare.

Yep. My mom was pretty crazy. I know, but relax; I don't need your sympathy whatsoever.

"WHAT?! NO!" Thalia screamed, looking at Calypso with wide eyes.

Calypso raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Huh? Why not? Singing is not so bad."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "This girl is not made for singing!" She protested, crossing her arms.

Calypso obliged herself to correct her. "Annabeth told me you guys were singing in the plane."

Thalia looked off at the corner and glared at the spot. "Whatever" She muttered weakly, declaring a defeat.

My lips turned into a natural smirk. "Okay then, what now?"

Suddenly, you see Percy crouching down as Annabeth dragged him by the ear. She pushed on the ground while he faked his pain. Percy started pouting, giving Annabeth the Bambi eyes. She sighed knowing she caved and accepted his apology. My, these two have an awfully weird relationship. It's amazing to see it go from anger to love in an instant.

"Well!" Percy raised his index finger, a brilliant smile on his face as if he just invented sliced bread. "This is big land, we've just met and yeah. In brief, we can go on an expedition!"

I gave him a confused expression and I'm pretty sure everyone else did. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed, raising my eyebrows.

Percy exhaled a loud sigh and looked at us as if we're stupid. Oh the irony, it should be us giving him that look. "Guys! Don't y'all understand? A quest! We shall explore this land like we are in Lord of the Rings! Pleeeease?" Percy pleaded, practically on the floor begging.

A quest? A journey? A one-way ticket to escape this place, sign me up! A huge grin appeared on my face as I raise my hand. "I'm in!"

Percy resembled my reaction, slamming has hand onto mines, creating the perfect hi five of all time. "Oh yeah!"

Thalia sighed but at the corner of her lip, a smile was twitching, trying to break free. "Sign me up." A small smile appeared on her face.

There from the corners, Annabeth was shaking her head. "Nu-uh. I'm exhausted. Can't move a muscle. Maybe next time"

Calypso and Nico agreed with her, already telling us they aren't part of this.

I shrugged and looked at Percy. "But we're still going right?" a hopeful gleam sparkled in my eye and I pursed my lips.

Percy gave me a small smile and nodded his head. "Y'all ready for this wonderful journey to Riverdale!"

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico laughed leaving me to with a questioning look. "What?"

Percy waved it off and just told me to forget about it. "Okay, Thals, you'd be Thorin but maybe even Aragorn. If Annie was in this, perfect Gandolf right there. But 'Lex, hmm….that's a toughie. I'll put you down as… Pippin, but you're a shoo in for Frodo so yeah. Now ME! Heh. I'm majestic so I'd rock the whole Legolas thing." Percy smirked, causing many to roll their eyes.

Ooookay. I have no idea what he's saying so I am just going to nod my head and pretend I completely understood everything Percy just said even though I don't. That's a plan.

"Heh. Yeah Perce, I completely agree with you." I mumbled sheepishly.

Percy grinned at me, completely oblivious to the mask I was pulling off. Yeah, Alex, you've got some skills, eh?

"When are you all leaving for your 'quest'?" Calypso asked, adding air quotes to the word 'Quest'.

Percy seems to have thought about it for a few seconds, while just pressed my back on a palm tree and leaned against it. Tired of this position, I climbed the tree and propped my self on the branch, perching on it. I leaned on my chin and looked at the gang intensely.

"In a couple minutes, I guess. I'm still gaining some air after that long run Annabeth had me running." Percy winked at Annabeth, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

I shrugged.

"Soo, this is a lovely weather we are having." Nico lamely said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Thalia smirked from the distance and sat down guru style on the ground. She looked up at Nico and chuckled. "Way to make a situation much tense and to answer your question. It's a lovely day."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Hello, it was rhetorical!"

"Then why did you ask in the first place?!" Thalia argued, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

Nico heaved a sigh. "To shake off the tension!" He retorted, glaring.

Thalia returned the favour and flashed him a glower, her licks puckered and her jaw gritting. "You could have told me that nicer!"

"Whatever." Nico muttered, shifting his gaze on the floor, folding his arms.

I saw Thalia's face heating up as she balled her fist. "Ass face."

Nico then twirled like a ballerina and faced Thalia. "Jackass."

From the distance, Percy made an 'Oooooh No he didn't!' comment as he watched intensely at this argument.

"Douche." Thalia countered back, smirking.

"Cocky pain." Nico smirked dryly, a glint of humour radiating in his eyes.

"Bitch." Thalia grinned, analyzing her nails.

Nico chuckled softly. "Donkey Ass."

"I'd slap you right now, but that would be animal abuse."

"Bull face." Nico bursted out while I smirked.

Thalia seemed to have stammered with her words. "Uhmm…cockroach?"

Nico exploded with laughing while he looked at Thalia with amusement. "Dude, you fail."

Thalia glared at him and smirked. "So did your dad's condom."

With that said, Percy and Annabeth chimed in with laughter as their faces turned red.

"That must've been your best argument, tops." Annabeth concluded, looking at the two insane couple.

Nico shrugged but a small grin was on the corner of his lips. "Ehh, it's not my fault Thals doesn't know how to pick a good fight."

Thalia pursed his lips and popped her hip as she stared at Nico, her eyebrows arched up. "Stop trying to be a smartass, you're just an ass."

Nico scratched his nose as he chuckled while he shook his head in amusement.

Percy clasped his hand and looked at Thals and I. "Okay!" He began. Shall we precede this journey to Riverdale Mr. Thorin and Pippin?" Percy bowed and flicked his hair.

"Just pretend I have hair like Legolas okay? Actually don't pretend. I'm just as majestic as Orlando Bloom." Percy concluded, grinning broadly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Got that. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Perc-"

"Legolas!" Percy corrected loudly, raising his finger.

Thalia raised her hands in surrender while she just shook her head. "Whatever. Let's go now!"

I nodded and jumped off the tree. Nico then came to me and gave me a bear hug. I embraced him with all my might and smiled. He then kissed me on the forehead a brotherly smile on his lip. "Be careful alright, sis?"

I rolled my eyes while I nodded. Nico messed my hair while I giggled and urged him to stop. "Have fun, kiddo."

I laughed and smiled at him. I then gave Calypso a huge hug while she smiled. She kissed me on the cheek and pushed me lightly to Percy and Thalia. I looked at Annabeth and gave her a toothy smile. She gave me a baby smile in return and embraced me in a hug. I patted her back awkwardly and broke it off. I stood by Percy's side who gave Annabeth a kiss farewell. Nico and Thals seem to be debating over something, but Thalia just came back to my side.

"Here ye! After thou come art back. We shall…uhm...come back as thy heroes!" Percy thought hesitantly, changing his grammar to fit Shakespearian but he obviously failed at it. He saluted everyone and walked off. Thalia and I followed Percy not far behind.

"Uhm yeah Per- I mean Legolas. How is this supposed to go anyways?" Thalia corrected herself, preventing another burst to occur.

Percy bit his lip. "Easy Thorin. We're going to Riverdale!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and just waved it off. She crouched down to face me. "I think Percy is hallucinating." She whispered while I giggled, nodding my head enthusiastically

I walked through the palm trees, pushing the paw print like leaves to the side as I made my way inside. The road was rocky, causing me to slip a couple of times. My feet were sore from all the distance as we travelled little hills. My feet were coated in mud, my forehead infested with sweat.

"Gaah. Uhm...Legolas! This is so tiring!" I complained moaning at every inch I've taken.

Percy or should I say Legolas was rolling his eyes. "Hush Pippin. We have almost reached the valleys of Riverdale. Calm down." He informed me, flipping his so called majestic hair.

"Yeah _Pippin_!" Thalia retorted, almost breaking down at my name.

I tightened my lips and looked at her tiredly. "Oh shut up, _Thorin."_

Thalia pouted and crossed her arms. Thalia then ran to Percy's side leaving me to trail right behind them.

"Hey," Thalia began, looking at Percy. "How far do you think we are from…uhm...?"

"Bag End" Percy raised his eyebrow at Thalia.

She snapped her fingers. "Yeah…that!"

Percy seems to have thought about it for a while he took a few minutes lost in his dream. "Let me think about it."

"Ahh, you're thinking. That thought must've had a long and lonely journey." Thalia nodded with a daze look on her face while 'Legolas' slapped her arm.

Thalia rolled her arm and smirked.

"Sooo," I dragged my words, creasing my arms. "Are we almost close to Riverdale?"

Percy snapped his fingers in constantly with an impeccable rate. "Almost there darling!" He flashed me a wink.

We continued our trek. "Okay adventurers! There's a bumpy road ahead but we have to run! There's some orcs after us!" Percy then started running, his arms raised and completely mimicking a grandma and can easily be mistaken an s a blind pedestrian.

"RUUUN!" Percy yelled as he looked back at us. It was such an amusing sight. Percy is panicking so hard, and telling us to run but what he's doing is he's taking careful steps and walking so slow that turtles would stop to look at him and say "Suckah."

Thalia and I exchanged laughter, watching the eldest and the _majestic_one in this group with humour and completely realizing he is an idiot.

All of a sudden Percy tripped and landed face first into a pile of mud. He then pushed himself up, mud creeping on his face. Globs of mud slipped down his face, and from the skin that was showing, he was flushed. If it was possible, me and Thals laughter exploded even louder.

"Screw majestic. Dirty is the new sexy." Thalia teased, flicking some more mud towards Percy's face. I can see an outline of a pout on Percy's face and watched the mud crash to the ground as Percy wiped it off. Mud was still swarming his hair and some specks of it were trailing down his neck.

I smiled. "Now, thy majestic one. Are you alright?"

Percy nodded and confirmed by giving me a response of a "Yep."

Then patted his head and removed some of the mud, and flashed him a thumbs up.

A light bursted to the trees, and my curiosity leaped over me. I squinted trying to get a better view of the whole situation. I couldn't help it but my curiosity got the best of me. I fought the urge to approach it and just shook t off.

Percy then pointed to a hill. "Hey Thals…look there's a hill. Shall we go there?"

Thalia looked at me. "You wanna go too?"

My legs were sore and my whole body was aching. I shook my head and said no. "No, it's alright. You go, I'll just stay here."

Thalia hesitated, battling with herself. "Are you sure you can stay here by yourself, Alex?"

I nodded but I wasn't too sure. I hate being alone but I'm not going to stop her. I would never forgive myself. "Yeah. Relax Thals, I'll be fine." I gave her a force smile and she sighed.

"Alright, but we won't be gone too long okay. Just stay put and don't go anywhere. Promise me 'Lex?" She vowed, looking a time with sincerity.

I smiled and hugged her tight. "Go! It's alright."

Thalia nodded and ran to Percy. I watched the two fled to their so called mission, their figures were now a blur.

I felt anxiety hit me as the feeling of being alone drowned me. I was shaking, looking around at everything with different perspectives. Every sound caused panic to submerge inside me and jolt in surprise. The rustling of the wind was taunting me, causing me to illustrate fake monsters from my past.

It's alright Alex, you can do this.

Just as I calmed myself down, a familiar creature leaped out of the bushes and landed in front of me. IT was the same creature from my dream and my past. Panic was swelling in my throat while I let out a shrilly scream. I started panting, tears swelling in my eyes. The creature had long talons and wolf like features. Forests of hair were coated all of him while a vicious smile was born naturally on his face. His yellow eyes looked at me teasingly, like I was just a prey to him.

But I was.

I started breathing heavily, stepping back couple times. I tried to make no sudden sound, keeping the monster calm. Small yelps were escaping out of me every now and then. My arm and legs were shaking and my internal body was tense. The creature growled at me, inching its way closer to me.

_C'mon__Thals__, where are you?_ Those were my repeated thoughts. I looked back at the hill, hoping they would come to my rescue.

The creature was coming forward, every step drawing closer to me by the second. And with every move the creature would me; my sudden reaction was to step back. This kept repeating until my back supposedly pressed on the back of a palm tree. And I knew I was going to die. The creature was stalking closer, drool dripping out of its face. Snarls were coming out of its wide mouth and my face was merging into frighten expression.

I was shrinking down in fear, and curling into a ball. My fear of being alone was eating me up and was stabbing me n the back. The creature was a meter apart from me and I was stuck in a dead-end, him taking up all the room of the escape route.

I started panting heavily; floods of tears were bursting out of me. I just can't believe it. This is a déjà vu moment. I was in a situation like the time I was with my mom. I was left alone. And I'm going to die alone.

The creature seems to have spotted me and eyed me curiously. His marches were gaining speed and I started bawling heavily. Tears were soaking my shirt and my face was masked with pain. The creature then leaped and I closed my eyes shut. I felt the monster embrace me tightly, its claws digging in my skin. I can feel blood flowing out of me and I screamed in agony. Shrieks were coming out of my as the creature scratched me and stabbed me in various places. My tears were still there and I tried pushing the creature off, but my small body was no use.

"NICOOOO!" I screamed frantically. And those were my last words before I doze off in to a painful sleep.

**I'm sorry. I hate this chapter, but I'm sorry.**

**Thoughts? Review, please? **

**Hi,****BlueBerrySourStraps****here! Beta again, I LOVED this chapter; actually, really, the suspicious vibe soothes me. Sorry, yeah, I'm****emo****?! Anyway, I was really happy to beta!**


	32. Chapter 32: Whispers of anguish

**Author's Note: **Someone's back! I was super proud of myself at the last chapter, which is such a rare moment. I know what happened to Alex was kinda sudden, but I have an explanation. I've been planning the ending ever since I wrote up to chapter 8. It'll all make sense, hopefully, in the end. Trust me.

This chapter is beta-d!

OH! And I know I haven't answered my reviews lately, sorry if you feel abandoned, maybe, or maybe you're pretty happy there's no long note. I think I PMed some of you, but to answer one of the guest reviews. There's one that did an April Fools Prank on me, damn you scared the living shit out of me.

And thanks to Nobody, I think it was you, who reviewed almost everyone of my chapter. Thank you. I guess this goes out to the guest review(er)s!:))

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 32: **Time of dying, whispers of distress, and actions of anguish

**Thalia's POV**

Percy and I were running to, well, I have no idea. I was just trailing behind Percy. I felt a blow hit me in the stomach, the thought of Alex alone still lingering inside me. Worry washed over my face and I still couldn't help but feel concern. Then my heart literally dropped and I felt I was struck by lightning.

"_NICOO!"_ I heard a familiar scream yell in agony. Panic swelled my throat when I realized it belonged to Alex. I then flicked my gaze to Percy and he had the same reaction I had.

"ALEEX!" I screamed back, darting towards her. Sweat started coating my forehead as I fought back my tears.

I see a black shadow figure crashing to the ground as claw-like shapes dug deep into their stomach. Shrieks were swarming the air and that hit me more than a boulder. I can't hear anything else; my ears are focused on the little girl's shriek. The little girl then slid on the ground, a pool of blood already circling around her.

Tears later spilled out of my eyes, as my feet moved faster than a heart beat. My hair was messy and was whipping against my face. Sharp turns were being made and I'm pretty sure my ankle is on the edge of being broken. I quicken my speed and ran towards Alex.

Then I suddenly regret coming. I see Alex, dropped dead: cold and lifeless. She's sprawled on the ground, rivers of blood surrounding her. A huge blood stain gash was soaking on her blue shirt and scars were on her legs. A bright purple and blue bruise patched on her chin. Her arm bended the way only a doll can bend. Her skin were so pale, it looked vacant.

"Oh my god." I whispered, my hand covering my mouth as my eyes bulged out.

I choked on my sobs and crashed down to the floor. I blinked too many times, wishing this was all a dream. That's when I snapped and literally broke them into pieces. I heavily let out the sobs I was hoarding and screamed in agony. I buried my hands in my hair and looked at the dead body of Alex with teary eyes. Percy kneeled beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer and I leaned on him for support. I looked at him with blood-shot eyes and I noticed his face resembled mines. His perfectly calm and serene expression seems like it was never there in the first place. You can see tear marks trailing down his cheek all the way to his neck. He was sobbing, his panting in rhythm in sync with mine.

I stared deeply at Alex, pained. I couldn't bear to look at her like this, all wrecked up and dead, but I just feel the need to see her. Her hair was splattered with blood and was out of its ponytail. Alex's legs were swarmed with scratches and blood stains. But what killed me the most was her face. It was still and steady. Her chest wasn't moving and she was completely immobilized.

"Th-this can't b-be happening." I shut my eyes closed and hugged Percy, clutching on the rim of his shirt.

Percy rubbed circles on my back and tried to soothe me, but he himself was also crying. "It's alright Thals."

I pushed Percy away, my fist balled and steam escaping out of me. "It's not alright," I snapped, glaring icy cold daggers at him but he still wore that calm mask "Alex is dead! Can't you see that?! SHE'S DEAD! You know why, Perce? DO YOU KNOW WHY?!" I raised an eyebrow, staring at him sharp and deadly.

He quivered his mouth a slight and looked at me worriedly. He then gave me a small shake.

"…It was because of me." I softly said, tears streaming down my face like a rapid waterfall. I started hyperventilating and shaking. Percy gave me a tighter hug kissed me on the forehead.

"Shh, Thals. It's not your fault…you didn't do anything wrong." He pacified me, but it was only one drop of medicine and I have a massive disease.

I shook my head and looked at him. "No," I mumbled weakly "I left her alone…alone. If I was with her, she wouldn't have died, and…and t-that cr-creature wouldn't have t-taken her l-life." I argued in between my sobs, rubbing my eyes.

Percy's lips trembled and he looked at me with a hurt expression. Before you know it, his tan face made room for more salty tears. "If it's your fault, its as much fault as it is mine. It was _MY_ idea to leave. I left her alone also…"

I just couldn't take it anymore. This was enough stress for me. My eyes shut harder and harder, hoping I would escape this nightmare. I silently wished that when my eyelids flutter open, all this was all a dream.

**3. **_Please, please. Let this all be a dream._

**2. **_I'm praying. I NEED this to be a dream._

**1. **_Alex means the world to me, she needs to be awake. She's not supposed to be dead!_

And that's when I opened my eyes. A husky breath escaped out of me as I was soon met with the dead body of Alex.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "What should we do? Ni-Nico and C-Callie would be devastated." I concluded softly, realizing that when both of them founds out that his sister and her daughter figure has been taken away from them…by my hands, they would freak.

Percy let out a nervous breath and turned to look at me. "I guess we bring 'Lex to them…gods…" He rubbed his temple, looking terrified.

I started hesitating and later changed it to a nod. Percy bridal carried Alex and wiped a strand of her hair to the side.

It's quite peculiar how we started this journey as a fun day filled with happiness but we're concluding it with a tragic demise and regret flowing out of us.

I just can't help but let the tears flow. I mean, why stop them when there's going to be more?

What I've been anxiously waiting for is the moment the rest of the group finds out Alex's destiny. I'm shaking just at the thought of it. What would Nico think?

My legs were tired and cranky, but I just kept moving. When the heads of our beloved friends were in sight, I gulped and embraced for the upcoming events.

The three of them seem to be engaged in a deep conversation, their peppy expression contradicts from mine.

It was Annabeth who spotted us first, with a surprised expression on her face. Both Calypso and Nico's back were facing us. Annabeth let out a gasp as her eyes turned watery. I could tell by their shoulder reaction, Nico and Callie were both confused. It was all coming out way too fast as their heads both swiveled to face the tear stained eyes belonging to Perce and I.

Calypso hands trembled, her eyes bulging out and light tears slowly streaming out of her face. Her hand covered her mouth as she willed up a gasp. Nico was frozen, completely petrified at the sight. But his eyes showed me otherwise. The pain expression on his face was so deep, it made me want to curl in a ball and cry endlessly.

"Oh my, gods." Calypso muttered, pushing herself up and gingerly walking towards Alex.

More tears poured out of her eyes as it rolled to the ground. Calypso touched Alex's cheeks and later drew it back. She started crying heavily, closing her eyes, as if trying to drift back to sleep.

My eyes later drifted towards Nico, whose eyebrows were scrunched up and looks like he was ready to snap.

"Ho-how did this happen?" Annabeth murmured, blinking.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes tight. "Sh-she got attacked by some cr-creature…it-"

"WHAT?!" Nico exploded, his fist balled as his knuckles turned white. His jaw was gritting as he shot daggers at everything his eyes made contact with. He looked closed, isolated and a complete different person.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Nico exclaimed, trashing his arm as he ruffled his hair. Tears were coming out of his eyes but he didn't mind. His eyes were clouded and to my annoyance, I couldn't read it. It was swarmed with many emotions that were unrecognizable.

I kept blinking, surprised at his reaction. Nico's face was filled with hurt and it was almost as bad as Alex's.

Percy approached Nico, Alex lying in the arms of Calypso. He put a hand on Nico's shoulder and Nico let is rest for a while. "Nico…Thals and I left 'Lex to go to a-"

Nico viciously brushed off Percy's hand and gave him a growl. "You…you left her ALONE?!" He yelled, snarling and looking venomously at both Percy and I.

I gulped and choked on my tears. "Nics-"

He shook his head at told me to be quiet. He shut his eyes closed, sat down and completely zoned himself out. "No. No. She's my little sister…and…a-and…now…sh-she's gone. She's gone. SHE'S GONE. I'm…n-never go-going to see her again." Nico muttered, turning fragile and vulnerable. His anger was fading away and he just looked like a little boy.

"I'm so-sorry… really am…I didn't mean it…I shouldn't have left her…al-alone…"I apologized but most of them were soothes for me.

Nico shook his head and kept repeating 'no'. He later rose from the ground and that same expression was evident. "No. You're right. You guys shouldn't have left her alone. If you hadn't left her, she would've still been alive by now!" Nico yelled furiously and that hit me hard.

I broke down in sobs realizing the affects his words has on me.

Annabeth looked at Nico apologetically and put her hand on his shoulder. "No, Nico. That's not true." She chastised him, her eyebrows scrunched.

Nico's eyes looked dead. "Annabeth…you know its true! Alex died because they left her! Alone, she was alone! And, you know what hurts more?"

He looked at us maniacally and started laughing like he was crazy. He wiped some tears off his face.

"I wasn't there to protect her." He sighed. He rubbed his neck and finally looked at me. I wished he didn't. His eyes were soaked in tears still wearing that paned expression. It was unbearable to see,

"Nico-" I tried talking sense to my boyfriend but I know it's no use.

Nico waved me off and started walking. "Ju-just…give me some time." And with that said he left. I was about to follow him when Annabeth told me he probably needs the space.

I sighed and groaned as I buried my face in my hands. "What have I done?" I muttered, looking at Annabeth with a confused expression. She came and sat down beside me, giving me a side hug.

"Aw, sweetie. You did nothing wrong. Alex's death…it wasn't your fault. You would never do something like this." Annabeth reminded me, speaking with sincerity. Callie and Percy sat down beside me and we all cuddled in a group hug.

I then turned to look at Callie with a worried look. "Look, Callie. I'm really sorry. I know I should've be-"

Callie smiled teary and gave me a sign to shut up. "It's alright Thals. It wasn't your fault. It was just a series of unfortunate events."

I rubbed my forehead. "Can we just forget about this for a while? Please?"

The other three nodded their heads in concern.

We all sat in silence and it was me who tore it all apart. "What about Nico?"

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"NOOO!" I screamed, kicking a rock and making it splinter against a tree. I ruffled my hair and growled. I was completely insane and out of my mind. My head was all jumbled up, my thoughts misplaced; running away with my conscience. How could I just blame my friends for my sister's death? Why would I do that? Why would I leave her alone?

I later paced around the forest, my eyes blemished with tears.

"This is all too much!" I snarled, screaming in frustration. I then slammed my fist against the tree, watching the blood pour out of my knuckles.

I winced in pain but that pan became a distraction for the real pain in my heart. I contemplate the blood trickle out of my skin, forgetting about Alex's demise for a second. I watched every drop roll down my wrist, others following its path... My knuckles started feeling numb but it helped me forget. I took a deep breath. All of a sudden, the pain wasn't there anymore. The pain in my knuckles to be exact. I got used to it which brought back the events from the past.

_**Alex.**_

_**She's dead.**_

My baby sister; her life taken away and I wasn't there to protect her. I promised her I would always be there. She was alone when she died and I made a promise. I also made a promise to never break promises but I guess I ended up breaking it. Why does everything like this happen to me?

I sat on a rock perching near the tree. I stared deep into my knuckles.

"Alex." I whispered, wiping a tear.

Don't you think it's surreal how you just talked to a person a moment ago and later on their dead? Time literally flies by. It's too precious to be wasted. For a second, I remember kissing Alex on the forehead and fighting with her. And now she's gone. Just like that, in a snap, in a flash, in an instant, in a heart beat; gone.

I can't help but think it was my fault. I'm her big brother. I should always be there to protect her. Always. But I wasn't. And that's probably the biggest mistake I've ever made.

One life will never have their thirteenth birthday. One life will never have their first day at high school. One life will never make new friends. One life will never go movies alone with a friend. One life won't have their first date. One life won't have their first kiss or hand-holding. One life won't have their sweet sixteen. One life won't go to prom or pick out a dress. One life won't graduate and go to university. One life won't get married nor have kids. That one life is gone.

More tears dripped out of my eyes as I thought of my sister by the second.

You know what I just realized? I won't be able to walk her to school or make her breakfast. I won't be able to take her to the movies or the park. I won't be stopping her from going on her first date much less beating up the poor guy. I won't be there crying on her prom or her sixteenth birthday. I won't be tearing up on her graduating or snuggling with her childhood clothes when she's gone for University. I won't be walking down the aisle with her on her big day or seeing my nieces and nephews. I won't be seeing her again.

I sighed in frustration. I seriously can't believe this all happened.

To my surprise Thalia walked out of the bushes and gave me a weary smile. She sat down beside me; apart, keeping her distance.

We sat down in silence, embracing the quietness. "Hey, are you okay?" Thalia asked softly, not looking at me.

I was fighting the urge to say _'No really? I just adore having my sister dead in an instant after I just resolved our little feud'_ but I didn't and I settled with a tight "Mhhm."

Thalia rolled her eyes and twisted her body to look at me. I let my eyes concentrate on a rock, daring my self not to look at her. "Nico. I know you well enough that you're not alright also I knew your were fighting the urge to reply with a sarcastic comment." She smirked, while I let out a chuckle, but all that came out was a choking sound.

Thalia sighed. "Nico, listen," She pulled my arm and forced me to look at her. She scooted closer before she spoke. "You didn't kill her. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault either or Percy or anyone. It was just her destiny or if we're going to go _greeky_, her fate."

I shook my head, ready to protest ,but she stopped me. "I don't want to hear the shit you have to say. Don't be a fucking pessimist. You didn't kill her and that's final. It wasn't your fault. It was that dumbass monster who did that."Thalia warned me viciously.

And that's when I finally broke down. Tears I was holding in just automatically flowed out of my eyes. In a flash, Thalia pulled me closer to her and embraced me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my face in her neck. I sobbed in her hair as she tried to calm me down.

I kept trying to speak but my sobs got in the way.

"Shh…"Thalia whispered, hugging me tighter.

When I thought I was good to go, I broke off the embrace but I still held Thalia's hand. She then looked a time, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"When do you want to have the funeral?"She asked me. I could tell she was wondering whether that question was too sensitive, but it wasn't. It was a closure.

I bit my lip, giving that question a thought. "I think I'd like to have it today, now if it's possible."

Thalia nodded her head and stood up. I followed her example as she walked back to where the others were.

I saw Calypso and I know what I need to do. I let go of Thalia's hand and walked to her. To her surprise, I gave her a hug and patted her back.

"I'm sorry about Alex." I muttered. She relaxed, loosing the tension.

"She loves you." She reminded me while I nodded in acknowledgement.

I let go and look at the others.

"I want Alex's funeral today…if that's okay with everyone…?" I asked for everyone's permission and one by one like falling dominoes, they gave me small smiles and nodded their heads.

"I'll dig a hole-" I began.

"I'll help you. Crashing water to it will have a big impact." Percy added while I nodded.

"We," Thalia gestured to the girls "will find flowers and clean up Alex."

* * *

I closed my eyes and looked at the body of Alex.

Her blood stain and her scars were all healed and washed away. Her face was clean and it looks like she's just asleep; endless sleep. Bouquets of flowers were resting on her chest, her hands grasping on it. Her hair were decorated with little roses and lilies while her clothes were even out and de-wrinkled. She looks normal, and I wish everything was normal.

"Uhm," Thalia began awkwardly "Who would like to start by saying a few words?"

Annabeth raised her hand before beginning to speak. "Alex…I never really knew you well but you have that charm that I can't help but feel connected to. Despite that we weren't as close as you were with Nico, and Callie, whenever you spoke to me; it felt like we were close for a long time. You're wonderful and I still can't believe you're gone." Annabeth concluded by throwing a rose on Alex.

Percy then spoke up, rubbing his neck. "Uhm…Alex, you were my buddy when it comes to doing stupid stuff. You're only nine so I guess you have no excuses but whatever. I'm really going to miss you. I've known you for only a couple months but I felt like I've known you for years. You're a great person and I wish you were still here…forever."

Percy then ripped the petals of a tulip and one by one dropped the petals on Alex's hand.

Callie closed her eyes before beginning to speak. "I-I love you Alex. You were the daughter or the friend I've always wanted. In fact, you're my best friend. I've never met someone like you who actually stayed with me. I only know people who always left me but you…you didn't. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for your humor. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for your help. And, just, Ju-just thank you for being there. May you rest in peace 'Lex." Calypso whispered the words of her last sentence before kneeling down to Alex and perched the yellow daisy on her chest.

It was Thalia's turn to speak who stayed quiet during this whole ceremony. "Alex…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you and should've been there for you. You're like a little sister to me. You're one of my best friends, you're one I confine my secrets to, "Thalia smiled at memories before continuing. "You're my prank war buddies. I still remember all those times when we pranked your brother and all the fun we had. I truly felt we bonded right there, which makes it so h-hard for me to say these things t-to you now." Thalia wiped a tear and took a deep breath.

"Just know that I love you." She murmured before letting her pure red rose fall on Alex's pale white hands.

After Thalia went back to stand beside me, I took the liberty to speak. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Alex," I began, tears already swelling in my eyes. "You're, you're my sister. A sister whom I loved. There are so many things I wanted to do with you when we're out of this island but now…" I cleared my throat.

"I used to hate you. And that's the one thing I really wish I could take back. I would avoid you and I wish I hadn't. Now I realize you. You're wonderful. You're amazing. You're gorgeous, funny, charismatic, adventurous and so many other thing but so little time. I remember talking to you about knocked up," I laughed as Thalia joined me "And having the talk with you…not fun times when you were generally confused,"

"You were the sunshine despite your ability to annoy people in matters of seconds," I smirked "You-I wished I was the one dead and not you…I love you." I whispered, not even noticing the tears in my eyes. In fact everyone has tears streaming down their eyes.

I looked at Percy and he nodded. We carried Alex and dropped her in the hole, slow and steady.

I stated singing softly to a tune of a well suited song by, well…Alex's favourite band.

"If you told me to cry for you, I could. If you told me to die for you, I would. Take a look at my face, there's no price I would pay. To say these words to you." I sang, closing my eyes.

"Well, there ain't no luck In these loaded dice but baby if you give me just one more try. We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives. We'll find a place where the sun still shines" Thalia joined me while Annabeth hummed the tune.

I really do means these words I am speaking. Words speak louder than actions.

"And I will love you, baby – Always. And I'll be there forever and a day. Always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind And I'll love you – Always" I chirped, Percy and Thalia joining me while we all joined hands.

All five of us looked at the ground, staring at Alex's lifeless body. I waved good-bye and blew a kiss.

"I love you, forever. You'll never be alone." I whispered before I closed my eyes

Percy and I then pushed the dirt and watched the dirt cover Alex, every contact of Alex gone as dirt pile on her face.

I'll miss her.

* * *

It's been two days since Alex's funeral and we seem to be handling things alright. There were moments when Calypso broke down, not having someone she knew her whole life. I exploded and collapsed a few times but nothing to drastic.

We were all just eating and talking while mesmerized by the oceans beauty.

All of a sudden, the ground starts shaking and panic rose. I held Thalia's hand thinking our life was going to end right now. I held her hand tight and held her by the waist, protecting her.

All of a sudden, tall figures were looking at us with amazement and astonishment.

I recognized those faces from anywhere and I couldn't help but scream frantically.

"What the hell?!" I bursted, eyes bulging out "Bianca, what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**I'll admit; I shed a tear while writing this. Sad isn't it?**


	33. Chapter 33:Secrets to spill

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thanks for those reviews! They always make my day:) And to those who took the time to favourite and follow, you don't know how much that means to me…it means to me as much as bacon means to me and that's big, dudes.

33 out of 38. The end is near.

Oh my gosh, thanks for the reviews! Woot, 21 new reviews for the last chapter...just for the last chapter, not even counting the other chapters! Wow. It's unbelievable. Thank you so much.

We are so close to 700...19 reviews 'till 700. I really hope to reach that soon. Hey, 700th review, I'll write you a one-shot of your choice, with the pairing of your choice. Haha.

I reached 100K words! Oh my gosh, what the hell? I actually did that...freaking surreal.

But thank you for the reviews. All the guest reviewers, thank you. I know y'all hate me, but you shall await the end.

If your a beta reader(editor), read the note at the bottom.

I guess this chapter goes out to my beta. She's amazing and I don't give her much credit. BlueBerrySourStraps...thank you!

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 33: **Secrets to spill

**Nico's POV**

"That's a wonderful way to greet your sister, Nics." Bianca smirked at me, popped her hip, leaving me to gawk.

I shook my head and just stood there in awe. Many thoughts were disrupting my real ones.

"Wha-what are you doing HERE?" I stuttered while Bianca chuckled.

She twisted her lips and rubbed her neck from the anticipation. Bianca sighed while she massaged her temple.

"Well…," She dragged her words. "It's quite a long story."

"Oh my gosh, Jason? What the hell?" Thalia bursted, looking wide eyes. Thalia finally shook out of the trance and filled with rage and shock. but who could blame her?

To my amazement, everyone seems petrified and well, shocked. Calypso was the minority with just a confused and bubbly expression.

Jason chuckled and fiddled with his feet. "Yeah, hi Thals."

I felt Thalia squeeze my hand tighter than normal and as I peeked at her expression, she seemed to be fuming with anger.

Before Thalia was able to speak, Annabeth spoke up. "Mal? What? Oh my, I'm generally confused." She blinked and just shook her head constantly.

I don't know what came out of me but I think this is a sign. I finally broke out of the dream and just grinned broadly. Did..well...we're saved. This is the best thing that happened to us ever since the event.

"Oh my gods, you came here to save us!" Percy yelled giddy, jumping with joy. I rolled my eyes but I was grinning broadly.

"No freaking way, after months of being stuck in this hell hole, we've been saved!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, twirling Thalia who set into fits of giggles.

Everyone of us were grinning and jumping. Annabeth was just standing there, speechless but from the look of her eyes, she was overcome with joy.

"Actually," Bianca corrected me "We didn't technically come to save you…?"

Percy's lips molded into a frown. "What? You're telling me you're not saving us? But that's not fair!"

Bianca rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "It's quite an amusing story…" Bianca nervously chuckled weakly as she played with a strand of her hair.

So, there you have it, we were standing face to face with Bianca, Malcolm and Jason. It's kind of weird to see them wearing posh clothes; so neat and tidy while us islanders: dirty and tattered up.

Bianca looked troubled, her olive-green and brown eyes filled with worry. She had a black beanie perched on her head. Her black coils were all clipped together with one side ponytail. Bianca was clothe in a moss-green blouse and pure black jeans. Vibrant green combat boons closed the outfit and she truly looks like a New Yorker.

Malcolm just stood there quiet and well-behaved. He had a sweater vest but it was un-buttoned. A dark bleached jean was the final piece to the ensemble. His hair was scruffy and messy but those sparkling gray eyes framed with thick glasses made him a true Athena child.

Jason really hasn't changed since I last saw him. He grew a few centimeters, but I'm still taller, much to his annoyance and to my pleasure. He was wearing a normal blue v-neck and the ordinary jeans, staying with the simplicity.

"I guess we should have a general talk right?" Bianca asked and her question were when we all nodded.

"Uhm," Malcolm spoke up awkwardly "Where should we sit?"

Annabeth seems to have thought for it until she finally spoke up. "I guess by the ocean…?"

Malcolm nodded and started walking there.

While we were walking, Thalia leaned in. "Please pinch me, I swear this is all a dream." She whispered while walking.

I smirked and pinched her on the arm. She winced and slapped my shoulder. "Ouch! Hey, that was a rhetorical order!"

"My ass." I summed up, gagging. She rolled her eyes and just kept her nose up.

"Bitch," She huffed while I stifled a laugh.

I sat down, my hands brushing on the sand. I then twisted my body so that the whole group formed a circle. "Oh Bi, care to explain?"

I was still dazed from the so called earthquake when she came here and I just can't help but blink faster than usual.

I guess I'm not acting the same. I'm not responding the way I would have months ago, but the truth is, I'm a different person now. I think this island changed me. I was a lazy person, always having dates with my couch, not even caring to get a job. The more days I've spent on this island and actually worked to survive, I've realized that it's what I need to do. I embraced the job and when I get out of this, I think I want to actually have a future. I learned to not fool around because it'll get you nowhere.

Bianca opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "Well, uh, yo-," She stumbled over her words "You're all set up."

I blinked, seriously confused. "WHAT?" I said dumbfound.

Bianca bit her lip and ordered Malcolm to speak for her. "It's actually a long story and I'm not really sure if you're all ready for this new. It's pretty drastic."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and slapped her brother on the arm. "Shut it, Malcolm. Tell. Me. NOW."

Malcolm seethed in some air and I sat down in anticipation. I drummed my fingers on my chin, waiting for the news. "Alright, relax."

"Uhm…imagine being stranded on an island is a real person. And that person is label as…false pretense." Malcolm explained and was seriously loosing me.

After he finished his long explanation and silence hit us, I decided to break it. "Huh?" I concluded acting like a complete idiot.

Annabeth gave me the hushing finger and told me to shut up. "So, you're telling me, everything is a charade?"

Malcolm nodded slowly while Annabeth's fist balled up and confused painted on her face.

"What? How? Why? When? Who?!" Annabeth spilled questions, piling it with many more.

"Would someone just please explain this to me? I'm sorry for being a slow person." Thalia spoke up irritably, Percy and I nodding.

Annabeth moaned and spoke. "Getting stranded '_accidently' _isn't an accident after all…"

My eyebrows furrowed and looked at Bianca, Mal, and Jason for an explanation.

Jason nodded and took the initiative. "Alright. I'll explain everything before you have any questions. But I must warn you, this is huge loads of information we're about to give you, so I recommend all of you to sit down." Jason ordered, particularly at his sister who was the only one standing up.

Thalia rolled her eyes but stayed quiet, clearly eager to find the dreaded news.

"Alright," Jason began and sighed "The day you all went on that plane. The gods, and well, goddesses all joined together-"

"Like a conspiracy? " I suggested, already not liking the story.

Malcolm nodded, substantiating my question.

"Anyway!" Jason shot me a look while I just smirked "They all made a plan. You see..." He looked at Malcolm to finish the story which he gladly did.

"The gods felt that they are loosing entertainment. The Hephaestus TV wasn't appealing to them anymore. They also thought all four of you have drifted apart, no longer keeping in touch. They know you four work the best together, probably the best since generations. But you were loosing that chemistry you once had. They wanted to well…they wanted to reunite all of you."

I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. I absorbed all the information and all I summed up was 'what the Hades?' _  
_

"They set us up just to have US together? What the frigg'? Why couldn't they just call us or something?" Thalia asked exaggerated.

Percy nodded. "True, I mean I don't understand half of this story but why go to all that trouble?"

Malcolm pursed his lips and made a sound of irritation. "Let me continue,"

Percy pouted while Annabeth laughed.

"As I was saying, the gods needed entertainment and all of you to reunite. In case a task too heavy for the gods comes along, they want you four to fight it off. Despite the other demigods, they think your teamwork is strong but you guys were slacking off. Therefore, a reunion seemed like a perfect resolution to them," Malcolm finished, and Bianca took the lead.

"Keep in mind that the gods also wanted entertainment," She shot Calypso a glare and Calypso returned it with a fidget. "The gods truly did set you up. They practically yelled the reality away and turned it to their own sick minded reality. Okay, let me put it in simple terms. The gods put you on a plane; purposely got you stranded and broadcasted your whole experience here." Bianca ended it by popped her hips and leaning back on Malcolm's shoulder with her feet resting on my lap.

I breathe heavily. "What the hell?" My eyes turned dark and my fist started balling up.

I jerked my head to the side to find Thalia was glaring at the ground, her jaw gritting. Annabeth seemed to be in deep thought, and flicked sand everywhere. Percy was freaking pissed off, bending water and making it splatter against the trees.

"So, you're telling me the gods invaded our fucking privacy and are video-taping us, as of now?" Thalia huffed, her voice tight and full of venom.

Bianca nodded then hesitated. "Well they USED to. Leo was playing with the system and we managed to insert a different footage. Basically we played with your old footage we didn't bother to air and therefore, that's what they think you guys are doing." Bianca explained and I felt so grateful, I wanted to scream.

I trusted them, I trusted my father and they manipulated that for their own sick-minded purpose. I glared at the ground, my fist balled together. I punched the sand, not even numbing the pain I have.

"How. Can. They. Do. This. To. Us?" Annabeth asked throwing sand at every word she spoke.

Percy pressed his hand on the back of Annabeth's shoulder and massaged it. "Relax." I heard him whisper and I knew she was losing the tense on her shoulder.

"But…but…have…what have they become…?" I whispered while Bianca leaned in and gave me a side hug.

I rubbed my temple and sighed. "Can you tell every single thing to us, please?"

I needed to hear this. I seriously have no proper reaction to this. Wouldn't you? Imagine you're me in this situation. You probably can't make up your mind. I don't know what to feel. I feel like I needed a punch to snap be back to reality. I want to laugh, cry, scream, shout, punch, everything.

Bianca nodded. "Well, the gods plant cameras everywhere. They video tape you guys and air it on Hephaestus TV. You guys know you are all stars, celebrities in the half-blood world? You're all part of a show called Stranded. That's right, they capture what you do, a complete invasion of privacy and they air it. I know all about your thing going on with Thals." Despite the situation, Bianca winked at me and I blushed.

"This has been going on since?" Percy asked.

"Since you guys were on the plane." Jason answered, sympathy washed on his face.

"Wow." I breathe, my arms wrapped around Thalia's shoulder. Jason seems to have perked his eyebrows upwards but I waved it off.

"I know, this is whole loads on your shoulder isn't it?" Malcolm asked and we all nodded slowly, completely petrified by the news.

"Wait. Then how did you get here?" I asked, curious.

"Actually, some of the gods didn't like this whole scheme the others are plotting. We've managed to get one god's help. We three were all chosen, because well… it was our idea. Perce, your mom was going to come but we couldn't risk it. We were travelling here by an earthquake and shadow travelling combined. The earth spilt open due to Poseidon and we fell into Hades' domain and got shipped off here. Man, the procedure is difficult." Jason explains, completely out of breath by the end of his sentence.

"Okay, but what are you guys doing here?" Annabeth absorbed all the information in.

"Well we're here to tell you. And maybe, just maybe help you out." Bianca answered without missing a beat. "We're here to save you, I guess."

"But just moments ago, you said you weren't" Percy corrected her, bringing the past back.

Annabeth slapped his arm. "Shut up."

"And you," Bianca snarled, pointed her finger towards Callie who looks terrified. "Have you told them yet?"

I tilted my head. "Tell us what?"

Bianca pursed her lips, her hands on her hips. "Yeah, tell them Calypso."

Callie sighed "I was part of the plan…" She sounded disappointed in herself and completely guilty.

"WHAT?" Annabeth glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean it, I promise. But I was just so anxious at any opportunity that got me to leave Ogygia." Callie pleaded for our forgiveness, looking at us with those begging eyes.

"And when were you planning to tell us?" Thalia whispered. I can tell this was all too much for her. I mean, her and Calypso were pretty close you can say.

Calypso looked down. "At the season finale…I made an oath. I really didn't think I would become so attached to all of you…"

I realized something and put two puzzle pieces together. "What, if Callie was on it…what about Alex?"

Both Callie and Bianca mirrored the exact expression and that made me worried. All possibilities came to mind as I stacked theories upon theories.

"You didn't tell him did you? He has no clue about this doesn't he?" Bianca sighed, looking at me apologetically.

Callie nodded, giving me a sincere apology look. "Yes. Nico, I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth. But I think you should speak to your father about this. It's not in my place." She spoke softly, biting her lip.

I nodded, despite the fact that my curiosity was practically killing me. "Alright."

After that comment, everyone seems to be in their conversation. Jason and Thalia were in a deep conversation. Percy was chatting with Callie about _Stranded_ and Annabeth and Malcolm were talking about ACMJ.

I turned to my sister and told her to stand up. "Let's go for a walk." She nodded and followed me.

I guided her towards the forest. We walked under silence, embracing it, as we were both fine with it. I took this time to think. No matter how hard I think, I can't make up my mind. I don't know what to make out of this knowing the truth.

When my sister appeared, just days after my other sister died, I just fell into a pit of doubt. I'm starting doubt things. I'm starting to doubt if they have the right intentions. What if the gods aren't who they say they are? What about my friends? I'm starting to doubt myself.

"I'm sorry." I finally told her what I've wanted to say ever since we got stranded here.

Bianca's lips trembled and I felt guilty. "You really worried me there."

I pulled her in for a hug as she nuzzled deep in my shoulder. I could tell she was letting out the tears she was holding for a while and I did the same.

"I really did miss you, Bi." I whispered and she nodded.

Bianca let go and wrapped her arm around my neck. She smiled at me while I laughed. "Why did you leave first of all?"

"Oh," I nodded as I recalled the memory "I got a phone call saying I got a free ticket to Florida and me just being me, I took it without a single thought in my mind."

Bianca laughed "You do know you were speaking to Aphrodite…that's why you went automatically."

"Ohhh." I mustered up while Bianca ruffled my hair.

"By the way, I've watched the show, I know what's going on between you and Thals." She nudged me teasingly, smirking at my redden face.

"Noo," I groaned "Everyone knows how cheesy I was?"

Bianca nodded, trying to hold her laughter. "Yep. And I also saw little Nico all protective of his little girlfriend when that minor earthquake appeared."

I rolled my eyes.

"And all those times you held her hand and those little fights you try to fix," Bianca listed.

"Hush." I mumbled.

"Also all those cheesy lines you say, how you kiss her and hug her…"

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me." I pouted, my cheeks reddening.

Bianca looked at me with a baby face. She pinched my cheeks and played with it. "Aww, wittle Nico is blushing…"

I slapped her arm off my cheeks and mumbled some things meant a secret.

Bianca laughed "It's true, you're sooooo cheesy around her!" Bianca exaggerated the word 'so' causing me to roll my eyes.

"Ass butt." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"You do realize you're practically repeated the word 'ass' twice. " Bianca informed me, being a complete smartass. Ha. Ha, that's a good joke. By the way…this is the time you laugh.

"Fine," I corrected myself "Arse butt."

Bianca shook her head in disapproval "Oh gods, I truly did raise a retard."

I pouted, giving her the Bambi eyes. "You meanie panty."

Bianca bursted out laughing while she slapped my arm. I grinned and held her hand. "Let's go back, sis." I winked at her but she grinned nonetheless.

"Alright." She answered me, walking in the same footing pattern I am.

I whistled to grab the others' attention. I saw Thalia's head twitch in my direction and I flashed her wink.

"Okay, listen guys," Percy started, "I have an idea."

We all looked at him waiting for him to continue but he just stared at us. "Well, go!" Thalia snarled petulantly.

"Oh," Percy dragged his words "Revenge."

I grinned mischievously, "Alright…but why?"

"The gods planned us to be stuck on an island, and to my calculations, that's unfair." Percy mimicked Annabeth's nature in some ways, and Annabeth seems to have noticed that. I saw her glare at him while I stifled a laugh.

"Okay, I got the perfect plan." Thalia rubbed her palms together, resembling those evil scientists with the crazy hairdos, like Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

She then turned to Bianca. "You know how you said the gods particularly put us on this island is because they want us to get together and reunite, am I right?" Bianca nodded while Thalia continued.

"Why don't we show the complete opposite of that?" She grinned maniacally while I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I see…"Jason summarized, nodding his head.

"We can set up the cameras, I'll tell the Stolls to set back the cameras and we can hide somewhere while all of you continue the plan, but what's the plan?" Malcolm spoke his thoughts.

"Uhm…a huge feud will go on, we pretend we're planning a conspiracy against the gods, and yeah, do whatever the opposite of their wishes are." Bianca thought of a solution as we all nodded.

"Yeah," I approved "That could work."

"So, let's get this straight. We're going to start everything backwards. Doing everything the gods don't approve off?" I clarified, looking at everyone.

Bianca slapped my head "Yes, Nico, and is it necessary to repeat my words when you already knew?"

I smirked "Why yes, Bi, yes it is necessary."

"Alrighty-o!" Percy chirped "So, is that a plan?"

Everyone nodded and in unison everyone said yes.

* * *

Okay, this is my life at stakes here; my life would be shattered if every single thing goes wrong. I sneaked behind the bushes, trying to make every move silent. Bianca was off somewhere and I tried my best not to seen by her. Percy was by my side while he nodded. It was a code for 'coast clear' and I knew my target wouldn't find me.

I hitched a breath, my fist ready to fight. My legs were moving rapidly as I was running away. I weaved through every tree with ease, panting heavily.

"Oh my, gods." I hitched before I continued running. Adrenaline was pumping through my blood while I ran. My vision was blurred but if my enemy comes and attacks me, I will be ready to fight.

Just when I thought the coast was clear and everything was safe, someone touched my back.

"Tag, you're it." Bianca smirked before running away.

* * *

**Hehe. Sorry about the ending, I was so close to 3K words so… not my best chapter…thanks school for that. I like the whole Bianca and Nico moment. Anyways, baboosh! *throws bombs on the ground and vanishes away as the smoke swarms the air.***

**One question. I need a beta reader for Box of Crayons (PJO) and this one Maximum Ride story I'll be writing soon. The Maximum Ride story is called 'She's got a boyfriend' I'm going to change the title soon, if anyone has any ideas, be sure to tell me.**

**The summary for She's Got A Boyfriend: **

_**Max Martinez fell for her brother's best friend, but like any other story, he broke her heart. Fang Ride, recently dumped by his record company, is in need of a place to stay. When his best friend opens up a room, he doesn't realize his past is living there too. And she's got a boyfriend...**_

**Anyone out there want the job? **

**Review (close to 700 *winks*), beta-read, check my links on profile...See you Monday! **


	34. Revenge is never the answerScrew it

**Author's Note: **I'm such an idiot. I got pissed and punched a calculator (I know, it just screams badass); now my knuckles are bleeding and throbbing.

We reached freaking 700! Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out. When I found out, I was silent which really made me want to scream louder. Ah, see what you do to me? I love you all, thank you..WOW.

Maybe OOC, but no one can completely copy someone else's character...and as the motto goes _"Unleash Your imagination..."_ Maybe my imagination is somewhat crazier...

Please enjoy, and send wishes to my knuckles. The Dora sticker isn't helping much.

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 34: **Revenge is never the answer...Screw it

**Annabeth's POV**

"Mal, you got the cameras located yet?" I screamed to the top of a tree.

These past events were rather peculiar. I mean, think about it. Being stranded was weird enough, but being told by your sibling who came out of an earthquake that your part of a hit reality show pulled off by the ones whom you sort of trust? That hurts deep in my heart.

Malcolm told me the company was doing well. He also mentioned that Nick and Liam were sent to Florida instead of me so I hope they're making the company proud. Our sales are going steady and tourist seems to come at our sites 3% more than they usually do. At least it didn't drop.

"No," Malcolm grumbled his voice husky. "Ah, this is hard."

Malcolm then got off the tree and stood beside me. "Why don't I just contact the Stolls and have them locate the cameras?"

I shook my head and stared at him. "No, that's not going to work. There's no connection up here, I'll be in utter shock if we actually do get signals here."

Malcolm chuckled and looked at me dryly. "Prepare to faint, sis." Malcolm then whips out his shiny, slick phone and punches button.

After a couple minutes, he then shoves it back in his pocket. My mouth was gaping. "But…how?"

"Annabeth, don't you realize it? Have you even tried to get wi-fi here? The gods were to idiotic and didn't bother taking down the wi-fi here."

I burrowed my eyebrows and a confused expression bleaching on my face. "That makes no sense."

Malcolm shrugged along with his eyebrows. "Whatever."

I yanked Malcolm's arm and told him to follow me back to where the others were. "Dammit Malcolm, can you like move yourself away from your phone for an hour or so?"

Malcolm gave me a confused look and laughed at me like I was crazy. "This island really changed you Annabeth. You were practically married to your phone a while ago and now you're judging me?"

I merged my grey eyes to a glare and balled my fist. "Shut it. I've learned Mal."

He actually has a point. Before getting marooned on an island, I was practically glued to my phone, laptop, you name it. I remember my friends, co workers, thinking I was never going to have a life, family and settle down if I keep this up. This trip taught me valuable things, as cliché as it may sound. When I did get stranded here, I thought my life was over. My company was going to shatter and all the hard work I've putted shattered. As my time was put here on the island, these people, whom I've grown to love more than I have before, they lifted my stress of the company off of my shoulders. I simply cannot put this into words. I'm incredibly grateful for my friends, honestly. I've learned to live life to the fullest, thinking that any day your life maybe ripped from reality and stuck on some island, even if it means you're tortured, spending away from your electronically devices you have deep love for. But this whole trip, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

He raised his hands in surrender but he knows not to step over the line. He shook is head and sighed. Malcolm then pushed back his phone in his pocket. "Fine, happy sis?" He raised both of his palms for me to see "Look, no phone on my hand whatsoever."

I gave him a tight frown and nodded. "Good."

I walked ahead of him by a few stroked and led him around the island. We laced around some trees. Behind the tall trees reveal my friends goofing around.

I over heard Percy laughing as he was jumping around like he was crazy. Though I'm not arguing with that logic. I ambled behind Percy to see him crouching down.

"Arr, mate… " Percy spoke in a raspy tone.

What was that all about?

I tapped Percy's shoulder and watched his head jerk to face me. "Oh, hi Annie!" He greeted, giving me a toothy smile.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a questioning glance.

Percy nodded his head slowly. "Oooh, that," He acknowledged "I was just telling the others that it would be pretty ironic if a child of Poseidon was a pirate, don't you think so?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Oh shut up Perce and get a grip."

Percy pouted while the others chuckled. "C'mon, don't you think? …look..." He demonstrated his theory by crouching down and stroking his imaginary parrot. He threw sand in his hair and looked at each of us like we were strangers. Percy's face then merged to a complete menacing mask.

"Arr, matey…why I ought to get some treasure," He pulled his arm up "Shiver me timbers!"

I rolled my eyes but a smile was itching to break free. "Oh, Perce…" Thalia moaned before leaning her head on Nico's shoulder.

If Percy wasn't a business man-big surprise there-he would be a shoe-in for an actor, perhaps Pirates of the Caribbean if Johnny Depp wasn't cast.

"Anyway!" Jason bellowed stealing all of our attention. Our heads whipped towards him and waited for him to speak. He seems to be in his nature and satisfied by the attention.

"Shall we further on explore this land or should we just get on with the plan?" Jason asks us curiously, waiting for our answers.

"I think we should just get on with the damn plan, I mean…it's basically US," Thalia gestured to Nico, Percy, Callie and I. "that does the whole thing…"

Bianca nodded her head in understanding. "Alright then…"

All of a sudden, Malcolm's phone vibrated as I rolled my eyes. He took it out of his pocket and read the text messages. After his eyes were finish analyzing, he looked at us. "Okay, Leo just sent me a text saying that he got the whole camera thing under control. He said to just send him a text and he'll turn on the video feed."

I nodded my head "Okay, everybody. Now the whole camera thing is under control, we need to settle on our acting."

I sat down, letting my legs brush on the sand. I leaned back on a looming palm tree; creating a perfect hut.

"You know what, I'm generally confused in this whole thing," Nico yelled out before groaning in frustration.

Bianca slapped his arm and gave him a small frown. "Nico, the gods want us to get along…we have to do the opposite. Comprende?"

Nico bobbed his head slowly before rolling his eyes.

Percy then snapped both his fingers rapidly before jumping from his seat. "I got it," He grinned broadly. "We get into a fight. Kind of like the one we had a while ago."

I then threw Nico an apologetic glance which he didn't seem to notice since his head seems to me in a cloud.

"Okay," Calypso began, really surprising me by her presence.

"What I'm saying is what if that little feud turns into one hell of a fight." Percy continued, waiting for our responses.

I smiled mischievously. "You know what Percy that could work."

"Yeah," Thalia stated flabbergasted "I'm surprised, idiot."

Nico laughed before nodding.

"Okay," Malcolm declared "Now that we got the whole layout started, what about the materials?"

"I really don't wan to hurt no one, I honestly don't," A sincere look washed over Percy's face "But the only flaw in this plan is that we need to hurt each other since that's the only solution.

"Percy," Calypso spoke timidly, brushing her brown her behind her ear, "you have a power to heal, what if you can somehow manipulate it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and eyed Calypso curiously "By that, what do you mean?"

"I mean Percy can hurt you but his healing powers can make the process painless" Calypso suggest, looking at each of us with eager eyes.

Percy scratched his head, biting his lip. "I don't know if that'll work..." He replied nervously.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Aw, Perce, be a man. You could do this. Want to practice?" Thalia looked at him, standing up and determination shined in Thalia's radiant eyes.

Percy's eyes bulged out and he raised his hand in surrender. "No, no, no…! I am not going to do that, Thals. Nico would kill me if I hurt you, and I would kill myself for hurting you, and voices would come. Annabeth would grill me, and Jason…Jason! He's right there…Thals…" Percy rambled on, sweat coating his forehead.

Thalia then interrupted his thoughts by slapping his cheek. "Get a grip dude."

"But, Thals!" Percy protested, begging Thalia not to go with what she wants.

Thalia raised her finger. "No, Perce. Please, we need this. Relax, I'll be fine." She cooed, calming Percy down.

Percy looked at her, everyone then me. I gave him a nod and he returned it with a small frown. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Alright Thals."

"Just concentrate." Thalia suggested her lips straight and her face shining with determination.

Percy nodded grimly, his fingers shaking. He fished for Riptide in his pocket and uncapped it. Out of the pen popped out a shiny sword. Percy grasped the body of the sword in his hands and closed his eyes. Nico crouched down and placed a bowl of water beside Percy's feet.

With determination, Percy made the water rise but somehow he manipulated it to make it vanish. By the way his hair is blowing; I know that the water is surrounding him. Percy's legs trembled as he took another deep breath.

Thalia on the other hand didn't seem nervous and was ready for whatever was about to come to her. Her face showed calmness and her stance was superb. She shoved a strand of her hair back in her ear and crouched down.

All of a sudden, Percy whipped his sword and slashed in on Thalia's arm. Thalia's breath seems still and her face showed pain. Before Thalia was able to wince, or cry in agony, Percy pressured water on her arm. Slowly, the blood gash was dissolving and no evidence of the whole fight was available.

Thalia's mouth broke into a grin and she embraces Percy.

"Good job," She praised while Percy nodded. "That was great"

"Thank you." He whispered half-heartedly, frowning at the suspense his heart was feeling.

I smiled and stood up. "That was great Perce, but can we do something different?"

Percy bit his lips while his eyes flashed. I know he doesn't want to go through this again, but it's the only way we can get revenge.

"The thing is, we saw the blood but all of a sudden, the blood was gone. Can you try keeping the blood but making sure there was no pain involving whatsoever?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pocket.

Percy nodded. "Alright, I guess I can give it a shot."

Nico rose from his seat and ruffled his hair. "Okay, I'm your next dummy Perce."

A déjà vu moment appeared and Percy was once again uncapping his pen. This time, the water was already surrounding Nico. Despite the fact that the water is veiled to look invisible, the air looked polished and of you look close enough, there are clues that it's water you're looking at. Percy then whipped his sword towards Nico and slashed a gash on his arm. The blood stain is deep but Nico seems calm and looks immune towards the whole attack.

Percy laughed in shock as he played with his hair. "Oh my gods, I can't believe I just did that!"

I was gawking along with everyone else; we all stared at the gash Nico has patched on his arm. He looks like he didn't feel anything despite the huge blood mark on his arm.

"Shit," Nico breathe, staring at his injury "That mark is pretty deep."

Percy looked at him apologetically as he ordered water to surround Nico. In matter of seconds, the mark has vanished and no trace was left whatsoever.

"Is there anything else we need?" Jason asked, leaning against a rock.

I gave his question some thought. The whole point of this little prank is to get revenge back at the gods for what they put us through. You may think I'm handling this situation way to calm, but you have to understand. I've been through a lot more that this one little situation is basically a tiny little puzzle piece all part of one big picture. I'm not saying that this situation is not a big deal; which it is, but I've been through so much this situation is just no where compare it. I guess my past allows me to be strong at any situation that comes flying at me.

The prank is to do the opposite of the gods wishes which is to get along and strengthen our bond. All we have to do is reverse the plan. We need to be put into a fight and just go chaotic.

"What about the reason why we're doing this. We know our real reason but the gods don't. We need to come up with a back story for this whole thing." I recommended, staring deep into everyone's eyes.

Thalia seems to agree with me, thinking about what I said. Calypso seems dazed off and is just staring at the beach and not speaking a word. Malcolm seems ahead of everyone; the way he likes it, and seems to be thinking further on. Bianca was burying her face in her hands, leaning on Nico's shoulder. Nico, however, looks the complete opposite of his sister. He looks calm but I can tell his mind is drifting off to another dimension. Percy was fiddling with his feet and seems to be in deep thought.

"Okay," Thalia stood up and seems to be in leader mode "That whole thing is about we got in a fight. What if we fight about Alex's death?"

Nico looks down, daring not to look at Thalia. From the looks of it, his eyes were completely masked with a black void.

Everyone sat quiet in honour of our fallen little angel. Jason, Malcolm and Bianca didn't share the same depth of sympathy we have but they still have it nonetheless.

Surprisingly, it was the one who got hurt the most who first spoke up. "Alright," Nico whispered, pain and agony laced in his words.

"But what's the situation…?" I asked, looking at Thalia for some answers.

Thalia looked at Bianca and the rest of her teleporting crew. "Where did the show leave off?"

Jason furrowed his eyebrows as he was in deep thought. He then snapped his finger, a small smile breaking on the corner of his scarred lip. "It ends with you finding Alex but we do have footages of what happens afterwards up until the moment Leo cut off the video feed and we're here."

Thalia nodded and played with her hair. She wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger. "Okay," She began, "you said you have footages of what happens after me finding Alex right?"

The three nodded trying to find where Thalia was getting.

After trying out multiple theories, I finally understood what Thalia was saying.

"After the part where I find Alex and Perce and I bring her back to the rest of us-"

I cut Thalia off, grinning at her explanation "…you play with the tapings and delete the part after it."

Thalia agreed with me. "Yeah, and after you delete those footages. The whole taping begins from there and we act like nothing happened afterwards."

"I see where you're getting with this…" Malcolm spoke as he was satisfied.

"I on the other hand, have completely no idea what you two are saying." Percy announced while Nico bobbed his head; agreeing with Percy.

Thalia sighed and looked at the two boys. "Okay, what I'm saying is they're going to air the part where Percy and I bring Alex's body to you guys. And after that, they video tape us from there. What I'm trying to say is we have to act after the taping."

Nico slowly nodded his head. "Alright. In clarity, we just have to act the part of what happens after you bring Alex to us."

I blinked. "I just realized something. How is that going to work if we buried her?"

Bianca then spoke up, interrupting whatever Thalia was going to say. "Easy," She threw at me nonchalant "We know you made a little funeral for Alex. With a little video editing magic, we can set the funeral scene the moment you and Percy find Alex. In the video, we can just cut off everyone else. Maybe one of the reasons you guys are fighting is because you buried Alex without everyone else knowing."

I grinned and embrace Bianca; giving her a side hug. "That's fantastic!" I complimented her "So everyone understands right?"

I watched everyone nod their heads except for Percy. I raised an eyebrow and he just rolled his eyes, nodding his head slowly.

I clapped my hands together. "Great! We have the whole story and the acting planned out!"

"So let me do a re-cap," Bianca looked at all of us with her piercing eyes. "You guys are going to begin from Thals and Perce walking towards the others. Then all chaos would break loose. Everyone understands?"

All and sundry nodded and Bianca now looked at us with different eyes; as if she switched on a different pair. Her green-brown eyes now shows hurt and worries. "Well," Bianca sighed, playing with her black curls. "I guess we're off."

"Wait!" Nico exclaimed, standing up and looking at Bianca with shocked eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Jason groaned, obviously not looking forward to what he's about to say. "We came here to tell you about Stranded and help you out with the prank. And now that we're finish, we're leaving."

"But," I spoke up, looking at Malcolm.

I suddenly felt the feeling of missing someone again. With them gone, I felt lost. There presence showed us part of the lives we were once apart of. Sure when we get back, we still get back to our old lives, but now. We're not. I'm pretty sure all of you are confused, but trying putting yourself in our shoes. How would you feel?

"What about the prank? How will you guys know we're going to start it?"

"Quite easy, actually," Jason remarked, his blue eyes glinting bright "we'll still be watching you from the screens. We're always still here in case you guys need help. Just give us a thumbs up or something out of the ordinary, and we'll release the true cameras. Though, I do recommend you start this tomorrow since we have to edit some of the footage and delete some extra tapings; the works you know."

I know I am going to see my brother eventually, but I can't help but miss him more. Back in New York, I can just hail a taxi and everything is alright. But now that he's leaving, I can't. There's always that doubt I have we're not going to make it out alive. What if our acting isn't good enough and we're caught? What if the plan backfires and the gods cruel punishment is to have us locked in this island forever? You can't blame me for missing my brother. No paper is crease less forever, and mine is on the edge of ripping.

I nodded my head, drowning in the emotion of sadness once again. "Alright, I guess this is goodbye. For now."

Malcolm laughed and embraced me in a hug. "Aw, Annie. Don't ever say good-bye. Always say hello."

I smiled against Malcolm's hair, hugging him tighter. "Hello."

* * *

**Cheesy ending. So this is sort of a filler, next chapter will definitely be the action stuff I've been waiting for.**

**Check my blogs! Link is on my profile.**

**P.S. I'm not updating on Monday ...going on some trip...wait for it...without wi-fi. Yeah, I'm screwed. So technically, next chapter is up 2 weeks from now. Wish me luck on Thursday, I have to wear a dress and heels, I'm going to trip and make a huge fool of myself...hopefully not though.**

**OHH! And ****_PROVE IT_**** will be published shortly after Stranded is finish! :) Which is like in two, three chapters. ****_BOX OF CRAYONS_****, will be published sometime this week or next week, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

**Review, perhaps? It makes my day, make the rays shine brighter :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Conspiracy

**Author's Note**: I really don't have anything to say except that there are only 2 chapters left. Last chapter will be chapter 37 but that would be an epilogue so technically the next chapter is the last chapter. It was a pleasure writing this:)

It would mean the world to me if you check out this one story. It's called **221 Fanfiction Choice Awards **by _**Lightning-at-221b .**_Please **Read it and Review it**, it would honestly make my day for just one nomination. Please?

ALSO, **Box of Crayons **is published, I'm really excited about that one and I hope you **read and review it :). **

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 35: **Conspiracy

**Third Person's POV**

"Hey, Hermes," Aphrodite greeted the man with winged sandals. "Where are you heading?"

Hermes gave Aphrodite his world-wide famous smile as he placed his foot on the ground. "Oh, I'm just heading off to the control room."

Aphrodite furrowed her eyebrows as she played with her hair. "Why would you go there?" She asked, her full lips quivering.

Hermes shrugged as the two walked in the wide path. "Nothing; no reason at all. I just wanted to see how _Stranded?_ is doing so far."

Aphrodite nodded and walked faster to catch up with Hermes. "You mind if I tag along?" She asked, flashing him the Bambi eyes; the deadliest weapon known to man kind.

Hermes bit his lip. '_Gee, I don't feel like talking to anyone, but she's giving me that look'_ Hermes thought worriedly. He eventually sighed and caved into the love goddesses love striking eye.

"Alright, come along." Hermes ordered as they both weaved around pots and sharp turns.

The two then stopped in front of a metal door with the words _'Control Room' _engraved in sloppy handwriting. Hermes then opened the heavy door to reveal a wide room.

The north wall seemed filled with many TV screens all showing footage from _'Stranded?'_ In front of it are the remote; all the electronics and the controls that are attached to the makings of the hit reality show. The whole floor were swarmed with chairs; the ones with wheels. There were no people in the room since it was a lunch break.

"I don't think I've ever been here," Aphrodite breathed in astonishment as she lifted her head towards the ceiling.

Hermes sighed as he took a seat on those swivelling chairs. "Ah, well," Hermes gestured throughout the room and looked at Aphrodite, "this is where the magic happens behind the stage."

Aphrodite pouted as she touched every wall. "This room is kind of dull," She noted, looking at Hermes with those mesmerizing eyes of hers. "I truly believe this place would attract many people if more renovation would be put here."

Hermes ruffled his hair and shook his head. "I don't see why this place would need renovation if this is just a control room,"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and made a disapproving noise "Oh, sweet Hermes," She groaned and looked at Hermes as if he was insane. "It doesn't matter! Every room needs to look fantastic and full of life!"

Hermes bit his lip from breaking out into full debating mode. He was so tempted to challenge Aphrodite but he sighed to contain himself.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Aphrodite questioned as her eyebrows rose.

"I told you," Hermes said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, "I just came here to check the show."

"Well…don't you need to look at some footage and stuff…?" Aphrodite replied dumbfounded; clueless. She knitted her eyebrows and quirked one upwards.

Hermes rolled his eyes as he wheeled himself to the center of the room. He started playing with many buttons as he logged his name. After a few seconds, the screen reveals many taping of the show.

Aphrodite positioned herself on one of the chairs and sat beside Hermes. They switched their gaze towards the screen and watched the stranded ones in action.

The screen flicked to a setting where a little girl was being mauled by an animal. The created shredded her hair as she was fighting for survival. She tried to push the creature off of her but her attacks were weak and unrehearsed. The little girl then gave up and just started screaming for help. Tears were streaming down her face into her scars.

Aphrodite squinted at the footage, feeling as if she was watching a horror movie. She squealed at attacks and yelped when the footage seems to look three-dimensional. She closed her eyes when she felt she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh my gosh," She whispered, peaking in between her fingers "Wh-what's going on?"

Hermes looked at her with an apologetic expression. "That's Alex," He mused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hades' daughter. Don't you remember Aphrodite? We had to kill her off…"

Aphrodite blinked while her nose creased. "Yeah," She recalled, shuddering at the memory, "but I didn't think it would be like this"

Hermes tilted his head and frowned "What do you think it would be like? It's not like it would make any difference if she's already-"

Aphrodite told Hermes to hush as she pulled her hair in a ponytail. "I know, I know," Aphrodite sighed, "I know what you mean, but don't you feel any sympathy whatsoever?"

Hermes pursed his lips as he gave the question a thought. He then slowly nodded his head. "Yes." He whispered while Aphrodite just stared at the screen.

She felt tears swelling in her eyes as she saw the pain Thalia and Percy were going through. She felt her heart rise when the two buried Alex as they both parted ways.

"Aww," Aphrodite chirped, her legs tucked in her arms. "That's so sweet."

"Sappy" Hermes muttered but he too had tears in his eyes.

The screen later then flicked to a new setting. Percy and Thalia were walking together, leaning against one another for support. Thalia seems to be sobbing into Percy's shirt and walking as if she wasn't sober. Aphrodite was looking at the screen with puppy dog eyes. The screen showed Thalia and Percy walking to back to their camp. All of a sudden, the once peaceful scene merged into screaming battles and anger.

Aphrodite furrowed her eyebrows "What?" She asked at the screen, generally confused.

Hermes blinked, his chin perching on his palms. "What?" He repeated, confused "This wasn't suppose to happen…"

All of a sudden, Bianca and Malcolm walked in the control room, laughing. The two chairs swiveled to face the two demigods with wide expressions. "Hey, you two," Hermes spoke rapidly, "go get the other gods, something drastic is happening."

Bianca nodded and turned away, but as their backs faced the god and goddess, they couldn't help but wear their favourite smirk.

Aphrodite then looked at Hermes with worry staining her multi-coloured eyes. "What's going on, this isn't suppose to happen?!"

Hermes groaned as he put his feet on the table. He buried his face in his hands. "They're supposed to get along, not fight! This, this is unbearable."Aphrodite nodded her head as she kept her eyes focused on the screen.

It wasn't long before the gods and goddesses barged into the room, eager to watch the footage.

"Okay, Bianca told us the news, show us," Athena ordered, storming inside.

The gods and goddesses all took a seat and watched '_Stranded?_' as if they're watching a movie. After moments of silence, one goddess had the courage to speak.

"That's, that's terrible," Demeter remarked

"I know! They're not even fighting well enough!" Ares boomed, throwing his hands in agitation.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

_Percy and I were walking to where Alex's death happen to take place._

"_Are you ready for this Percy?" I asked Percy, still keeping my gaze forward._

"_Yeah," Percy shrugged and spoke nonchalant, "I guess. I just want to get this over with you know."_

_I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, but you think you can act pretty well?" I teased him, lacing around trees._

_Percy chuckled. "Oh yeah," He replied "Have I ever told you I played a tree in my school play?"_

_I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes. I then slapped his arm and looked at him as if he was stupid. "Are you crazy? You were a…tree. You just stood there."_

_Percy pouted and pursed his lips. "It was pretty hard, with my ADHD and everything. Plus that was my big break you know."_

_I looked at him mockingly and put my hand on my hip. "Oh yeah? How so?"_

_Percy seemed to think about it "Well…after playing a tree, my teacher upgraded me to a dog in Wizard of Oz."_

_I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Before you know it, you'd have your own star in Hollywood."_

_Percy grinned. "You bet,"_

"_So you know what to do right?" I questioned, looking at him._

_Percy rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Of course I do, Thals."_

_I pushed his hand away from my head and looked at him with annoyance. "Don't touch me."_

_Percy chuckled while he raised his hand in surrender._

"_I hate that you're taller than me…" I muttered, crossing my arms._

_We walked further and further to the center of the island. I noticed scratch marks on the trees and I know we are somewhat close. I felt my stomach curdle knowing we're going back to the spot Alex died. It's still a sensitive subject._

_When I saw dry blood mixed with the sand, I knew we were here._

"_Okay, Malcolm said that all we have to do is sit down and look down," I explained to Percy "We have to pretend that we're looking at Alex's little funeral. Apparently, we already buried her, okay?"_

_Percy nodded and scratched his neck. "I hope this goes well," He sighed while I nodded._

"_I do too," I whispered, giving him a side hug._

_I moaned and closed my eyes._

_Okay, Thals, you can do this. Don't be nervous, you've done much worse._

_I turned to the spot Malcolm said to give us the signal and gave him a thumb's up. I let my arm float in the air for ten seconds until I saw a red light flash in my eyes._

_Let the acting begin._

_I let my eyes shut close and put my head on Percy's shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_Alex…" I whispered, touching the so called grave. I let my feelings of that day surface; making acting much easier._

"_I'll never forget you…" Percy muttered, cutting a daisy planted right beside him. He then threw it on the spot where Alex was supposedly buried._

_Malcolm's words flashed in my mind. "Over act. Be out of character. Go insane."_

_I threw my body on the spot where Alex got killed and just sobbed there. I trashed my hands on the spot and started panting._

"_Alex…Alex…come back!" I screamed, tears falling in my mouth. Percy then put his hand on my back, trying to soothe me._

_Viciously, I wiped his hand away. I looked at him menacingly; a glare settling in my eyes._

"_What the hell Percy?" I snarled, stepping closer to him at every word I spoke "Don't you fucking act like nothing happen. Don't you dare calm me down,"_

"_Alex is dead! DEAD! And you're here trying to calm me down?! Don't DO THAT!" I screamed, slapping his arm._

_Percy looks outraged, steaming with anger. "I was helping you! HELPING! You know what? I'm done helping you; fucking done."_

_I blinked because it fits the whole improvising thing and at Percy's acting. "Fine, whatever. I don't even need your help. It was because of you she died in the first place."_

_Percy's vein looks ready to pop as he was seething in air. "Shut up, Thalia. SHUT UP."_

_I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Whatever."_

_I then walked back to where Nico is, Percy trailing behind me._

_Despite the situation and setting we are in, I just wanted to laugh. I just wanted to laugh at my acting, I just can't help it._

_I walked, or should I say, sashayed back at camp._

"_I see you're following me still." I snarled back at Percy as he rolled his eyes._

"_Thals, you know that was just some useless fight we had," He replied calmly, causing my annoyance to boil._

_Nico was the first to notice all of us. His face was all cheery but all of a sudden, his eyebrows furrowed while he looked at us curiously._

"_Where's Alex?" He asked so innocent it took all my willpower not to laugh._

_I rolled my eyes and moaned. "She's dead, Nics,"_

_Nico's curious expression was no longer there and instead showed a vicious and menacing look; ready to kill._

"_What do you mean?" He growled. His fists were balling while his eyes looked at Percy and me dangerously._

"_Nico," I tried calming him down but he just waved me off._

"_Answer me, WHY IS SHE DEAD?!" Nico boomed, kicking sand and going completely apeshit._

"_We left her alone and-" Percy explained, about to go full ranting mode._

"_You freaking left her ALONE?!" Nico screamed, stepping closer to us._

"_Nico, calm down," Annabeth cooed, trying to pacify Nico. She placed her hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, Nico pushed Annabeth and glared at her._

"_Don't touch me," He stated, deadly._

_Percy seems ready to murder someone. "Don't push her." He snapped, glaring at Nico with all his might._

"_Hey, stop it, don't!" Calypso got in the way between Percy and Nico before they could battle one another._

"_ENOUGH," Nico yelled, once again pushing Calypso to the ground. Calypso then came crashing down, though she seems alright._

_I gulped, thinking this fight was getting out of hand._

"_What the hell Nico? Control your damn self," Percy sneered, scowling at the son of Hades._

_Nico smirked, completely looking like he originated from an Asylum. "Make me,"_

_I saw Percy hesitate which was not at all acting. I looked at Percy, telling him it's alright._

_Percy gave me a small nod and switched back to his acting mode. He fished for his pen in his pocket. Once he has it in his hand, he uncapped it to reveal a murder weapon._

_Percy looked at Nico menacingly._

_Before this all started, we filled the sand with water but masking it with more sand. Percy's hands trembles a slight and I can tell he was controlling the water. I squinted really tight to see traces of water floating around Nico._

"_You want to bet?" Percy sneered, challenging Nico._

_Nico then put his hand on the ground and willed for his sword to come. An obsidian sword floating in his hands while he changed his position to a battle stance. He gripped the body of the sword and look at Percy, grinning._

"_Challenge accepted."_

_I felt water circling around me too and I know it was my turn to go. Before the boys can go full out battling, I jumped in the middle of it._

"_Stop!" I pleaded but it was too late. Percy's blade slashed me in the arm and I crashed down to the ground. I faked my wincing and willed tears to flow out of my eyes. Annabeth then came rushing beside me and cradled me in her arms._

_I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I held my bloody arm._

"_What the hell was that Jackson?" Nico cried out, gripping his sword harder until his knuckles turned pale._

"_It wasn't my fault!" Percy defended himself, but before you know it, Nico was already launching himself at him._

_He pushed his body towards Percy until he was at a good position. With a clean swivel, Nico whipped his sword at Percy's arm. As soon as Percy reacted, and was now holding his bloody gash, Nico swerved his footing to the left until he was in a perfect view of Percy's legs. In a snap, Nico unleashed his blade and aimed it at Percy's left leg, making a clean cut. Percy then yelled in agony and was now limping._

"_Too much to handle Jackson?" Nico taunted, grinning. Percy rolled his eyes and looked at him. He slowly shook his head until he leaped in front of Nico._

_Nico took a step back, positioning himself to Percy's weak spot. Percy aimed at Nico's ribbed cage but Nico clashed his sword against Percy's; creating a perfect defense. Nico then tried for another hit, moving his right leg to a full stretch and supporting all of his weight in his left leg. Nico then moved his right leg and locking it with Percy's leg causing him to trip. As Percy was falling to the ground, Nico grabbed his sword and made a cut on Percy's neck; not that deep._

"_STOP IT!" Annabeth screamed in agony, throwing sand at the two boys._

_Percy looked at Annabeth calmly. "Sssh, Annabeth…it's alright. I'm doing this so he won't hurt you." Percy cooed._

_Nico took this as a perfect opportunity to lash at Percy once again. Nico took a few steps and jabs the body of the sword at Percy's rib cage. Percy then fell to the ground and made an 'Oomph' sound._

"_Nico, stop it!" I yelled, closing my eyes._

_Calypso was still trying to get them to stop; pulling both of them away from each other._

_Percy then stretched his leg and kicked it at Nico's shin, causing him to stumble back. Nico snarled at the pain but kept his balance._

_Percy took this chance to stand up and settle on a perfect battle stance._

_You think you're such a big shot, eh, Jackson?" Nico mocked, causing Percy to boil in anger "Well, newsflash, you're not. That's what you get for leaving my sister."_

_At Nico's last words, he whipped his sword at Percy's leg, creating a deep cut. Percy then screamed in pain, falling to the ground._

"_NOOO!" Annabeth and I screamed in sync, anguish laced in our words._

_Percy started groaning, cradling his injured leg. Tears were swelling in his eyes as he kept forcing it back in its socket._

"_Heh," Nico spitted venomously "That's what you get Jackson. Hope you fucking die and rot,"_

_I stood up, and walked to Nico. I grabbed his arm using the arm that isn't injured. "Nico, how could you say that?" I asked softly, my side facing the nearby camera._

_I looked at Percy and I can tell he was faking his injury. A vein would appear when he is seriously hurt but that vein stayed put. The blood gash Nico made was still there but his hands were shut closed. I know what he is still putting water around us._

_Nico rubbed his neck and looked at me. I couldn't help but focus my gaze on his injuries. I know he doesn't feel any of them but it just hurts to see him injured like this. He had a deep cut on his leg, blood still oozing out of it. Two slashed on his wrist and arm with purple patches framing around it. Sweat was pouring out of Nico's forehead as he was still panting._

"_He deserved it," He said bitterly, looking off to the side. "He after all, had something to do with Alex's death."_

"_I did not!" Percy screamed, protesting, trying to get up but his injured leg was pushing him down._

_Nico laughed at Percy's failure._

"_Whatever, Jackson," Nico sneered, stabbing his sword to the ground and crouching down to Percy's level "You fucking deserved it."_

* * *

**Third Person's POV (Back at Olympus)**

"Oh, my gods," Aphrodite blinked, her eyes still on the screens "That's terrible."

Hephaestus and the others nodded. "What should we do? I mean this whole thing is going terribly awry,"

Apollo sighed and brushed his fingers in his honey blonde air. "I have no idea, I wasn't expecting this,"

"Well, we need to do something!" Aphrodite squealed, bashing her arms "If this keeps going, we'll end up with 2 dead heroes."

"I know, my son…"Poseidon shook his head as he put pressure on his temple.

"I think…I think we should just go there…" Hades suggested meekly, not looking at anyone and just stood somewhere in the shadows.

Artemis' eyebrows furrowed. "Are you crazy?! They'll find out about _'Stranded?'_ for sure!"

Athena sighed and leaned against the arm of the chair. "Well, maybe it is time for them to know,"

Chaos would probably be the biggest understatement. Strong opposing were made, gods and goddesses standing up and taking which side they have strong passion for. Athena then closed her eyes, her fist white from adding way too much pressure. She sighed loudly before opening her eyes. She shot each and every one of her fellow goddesses and gods a death glare, causing them to slide down in fear.

"Are you sure?" Hermes questioned Athena and the others.

"Yes, I'm positive," Athena bobbed her head. "This scheme is going out of control and we can't afford loosing each and every one of our heroes for such a foolish act!"

Ares shrugged and settled his feet on the control remote. "Ehh, I still think we should leave them. Leave the punks stuck in hell."

Aphrodite slapped Ares thick muscles and glared at him through her heavy coats of eye shadow. "How could you say that?" She snarled. Despite her size compared to the god of war, she can overpower him at times.

Ares bit his lip and made no comment whatsoever.

"So what's the plan?" Dionysus squeaked groggy, half asleep on his chair.

"I think we should go to them and just prevent the fight," Athena declared, ready to oppose to those who challenge her.

Ares sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

One by one the gods flashed their way to where Stranded is located. As they were all in the same area, light bursted around them; surrounding the powerful ones.

Athena stepped forward and coughed, causing the injured, the two fighters, the nurse and the peacemaker to jerk their head and look at the gods and goddesses.

"Hello."

* * *

**Sucky ending, but whataya think? This took a while to write, forgive my short attention span.**

**See you Monday!**

**Read and Review : 221 Fanfiction Choice Awards** by **_Lightning-at-221b PLEASE?_**

**_ Box of Crayons...now published! Check it out if you'd like :) _**

Review** for the second last chapter? Please?**


	36. Secrets are told,whether we like or not

**Author's Note: ** Oh gosh, it's the last chapter. It's been a wonderful ride, well…not really since writers block is a freaking pain. This chapter is pretty short but it is the end…Sigh…

Hey? You know Calypso will make an appearance in the Heroes of Olympus series? Hates may question me but I absolutely love Calypso, she shows great courage which often makes me doubt why she's always portrayed as the slut or whore, when in fact, she didn't entirely provoke Percabeth.

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 36: **Secrets are surfaced, whether we like it or not

**Nico's POV**

"Hello." Athena spoke sternly, all the Olympians positioned behind her.

I blinked. I didn't think they would appear here so fast. I felt the breathings of all my friends beside me as they all lined up by my side. Finally, I demonstrated the action all my friends wanted to perform; a smirk.

I couldn't help it but I just full-out bursted laughing. My friends finally couldn't contain it any longer and they join me, even Calypso. The expressions of the gods were unbelievable. I laughed the laugh I've held during this whole time since our little acting job. You don't know how good it felt.

"What, I do not understand?" Artemis frowned, her nose creasing.

That one small little comment made all of us explode in more laughter so much that Thalia was using me for support.

My stomach was twisting from all the laughter and I was panting heavily.

From the peaks of my eyes, I saw the gods' expressions ranging from anger to confusion.

I saw Ares' vein pulsing and his eyes burning with anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He bellowed so loud, I swear I just experienced an earthquake.

"Th-this...this is an outrage!" Athena stumbled on her words, looking down with confusion.

Beside me, I noticed Thalia was smirking and enjoyed what she is seeing. "Serves you right" She snorted, wiping a strand of her hair back.

Zeus eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his neck. I can tell he was trying to contain himself from exploding. "What ever do you mean?" He spoke particularly towards Thalia.

Thalia rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around my neck. "Oh father," She sighed "Don't play nice with me. I know what_ ALL_ of you were up to." She accused, gesturing towards all the gods.

"Accusation!" Dionysus and Ares yelled in unison, wearing stern faces.

I stifled a laughter after I noticed how tipsy and '_sober' _Dionysus was when he stood up.

"But, you two" Demeter gestured towards Percy and I "You were all bloody…and…everything was going chaotic…an-and..."

To make the experience much more dramatic, the ground shook once again. This time, it revealed many demigods and one minority. One by one, demigods all filed in a line and stood behind us islanders.

From those bunches of people includes Bianca, Jason, Malcolm, Piper, Leo, Travis, Connor, Katie, and Grover.

Annabeth stepped up, looking at each of the confused gods and goddesses with respect. "With all do respect," She began, capturing the attention of the gods "We figured out what all of you have schemed against us."

"But-"Athena began but was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Mother, please, let me continue and explain our situation." Annabeth ordered but was somewhat polite.

"We all found out about '_Stranded?'_." Annabeth stated simply causing a breakout to happen between the gods.

"HOW?!" Hermes exploding, throwing his hand in agitation.

"This…this can't be possible! We hid it so well...I could've sworn I hid all the cameras…" Hephaestus rambled on to himself; arguing.

Bianca then cleared her throat for all the gods to hear. "I told them," She replied, earning collective gasps from a certain goddess "In fact, _we_ all told them" she added, gesturing to the demigods and one satyr accompanying her.

"But, why?" Athena's eyebrows furrowed, looking at each and every one of us for an explanation.

"What's the point to ask?" I frowned, shaking my head. "You made our lives miserable on the island,"

"Hell, you even had _THE_ nerve to kill off an innocent person just for fucking entertainment," I said bitterly, glaring at the ground and my fist balled to match.

"How do you find this entertainment?!" I yelled, finally letting all my feelings out. "How can you find us being despondent entertainment?"

"You got every one hurt," I began, seething. "You put me in a coma, you got Thalia injured by that fucking creature on the plane, Annabeth got kidnapped by freaking cannibals, you fucking separated us by a volcanic eruption and again. You killed off a person. How can you stoop _so_ low?" I whispered the last few sentences, glaring at each and everyone of them.

Has it ever occurred to you how sick minded and demented these gods are? They may think they're superior just because they are immortal and godly, but _we_ are they're puppet masters, their food. They need us to live, they rely on us. They have the power to destroy us in matter of seconds, but they keep us. It makes no sense how they complain about how filthy and ungrateful these mortals are when they could just get rid of us. They would never admit it, but they need us. Which is the main reason this show was created.

For their own selfish purposes, they risked our lives, and mental stability just to offer needs for themselves. They used us in the most wrongful possibility there is, knowing we're their children. It still hurts to think of their betrayal, when in their minds it's something ordinary.

When I saw one of them tried to speak, I growled.

"You're even lucky we handled the news well enough. If we haven't been through so much, we would break and maybe that fight you saw would be the outcome," I snarled, irritated.

For a while, everyone stood silent, not having the courage to speak.

"Wait, wait, wait…the fight," Apollo spoke loudly, pushing his way so that he was in front of me. "Are you saying that fight was all fake?"

"Yes," Thalia said tetchily "Now if you let me explain you would understand."

"Annabeth…yeah, I suck at explaining, carry on…" Thalia ordered meekly, causing both Percy and I to chuckle.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but continued on nonetheless. "Bianca, Malcolm and Jason came to us after Alex's death,"

From the corners, I saw my dad looking down and I can't help but mimic his actions.

"They told us _**all**_ about _Stranded?_," She exaggerated the word 'All' "eventually we came up with a plan; revenge. We felt that what YOU were doing was unfair and unnecessary-"

"I know!" Thalia exclaimed, glaring at her father in particular "Like seriously. What the hell? If you wanted us to reunite…you could of freaking told us!"

Percy put his hand on her shoulder. "Shut up, and calm down," He whispered in her ear causing Thalia to grumble.

"ANYWAY," Annabeth shot Thalia a look before she continued "we decided to do that opposite of your wishes. We performed it by a fight, the one you saw airing."

"And the end," Percy concluded with a dryly grin.

"Was that necessary?" Thalia retorted, crossing her arm.

I looked at all the gods reaction. To my irritation, some were fuming but others oppose; completely calm yet surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ares fumed, crossing his arm. "You think you can play us like that?"

Thalia rolled her eyes "Beats me" She snarled "If you can do it to us, why not us to you, hypocrite."

Ares was ready pounce towards her but Zeus pulled him back.

Ares growled menacingly towards his father, his eyes smothered with irritation "Why'd you do that?!" He snarled, pushing further. "I could've taught that ungrateful child a valued lesson."

"There will be no lesson teaching," Zeus declared, shoving Ares to the back. "I shall decide that further on." Ares glared at his father, and balled his fist.

Zeus stepped forward and looked at his son in particular. "How'd you do this?"

Jason stayed still and firm "With all the amount of respect father-" Jason began but was cut off.

"I helped him," Poseidon announced, catching, well, all of our attentions.

I blinked, rubbing my eyes.

"Dad," Percy breathed, gaping. I had that twinge of jealousy, knowing Percy's father cared for him. You could their bond is strong, by the aura they let out.

Then the one thing that surprised me the most was that my father stood by Poseidon's side. He nodded at me and I know in an instant that he was apart of this. He helped Poseidon. Hell, he helped me.

Zeus quirked his eyebrows and just stepped back astonishment. "Oh," He simply stated.

Demeter spoke up, whipping her auburn hair to the side. Her face merged to an expression of lost and confusion. "What now?"

"We punish them!" Ares declared, his grin leaking murderous. My heart pounded, fear escalated in plain sight.

I took a step back, grounded my feet to the ground and stood tall and firm. My companions stood beside me, ready to embrace any impact that attacks us.

Ares grinned maniacally, gathering some space. A few gods and goddesses looked at him approvingly, as if agreeing with his wishes. Hell, even Zeus was hesitating whether or not to continue his son's plan.

I looked at the gods, pleading they would spare our lives. I honestly think they have no right to execute what they plan on doing. We did nothing wrong, we just fought for our rights. They, who stripped it form us in the first place, should be the one shredded to pulp, after all, they deserved it.

I never once experienced the silence of the gods, ever. They all seemed hesitant, contemplating which decision to carry out: whether to kill us or spare our lives. If the light of day shone on them, they would spare us. If they weren't hugged as much as a kid, the statement answered itself.

Every god and goddesses, remained silent, except for the serial killer wannabe. As Ares pounced his way towards us, his fist balled tightly, and muscles stretched to perfection, a certain goddess came to our rescue.

"Stop." Hera ordered. Ares eyebrows knitted.

"You were all in for murdering these punks!" Ares protested and tried to break free of his mother's arms.

"These demigods spoke their hearts out, and as stupid and absolutely redundant this may sound. We cannot risk losing them, as they mentioned couple of times, we need them." The goddess, surprisingly and un-character I may add argued.

"No. Whatever, everything goes my way," Ares glared at his mother, drawing his fist closer. He got out a punch from Percy, who winced a slight, though he masked that actual pain. Turns out, we didn't remove the water yet, and that's what is protecting us from the god's fury as of the moment.

Ares grumbled. "Eh...ugh...egh..." His voice was muffled through the water Percy was smothering him in.

"Ares! Stop it!" Aphrodite shrieked, commenting at Ares' attempts to break free from Percy's protection.

After some coaxing made by his lover, Ares finally steamed off his anger and stayed silently.

"Now, what's next," Artemis wondered, her auburn hair in messy braid. She fixed her bow and arrow to an angle of not tipping over.

Silence embraced us, giving everyone the opportunity to calm down from the previous even that played.

Athena smiled and looked at each of us one by one. "Well…what about we ask them."

To my surprise, all the gods looked at each and everyone of us with respect, some forced. I didn't even think they would handle this news very well. Maybe they did mature, as stupid as that may sound. I'm glad their eyes shot up. If they did get pissed off at us, where's that going to get us? I'm just expressionless at their reaction.

"Wow," I breathe, blinking once again.

I looked at Bianca to see if all this was true. She just gave me a smile in return, as did Katie, the Stolls, Malcolm and Jason.

"Well," I spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "We want to get out of this island, obviously."

"Not only that," Thalia stood closer to me but stepping much closer to the gods "We want an explanation. I want neither excuses nor arguments. You did this to us, you affected us. We should be the ones pissed off, not the other way around. Be grateful we didn't go all apeshit on you."

I chuckled to my side. Oh gosh, I kind of regret having her move in. No, I would never regret it. Plus not only would Percy and Jason kill me but so would Bianca, Annabeth and a whole hell of a list.

"Fine," Zeus grumbled, crossing his arms "I figured the young demigods already told you so I don't feel the need to repeat to you again Thalia,"

"Fine," Thalia bit her lip, glaring "We want an apology."

"Thals, back off," I whispered, a little too harsh.

Thalia looked at me agitatedly "No," She then turned to the gods "Well?"

"Sorry," the gods all mumbled, looking at their feet. At times, despite their age: immortality in their case, they can be very childish.

"Now, you want outs right?" Hermes repeated, playing with his phone.

Percy nodded "_ALL_ of us, even Callie." He warned, his eyebrows stern.

He nodded slowly and just stepped back.

"Again, we're truly sorry for putting you on this island, which we may have thought was a wonderful idea at first, obviously contradicting from your opinion. We let our selfishness cloud our eyes and get the best of us. I hereby declare, in the voice of all my fellow gods and goddesses, we apologize." Athena repeated, feeling as if their original apology wasn't enough.

It was then absorbed half of their apology, half-heartedly.

I can forgive but I can never forget.

* * *

"Let me get something from the forest," I addressed all of them, speaking for my stomach.

"Wait," Hades spoke once again in his raspy tone. He stepped up closer so that he was in front of me. "Just let me have a word with my son first."

I blinked, surprised. "Uh, well…alright" I stood up and followed him to the forest.

I took him to the same spot I always go when I'm feeling frustrated. My rock is still perched there.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" I muttered, my eyes focused on the dirt. I sat down on the rock I would always sit on and waited for my father's voice.

Silence engulfed us, awkward one let me add. It's quite weird having the chance to talk to your godly parent, knowing they are gods in the first place, one who never stayed faithful to your family. Some envied my life as a demigod, probably mortals, but they will never understand the feeling to be one of their children. We live in their shadow, often seeking for their attention and love. We do crazy stunts, trying to get them to notice us. Or we just give up, with thoughts of them never loving us all we ever think when we think of them. It's a hard life as a demigod, especially with the topic of family popping up. Having one as your parent strictly forbids you of making any contact with your children,which results into anger, frustration and depression; commonly found in today's population of demigods. Having your godly parent speak to you is overwhelming, which defines what I'm feeling now.

Hades sighed dramatically. "I know you're a little mad about your sister's death-"

"Yeah, a _little"_ I interrupted him, sarcasm mixed with my tone.

"…but I think its time I should tell you the truth," Hades carried on.

When he said that, my mind automatically flicked back to days ago. Bianca and Callie said something about Alex and telling me it wasn't their place.

I didn't speak at all, and just waited for his response. I don't think I want to know but I know that I have to.

It took all my will power to look at my dad right in the eye.

Hades hesitated. "Look son, before you get bad at me, I truly did try to stop them. They wanted entertainment," He stalled, ranting.

My heart pounded faster, my palms sweating to match. I clearly already predict I won't like what's ahead. If it's about Alex, I don't want to know, but deep down, there's a nag in my head. It's bittersweet, to say the least.

"Anyway, uh…I... how do I put this into words?" Hades groaned and it killed me to see him so frustrated. He then took a deep breath before he spoke. "Alex well…she's not what you think she is…"

I creased my nose and looked at my dad oddly. "What do you mean?" I asked irritably, annoyed at the fact that he insulted his own daughter.

"Well," Hades dragged his words "She's your sister and everything but…not from this time period."

I blinked and open and closed my mouth; like a fish. "Wh-, ho-…I…" I stumbled o my words, speaking unclear.

Hades sighed once again. "Alex was born in the late 40s or early 50s. I'm so old I can't even remember," Hades chuckled to himself "But she's not from here,"

"She told you about her being alone since her mother abandoned her right?"

I nodded silently and he continued.

"Well when Alex ran away, she encountered a monster near the rail road. That monster killed her instantly," He said bitterly. "Nico, it didn't save her,"

By then, I had tears swelled up in my eyes. It was still a sensitive spot; talking about my sister. I hate talking about my sister, it constantly reminds me that she's dead, I don't want to remember that.

"The other gods thought it would be entertaining if we brought someone onto the show. They picked Alex because they wanted to see your reaction on a new sister," Hades recalled, looking at me but I remained speechless.

"We made up her story with Calypso, Calypso just played along but don't get mad at her. She has good intentions, son."

I shook my head a just stared at my father. I was completely petrified and my mouth couldn't move. I remained silent even though I wanted to speak so bad.

Hades then put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sincerity. "Son" He whispered, his eyebrows creasing.

"Wow," I breathe, my eyes bulging out. "Alex, well…wow." Tears streaked down my face, and I began to shake.

"She's still a real person…just someone I brought back to life…" Hades soothes me, rubbing my back.

Alex, does she know about this? Did she know the gods' plan. If she knew about this the whole time, my spirit would just die. I have faith in my sister, I honestly think she would tell me. She looked so innocent throughout this island experience. Knowing the entire truth made me relief in some ways but doubts my sister. What if there's more to Alex? I love Alex to pieces, she's my heart and hope. I have concerns for my sister, and I'll be by her side, maybe not on the side she chooses but I'll have her back.

It's hard to absorb all this information. First, we got stranded, which made dominoes of hell of events come chasing down. We got found and saved, but I found out my sister's truth. Why must every moment be bittersweet, why not just sweet? Everything makes me overwhelmed so much I'm surprised I'm somewhat mentally stable.

I have so many questions concerning about my sister, but I don't think I'm ready for all of them, knowing I may faint from all the news. Another day, perhaps.

"How…how is she?" I croaked, cracking in between my words. I choked on my sobs, giving up and just let the tears flow.

Hades smiled. "She's doing alright…"

"What about the monster attack?" I asked, worried. My brotherly side just pounced back.

Hades bit his lip before he answered. "She felt the pain, she truly did but when she came to my kingdom, I tried washing the pain out."

"Why…why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

Hades laughed. "Do you think I would actually tell you? What if all the gods told their children whom their sibling is..."

I smiled inky. "Does…does she remember me?" I whispered, looking at him.

This time, Hades smile seemed so genuine it surprised me. "Yes, yes she does. She still remembers how amazing her big brother is."

And for the first time since Alex's death, I smiled for real.

* * *

**Next would be the epilogue so technically this is the last chapter. **

******Box of Crayons is updated, check that out :) Percabeth. **

**Review? For the last chapter? I'd love to see you review if you were with me since the beginning. It would mean the world X.**


	37. Chapter 37 Goodbyefor now

**Author's Note: **Ah shit, we've reached the end. Just please do me one favour, I know many of you don't read the author's note, but read the **author's note in the next chapter. **Please? C'mon, I mentioned each and every one of you! Please?

Ah, my eyes are tearing up, I'm honestly going to miss this story, shit.

* * *

**Stranded?**

**Chapter 37(Epilogue): **Goodbyes, farewells, departure; all of them. For now.

**Thalia's POV**

"It would be 45 to 60 minutes before landing. In the meantime, stay put and I hope you all had a wonderful time boarding the Olympus Airlines!" A voice chirped from the speakers.

I gagged at the choice of words. I mean, can you say cheesy much?

My hands were grasping on the arm of the seat. I noticed my knuckles growing pale as well as my face. It was so tempting to look down at the so called gorgeous view, but my fear just choked me. It felt like a leash. I turned to face Nico and waved off the thought.

"How you doing?" I asked meekly, trying to break the ice.

Nico chuckled. "A little nervous flying on a plane, but everything is alright."

I frowned. "You never did tell me what Hades said to you…"

Nico gaped, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were like a void; no emotion. "Uhm, well…I…Alex," He trailed off, rambling everything.

I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Relax," I cooed, "just tell me when you're ready. It's not like it's the end of the world if you don't."

He gave me a weak chuckled, but rubbed his back nevertheless.

I twisted my head to face the right side.

"Psst," I whistled to Annabeth, "dude, I'm hungry."

Annabeth groaned while burying her face in her hands. "Thals," Annabeth moaned, rolling her eyes. "Just order food from the flight attendants."

I gasped, and opened my mouth. "That's for FREE?" I yelled out, my eyes wide open.

Annabeth smirked but rolled her eyes nonetheless. "Yes, obviously," She replied, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Oh my gods, the world keeps secrets from me." I whispered, before waving my hand to catch the attention of some flight attendant.

Eventually, my signal caught someone's attention causing her to approach me.

_'Yes child, you may approach me.'_ I mused , grinning to myself.

A petite lady was now standing in front of me. She was clothed in rich blue outfit, resembling a sailor. She had those annoying neck scarfs or whatever the hell they're called. She had clean black shoes, but standing next to me, hon, it won't be clean no longer. Her auburn locks were neatly tied in a ponytail as she had a fake plastic smile plastered on her face.

"You called?" she chirped, but I know she was ready to kill me.

She kind of reminded me of those high school waitresses. they act like cheerleaders, all perky and optimistic, but in reality, that translates to_ 'Ugh, my daddy made me get a job, I honestly don't want to be here, eww.'_

I gave her a forced smile "Well, you know how we're _FIRST CLASS_ tourists?" I put emphasize on first class before continuing to speak, "I've been told we get unlimited food."

The flight attendant nodded. "Yes, I take it you want to order?"

"No, I don't. I was just wondering if you had enough food to feed my zombie ninja penguin…" I shrugged, speaking to her with sarcasm. I spoke nonchalant that the attendant seemed to almost believe me.

Beside me, I heard Nico hold his laughter, but couldn't help him self. The attendant creased her nose while she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she questioned me, confusion written all over her face.

This girl was quite oblivious, I now know who not to spend my extra change on.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Whatever," I pursed my lips "Just get me a menu."

The flight attendant nodded before trailing away.

"Gosh, she's quite oblivious…" I said exaggeratedly, rubbing my temple. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nico bob his head.

Before you know it, the attendant had the menu in her hand. She handed t to me while I automatically whipped it out of her hand.

I let my eyes scan the whole thing before looking at her.

"Okay," I began causing Nico to chuckle. "I would like to have stake, grilled to the max. Make sure you have some really thick sauce coating it. Add some baby ribs to the menu because it's not a meal without it. Now with this, I want a different type of gravy. Hmm, maybe some shrimp tempura. Yeah, and some beef and shrimp fried rice. Ooh, I want some mango pudding because one cannot simply live without it. Maybe some tiramisu…forget about slices. Get me the whole cake." I finished off, giving her a simple smile. "I'm feeling Japanese food today."

The lady blinked, her eyes bulging out; resembling the shape of a doe's eyes. "I-is that all miss?"

I looked down at my stomach, realizing I already had lunch half an hour ago.

I nodded my head, but I hesitated towards that question. The lady then ambled off and Nico finally let out his laughter.

I looked at him dumbfounded and he laughed even more. I gave him a questioning glance, causing him to roll his eyes. "That's some huge loads of food you ordered for such a small girl." Nico smirked, crossing his arms.

I nodded, pursing my lips. "Well…it's my light days, so I have no idea why you're surprised."

"Oh gosh, I'm going to spend over a million bucks on your food supply." Nico muttered, groaning.

I smiled "That's right."

For a second, I completely forgot that the moment I'm off the plane, I'm living with Nico. Some of you may think I'm rushing things, but I have no where to go. I don't want to go back to my crumbled paper world, I want a new sheet, a new start. I want every trace of my past erased. I know it's impossible to forget your past, but what's the damage of trying.

But there's that part of me that just wants me to be with Nico. Sure I may be blinded by love before actually making a practical decision, but it seemed like the right thing to do. I've been known to be making numerous bad decisions, but moving in with him seemed to be the right choice I have made in a long time.

I have trust issues, it's pretty obvious now. I have reasons why to be, I'm secured for a reason. The memory, I have nicknamed it. But Nico just opened and knocked down my walls, making it so easy to move in with him. I feel like some teenager, swooning and squealing from her first kiss, but honestly, that's what it feels like.

I wonder how it would feel like when I move in with him. Would his house be messy? I remember hopping on this plane, not seeing him for over 3 years, but now, leaving the island, I' moving in with him. Time span may be different, but I feel like I've known him since birth.

I can go on and on, probably boring you in the process, about Nico.

"Anyway," Nico dragged his words, bobbing his head for dramatic effect. "I want some of that cake you ordered. Completely fell in love with it when I saw the picture on the menu."

I pouted, pushing my hair back. "Aw, honey. You know I hate sharing."

Nico rolled his eyes at my response. "Why not?"

"Because fucking cake is a masterpiece and shall only be made for me!" I countered back, crossing my arms.

Nico rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. He grinned at me cheekily. "Not even sharing it with your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes "Now that's against the laws. One must not share cake, despite the relationship…"

Nico chuckled, a gold gleam sparkling in his eyes. "Only you would say that, babe." He flashed me a wink before pulling me closer to him.

I was about to protest at his word choice, with that cursed words, but he just stole it from me by kissing my cheek.

He had me cradled in his arms, despite the pilot's wish on staying on your seat and tucked in with your seatbelt. He pushed me on his lap before grinning mischievously. My cheeks were flushed but I rolled my eyes. It's quite peculiar and amusing how flustered I act around him even though we've been in a relationship for along time, you can say. Finally he intertwined our fingers together before pulling me closer for a kiss.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy laughed beside me. Nico had his head leaned on my shoulder, his face calm. I smiled below him before turning to face Annabeth.

"Hey," I interrupted their conversation. "How long 'till landing?"

"Weren't you paying attention" Annabeth questioned, her lips pursed. "The pilot said about 30 minutes."

"Oh." Was all I can say, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

Percy sneered, a smirk falling on his lips. "Probably dazed from your session with Nico."

I can feel my cheeks flushed, and my eyes merged into a glare. "Oh, shut up Percy."

Annabeth and Percy simultaneously, causing my cheeks to redden more. Their laughter drove me to my irritation, my pulse to quicken and my anger to boil.

"Oh, shut up," I pressed on, glaring at the two of them.

"Please, if it wasn't me taunting you, you would be in my position." Annabeth scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"What's your plan after this?" Percy asked, breaking up the little feud.

"I'm continuing my company of course, I've been away for almost a year." Annabeth replied, almost as if ranting to her self. "I'm falling behind, what if my status and the respect I've earned falls?"

I laughed, amused at her concern. "Relax," I soothed her, and tried to calm my best friend. "They'll be terrified of you when you come back."

Percy nodded, agreeing with me. Annabeth both slapped our arms, slightly offended by our gesture.

I just realized that after this, we're back to reality. I think at that moment, Annabeth and Percy thought of the same thing. They had that washed and weary smile on their face, realizing the good byes we would have to say later on.

I'll miss them, more than I thought I would.

* * *

I wheeled the luggage I had from my flight to Florida. The gods gave it back to us after this whole experience. I never thought I'd see that luggage again, though I'm very thankful I had it. It stored 1 quarter of my CD collection, thank the gods the vinyl are at home.

With my free hand, I was clutching on Nico's hand.

I stared at his hand, admirably.

So much has happened these past few days. Hell, the whole trip. Who knew? I was now holding hands with Nico fucking Di Angelo, moving into his house. I was reunited with my best friends in the whole entire world, in fact, they're my family. I finally met Calypso and Alex. She taught me so much important things. But more importantly, she thought me some good pranks.

So much has happened. First of all, we've got stranded. Nico was in a coma, some volcano happen and Alex died. It's a lot to take in and it still leaves me in awe that my body can undergo all this. Hell, I'm glad I'm still mentally and emotionally stable. If I hadn't been through to much for my own good, this trip would probably drop me off at an asylum.

I wish I could say I regretted this whole trip, maybe if you were in my shoes in the beginning, you probably would. But I can't lie. Despite the intentions of putting us in the island, I truly thought it was a blessing.

I finally made an abrupt stop in front of the same station where this all started.

I whirled myself around, waiting for my family.

One by one, Percy, Annabeth and Callie stood beside me.

Everyone was now in new pair of clean clothes. All the draggy, torn and worn down clothes are burned, literally.

Percy wore that lopsided grin of his. He had his usual hair do; untameable black hair. He was, as well as everyone else, was given a fresh batch of clean clothes. Annabeth looked exactly as I remembered when I left camp. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and classic grey sneakers. Callie wore a shy smile, her island hair complemented with various flowers. The one thing in common was those smiles they had on.

I gave them all a weak smile, but I knew it was forced because this was actually our departure.

I sighed. "Well…I guess this is it,"

Percy chuckled, a lopsided grin was still there. "Yeah," He rubbed his neck nervously "Back to our old lives…"

It never really occurred to me that after this, we're going back to reality. Everything will be the same. It's funny how the gods intention is to have us connected, strengthen our bond where after this, all we are doing is separating ourselves. It would be pretty surreal to wake up the next morning, not having to go to the forest and find food to survive. I won't have to ever fish again with my bare hands or sleep on cold hard cave.

It makes me realize that I'm taking life for granted. All the perks and the advantages, the sweet pleasures at home were taken away from me and replaced with the hardships, and the tools of survival. It made me grateful for what I have at home.

The next morning, I'm going to try not to wake up early just so I can fight for the food from the animals.

I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do after this. I don't know what will happen when I hop on the car and leave the airport. Maybe I can search for a job. I finished University already, earning my degree for Experimental Psychology as well as English. I can pursuit a career in that, possibly when I get my life back on track.

I never knew that after such a serene vacation, I would come back home feeling so lost. The experience is honestly so indescribable.

"Hey," Annabeth spoke to Callie. "You never actually told us where you're going."

Calypso smiled. She was wrapped in new clothes the airplane has provided her. She was wearing a bright yellow floral blouse, and a white cardigan. She had moss green capris and her feet were adorned with gladiator sandals.

"Well, Hermes offered to put me in a job helping him deliver things. I guess I'll start there but I need to keep my godly roots meaning I don't think I'm ready for the mortal world just yet," Callie answered, sighing.

"Now, Annabeth," Callie grinned, a smirk hiding in between her smiles. "What will happen to you and Percy?"

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist, pulling her closer to him. Annabeth blushed.

"We live in the same area so everything works out." Percy smiled before giving Annabeth a kiss on the cheek.

SAPPY. But I can't help but smile.

Nico then looked at each and every one of us. "I'm really glad I went on the plane, I really wanted to say I'm sorry for…for treating you all like shit during Alex's death," Nico apologized sincerely, biting his lip. I smiled pulled him in a hug.

"Group hug!" Percy bellowed, before throwing him self on top of us. I can practically hear Annabeth rolling her eyes before she gave us all a hug. I smiled, laughing. We must look like morons right now.

Every passengers walking pass us was probably thinking the same thing.

I felt tears swelling in my eyes but wiped them off. We all broke the hug; I still felt their touching lingering around me as their ghost held on.

I sighed, feeling one loose tear streaming. I saw both Callie and Annabeth resembling my face while Percy and Nico kept it together, claiming they were 'men'.

Everyone had tears falling out of their eye, despite everyone's attempt to keep them in place. It's the hardships and the overwhelming of the past months all wrapped into one. I cried for getting stranded on the island, I cried for Nico's injury, I cried for Annabeth's disappearance, I cried for our separation, I cried for Alex's death, I cried for the truth, I cried all in all. My tears represented each of those hardships, the hardships I've hidden. I wanted to cry in each of them. I already did, but I felt that I need more, and those tears falling on my face exactly answers that.

"There's always camp where we'll see each other," Percy pointed out, giving us weak smiles. I gave him a side grin and nodded.

"New York may seem only big in our mind, but travelling is no biggie." I chuckled, not knowing where that came from. I chocked on my words, despite our attempts to making us less sad, I just can't help but feel the sensation of good-byes.

Everyone looked down, sadden, yet bright smiles on their face.

Bitter-sweet.

Annabeth wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer, giving me a hug. She smiled at all of us. "I'm really going to miss you guys. I'm probably going to wake up thinking what fruits to eat in the morning."

Nico nodded; agreeing with her. "Yeah," He brushed his hair awkwardly. "It's definitely taking jet lagged to a whole new level."

Awkward silence hit us, but I wouldn't say awkward, I think comfortable suits the situation, despite the events followed afterwards.

"Well I guess this is goodbye…" I muttered weakly, moaning.

Everyone nodded, clutching on their suitcases.

"For now…"We all spoke in unison, grinning at each other.

'_I'll miss you'. _I mused in my head, having the words tongue tied in my mouth, for a reason unknown.

I then held Nico's hand and walked away, turning our backs on them, but looking back at the same.

**THE END.**

* * *

Review for the last chapter? Tell me **YOUR MOST FAVOURITE PART IN THE STORY! I WANT TO HEAR THEM!**

**Thank you note is in the next chapter, everyone is mentioned, look at it against your own will. I love you guys, thank you for the experience.**

**Prove It is up, and hope you continue reading my stories.**

**~Razel (Lightning-AND'Death)**

_**X Review?**_

_**OMIGOD! I can't believe this story ended, and what a BEAUTIFUL ending it was. I loved how you made it Thalia's point of view. It was a fund project to beta this story, and though it was a short time, it was one of the best experiences I've been through! Betaing was new for me, but you took me in and I appreciate it! I'm still betaing 'Box of Crayons', another wonderful story of hers. Please check it out, as well as my story, 'Say it Again' and 'Secret Life of Annabeth Chase'. I loved it, and I love you all:)**_

_**-BlueBerrySourStraps**_


	38. Chapter 38 Acknowledgement

**[My eyes -perspective on the end]**

"_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right, I hope you have the time of your life..." _

Okay, this is the author's note or_ Acknowledgements_ to go fancy. I'd like to know your thoughts on everything, the ending, Alex, the twists you may say.

I know I'm breaking the rules, publishing an author's note and everything, but screw it. Many people do this, why can't I, and besides, it's regarding the story.

You can skip this part, or as I prefer -section. Let your eyes wander to the part where I acknowledge your greatness. Do as your mind tells you.

So, this is it. I may be dramatic but it's a big deal for me. I'm actually finished my story. My first story.

I wrote this in Grade Seven , I don't really know nor care 'cause yeah. Now, I'm graduating, just like this story fucking finished.

Gosh, I swear I've became bipolar because of this story, but it was fun. It really was, and those reviews made me happy and you don't know how much that helped me.

I feel like I've grown, writing and as a person, though I'm not good in any way. I honestly don't know how you put up with me when I'm not the strongest or best writer. I can't believe you got this far, but it means the world to me. Seriously, I would've quit months ago. You raised my self-esteem, I gained confidence from all your reviews. You know, I have all your reviews on notes for me to look back for bad days, that's how much they mean to me.

I know this isn't the best story -believe me I know. It means so much that you actually read this. This is my first story, first story I've ever completed. I was so new to fanfiction. When I came here, I never wrote stories, I was never interested in that shit. I instantly fell in love with this site. Main reason I made an account, I want to receive compliments that I rarely get, I just wanted to see them...all of them for me. I don't know, it's sort of sappy. But yeah, that's that.

I remember before this, I was..well, I don't think I remember. I was honestly bored with my life, to tell you the truth. It was so ordinary, nothing to look forward after school. Sure, homework is on the strict routine, and afterwards, I would read up to 8 o'clock. Hell I don't do that. I rush my homework now, on the computer up to 10 o'clock and afterwards watching TV. It's pretty unhealthy, but it's addictive.

I honestly think this is my escape, though my short attention span just kicks in and locks me out. It's pretty surreal that this story has ended. I remember screaming at my first review, I think I teared up. You guys brought out so many of my emotions. I was thrilled reaching 100 reviews, now I'm super close to 800. I dedicated myself for this story. There are parts I just gave up and cried from the weight of this story, but now that it's finish, which was my main goal for months, I honestly don't know what to make out of this.

See what you did, I'm normally not like this. I feel so emotionally and low, it's just weird. But I truly can't express my feelings, it's all scattered up and is a huge mind fart in my hand. Just know that I'm thankful for you reading, taking your time to review and just lay your eyes and even bother to click on this story.

It was a really insane experience. Trust me, relied on reality for ideas -which explains the stupidity. You know, I never once planned this story. It's just, go with the flow. I wrote it, published it. When I want to write, I'll do it. I hate being forced, _some _of you don't know that. Alex, I had no idea. Well, I had a view, but it was completely different. I wanted an OC to challenge the four of them, but I realized that was _way _overused and I don't want to abuse the idea more. Hell, she wasn't suppose to be nine, Nico's sister, and already dead. Honestly, I don't even remember planning that. Ugh. I feel old.

* * *

**[My dedication; people I admire and just incredibly thankful for]**

_"I don't care if you don't mind. I'll be there not far behind._

_I will dare keep in mind, __I'll be there for you." _

First, I'd like to dedicate this to...

**Louisa4533** You edited my chapters and my stories when my first beta couldn't do this. I may not say it often but thank you so much. It means the world to me and I really do hope you're reading this or still reading. You also edited a school work of mines and I'm still surprised you actually did. It's amazing- you're amazing. Don't think I forgot about your help, you contributed to this as much as I did.

**BlueBerrySourStraps** You're my beta and I can't thank you enough. You're an amazing writer and person, you helped me heaps, Thank you. You've been there any time I needed it. You helped with my other stories and plan one, it's amazing. You're one of the people I go to for help, not just for writing. You're an amazing person, to say the least, and this story wouldn't be as good without your help. I honestly can't say how much your help means.

**SummerSpirit18** ah shit, Flavster! You helped me out of my writers block and you are just simply amazing and perfect. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH. You're not an only great person but you helped me, besides the story. You're a huge help and you play a major part in this story. You have insane talent for getting me out of the block, you did it in a snap. All your ideas are amazing, and your help...ah...thank you.

**DaughterOfHades** Well big sis…you've experience all my horseshit-I seriously can't believe its saved on dictionary- and nonsense stuff….but thanks for helping dude!

**JOHANNEE!** Hello! Alright, I remember this dance that we had to do at class -that we skipped. In the meantime, we worked on my fanfiction. You helped a lot dude, so yeah, thanks. ~I want a cookie tomorrow.

* * *

**[You, my lovely readers that I adore with my whole b eing.] **

_"When this is over, we're all getting older now  
And we all play a part in it  
Innocence is falling, can you hear them calling now?  
And I'll be by your side until the end"_

**The final shout-outs, sorry if I don't include you but know that you are all amazing, perfect, and a sexy beast.**

**Athena's Gray Owl**: You reviewed tons of times and I have to thank you so much.

**LizziDaughterOfHades :** I think you reviewed one of the most and thank you.

**BadassNerd :** I friggin' adore your name. Love it and THANK YOU for reviewing heaps.

**WolfGirl57:** I ADORE YOUR PROFILE PIC.

**Percabethlvrknowsall:** you, my fellow human being, you reviewed tons and I can't help but say thank you. I was practically smiling when I saw the numbers go up.

**SummerSpirit18:** FLAVSTER! You already know I appreciate your help, thank you.

**TheSonOfHades14 :** You are an amazing human being. Your compliments and you taking your time to review inspires me to continue writing. You're one of my favourite reviewers and just amazing. Thank you for reviewing.

**greendaylover306:** I friggin' love your name. I freaking adore it. Thanks for reviewing a lot! And yes I am proud that you're sitting on your couch acting like a couch potato. Haha, procrastinators unite! You're an awesome person and I hope you get an account:).

**MidnightShadowx3** : Kay Jay, thank you. YOU ARE AN AWESOME FELLOW HUMAN BEING.

**Melody di Angelo**: Thanks for reviewing and I hope your still reading! I just can't help but be proud when you cried during my Thalico fluff, haha.

**Pokemonchen** : You reviewed plenty and thank you!

**HappyOwl** : thanks for the reviews!

**Kuri Mastudaira:** Thanks for the compliment, had me smiling.

**Ella014 :** THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING.

**WritingIsMyPassion15** : Okay, you are freaking amazing. You're awesome okay. I seriously hope you still read this story because your reviews make my day.

**Xander Jacobson Son of Athena**: Thanks for your reviews!

**Secret:** YOU HAVE NOT REPLIED TO MY CHALLENGE? Is that a forfeit because I still claim I have stolen victory!

**Zmusic2014** : thank you for your reviews dude!

**LightningAttitude:** I can't get enough of your name and your picture! They combine both my favourite things!

**Thalico the Couple of the Year:** Okay, thanks for your reviews co-writer buddy! You're amazing and awesome!

**1Dlol :** thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts dude!

**MegJackson :** your review was awesome!

**Blitzing Riptide :** Absolutely adore the name.

**xXTheDragonRiderXx:** YOUR REVIEW WAS AMAZING.

**darkbloddynightmare38:** Okay, HOLY SNICKERDOODLE COOKIES has to be one of my favourite phrases. EVER.

**KylaMarie123** : Thanks for reviewing!

**killjoy black soul:** Thanks for reviewing! You are amazing and thank you.

**RockGuitarGoddess:** Hah, love the name

**heartbd's:** You reviewed my first chapter! I was so happy and THANK YOU!

**NikiD1233 :** You were the first to put me on alerts and even if I didn't know it at the time, I know it now so screw it but THANK YOU!

**HeroOfOlympus11** : Thank you.

**owlhead29 :** Love the name and thanks for the reviews.

**1lyndon**: You favourited my story on my birthday so thank you.

**Percabeth4:** You favourited on New Years Eve and I couldn't stop chuckling.

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister: **Thank you, thank you. Your review made me smile ~Ah, the sapps.

**evahdeen: **I honestly didn't realize at the amount of reviews you gave me. I'm am very thankful for that, thank you.

**Tenebrae Erebus:**Your reviews areazing and honestly makes my day. The words you crafted are insprng and motivates me to write. Thank you.

**saltwater10:**Thank you thank you.

**ThatNerdyChick16: **I adore the name, and thank you so much.

**Zach: **Your review honestly motivated me to write. Gaarg, the sapps annoy the living shit out of me.

**BarrelRacer13: **Whoop, thank you for taking the time to review.

**SexyPurpleBeast: **Hah, amazing name and thanks for the review. Honestly, that made my day, I recall.

**ThaliaDiAngelo: **THANK YOU! Thanks for taking the time.

**Guest (All the guests): **I'm incredibly grateful for all your reviews. The majority of you made me smile, laugh and just blush from the compliments.

**Dominator4bolt: **Thank you, thank you for taking the time to review.

**Limpet lamppost: **Thanks for the review.

**Serena Fallenheart:**You reviewed heaps, so thank you for taking the time to.

**PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1: **Number One, ah, I'm ready to oppose, haha. But thanks for the reviews.

**MissAntelope: **Well, Miss A, thanks for the reviews :)

**The Gone Angel Gives** Brofist: Alright, creative name, haha, but honestly, thank you for reviewing.

**StellBell-Thals: **Your review, thank you.

**12345678910111213:**You reviewed heaps, and I always remember your name, they taught me many ;).

**Nyx Calliope: **Thank you

**bookworm131998**: Thank You

**trinigyal123:** You reviewed plenty and I will forever be thankful.

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: **Your ideas were amazing, thank you:)

**xXxDaughterOfHadesxXx: **Haha, fellow person, thanks for the reviews, always makes my day.

**m1347: **Your profile picture just makes me stare at it for a while ~mesmerized. Thank you for the reviews.

**crazycousinsdoubleAduo: **Thank you, both of you, for the reviews.

**ThaliaRules0501: **Ah, you're one of my favourite authors, thank you for reviewing.

**KylaMarie123: **THANK YOU for taking the time to review, long I may add.

**NoOneSoGetLost: **Gosh, your review made me blush, and I hate to admit that. I was in complete shock at the compliments, truly. THANK YOU.

**I am Persues Son of Zeus: **Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot.

**IcecreamRULES:**YOU REVIEWED PLENTY, and I love ice cream so thank you, haha.

**PianoPanda12: **I still remember your review about Alex, I'm sorry, haha, but thank you for the review.

**Zmusic2014: **Okay, your reviews are amazing. Honestly, they make my day so thank you.

**TimeLadyofTARDIS:**Thank you for the reviews, thank you.

**fi13ns: **HELLO! Thank you for the reviews my fellow 700th reviewer :) You never did exactly tell me your one shot of choice.

**DragonCrusader: **You reviewed tons and I was smiling when I saw those numbers increase. They mean a lot and the words were honestly motivating.

**TweetyBaby: **Thank you for those reviews, they mean a lot.

**sapphireshadow97: **You were a reviewer in the earlier chapters, I think. Thank you for the reviews!

**Science Geek8538: **Your words were really nice, thank you.

**trustingHim17: **Thank You.

Sorry if I don't add you all, I'm a freaking lazy ass and I am super hungry. So I guess that's it for the long note. I am the worst updater so I'm incredibly pleased to see you stick with me.

Thank you for everything…I hope you continue to read my stories!

* * *

**[My next PROJECTS] **

"_Throw it away, forget yesterday. We'll make the great escape! They won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyways. _

_Watch it burn, let it die, 'cause we are finally free...TONIGHT!" _

Next project would be **PROVE IT **By ME and _Thalico the Couple of the Year_. Its going to be up once this is published! It's probably up now so check it out!

**Box of Crayons: **It's probably already up, so check it out. New chapter is up.

**Changing the devil: **Details on my profile :)

**My Opposite: **In the middle of planning it, prologue already written. Hint: Dark-themed, digs to through the hardships of life and high school.

**Old Friends, New Roommates: **A Maximum Ride story; FAX. AU, and AH, meaning anyone can read it:) Wrote the prologue, in the middle of planning.

**~Read Prove It, I hope those 27 people who voted for it will read it:). Box of Crayons, new chapter...now up! **

* * *

**[NOTE -announcement]**

"_Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me"_

And also, I'll probably be publishing the deleted scenes I wrote and be putting them on the next chapter but that's it.

If you have some questions, please say so in your reviews. Whether if it's for me, regarding the characters, or the actual characters. I'll answer 'em on the next chapter!

Ah shit, that's a long note. Now I have to go, I shall get me some pudding!

* * *

**[The End]**

_"Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_ Days grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you, I'll be the one"_

Thank you for everything, honesly. I love you all.

~**L.A.D**

**Xx.v**


End file.
